Two Worlds
by babedarlingpotter
Summary: Bella Swan is the new student in Forks High and she finds out that she's not the only one with a secret. Juggling her superstar duties, homework, nosy friends and Edward Cullen, will she be able to survive public school?
1. First Day of School

**A/N: Hello guys, this is my second Twilight fanfiction and I hope I'm doing pretty well. I got this idea while I was reading a story somewhere in Twilight, about Bella being a secret singer and all that. So I decided that I'll make a story based on Hannah Montana. This story is loosely based but I'm going to use some of her songs. I'm not a big fan of Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus but I think the whole secret identity and her songs are cool. So, here we go...**

**Disclaimer: The time I own either Twilight or Hannah Montana is when chocolate chip ice cream falls off the sky... so, yeah.  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter One

I looked at the scene in front of me and was surprised, at the least. This place did not look like a school at all, maybe a compound of sorts, but not a school. The only thing indicating that this was a school was a big sign telling passers by that this was 'Forks High School'. I somehow managed to navigate myself across the parking lot and locked my bike in place, not once did I tear my gaze from the school buildings, which was a surprise since I did not trip over my own feet.

I quickly made my way to the Front Office, it was drizzling slightly but I didn't mind much, I just didn't want to catch a cold. Colds can do bad things to my singing voice, and I couldn't risk that. I found myself at the door of the Front Office in no time. I paused before entering, adjusting my jeans, black sweater with a white polo shirt underneath, and my glasses. I like my glasses, I didn't really need them but it helps with my disguise, it wasn't _fashionable _per se, but I like the style. It had thick black, rectangular frames and the lens was just glass.

My knuckles hit the cold wooden door and I entered the Office. It was small but comfy looking, but not for me. I prefer spacious rooms, but I guess I have to live with smaller rooms since this is a school…full of kids. I shivered and walked up to the woman behind the desk.

"Excuse me, I'm the new girl. Can you please tell me where I'm supposed to go?" I asked in my low, expressionless voice. I smiled though, showing that I was happy to be here. Which I am – I need this. I know I do. I need a break form all the press hounding me in my old home back up in Hollywood. Anyway, it's a must for me to speak like this to preserve my voice. That and I think it adds up to my disguise.

"Oh, hello dear," the woman greeted, looking up from her paperwork, "you're a bit late but that's alright. It's your first day." She reached in a drawer, pulled out a folder and handed it to me. "Here you go dear, your schedule and a map of the school is in there. There's also a piece of paper that your teachers need to sign. I hope you'll have a good first day, Isabella."

I was shocked at first for her to know my name, but then I deduced that she probably saw my name in the school register. "Thank you, ma'am." I smiled again and accepted the folder. Once I was outside, I opened it and filed through it. It seemed that I'm supposed to have English now.

"Room 10…Room 10," I mumbled to myself. I looked at a random building and saw the number 6 on the wall by the door. Room 10 must be close. I walked around for a while longer before spotting it. It was nestled between the cafeteria and Room 9. I smacked my head inwardly for landing with that conclusion; of course it'll be next to Room 9.

Hesitating, I knocked on the door. The muffled murmurs inside stopped as I opened the door.

"Hi, this is English class…right?" I asked, my deep voice shocking some people. I hovered awkwardly by the door, waiting for the teacher's response.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Ms. Swan," the teacher said in a stern voice. I forced my eyes to meet his eyes, to show that I'm not intimidated. I mean, I'm Yasmin Stone for goodness' sake, teen superstar with mountains of number ones. I seemed to pass some sort of test since the teacher smiled and greeted me warmly. "Ah, I like your attitude Ms. Swan. Now, come here and introduce yourself to the class. Make sure to use correct grammar and at least two of the words from the board."

To say I was quite shocked was an understatement. I glanced at the board and saw words. Lots and lots of words. I walked slowly to the middle of the class, deliberating my speed. I needed time to think. I barely know these words and I've only seen some in passing.

"Hello everyone," I greeted, my voice slow, choosing my words carefully. "I'm Isabella Swan, the daughter of the new Chief of Police of this town, but I must _insist _on being called Bella. I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona but I'm _delighted_ to be able to move here."I smiled hesitantly, finishing my introduction. I don't think I did very well but judging from the smile I got from the teacher, I appear to have passed.

"That was good, Isabella," he covered his mouth as if he just spoke some kind of profanity, "ooh! I meant _Bella._ I'm Mr. Sanders, by the way."

I walked over the only empty seat at the back next to a kind looking girl. She had the same kind of glasses as me, but hers was oval not rectangular. The teacher droned on in the front, I barely heard what he was saying; I was concentrating too hard on not falling over the students' various bags.

"That class is a perfect example of a public speaker. Bella spoke slowly and clearly, enunciating the words carefully, but not stressing them. She spoke both loudly and softly…"

I sat on the seat, placing my shoulder bag on the floor beside me. I took out my notebook and pen and started taking notes, not really paying attention to the lecture. I shook out of my trance when I heard the bell ring in the distance. Noise erupted in the room and a small crowd formed around me. They were all introducing themselves all at the same time. This reminded me of the reporters back in Hollywood, and it made me want to throw a hissy fit.

Thankfully, I was saved by someone calming down the sea of voices. "Everybody, be quiet!" It was a musical voice, reminding me vaguely of wind chimes. "Don't you all need to be in your next class?" she asked. The crowd murmured and eventually dispersed. I looked around for my savior and saw a small girl in stylish clothing standing by the door.

"Thank you so much…" I left it hanging for I didn't know her name.

"Alice," she smiled warmly, her voice making the necks on my hair stand up. "Alice Cullen."

"…Alice. Thanks again. You don't know how much I appreciate what you did. I'm Bella Swan, by the way." I held out my hand but she didn't take it. I wondered why, she seemed kind enough to just have taken it; instead, she just looked at it. I dropped my hand to my side. "I'll see you around then…" I was out of the door before she had a chance to get a word in.

The rest of my classes passed by quickly. It was interesting learning all of this in a classroom environment; I've learned the curriculum for all the classes so far as I've seen, my homeschooling was a bit fast. The girl I sat next to in English introduced herself to me as Angela Webber. I'm in all of her classes so far so we've become friends.

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime already and my stomach was growling. I quickly made my way to the cafeteria, joining the growing queue for the food. I fished my purse out of my bag and drummed it on my tray. I picked up some salad, a small sandwich, a tiny brownie and a banana. For drinks, I decided to have a bottle of lukewarm water instead of the pop they were serving.

Angela had invited me to sit next to her for lunch today so I scanned the cafeteria for her. I found her sitting next to…Lauren, I think her name was and Jessica, Tyler and Eric. There was also…I groaned, Mike was there too. Talk about not being in the center of attention, and it didn't help that the table was the center table, located at the very center of the cafeteria.

"Why did it have to be smack dab in the middle?" I muttered to myself.

I heard laughter coming over from the corner table, the one by the windows. I saw Alice immediately; she was sitting next to a blonde guy who had his arm wrapped around her. There was also this beautiful girl with the most luscious set of blonde hair. I would kill to have hair like that. She was next to a big toned guy who was laughing his head off. Finally, there was a red haired one, his back was facing me so I couldn't see his face, but I bet he would be quite handsome. I could tell by the way the girls around their table were looking 'discreetly' at his direction. I suddenly felt sorry, not just for him, but everyone else in their table. They were all beautiful, and pretty faces meant attention – lots of attention. I looked away and sat on the only empty seat on my table.

"Hey Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric and Tyler."

"Whoa, you memorized all of our names?" asked Mike, his eyes bugging out.

I looked at him oddly, "Of course, would you prefer if I just called you 'you' or 'him'?" 'Or would you prefer jerk?' I muttered as quietly as possible so that not even Angela can hear me. Laughter was heard from the direction of Alice's table, making me look up and see what was funny. When I saw them, they were all minding their own business. Odd.

"No," Mike said, "but how could you know all of our names already? You only knew our names during last period."

"So? They're not hard names to memorize. It's not like your name is old fashioned and stupid, like Emmet or Frederick." I heard laughter again from Alice's table, but this time, it didn't come from the big dude, he looked offended or something. It came from Alice and the red haired guy next to her, I could tell. The blonde dude was smirking while the blonde chick was grinning.

"But-"Thankfully, Mike was cut off by Angela. Thank goodness for small favors.

"So Bella, how do you find Forks so far…particularly the school?" she asked, genuinely curious.

I smiled vaguely and took a bite of my sandwich, I finished my salad ages ago. I did this deliberately so that I could chew over my words (pun, sadly intended). "I like it here. I like the rain and the clouds. To be honest, I was getting sick of the sun back in Phoenix. The school is okay to me, the work's easy though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I've done all the work so far during my homeschooling."

"Home school? I didn't know you were homeschooled,"

"Oh, well, I was. Since I was thirteen." 'Since the beginning of my singing career' I thought in my head.

"Wow, four years." I nodded. There was silence for a while as everyone dug into their food, rather rudely from the boys I might add. It looked like they all had a hollow leg and then some. Well, except for Eric, he was okay…and Tyler. Okay so Mike is the only one grossing me out, but I might sound rude to think of him like that.

"So why is your voice, like, so deep and such?" asked Lauren. She only had a salad and bottle of coke for lunch, maybe she was on a diet. Her question though, caught me off guard, I was thinking back to my latest concert in New York last week.

"Hmm?"

"Lauren, that's a rude thing to ask," whispered Jessica, but I still heard it. She was admonishing her sure, but I can tell that she wanted to know why my voice is like this too.

"Oh, it's naturally like this," I hastily made up an excuse, seeing as the bell just rang. I quickly gathered my stuff and empty tray and left it on the pile by the counter. I had Biology next and I don't want to be late for that class.

It looks like I'm doomed to be always the last person in class. I tried to enter the lab as discreetly as possible but it was not to be. Everyone's heads swiveled in my direction. I mean they've all seen me at lunch, what else are they looking at? I walked over to the teacher's desk and handed him my slip for him to sign, acting oblivious to all the stares. Eesh, the people in Forks High are starting to freak me out.

At least Angela and that red haired guy from Alice's table are not looking at me, I noticed. She was pouring over a book while he was looking out the window.

"Swan, you are to sit next to Cullen over there," the teacher indicated the only empty seat. I sighed and walked over to Cullen. Wait a minute, I stopped in my tracks. Cullen…he must be Alice's brother. "Ms. Swan, please go to your seat." He said sternly again. I tried my hardest to not roll my eyes but I failed miserably, I barely managed to turn around and hide it so that the teacher won't notice.

"Do not roll your eyes at me Swan!"

Oops, caught. I groaned inwardly, I'm beginning to hate biology right now. I sat on the seat and took out my biology notebook and book.

"Everyone, we are starting a new lesson today and I would like all of you to fill in this worksheet as much as possible." He began handing out the worksheet. I scanned it quickly. It was about the human skeletal system. My already pale face drained all the color it had. How am I supposed to answer all of this? We didn't cover this during my homeschooling…

"And remember class, this will be recorded."

I started hyperventilating. I promised my dad that my average will be a B plus… if I fail…if I fail… It's going to be goodbye to the London concert next month. Oh my, I gotta get out of this…fast. But no ideas come to my mind. I hastily resigned after wasting a full five minutes of answering time. Okay, I just gotta try my best and hope that I'll pull through…

'Okay, I know that this is the skull… and these are the ribs… I'm guessing that this is the jaw bone…'

Half and hour later I was finished with my worksheet. I answered all that I can and took some lucky guesses at some of them. I passed my paper to the front and looked out the window, hoping to ease my worry.

'Hmm, that's odd,' I thought. Cullen hadn't touched his worksheet so far, and we've only got five minutes left until class ends. I tried not cheer as I came to the conclusion that he didn't know the answers. Maybe I won't be the only one to not pass because everyone else seems to know the answers.

I laid my head down on the counter and began day dreaming. I 'dreamt' of being on stage again, my fans screaming my name over and over…

*~*Daydream*~*

"_Yasmin! Yasmin! Yasmin! Yasmin!" the crowd chanted for an encore. I was dressed in a pair of studded jeans, a sky blue shirt with a white leather cropped jacket with studs on the edges. My long blonde wig was heavy but I had enough energy for another song. I would do anything to keep my fans happy. I signaled for the band to play 'Who Said'._

_The song began playing and I resumed a pose in the middle of the stage._

"_I'm more that just, your average girl – "_

*~*End of Daydream*~*

I was rudely awoken from my 'dream' by a loud growl next to me. Cullen was glaring at me, a snarl upon his lips. It made me jump and totally forget what I was doing before. I averted my eyes hurriedly and, incidentally, it landed on his worksheet. It was full up. Huh, was I out that long? I checked the clock and noted that it had only been two minutes. Wow, this guy sure knows his body. My eyes widened at what I just thought and I blushed.

I looked back at Cullen and looked him in his black eyes questioningly. What did I do to make him glare at me like that? I was just minding my own business, keeping to myself, listening out the open window for the relaxing swaying of the trees. What did I do to him? It's not as if I was bugging him or anything.

The sound of the bell echoed quite loudly around the room. Darn, why does the bell have to be so darn close? I swear, I nearly blasted my eardrums. I quickly rushed out of the classroom, happy to leave my muddled thoughts behind.

**A/N: Okay, first chapter done. Is it good? Bad? Do I need any improvement? Please review!!**

**=]**

**Update: Note that I wrote ** listening out the open window for the relaxing swaying of the trees. **It means that the windows open (duh!) and there's wind...it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the rest.**


	2. Rumors

**A/N:Hello guys...see I've updated so soon! This story has been bugging me to write it so...here we are. Thank you for everyone who has this story on their favorites and/or story alert, and thanks you very much to thos who have reviewed. That means you, milkdoesthebodygood and DaRkMoOn96!! Anyway, here's chapter two...  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight or Hannah Montana, otherwise I won't be sitting here writing this story. I'll be out shopping like the world's ending!!**

Bella Montana – Chapter Two

I did not go to school the next day, or the three days after that. So basically, I did not go to school for the rest of the week. I had a concert in Miami and the plane trip there and back, plus the concert itself, the practice time, and the short relaxation time took up four days of school. I had a brilliant time and had fun, too. So the school rumors did not reach my ears until I set foot in the parking lot.

As I was coasting through the lot on my bike, I heard snippets of conversation from the students.

"I heard she was-"

"-they eloped-"

"-explains everything."

"The disappearance-"

"-simultaneous!"

I saw Alice getting off of the jeep and smiled at her. The big dude was still sitting on the roof, seemingly talking to himself, I couldn't tell all the way from here. Alice noticed me and she gave me a warm smile, but her eyes had a sympathetic look. What's up with that?

I parked my bike on the bike rack and headed for English. It was Monday again and I hoped that I hadn't missed much of the class work. Stares, whispers and not-so-discreet pointing followed me as I walked to Room 10.

Angela was already seated and she greeted me with a warm smile. It was not as big as the one I was used to but it was welcomed amidst the glares and sneers.

"Good morning Angela," I said as I settled down on my seat, "umm, what's with all the whispers? Did something happen while I was away?"

She shifted under my questioning look so I softened it a little bit. I tapped my pencil on the table, subconsciously doing the beat of one of my songs from the concert. Angela cleared her throat and took a sip of water from her bottle.

"There have been some rumors going around…" she began.

"…about…" I coaxed her to say more before the lesson can begin.

"…about where you and Edward were last week. You were both gone on Tuesday 'til Friday and people have been talking," she twirled a lock of hair, her eyes darting here and there, never really staying on the same spot for too long. "They varied from you being kidnapped by him to the both of you eloping. There was even one about you being an undercover superhero and Edward being a bad guy, and how the two of you were fighting in space." She laughed nervously, setting her eyes finally on me. I gulped. The last one was way too close for comfort.

"O-kay…" I finally said after the news sank in. I didn't say anything else. I was speechless. "Hold up, who's Edward?"

"Oh, you don't know him? Edward Cullen is one of the three Cullens attending Forks High. There's Alice and Emmet Cullen, who are his siblings, but they're not technically related. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen. He also adopted the Hale twins – Rosalie and Jasper – they're the ones you saw sitting next to them last week."

"So you're saying that Alice, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper are all in the same family because they were adopted. But they aren't related at all? Except for Rosalie and Jasper, of course," I hoped I sounded calm enough, because inside, I was screaming. Edward was Alice's brother! The same guy that I sit next to in Biology and the very same guy that, if I remember correctly, was glaring daggers at me.

The rest of the lesson passed by without much fanfare, I just received more looks and whispers as I passed by. Apparently, since it was the start of the school year, there isn't any homework assigned yet...lucky me.

I avoided as much people as I can, except for Angela. After I explained to her that I had an important meeting back in Phoenix that I couldn't escape, she mellowed out and treated me normally again. She said that she knew the rumors weren't true, but the facts supporting them were plausible.

Class after class, whisper after whisper, and stare after stare – I was getting sick of it. This was even worse than the fake articles in the magazines and the newspapers. At least all I had to do then was read about them and then make a comment about it not being true. After that, it's done. But here in public school, where I can't exactly use my fame as an alibi, _it is torture_.

I just want to shout out for everyone to hear where I have been for the last few days, but I couldn't do that. Not only could I not do that for I'll be revealing my secret, but I'm not the only party involved, Edward's part of this just as much as I am. I need his help in solving this. I quickly paid for my salad and water followed Angela over to her table. I didn't feel like talking much or eating, so I kept my head down, my hair acting as a curtain for my face, hiding the fact that I'm just playing with my food.

Biology is next and I'm nervous about the upcoming conversation that I know I needed to do. I need to solve this dilemma quick or I'm going to spontaneously combust and take it out on an innocent bystander. Sighing, I slid my glasses up to my hair and rubbed my eyes. I really don't need this extra stress, I have enough going on with the nosy press and all the Yasmin gigs; add that to the pile of homework I know is going to be piled up during science (I swear, that teacher hates me)… I screwed my eyes shut and thought of my happy place.

'Happy place, happy place… stage, lights, microphone, music, the roaring crowd…' I sighed and visibly relaxed, not caring that Lauren, Jessica and the rest might be looking at me weirdly. I'm in my happy place and _no one _can upset me here.

In no time at all, I found myself walking under the gloomy sky on my way to Biology. I already have a speech planned in my head and all I need to do now was to say it…to Edward, the guy who glares for no good reason. I took a deep calming breath and entered the torture chamber, aka the lab.

I only took three steps in when I realized that Edward Cullen wasn't in class. I stopped dead on my tracks, my glasses falling off of my head and dropped on my nose. I didn't even realize that I left it up there. Morosely, I made my way to my seat and endured a stern talk with Mr. Banner about failing the worksheet from the day before. This day just keeps on getting better…

The next day, Edward didn't show up. And the next day, he's still MIA…and the following day after… After four days of him absent, he finally showed up. I was locking my bike on the rack when a silver car passed by me. I was already turning the corner for my next lesson, Algebra, when I noticed Jasper getting out of the car. And can you say graceful?

My brain worked overtime as I unpacked my bag for class. Jasper and the others did not go by jeep today, and I distinctly remembered a silver car parked where the jeep usually parked on Monday last week… and the only thing different from Monday last week and the past few days were… I smiled, knowing that I can fix the rumors soon.

I happily waited for Biology, which was totally wrong from me to admit. I met Angela in English after Algebra and History, two _very_ long hours about quadratic equations and the…actually, I can't remember what we discussed in History. I smacked my head foolishly and vowed to ask Eric for some notes later.

"What's got you so happy Bella? You've been so troubled lately," asked Angela after the usual warm smile. I looked at her oddly for a moment, making her explain what she meant. She never did so I tried to avoid the subject.

"Me? I'm not happy."

"Yes you are, you're back is straighter than normal, you're smile actually reaches your eyes and your hair is livelier. Plus, you've got a spring on your step."

Wow, how could she notice so many things about me? I better be careful around her or she might piece some things together and figure out that I'm Yasmin Stone. "Really," I said, trying to be unconvinced.

"Yep," she replied, popping the 'p'. "So what's up?"

"The sky, of course," I said, rolling my eyes for effect.

"Bella, you're avoiding the question!"

"Fine, fine," I conceded as we settled on our seats, "My stock on the stock market has upped by fifteen points. I'm rich baby!" I tried to hold my laughter in, but I failed miserably. Looking at the amused yet hopeful expression on Angela's face, I told her the truth.

"Okay, I'll tell you. As you might've noticed, Edward Cullen is here."

"Oh my gosh, you like him don't you?!"

I shook my head, "No, it means that I can talk to him during Biology and I'll be able to stop all these rumors going around."

"Oh, why can't you stop the rumors by yourself?"

"It would be quite rude to do that, I'm not the only party involved in this mess am I?" I asked rhetorically. Angela wasn't able to answer since the lesson was starting. Another day of discussing Jane Austen books, mainly Pride and Prejudice. I used to love books when I was younger but ever since I became a superstar, I couldn't find any time for reading. Maybe now I could try and start again.

When the class ended, I walked over to my next lesson, dropping off Angela to her Art lesson since it was on my way.

"I'll try and prepare you in your plan. I've got Art class with Edward now, so I'll try and ask him why he was away. Maybe he'll tell me but I doubt it, he's a loner that guy. Anyway, I'll fill you in at lunchtime." I nodded and said my thank you. Smiling, I walked a few feet for my Computer class.

I was sitting in the cafeteria now, waiting patiently for Angela to finish buying her lunch. I was quite early since Computer class was released earlier than normal, something about a virus eating up all the data. Chewing my homemade pasta with sauce, I spotted the Cullen clan (plus Hales) walk through the double doors. Rosalie and Emmet entered first, then Alice and Jasper, followed by Edward. I smiled at Alice and she returned it.

"I see you've taken an interest in the Cullens," stated Jessica, who was seated next to me. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised in question, how did she get that conclusion? She just ignored me and continued, "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. Moved out here from Alaska and they tend to keep to themselves."

I nodded, taking it all in as I forked more pasta into my mouth, anything to avoid speaking.

"Did you know that they're all together? As in, together, together – the big guy and the stuck up girl, Emmet and Rosalie, they're dating. I'm not even sure if it's legal –"

"Drop it Jessica, they're not all related," inserted Lauren from across me. How did she get there? Wow, I seem to be more into the discussion than I thought.

"I know, but ain't it weird? They all live together on one roof; it kinda makes you wonder what they do at night."

"Jess!"

I zoned out of the conversation, I knew that there was a thing going on between Alice and Jasper, since I always see them holding hands or walking side by side. I guess I should've known that Rosalie and Emmet would be an item too by the way they look at each other.

"But what about –"

"So who is Edward with? I see that the others are paired off, and that just leaves him alone…" I cut off Jessica's comment, asking Lauren instead of her. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I can't stand how Jessica talks.

"Oh Edward?" Lauren giggled and I rolled my eyes out of annoyance. She sounded just like all the other girls from Hollywood, all giggly and gossipy. "He's currently single. Apparently, nobody here's good enough for the gorgeous Edward Cullen." She sounded jealous at the beginning of her sentence and then turned sappy as she said the last three words. She quickly covered up though by saying, "Not that I care…or anything, y'know?"

I tried to hide my smirk using my hair as cover, turning my head so that I'm facing the lunch line. I muttered, "Wow, Dr. Cullen: Foster dad slash Matchmaker." 'Emmet seems to laugh loud enough for the people in China to hear,' I thought to myself after he laughed out loud again. I jumped slightly as Angela dropped into the seat next to me.

"Hey, maybe he'll adopt me next," she said, a big grin on her face. I blushed in embarrassment.

"You heard that?" she nodded as she took a sip of her pop. I sighed as I willed my blush to go away. "So, what's your prognosis?"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to die of cancer at age 42," she joked.

I saw Jessica and Lauren share a quick look before Jessica said, "Well Angela, I never heard this joking side of you."

"Yeah, Bella seems to be causing a new side of you to surface," added Lauren.

I smiled at them before turning back to Angela, "Well?"

"I'm really sorry Bella but I couldn't get anything from him."

"Oh," I didn't really expect much from her, Edward was…different, than most guys. "That's fine with me; at least you tried, right?" I flashed a smile as I finished my food. I still had some time before I had to go to Biology so I decided to listen to some music, more specifically my music.

"Oh my gosh, where did you get that iPod cover? That's not even out yet!" exclaimed Jessica, pointing at the Yasmin cover. I didn't really want to say that this is the prototype so I just said, "Um, it's…er, a gift. Yeah, a gift from my dad… It's a new school year present."

"Lucky you," said Angela, "I'm a fan of Yasmin too. Got all of her albums and my walls are covered by her posters. She's such a great singer, don't you think?"

"Yeah, so great."

"Fabulous."

"Brilliant."

Lauren, Jessica and I answered all at the same time, making us all laugh, attracting the attention of the boys. Oh boy.

"Yasmin Stone?" asked Eric, looking at the device on my hand. The earphones are already in my ears but the music isn't on, choosing to listen to what the others think about her/me.

"She's da bomb, man," cried Tyler, punching his arm in the air.

"Super hottie, nice figure and long legs; I met her once you know?" said Mike, standing way too close behind me.

"Really?" asked everyone at the same time. I searched through my memories of past public appearances and got nothing, I can't remember meeting Mike at all.

"Yeah," he said, "I even got close enough to brush my hand through her blonde hair, and it was so soft and smooth! I think we hit it off pretty well."

I couldn't help but scoff, Mike was obviously telling lies. My _wig _is neither soft nor smooth. It's rough and dry and very, very heavy. Try carrying a head full of long blonde hair while singing and dancing across the stage.

"Oh, what's this I hear? Isabella Swan is scoffing, jealous?" teased Mike. I fought an angry blush grazing my cheeks. How dare he?

"Uh, excuse me," I said, straining the 'u', "but I doubt you have ever met Yasmin Stone. For one thing, it's very hard to get through her body guard, and she has the best." 'My father,' I thought, "Second, she doesn't grant backstage passes to just random people, so unless you've won a competition to acquire one, you wouldn't have been able to pass the guards in the first place. And if unless you're prepared to admit that you entered a _Teen Now _competition and won, you'd better lay off spreading rumors about her.

"It'll only make her life harder; don't you even care for that? It's hard enough to have all those reporters after her, those practice sessions and rehearsals to think about, not to mention the constant _bugging _from TV and movie producers asking her to star in a movie or TV series. So shut - your - mouth!"

I stormed off angrily from the cafeteria, my shoulder bag over my shoulder and my iPod still attached to my ear. I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to be out of there, away from Mike and Jessica and Tyler and everyone else. Blinking away the angry tears, I focused on what's in front of me and saw my reflection. I'm in the girl's bathroom.

Squeezing my hands in anger, I accidentally pressed a button on my iPod. It playing a soothing song.

"_So what you see is only half the story there's another side of me. I'm a girl you know, but I'm someone else too, if you only knew…"_

I sang along as the song was one of mine. It was titled 'Just Like You' and I think it explains my life pretty well. My voice was quiet and shaky, but it wasn't deep anymore. It's back to its normal tone – my normal voice. Tears of frustration flowed down on my cheeks, erasing my make up.

Suddenly, I heard a musical voice call my name. "Bella, Bella are you in here?" It was Alice, oh gosh; I don't want her to see me like this. "Bella, was that you singing? Bella are you here?" Uh-oh, she heard me sing. I'm dead meat.

"Oh hi, Bella!" Great, Alice has found me.

"Hey," I greeted back, my voice back to its former deepness.

"Are you alright?" she asked. When I nodded, her face broke into a big smile, a complete contrast to her serious mood a moment ago. "Well, in that case, we'd better fix your make up before next period starts. Have you got any on you?"

I smiled at her vigor, if only my make up stylist held this much energy. I pulled my bag up and took out my make up kit. It's always useful to bring them around for emergencies like these; you're appearance values greatly if you're someone as famous as Yasmin Stone.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm making my way down to Biology class. I totally loved Alice's style in make up and I liked listening to her talk about random tips or facts about make up.

**A/N: Okay, second chapter done! So, how do you guys like it? Is it good so far? Can you tell is it's all human or are the Cullens still vampires? I'm trying to be elusive and mysterious in my writing so I need feedback... Thanks. Please review!!**

**=]  
**


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

**A/N: Hello, I'm so sorry for the late update but I'm having my 3rd Quarter Assessment at the moment so my updates will be a bit far apart. I need to study guys! Anyway, I squeezed this through during the night, when my parents were asleep...sneaky. Thank you for all the reviews, you go girl and milkdoesthebodygood. I like seeing them...I know, I'm freaky. Okay, here's the story:**

**Disclaimer: I will bother to make a catchy disclaimer when my tests are done...I do not own Twilight or Hannah Montana!**

Bella Montana – Chapter Three

So I'm actually paying attention in Biology class right now. I know its freaky right? It turned out that I was too shy to utter a single syllable to Cullen. Not even a simple 'hi' – nothing, nada, zilch. What happened to the confident gal that performed on stage, the girl that appeared on national (and sometimes international) television and radiated self-confidence?

Tucked away in the box under the bed, that's where Yasmin Stone has been.

I'm just Bella Swan now, the blushing new girl that is, apparently, shy. I groaned out loud. Why do these things always happen to me? All I need to do is to simply tell him: We need to fix the rumors. Done, just nothing to it. But I can't do it, can I? Someone rudely interrupted my self verbal abuse by talking to me. I automatically glared at the guy, too bad that that guy was the teacher. Man, why is it always me?

"Isabella, why don't you tell the class why you don't want to take the test next week, I'm giving you the weekend to study, so why are you complaining?" asked Mr. Banner, his tone very sharp and cold.

"Oh," I quickly thought of an excuse, "I just realized that class is nearly over and I was having so much fun, I didn't really want to go home." I put on my innocent face, eyes big and wide, my eyebrows knitting slightly and my hair framing the sides of my face. How I wish I had a mirror on me now.

"Don't give me that rubbish, class is only halfway over and you still have to plan your project with your lab partner. If you really liked spending time here, why don't you come here after school?" he asked in a totally fake tone of kindness at the end. He then went back to his cold persona. "Detention. After school."

I slumped and accidentally snapped the lead on the pencil I was holding. I have detention. My first ever detention in my school career is with Mr. Banner. What kind of luck have I got? Clearly this is not my day. First there's the outburst in the cafeteria, not that I'm regretting it, and then not being able to speak to Cullen, and now this?

"I'd rather go to hell that spend detention with you, jerk…" I muttered as lowly as I can. Apparently, I didn't say it low enough since Edward snorted. I didn't know someone as perfect as him can snort.

"It's not funny," I whispered to him. The only response I got was a dazzling smile. I felt my heart beat faster and my cheeks went hot. I feel like I've just finished a concert, all happy and excited, the adrenaline rush still with me. But this…this is so much better.

Ten minutes later found me sharing an awkward silence with Edward. We're supposed to be discussing ideas for our project, but I did not want to broach that topic. Not to mention that I just remembered one of those rumors, about Edward and I eloping. I completely lost control of my blush. So I'm sitting here, trying my best to make my blush go away.

"Hello," I looked up. Is it just me or does Edward Cullen have the heavenliest of voices? "I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen, your lab partner, and you're Bella."

"Yes," I wondered how he knew to call me Bella instead of Isabella, I certainly didn't tell him. "Umm, I couldn't help but hear that you were, um, gone last week."

He looked away for a moment and then looked back at me, "Yeah, I was out of town for…personal reasons."

"Oh, well, you probably heard of this but um," 'Okay, this is it Bella, just go out right and tell him. Tell him about the rumors so that it'll stop.' Yeah right, it should. I'm a hard enough time without people staring shamelessly at me. "Some stuff happened and there seemed to be some kind of…misunderstanding…that spread around school – rumors. I was gone for most of last week too, and I guess, people…have jumped to conclusions."

Edward remained silent, staring intently at the gas faucet on our table. I looked away, feeling the hotness on my cheeks.

"I've heard of those…" he finally said after some time. I turned my head back to face him. He was still staring at the faucet. I needed an ice breaker; I don't exactly want to tell him that I need to _discuss _them with him, that'll be downright awkward. "So, how do you like the rain?"

The rain? I know I needed an ice breaker, but… the rain? He's asking me about the weather? I couldn't help but let out a snort, which is a first for me for a very long time.

"What?" he asked, raising his eyes to look at me – his butterscotch eyes. His expression held such a confused look, his eyebrows were knitting together but one eyebrow was higher than the other. I couldn't hold it in any longer so I laughed. I laughed in front of his face, which was totally rude of me but I just could help it.

"Y-you're asking me about the weather?"

"I…guess I…am," he said slowly, realization lining his voice. He was smiling now and his eyes were bigger.

"Well, let's just say that it's a breath of fresh air from the sunny Phoenix. I'm not really a big fan of the coldness...and the wetness, but I guess I'm just used to the hot temperature. I'll get used to it in time."

"If you're not a fan of the wetness and the coldness, then why did you move to the wettest place in the continental US?"

I blushed, I can't exactly tell him the real reason of why I'm staying here in Forks instead of Hollywood, or in his understanding, Phoenix, but something inside of me _wants _to tell him the reason. It's telling me, 'Go Bella, go tell him your secret…' and it's had to ignore it. Finally, I just settled with a half truth, "My life back there was pretty hectic, and my dad got a promoted to being Chief of Police. I really didn'twant to take that opportunity away from him but I couldn't take my life. When I told him that I wanted to move and leave Phoenix, he sad that we can go here in Forks; didn't the old Chief die after some accident?"

"Cullen, Swan, it seems that you aren't discussing your project." I jumped and looked at Mr. Banner. He was standing right in front of us, how long has he been there? "You're joining Isabella in detention after school, Cullen. "

When he was out of earshot, I hurriedly apologized, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for getting you detention!"

"That's fine, Bella. Anyway, there was this attack from three…criminals. He got shot and he bled to death. There was no blood left…from his body when the police force found him in his home." I nodded thoughtfully; I couldn't help but notice that he hesitated a bit but this was a lot to take in. If this is the kind of danger that my dad is getting himself into, I wanted to know that he'll be safe. I couldn't part from my dad now, if he does, I'll be all alone.

Memories of the day my mom died flashed before my eyes. I was just ten then, too young to understand why she died but old enough to know that she was gone forever, never to hug or kiss me again.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," he said, breaking me from the memory of Mom's funeral. "I didn't mean to make you think that your dad is going to be in trouble."

"Upset? Who's upset, I'm not upset…" I tried to deny what I'm feeling, but his eyes told me that he didn't believe me. "Okay fine, but it's not about my dad that I'm upset about, at least, not just him…"

"What is upsetting you Bella?" he leaned closer, leaning from his chair.

"It's…complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

I nodded, and then paused, choosing my words carefully. I didn't want to reveal too much, I don't know much about Edward, and suddenly I'm spilling my troubled history.

"Okay, so when I was ten years old – "I was cut off by the bell ringing. I grabbed my bag and headed off for the next class, Edward doing the same.

"Continue Bella, I'll walk you to class. What's your next class?" I blushed before shyly replying Gym. It's a tolerable subject, as long as I just stand at the corner of the volleyball court and act like I'm in the game. "So you were ten years old…"

"I was ten when my mom died. She had this tumor in the brain that started forming when I was around eight. We only discovered it when it was too late to save her… I didn't understand it then why she died, just that I won't be seeing her again. But around the age of fourteen, I asked my dad how Mom died and he explained it to me. I couldn't help but blame myself for her death. I was a nuisance when I was a kid you see, so I thought that if I could've behaved better, she would still be here with me…"

"Oh Bella, you do know that it wasn't your fault right? You don't get brain tumors from trying to control an overzealous young child. I'm sure that there was another reason why your mom had that tumor."

"I know now…I was just fourteen then." I laughed dryly. We were in front of the gym now and I needed to get changed quickly before I was late. "So, uh, I better go now…" I went through the changing room but not before looking back at him and saying thank you. "Thanks Edward, for everything."

"But I did nothing, Bella."

"You listened, that's what you did, and I'm thanking you for it." I flashed him a smile and as I disappeared through the door, I said, "Nice contacts by the way."

Gym flew by fast, considering that it was a double period and I actually scored for my team. I knew it wasn't much seeing as we still lost but… hey, it's not everyday I get to score for my team. After Gym I had Music so I made my way to the other side of the campus, where Eric and Lauren said the Music Room is.

"So Bella, I couldn't help but notice that Edward Cullen was talking to you." Eric commented offhandedly as we walked to Music. Lauren raised an eyebrow at me in question. I looked at him curiously, were we that obvious? I'm sure that he wouldn't have noticed us in the hustle and bustle of the place, I mean, others students talk…right? He answered my unasked question, "I'm the eyes and ears of the school…"

I nodded, great. I have a gossip guy friend and a very observant best friend. I hope Eric and Angela won't discover my secret. "Yeah, we talked about our project, why do you ask?" Okay so it's a lie, we didn't do any work for out project, but I'm not telling him about my mom. I barely know Eric and Lauren! 'But you've known them longer than Edward…' the little voice at the back of my head whispered.

"It's just that Edward, well all the Cullens really, tend to keep to themselves," answered Eric.

"Eric's right. The Cullens think that since they're able to afford those shiny cars, it means that they're too good for everyone else," added Lauren. Huh, somehow, I doubt what these two are saying. Alice and Edward did nothing but be nice to me, disregarding the time during my first Biology lesson. I'll consider that as a… bad first impression.

"Really…" I said disbelief evident in my voice. "Both Alice and Edward sounds like okay guys, I don't know about Rosalie, or Jasper, or Emmet but they seem like okay guys too."

"You've spoken to Alice?"

"Yes Lauren, she's very kind. A little bit hyper if you get her talking about fashion and make up and stuff, but she's a great friend."

Lauren did not reply, nor did Eric since we were already approaching the classroom and we were already late.

"Okay class, since this is the first music lesson of the school year, I'm allowing everyone to be lax," the class cheered, even me, "but," uh-oh, the dreaded but. "But, you still have to do work." I groaned along with the class. I'm guessing that this is normal music class behavior. "I'm assigning you guys to choose a song to either play or sing in front of class. You have five minutes!"

Everyone talked about themselves, comparing their chosen songs with their friends, seeing if they got the same so that they can choose a different one. The teacher, Mrs. Thomas, was walking towards me. I quickly swapped my amused expression with a thoughtful one.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Thomas said, "You're Isabella Swan right? The new girl…" I nodded, deciding not to correct her. She sort of reminds me of my grandmother, the way she says my full name with care, as if it was something precious and unique. "Well, I just want to know if you can play an instrument, I know no one else in this class does except for Dean and Shannon."

"Oh, I didn't know they can play an instrument," I commented, plastering a kind smile on my face as I glanced at Dean, a normal looking guy with brown hair, and Shannon, a gossipy girl with black hair.

"Yes they do, it's the keyboard for Dean and the flute for Shannon."

"Well, I think I should tell you that I can play the acoustic guitar," I opened my planner and skipped the middle for they contained my Yasmin concerts and showed Mrs. Thomas a picture of me learning to play the guitar on our porch swing. I was only nine years old then. "This was me when I was nine. My very first guitar lesson and I've been playing everyday since."

"That's good of you dearie, maybe you can play a song in front of the class? I've got a guitar book somewhere in my desk –"

"That's okay, I've already got a song and I memorized the chords," I paused, wondering how I could broach my question. "Um, can I have some music to play with me? I don't really want to sing in front of the class…" I looked down and forced myself to blush. I feel bad that I'm tricking kind Mrs. Thomas, but I needed to.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright. Just make sure that it won't be too loud, I want to hear you play the guitar!" and with that said, Mrs. Thomas left me alone, only to come back minutes later holding a battered looking guitar. I gladly accepted it and placed it on my lap. It fits perfectly.

After listening most of my classmates sing, Shannon playing the flute and Dean playing the keyboard, it was finally my turn. Lauren just finished singing 'G.N.O' by Yasmin, so I clapped politely as I settled on the stool situated in the front of the class. My iPod was connected to some speakers, ready to play one of Yasmin's songs – my songs.

"Hey guys, I'm going to play the guitar to one of the songs of Yasmin. So, here we go…"

I nodded and Mrs. Thomas pressed the play button, the sound of drums playing boomed out of the speaker. This version is the vocal version, only the person singing and the percussion can be heard. My band uses this to practice without me, when I'm occupied with a photo shoot or a public appearance.

I began strumming the guitar, my left foot tapping to the beat.

"_Don't let no small frustration,  
Ever bring you down (No, no, no, no),__Just take a situation,  
And turn it all around,_

"_With a new attitude everything can change,__  
Make it how you want it to be,__Staying mad, why do that, give yourself a break,  
Laugh about it and you'll see!"_

I noticed that some people, mainly the girls, were mouthing the words and dancing to the song, so I said, "C'mon girls, and boys, if you want. Sing along!"

"_Life's what you make it,__  
So let's make it rock,__Life's what you make it,  
So come on, come on, (Everybody now)!"_

The girls sang along with Yasmin, but the boys decided that since they're not that familiar with the song, they'll do the echoes. I got that much by reading their facial expressions.

"_Don't be sad, broken-hearted,  
There's so much to do (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
Life's is hard, or it's a party,  
The choice is up to you!_

"_With a new attitude everything can change,__  
Make it how you want it to be,__  
Staying sad, why do that, give yourself a break,  
I know you wanna party with me_

"_Life's what you make it,  
So let's make it rock,__  
Life's what you make it,  
__So come on, come on, (Everybody now)!  
__Let's celebrate it,  
Join in everyone,  
You decide,__  
Cause life's,  
__What you make it_

_"Things are looking up,  
Anytime you want,  
All you gotta do is realize that,  
It's under your control,  
So let the good times rock and roll!_

"_D-d-d-do it now!_

"_Aaaaaah!_

"_Alright!_

"_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

"_Yeah! Yeah!_

"_Life's what you make it,  
So let's make it rock,__  
Life's what you make it,  
__So come on, come on, (Everybody now)!  
__Let's celebrate it,  
Join in everyone,  
You decide,__  
Cause life's,  
__What you make it!"_

The clapping that roared as I finished playing was loud, at least, pretty loud for a small class of seventeen. Lauren and Eric came over to me, shouting at me simultaneously. I set down the guitar quickly before Lauren hugged me pretty tight.

"Lau-ren...need...breathe..." She let go of me eventually, but the damage had been done. My ear will never be the same again. Man, that girl can sure scream.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us that you can play the guitar?" she asked a huge grin on her face. Eric was behind her, nodding like there's no tomorrow.

"Well," I said, trying to regain my breathing and my hearing, "I've been playing since I was nine." The three of use made out way to the parking lot, Lauren babbling away like a stuck recorder. She's been repeating how good I was at the guitar and frankly, I've gotten sick of it. She's already told Jessica, Tyler and Angela, whom we've met as we passed the Computer Room.

Fortunately, I can separate from Lauren and Jessica discussing my newfound musical talent, like I wasn't just walking alongside them, as I remembered that I've got detention with Banner after school...which is now. I hastily explained why I have to go and quickly walked back to the lab. I just hope that Banner will leave Edward and me alone so that we can discuss the rumor dilemma.

**A/N: So this was chapter three, I hope you all like this. Please review...TTFN**

**=]  
**


	4. Detention

**A/N: Wow, more reviews!! Lol, thanks for all of them, .cullen, Hannahcopter and you go girl. And to Olivia, Bella and Edward will so be together. It's all here *taps head* in my head. :D As for her secret coming out, I'll make you boil over that... I know, I'm evil, right? I'm already planning, though, for Bella and Edward to get together _after _some drama with Yasmin and her showbiz, maybe a scandal of sorts...I dunno. But that'll come in the later chapters...maybe.**

**Anywho, here's chapter 4!! My exams are now done, since it started on the 15th and it's now the 17th...whooo! The moment I got home, I reached for my laptop and typed this. Hope y'all like...**

**Disclaimer: Right, catchy disclaimer...catchy disclaimer... Oh, I know! If I owned Twilight (or Hannah Montana) I wouldn't have been holed up in my room studying my brains out. Ohh, but I did learn some things... like did you know that Kublai Khan, Genghis Khan's grandson, established the Yuan Dynasty? Well, I didn't until now. Lol.**

Bella Montana – Chapter Four

"Hey Edward, fancy meeting you here," I smiled as I passed through the door. He was already seated at his usual seat by the window. I gladly placed my heavy bag on the floor and sat down next to him. He smiled back at me as I looked around for Mr. Banner to tell us what to do. According to my basic concept of detention, the teacher is supposed to supervise the students as they do boring work, like lines.

I took a quick look at the board. It read: Swan and Cullen, discuss your science project. Make sure you leave promptly at five o'clock, not a minute less. 'Peculiar style of detention, Mr. Banner has,' I thought, channeling Master Yoda.

I think Edward saw me reading the board, since he said, "Mr. Banner's detentions are not the normal kind. He just leaves you in a classroom with instructions on the board."

"How does he know that the students are behaving themselves?" I asked, totally confused.

"I'm not really sure because this is my first time in detention." I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"This is your first time to have detention? Wow, you must be a goody two shoes," I teased, pulling out a bar of chocolate from my bag. "Well, this is my first time too." I offered Edward a piece of the chocolate but he refused. This shocked me, to say the least, who refuses a free piece of chocolate? Nobody normal I would think…

"Who's a goody two shoes now? This is your first time too."

"Yeah, but I was homeschooled. So, there," I fought the urge to stick my tongue out. That would just be too childish to do. Instead, I settled on lifting my chin and acting conceited, which made Edward laugh. Oh, his laugh. His soft, melodious laughter...

When he recovered he said, "You were homeschooled? I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do."

"Why were you homeschooled?"

"I didn't want to go to school full of children," this was a partly true. If I went to school in Hollywood, I will have to go as Yasmin Stone, and that means goodbye normal schooling and hello drinking and partying. Right, as if my dad will ever tolerate me partying. Heck, _I _don't even tolerate me partying.

Silence met my comment, but this time, it wasn't an awkward one. This was more…companionable, more comfortable. After a few minutes, I started fidgeting. I really need to tell him now or I'll regret it. I took a deep breath, here goes nothing…

"Hey Edward," he looked at me, his butterscotch eyes aglow with curiosity, "Remember what I told you during Biology?" At his confused look, I elaborated, "Y'know…the rumors…"

"Oh, that. What about it?"

"I'm really uncomfortable with it and I need them to stop soon. I wanted to stop it as soon as possible but since you're involved too, I'm asking you for ideas on how to stop them. I know I shouldn't really pay attention to these but, I can't stand the staring."

"Well, I don't know how to fix the rumors, I'm sorry," he began, his voice soothing me of my worries, "but I've got a way for the people to stop staring."

"What is it?" I jumped up on my seat, eager to know the solution.

"Give them something else to talk about, preferably nothing that can relate to either of us, more importantly, you."

I nodded along as he explained. His idea is so cool, so simple… so…ingenious. "That is a brilliant plan! Divert their attention…clever. Now, all I gotta do it ask someone to…to…" I faltered. I've got no idea on what to do. Man, the plan is good but I have got no ideas to execute it!

"I've got an idea…"

"You do?" He nodded, looking out the window, seemingly watching the clouds go by but the sun did not show.

"Just leave it to me, but make sure that you go to school late on Monday. If you're not in the scene, you won't be involved." My face broke into a smile. A smile so huge in fact, that I'm afraid that my cheeks will rip if it goes any larger.

"So, now that we've answered your problem. Let's answer mine."

"What's your problem?"

"What are we going to do for our project? It's due on Tuesday, next week, after the test on Monday."

"Oh," I looked down and studied the marble patterns on the table. I honestly do not know what we're supposed to do for our project. "To tell you the truth, I don't really know what we're supposed to do…" I blushed in embarrassment. Now he knows that I wasn't paying attention in class.

"We need to somehow present the evolution of the human skeleton."

"Umm, how about making a model? Or would that be too tedious? Yeah, it will. Maybe we could just…oh I don't know, a power point presentation?"

"I like the power point idea. It's simple, precise, and not that hard to do."

"Great, now that we've answered your problem –" I teased, quoting Edward from before.

"You know it's your problem too." I rolled my eyes and waved my hand as if dismissing him.

"Details…details." My phone rang amidst our laughter. The catchy tune of 'Who Said' echoed around the empty room. I glanced at the caller ID. Ooh, it's my dad calling.

"Hey Dad," I greeted. I haven't seen him this morning and I miss him.

"Hello princess," I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that my dad won't see. That's why I did it in the first place.

"What's the reason for the call?"

"I got a plane ticket for you and me to go to DC on Saturday night. We go back on Sunday night, you got much homework?"

"No, just a Biology test on Monday and a power point presentation for Tuesday, why? What're the plane tickets for?" my voice practically shivered with barely contained excitement. A plane ticket only means that I'm going somewhere, and me going somewhere usually means a performance. And since I don't remember a concert coming up…well, to say that I'm excited is an understatement.

"It's a surprise, princess."

"Fine Dad, I'll wait 'till I get home."

"Speaking of which, you're one hour late. Where are you?" Oh man, what shall I say…he's clearly worried, his tone tells me that much. So in the smallest voice possible I told him that I'm in detention. I had to give a wide berth between the phone and I for his response.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Why are you in detention? What did you do?"

"I'll tell you when I get home," I told him, eyeing Edward using my peripheral vision. He was watching me with an amused smirk. I glared at him because that's all I could do with an iPhone on my ear. "Goodbye Dad." I hang up. I just hope that he won't ground me and prevent me from going to DC.

I returned my phone back in my bag and straightened up. I fixed my clothes and looked at Edward. I said in my most professional voice, "I'm sorry for that disturbance Mr. Cullen, but I noticed that it's already five past five, I must retire home. Good afternoon and goodbye."

Edward laughed at my behavior, making me laugh too. Why do I always have to follow him when he laughs? Is his laughter that contagious? If that's the case, I'd better not make him laugh anymore or I won't be able to do anything around him.

"I mean it though, I gotta go home." I picked up my back and slung it over my shoulder. He did the same with his bag pack and together, we made our way to the parking lot. I saw the silver car still there. "You've got a nice car."

"Thanks, it's my pride and joy."

I rolled my eyes; I seem to be doing that a lot lately, "Boys and their toys…" I muttered.

"Don't let Rosalie hear you say that. She loves cars as much as the next car obsessed mechanic."

Rosalie Hale? As in the totally beautiful blonde Rosalie…loving cars? That was unexpected. I unlocked my bike and cycled to Edward's car where he was just getting in.

"It's hard to image Rosalie covered in oil and grease," I stated. I cycled off before he could say anything else, "Call me for the time to work on the power point. Alice has got my number! Bye!" And after I said goodbye, I was already yards away from Edward.

When I arrived home, I was greeted by my dad, Charlie, on the sofa, an expectant look on his face. I cringed as I hung my coat and bag. This might get ugly. Okay so I might be a tad bit overdramatic…

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

…or not.

"Why did you hang up on me? I have had half the mind cancelling our plane tickets to Sophie's birthday party, but seeing as she's the president's daughter…!" His hands were flailing everywhere. I tried not to think of it as funny, if this was a different situation where I'm not in trouble, I might've burst out laughing.

Bust sadly, it isn't.

I sighed, "Dad, I'm sorry for hanging up. The teacher just entered and we weren't allowed devices in detention." Lying sure is getting easier now.

"And how did you get this detention?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I did nothing, I swear the teacher's out to get me!"

"Act your age, Bella. You're seventeen years old. You're supposed to be old enough to take responsibilities for your actions. I'm sure that your teacher isn't out to get you. Next time, try to pay attention in class and stop whatever you're doing. You need to get a higher score to maintain your B plus average."

I let out a deep breath and collapsed on the sofa, my legs dangling out on the end. "But Dad, the vocabulary is hard to memorize. What _is_ a tibia? And I don't think the metal-tar-cars belong in our body!"

"It's metatarsals, Bells."

"Whatever, it's not like this is some new Yasmin song and dance routine."

"You sure are quick to catch up on those…" I nodded absently, my brain working extra slowly. Suddenly…

"I thought of it first!" My dad and I said together.

"No you didn't! I did!" I shouted as a huge smile formed on my face. I hugged my dad in thanks, not caring anymore whose idea it was, I'm just too happy. I ran up the stairs and into my room, grabbing a pencil and some paper. I'm going to pass the test next week and I _will_ maintain my B plus average.

The rest of the week, Edward and I talked to each other, just being plain acquantances. We were actually civil to each other during the Biology classes. Today's the day I will be going to DC wth my dad and it's a good thing though that the plane was leaving tonight and not in the morning, otherwise I would be freaking out right now. I slept late last night, celebrating the end of the week and I'm currently lying in my bed deciding what I should bring with me to DC. I would be performing for Sophie, the President's daughter's birthday party.

Knowing that I can't decide while I'm in my bed, wearing my pajamas, feeling sleepy, I jumped up and headed for my bathroom. Yes, I have a bathroom in my bedroom. It's a big bathroom, complete with a bath tub and a shower. There's a big mirror too, small flashlights surrounding it.

I walked carefully on the blue checkered tile floor, minding my step just in case I fall over. I still am sleepy, and when I'm sleepy, I'm more prone to tripping. As I took my shower, I was careful to wash my hair thoroughly, it will be under a wig tonight and I don't want it to get damaged. I then began singing. Singing in the shower is a usual occurrence to me these days. Ever since I started talking in a low voice _all the time_ to keep my cover, I've been missing my normal voice, as odd as that might sound.

Stepping out of the shower half an hour later, my hair nice and clean and my body red from my rigorous rubbing, I headed to my main room and turned on the music. I like listening to music while I'm getting ready.

The sound of me as Yasmin singing 'I Got Nerve' filled the room. I like my room. It had soft dark blue carpeting to protect me from the cold weather, thick navy curtains, again to keep the cold out, and my bed's got blue sheets too. It's pretty obvious to an outsider that blue is my favorite color. My walls are cream and my furniture – the dresser, my desk, bedside table, wardrobe, coffee table and chairs, the old rocking chair that belonged to Grandma, shelves and the bed itself – are made from oak. The room's very spacious, spacious enough to allow me to have a king sized bed in the middle.

"_We haven't met, and that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
_"_Don't want to wait in line  
The moment is mine believe me"_

I danced around the room, making sure to avoid the furniture as to not injure myself. I opened my wardrob for my normal clothes and took out a pair of jeans and a black silk blouse. I searched for my black pumps and put them on. Then I sat on my vanity and proceeded to put some light make up on.

"_Don't close your eyes  
Cause it's a chance worth taking  
And I think that I can show you_

"_I know where I stand__I know who I am  
__I would never run away when life gets bad  
__Everything I see__Every part of me__  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve!"_

After putting on my make up, keeping in mind Alice's tips, I put on my glasses, knowing that it looks good with my outfit. I then proceeded on straightening my shoulder length hair. I'm feeling like I should do something different today.

"_Electrified, I'm on a wire__  
Gettin' together and we're on fire__  
What I said, you heard  
Now I've got you spinning_

"_Don't close your mind__  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you_

"_I know where I stand__  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
I know what you like,  
I know what you think,  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, its  
It's everything I see,  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve"_

Checking my full body in the mirror in the bath room, I decided that now, I should start packing. Great, packing...I don't like packing. I know that I should be used to it by now, being Yasmin and travelling around on performances and such, but... I still hate packing.

I walked over to the wooden door labeled "Old Toys and Clothes". Obviously, it's not really where I keep my old toys and clothes. My old toys when I was younger are stored in the attic upstairs and my old 'Bella' clothes I've given to charity. My old 'Yasmin' clothes however, I keep, except for a few pieces in which my publicist I sold on eBay. Anyway, the door leads to my other closet – Yasmin's closet.

I yanked open the door and I stepped in, leaving the door open so I could still hear the music. I turned on the lights. Looking around, I took in quickly all of my clothes. There were clothes on various racks, various mirrored cabinets, and some hanging from the wall. This made choosing an outfit much easier.

"Okay, what to choose for the party..." I murmured, scanning the mirror cabinets. My eyes spotted a nice green sleeveless shirt and it had a sequin flower design in the middle. I cocked my head on the side, deciding if this should be the shirt I would wear. "Yes, this will be the shirt...but something's missing." I thought out loud. I looked around some more until I saw a white plain t-shirt than reached my lower hips. It was pretty thin so if I put it under the green one... I'll have a fabulous shirt to wear to the party!

I quickly grabbed a random pair of jeans and a darker shade of green belt to go with my shirt. Now, all I needed is a pair of shoes to go with it. I went to my shoe cabinet and chose some dark green wedges, similar to the color of my belt.

"Okay, now I gotta choose what I'll be wearing at the airport and back," I said. I'll probably travel as Bella, but going to the White House, I needed to be Yasmin. 'Maybe we'll be stopping by a hotel,' I thought, 'I need to ask Dad about that later…' I grabbed two random clothes sets from the rack and placed them in my suitcase. "Now that's sorted, I need to choose what to wear for the airport…" I walked out of my closet carrying my suitcases, making sure to turn off the lights and close the door, and opened my wardrobe.

"_You, you need to discover  
You make me feel free  
And I, I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me"_

I'll probably wearing the same clothes as I'm wearing now so I'll only need a pair of jeans and a shirt, plus shoes and accessories. I randomly took out the first thing I saw and, needing a seconds look to see if they go together, placed them in my suitcase. I then took out my make up bag from my school bag and snatched my accessory case from my vanity before placing them both in my suitcase too.

"_I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad"_

"_It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah"_

"_I know what ya like  
I know what ya think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's"_

Taking in a deep breath, I jumped on my bed and sighed. I'm done packing. I don't have to think about it anymore. I smiled and tapped my foot along with the beat. Now, I can relax and enjoy my Saturday…

I heard a quiet tune playing somewhere, over my loud music. I listened in closely before recognizing it as my ringtone and dashing for my school bag hanging behind the door.

"_Everything you see  
Every part of me"_

I zipped open the pocket which help my iPhone and checked the caller ID before answering it. Huh, it's unidentified. Who could be calling me?

"_Gonna get what I deserve  
I got..."_

I pressed the answer button on the screen and held the phone to my ear just as the last words of my song played, "_I got nerve!"_

"Hello?" I asked, "Who's calling me?"

"Whoa Bella, you sure have nerve!" the voice said. I blushed and tried to hide it, not even realizing that the person cannot see me.

"Who is this?" I asked, quite annoyed but amused at the same time.

"It's Edward," my heart skipped a beat, how did he get my number? "I got your number from Alice. You told me to get it off Alice, remember." He just answered my unasked question!

"Whoa, is he a mind reader or something? How did you know I was thinking that?"

"Oh," he sounded flustered, "umm, just a lucky guess…I guess."

"Ohh…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I have found myself speechless talking to a guy on the phone, how cliché is that?

"You're probably wondering why I'm calling you, aren't you?"

"Yep," I told him, popping the 'p'.

"It's for our biology project. Since you're going out of town tonight and not coming back until Sunday night, and knowing that you've failed the biology test and need to study for the quiz on Monday, you won't have time to work on the presentation with me. I'm calling you to ask you if we can work on it today."

I stared out in front of me, dumbfounded. Wow, Edward can sure talk fast if he wanted to. And how does he know about me going out of town? And being gone for most of the weekend? That's another weird thing about him…

"Hello? Bella… are you still there?" I heard him ask. His voice sounded distant suddenly.

"Oh hi, I'm sorry I kinda zoned out there. How did you know that I was going out for the weekend?" He did not answer my question immediately and the idea of him being a stalker crept in my brain. I have been stalked before; crazed men varying in ages trying to get together with Yasmin, but I've never been stalked as Bella before. I shook my head at the absurd thought. Nah, he couldn't be. Edward's too beautiful to be a stalker.

"I, er, you said plane tickets, in the phone call yesterday, so, erm…yeah…"

"Edward Cullen," I smirked, a joking tone in my voice, "Are you stalking me?" I heard laughter in the background over at his end, has he got me on speaker or something? The loud boisterous laugh reminded me of my first day in Forks High, how I keep hearing Emmet's laughter at odd times. "Have you got me on speaker? Why is someone laughing in the background? Are you trying to embarrass me, Edward?" My voice lost its joking tone as it got replaced with a slightly indignant one. The laughter abruptly stopped. How odd.

"No! My uh, brother, Emmet's watching the, uh, Simpson's rerun on TV."

"Okay…whatever," I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that he can't see it. "So back to the project, where should we do it? Your house or mine?" I heard laughter again in his end, but it's louder this time. Understanding the double meaning of what I just said, I blushed and my eyes grew wide.

"Erm, I was thinking your house…" he sighed, "Sorry about Emmet, it seems that this particular episode is very funny."

"Which episode is it?" I mumbled, trying not to think of what I just said.

"Err, the one with…Homer…and the pig… Actually, I think it's the movie."

"Oh," I managed to act normal again, "About my house…I can't have you over." The thought of a totally hot guy spending time in my room _without_ my dad's supervision might be interpreted differently. My dad's not allowed in my room, it's a general rule that I made up when I was in my 'troubled teen' stage.

"Why not?" he asked, his melodious voice dripping with worry, why should he be worried? Am I not allowed in their house? I shook the feeling of not feeling wanted and answered him.

"I'm not allowed to have visitors, I'm grounded for having detention yesterday," I said. Okay so I'm lying to him, I can't exactly tell him that the real reason he's not allowed to come over is because I'm afraid it me be interpreted as improper by my dad. "And anyway, you don't know where I live."

"Yeah, but you don't know where I live either."

"So come pick me up, I'll tell my dad that I'm coming over to a friend's house. If he asks who I'm visiting, I'll tell him I'm visiting Alice." He thought over my reasons for a moment before finally agreeing. Yes! I'm going to his house! Wait, why am I excited?

**A/N: Yeah! She's going to the Cullens' house!! I wonder what she'll see... So, Edward and Bella are getting pretty close, at least, as close as you can be with all the secrets. Mysterious, huh? Anyway, please review, I like reading them, they make me feel warm and happy on the inside and my heart swells. It might sound weird and all, but it's true.**

**=]**

**Update: Note how Edward becomes inarticulate when he's stumped by what Bella just said. Also, note how he babbles for quite soem time, like he's nervous or something.  
**


	5. Isabella

**A/N: Ohmigosh, I got seven reviews for the last chapter! Thanks all for the support, I really appreciate it. Anyway, here's chapter five and Bella gets a tad bit suspiscious. Here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny Twiwite or Hannah Montany... *cute*  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter Five

I'm currently waiting patiently for Edward to come pick me up. I've already given him my address, even giving him the direction how to get here from school. It's not that far away, seeing as I only need a bike instead of a car. My house is the first house you see from the highway, since the High School is next to the highway, leading to inner Forks. It's pretty big, but not too big in view of the fact that we don't want to flaunt that we're rich; my dad's only supposed to be a police, right?

I heard a faint sound of tires on cement as Edward pulled in our driveway, his shiny silver car making up for the lack on sun today. I stood up from my place on the banister of my porch and straightened my clothes. I hope I looked alright. I don't want to look bad in front of him. He's always so perfect, during school, out in the parking lot, as he steps out of his car…

Oh man. My heart fluttered involuntarily as I saw what he's wearing. It was all casual but the way he looked in them! He could be model for all I knew.

"Bella!" he greeted me. I waved at him happily and stepped out of the porch and into the grass and then cement. He opened the car door for me as I neared it but I didn't go in. Not just yet…

"Thanks Edward, you're such a gentleman," I looked away from him and looked back at my house. I shouted, "Dad! I'm going now!"

"Take care Bella," my dad replied, he's got a day off to _escort_ me to DC. In other words, he's going to be my bodyguard – my only bodyguard. "Make sure you're back by five! The flight is at seven thirty and we need time to go to Port Angeles and board the plane!"

"Of course Dad, I'll be here by seven, maybe earlier!" and with that said, I slid into the car and rummaged in my big handbag to look for my iPod. I know I placed it here somewhere… I nearly jumped off my skin as Edward sat on the driver's seat. How did he get there so fast? He only closed my door just a second ago. I looked up and saw him looking backwards, getting ready to drive off. Maybe I was just imagining it, too intent into finding my iPod.

Finally, I found it nestled between my planner and the novel I was planning to read on the airplane. I only placed one of the headphones on, making sure that if Edward wants to talk to me; I'll be able to hear him.

A long time had passed and we're still in the car, driving. The houses lessened out a long time ago and I'm getting worried, "Hey Edward, where are we going? I thought we were going to your house."

"We are," he said, glancing at me for a full five seconds before he glued his eyes on the road again, "I live out of town, away from everyone else."

"Oh," was all I could say. I should've known that. The Cullens, plus Hales, were loners right? But spending time with Edward, it makes me think of him as something else. He doesn't look like a loner now, a small smile on his face, his hair flapping around due to the opened window. Then something hit me. His was still pale, as pale as ever. It should be flushed red from the wind…right? But why isn't it flushing?

"Edward, why aren't you flushing?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Hmm?" he asked. I heard the shock, worry, and the slight tone of frustration in his voice. I could practically hear the cogs turning in his brain. I don't get it, what is he not telling me? I get it why he's shocked. That was a totally random question to ask him. But why is he worried? Frustrated?

"The wind is blowing on your face," I explained, pausing the song from my iPod, "and it's cold, why aren't you red from the cold?"

"I'm used to it," he said, his voice sharper and more…dangerous. What's with the sudden change in mood? "My family and I moved from Alaska a few years ago."

"Oh," I said, pretending to accept his explanation but I know I didn't. It just doesn't add up. I played my iPhone again and unconsciously tapped my phone to the music. I'm currently listening to 'Nobody's Perfect' by me, of course, but I'm barely concentrating on it, just enough for Edward to know that I'm into the song. He's an odd guy, Edward.

Thinking back to the time's I've spent with him, I carefully assessed his behavior and the things he said. He was glaring at me during my first biology lesson, like I've done something wrong and he's blaming me for it. And then there was his disappearance for the rest of the week. Why was he gone? What were his 'personal reasons'? Then his miraculous friendliness towards me on Monday, we got talking and I remembered his reluctance to explain the deaths of the old Chief of Police. His butterscotch eyes were nervous…hesitant.

He seems eager enough to get to know me, listening intently as I told him about my mother's death. He doesn't blush and is quite fast, the time he got into the car after me was not normal. Also, he doesn't like chocolate. What kind of person dislikes chocolates? Not a normal one…

I was extracted by my deep thought by Edward opening the door.

"We're here," was all he said. I stepped out of the car and noticed where we are. We're in the woods, with a river somewhere, according to my hearing. I turned around and saw his house. And good golly, it's amazing! If I wasn't that used to seeing these kinds of houses in Hollywood, I swear I would've fainted. Actually, this is even better that the houses in Hollywood. Those were all showy and big. I mean, the house it big alright, but it's modest, not ostentatious at all.

I followed Edward into his house and was met by Alice. She hugged me in greeting and proceeded to tell me how good my make up is and how nice my hair looks like. I couldn't help but notice that she was cold, ice cold.

"Bella, I love your clothes. Where did you get it?" she asked, leading me to what I think me the living room and settling down on the leather settees. I did not reply her immediately, going under the pretense of looking around in awe of their house. I _really_ am in awe of their house, but I can't exactly tell Alice that these are from the shops in LA, she might freak out. They are originals for goodness' sakes!

"They're gifts from family relatives," I answered vaguely. I feel weird lying to Alice. She seemed disappointed by my answer but out little chit chat was interrupted by Edward. Where had he been? I realised that he was gone for a while.

"Alice, I need Bella's help for our project. Can you release her now?" he asked casually as he wandered over to our direction. He was smiling now, holding a glass of orange juice in his hand and a plate of chocolate ship cookies in the other. Why the sudden moods change? He offered them to me and I gladly accepted, I only had a small breakfast seeing as I was too excited to eat much this morning.

I tried the cookies and, oh, was it delicious! It tasted like heaven in my mouth. I didn't realize that I had moaned out loud until I heard Alice and Edward's laughter.

"Do you like it?" asked Edward, a smirk playing on his lips.

I didn't even try to deny my actions or the blush that's creeping on my cheeks right now, "Hell yeah! This is fantastic, is this homemade?" I kept glancing at Edward and Alice, expecting one of them to answer.

"Our mom made it," Alice said, looking at the cookies longingly, "she's a great cook."

"Do you want one?" I took a cookie from the plate and gave it to her. She just declined it, saying that she's cutting off her sugar intake. I doubt that cutting her sugar intake will be helpful, she was already as hyper as can be and she's as thin as a stick, so why bother going on a diet? "Fine, it's not me who's missing on the chocolate chip heaven."

"Chocolate chip heaven?" asked Edward, an eyebrow raised in question. I took the juice from him and did not answer his question. Pretending that I didn't just gulp down an entire plateful of choc chip cookies, I asked, "So, what's on our agenda today Mr. Cullen?"

"The biology project is our first priority and if we've got time to spare, Alice wants to give you a makeover."

"Why?" I jokingly asked, "Do I look that ugly?"

Edward just looked at me in disbelief, at what I did I wasn't sure, while Alice assured me that I was very pretty and just deserved to be made even more beautiful. I happily agreed and she jumped up, all ecstatic and happy. She left the living room in a great hurry, muttering to herself about getting more make up and clothes.

"Where will we be working Edward?" I asked, standing up and looking around for a computer. When I couldn't find one, I looked at Edward and he motioned for me to stay put. He left the room and was back again in a few minutes carrying two laptops.

"We have a wireless broadband so we can research about it here. We can both look for information but I'm going to make the power point, is that okay?"

I sighed in relief. Yes! I don't have to do much but research because that, I can do. Doing the power point and getting all technical, that I cannot do. "Yep, I'm not very good with computers."

"It's settled then," he said, turning on both laptops and connecting them to the wireless. He handed the smaller one to me and I wondered whose laptops these are.

"Hey Edward," I asked after moment's deliberation. I feel like I'm invading their privacy or something. "Whose laptops are we using?"

"I'm using mine and you're using Alice's," he smirked and nodded his head to the laptop that's now on my lap, "Can't you tell from the wallpaper? She's a big Yasmin fan."

I blushed at the thought that Alice idolizes me, I mean, how weird is that? The fact that one of your friends' looks up to you like an idol and you can't even tell you that it's you. The screen lit up and showed various pictures of Yasmin on stage or posing for pictures. Wow, I haven't seen this one before.

"She made it herself," I looked up at him confused, and then I realized that I said the question out loud. Whoops… So this wallpaper is fan made, it looks professional enough to me though. Alice must be really talented. Abandoning my Yasmin and Alice related thoughts I began working on my research. This is hard enough without me being distracted.

Two and a half hours later found Edward and me sighing in relief. We've just finished our project and showed it to Alice, and I'm glad that she approved. I guess that this is the very first school related thing that I really worked hard on, even if I had help from Edward. The biology song didn't count though, that was too easy to work on.

"Finally, after hours and hours of torture, we are done people!" I exclaimed happily, laughing along with Edward and Alice. I checked my watch and noticed that I have four hours until I have to leave. I looked up and saw Alice grinning expectantly at me…and then it hit me. Makeover!

I sighed, I don't really like makeovers that much, but it's tolerable. And since it's going to be with Alice, I'm going to have fun. That's a plus. "I guess its quality time for both of us Alice," I said, standing up and flexing my fingers. She squealed and covered my eyes, she was leading me up some stairs and into a room, I briefly wondered where we're going but then, Alice had already let go of my eyes. The sight of a room totally filled with beauty products and clothes filled me with some kind of dread and excitement. Oh boy…

"Sit here Bella, I'm going to make you look like a celebrity, and then I'll take some pictures of you so that we can put it in a blog somewhere. We could make a blog, just the two of us about fashion, isn't that great!?"

I hardly caught what she was saying because she was going way too fast. But some words I did catch. Celebrity, photos, blog…hold up, I need to stop this!

"Um Alice," I started, feeling bad that I have to ruin her fun, "Can't you just, I don't know, make me up normally? I don't want to look like a celebrity," 'mainly because I technically am one already, and the fact that I might look like Yasmin once she's done with me,' I said inside my head. It's a good thing she can't read minds. I watched her face drop slightly and her eyes became unfocused. Why, did I say something to offend her?

Suddenly, she jumped up and down and ran across the room. She came back holding up a light green sundress. "You are so wearing this!" I smiled, showing my agreement and sat at the seat in front of the mirror, but not before shedding my clothes and putting the dress on. It flowed from my hips and to my knees. I took my glasses off so that it won't be in the way but promptly close my eyes, I don't want to be recognized that easily.

Alice worked slowly with me, asking me about my life and all my likes and dislikes. I answered all of her questions as truthfully as I can and I noticed that I was smiling all the way through the makeover.

"You can open your eyes now…" Alice whispered from behind me. I tentatively opened my eyes and saw a pretty girl – a _very_ pretty girl. I was speechless.

"Wow Alice, I look beautiful," I whispered, brushing my hands over my cheeks and hair. My hair was half up, half down, it was still straight, but some curls were framing my face. I had some light green eye shadow on and some light lip gloss. Wow.

"Here you go Bella," Alice said, she was holding a pair of earrings. I looked up at her. I could not wear this. Really, I can't. This looks like some kind of family heirloom.

"I – I can't, Alice…" I stammered, mesmerized by the beauty of the emerald earrings.

"Oh hush, this will look good on you. And besides, there's still the matching bracelet."

"Bracelet…" I said on a daze. Alice took it out from a drawer and placed it around my wrists. She then placed the earrings on my ears. I was too dazed to stop her. She pulled me up and made me handed me a pair of high heeled shoes. It was white and graceful looking.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw a completely different girl. That girl wasn't me. She looked elegant and poised and well, so not me. Bella's just a normal girl that goes to school. She has fairly decent grades and is rarely caught in skirts such as the dress that I'm wearing. Yasmin, on the other hand, is a superstar, all glamorous and ready to rock. This girl in the mirror is neither Yasmin nor Bella. This is… this is…

"Isabella…" My head swiveled to the direction of the door and saw Edward. He was looking at me, shock clearly evident on his face. I froze right then and there. Why is he looking at me like that? His eyes travelled up and down, finally resting on my eyes. That was when I realized that I'm not wearing my glasses. He might recognize me! I quickly rushed to the vanity mirror and hastily put my glasses on. It was a good thing that I did not trip.

"Hello Edward, what are you doing here?" asked Alice, a knowing look on her face. I glanced at Alice, and then Edward. Alice, Edward, Alice, Edward…

"Oh, I just thought that since Bella and I were busy with the power point we skipped lunch and then she went straight up here without eating so I guess I just popped out and brought her something to eat," he said way too fast. I guess I was just lucky to catch his words.

"Thanks Edward," I whispered, walking over to him. He was holding a small takeout bag, "how considerate of you." He offered me the bag and I gladly accepted it. I didn't know I was hungry until I smelt the delicious aroma of Chinese food. "Mmmm, this is delicious. How did you know that I like Chinese food?"

He ducked his head and muttered something about not knowing, I somehow believed that he was lying but chose to ignore the thought. I dug into my meal and as I finished, I checked my watch for the time. My eyes bugged as I saw that it's already four thirty. I've only got thirty minutes to get home or I'll be late!

"Oh my gosh, it's four thirty!" I looked at Edward, a nervous expression on my face, "I gotta get home and get ready or I'll be late for the party – I mean plane." I quickly covered over my slip as I pushed Edward out of the room and started taking the dress off.

"Hey, why did you push me out!" shouted Edward from the other side of the door.

"I'm changing!" I shouted back.

"Bella, you can wear that if you like," Alice suggested. She was sitting calmly on the chair, a serene smile plastered on her face. I stopped in my tracks to stare at her. Was she serious?

"I can't. These are your clothes, not mine."

"You can borrow them for a few days. Since you're going out of town, you can return them on Monday morning or something…" She took my clothes away from my hands and folded them to fit in my big handbag. She was careful with the silk blouse and I was thankful for that.

"Thanks Alice, you're a life saver, you know that right?" I gave her a goodbye hug before opening the door. Edward wasn't there so I took a wild guess that he's already by the car. I dashed down the stairs and out the house in a great hurry, surprised that I did not trip once, again. And to think, I'm wearing high heels.

Edward was already out in the car, like I guessed, so I just slid in and we drove off. It took us around an hour or so to get to his house and that means another hour or so will be needed to drive back. Oh my gosh, I'm freaking out right now.

"Breathe in, breathe out Bella," Edward said. I did what he said and I calmed down. That is, until I saw the trees flying past us.

"Edward, slow down!" I motioned for the window and he looked at me oddly.

"Do you want to be late or what?" he asked me rhetorically, but still, I answered him.

"I'd rather be late than be dead from a car accident!" I took out my iPhone and texted my dad that I might me a little bit late. I felt the car slow down a bit, making my heart slow down too.

**A/N: Oooh, is she going to catch the plane? Note that Bella doesn't really notice the Cullen houselhold other than the living room, so she doesn't see all the diplomas (since Alice was covering her eyes). Please review guys!!**

**=]**

**PS. Brittany, it's fixed now, thanks for noticing!**


	6. Sophie’s Birthday Bash

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter is about the party, and a little conversation between the President's daughter, Sophie. If you haven't guessed yet, she's based on the character in 'Cory in the House'. I personally think that Madison, the actor playing Sophie, is a cutie pie. Anyway, here's chapter 6:**

**Disclaimer: Anything you've seen before are not mine. They're someone else's, a rich and lucky someone. That means I don't own Twilight or Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus' songs. Too bad...**

Bella Montana – Chapter Six

We arrived at my house only fifteen minutes late, not really enough to make us super late, but still late enough. My dad was waiting on the porch. I can tell that he was waiting impatiently. His face was tight, his arms were crossed and he was standing stock still. I gulped inside the car; it's a good thing that the windows were tinted. I flashed Edward a nervous smile and in return, he flashed me an encouraging one. The sight of his smile did nothing to help my already speedy heart rate.

"Erm, goodbye Edward," I said, stepping out of the car. I shouldered my handbag and straightened out my dress. "Make sure to bring the stuff needed for Tuesday, the power point and the laptop and other stuff." I glanced at my dad, he was frowning. Okay, I gotta make this quick. "And uh, can you tell Alice that I'll return her stuff on Monday? It'll be washed and dry and I promise that I won't lose her jewelry."

"I'm sure she doesn't mind you keeping the dress, Bella. I think you should keep it, it looks good on you." I blushed and muttered a hasty goodbye. I faintly heard Edward doing the same as he back out into the road.

Time to face the music…

As I walked to the porch, I kept my dad's stare, not backing down. I was only fifteen minutes late, but of course my dad is a freak about being on time.

"Hey…dad," I greeted him.

"Isabella," he said in a clipped voice. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "You're late."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Our project thing took a long time so I kinda missed lunch and when I did eat my lunch, it was after me and Alice's together time." I gestured at my outfit to emphasize our 'together time'. My dad looked at me, scrutinizing my words and making sure that I'm not lying. I know I wasn't lying but my nervousness paints a different picture.

"Fine," I breathed a sigh, "but next time, you have to be on time. What if something happened to you? You're not just Bella, Bella. You're Yasmin too, what if someone identifies you and decided to kidnap you?" I looked at my shoes in shame, I had never really thought of that. I guess I was too caught up in being a normal girl that I forgot to be aware of what I'm doing – the danger of being kidnapped and stuff, but being in the company of both Alice and Edward made me feel safe.

"Bella are you listening to me?" I looked up and saw my dad's worried face. Oops, I guess I spaced out again.

"Yes dad," I checked the time and noticed that it's five thirty. "I'll go and get my suitcase. I guess I'm going to the airport in this." I gestured again to the dress and trudged into the house and up the stairs to my room.

We're now at the airport in DC, waiting for a taxi to take us to a hotel. The flight was long and boring but I entertained myself with reading Little Women. It's a great story, as far as I'm concerned, and I've even heard that there's a movie. I'm sure I'll be watching it pretty soon. I pocketed my iPod and noticed that my phone was ringing. As I was just to answer it, my dad signaled for a taxi and took my suitcase from me. I smiled my thanks as I answered the phone.

The caller ID identified the caller as Alice. Why would she be calling me now?

"Hi Alice," I said as I slid into the cab, mindful of the dress and the heels, "what's up?"

"Hey Bella," she said back, her voice was upbeat and melodious. I'm guessing she just broke her sugar diet and just finished a bar of chocolate. "So you're in DC right now…right?" How did she know? Edward didn't tell her, right? Wait, he didn't know I was going to DC, just that I was going out of town. So how did Alice find out about me being here?

Cautiously, I answered her, "Yeah…"

"Great! I heard that Yasmin is going to the President's daughter's party tomorrow, and if you're not busy, can you please get me an autograph? I'm sure you can ask one from her when she leaves the White House."

I stiffened on my seat, earning me a worried look from my dad. I quickly shook my head to tell him that I'm fine. "Er, I'll try my best Alice, but I doubt I'll be able to catch her…" How weird is it to talk about yourself in third person?

"Oh please, Bella, pretty please? I'm like, her biggest fan!"

Hearing her say those words made my heart swell. She's my biggest fan! And somehow, I don't doubt her at all. She had her laptop's wallpaper's enough evidence it, the little arrow on the screen too, was Yasmin Stone's initials and her 'dress up room' as I had dubbed it, had various Yasmin stuff tucked away in corners and drawers.

"I'll try my best, Alice –"

"No! Please, I need her autograph! Please Bella? You're my best friend…" I could hear the desperation and the sincerity in her voice. I just couldn't disappoint her.

"Ok, fine. I will get you her autograph," I heard her shout with joy, making my smile even bigger. I love to make her happy; she's like a sister to me, my best friend. "And maybe, if I'm lucky, I might be able to get you something else…" Her shout was so loud I had to take my phone out of my ear. "Whoa Alice, calm down before I lose my hearing."

"Thank you so much, Bella!" she then began babbling about how happy she is and how she thinks I'm the best. "Okay, Bella. I gotta go, Emmet's being a jerk. He's insulting Yasmin! Oh! How dare him –! "Her line went off, leaving me exhilarated and confused.

"Hey, get up, get loud… We're pumpin' up the party now!" I am having so much fun. I like the feeling that I get whenever I see my fans having fun and dancing to my music. I like setting them a good example so I try my best to be a good person. I'm currently performing outside the White House for Sophie's birthday party and she's dancing along with me right now on the stage. To see her face beaming like that makes my heart swell.

After 'Pumpin' Up the Party', I also sang 'Who Said', 'Just Like You' and 'Life's What You Make It'. It's now time for opening up the presents and Dad and I, along with the other guests, are gathered around a big table with Sophie smack dab in the middle. I thought back to earlier this evening when I actually saw what she was wearing, I laughed so hard that I had a hard time standing straight; it's a good thing that my dad was there. Sophie's wearing a miniature version of the clothes that I wore to my first ever concert. I was thirteen then but I can sure rock.

Getting my thoughts back to the party, I held the microphone to my lips and announced, "Hey everyone! Before we start opening the presents, how about we sing the birthday girl 'Happy Birthday'!" All the guests cheered, the kids jumping up and down, the adults smiling wistfully yet serenely. I bet they were wishing they could jump up and down too.

"Okay kids, let's sing," I looked down at the little squirts and my smile grew wider. "Happy birthday…"

"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday dear Sophie… Happy birthday to you…" Applause and shouts of "Happy birthday Sophie" greeted out singing.

"Presents," someone shouted.

"Right, presents," I agreed. We all looked eagerly at Sophie and with the biggest smile on her face that I've seen so far, she began opening her gifts. I watched intently as her face glowed every time she opened a gift, be it be a doll set or clothes. I could tell that she's loving her birthday so far.

Following the gifts opening, everyone gathered around the food and began eating. I got up and chose my food too but I wasn't really hungry…but I am craving for cake. I hummed; I absolutely adore the chef's cake. I was about to slice a piece of the cake when I saw Sophie sitting alone on the grass. I looked around. No one had noticed her yet.

I walked towards her, totally forgetting my cake craving, and sat down beside her. "Hey, girl, it's your party, why are you looking so sad?" Sophie sniffled and looked up at me. I smiled warmly at her and patted my lap. Accepting my invitation, she climbed up on my lap and just sat there. After a moment's deliberation, she began talking.

"I miss my momma," she sniffled again. 'Oh, she missed her mom…' I thought. I forgot that she had lost her mom, and to think that she's only nine. I remember when I lost my mom, I was ten, a whole year older, but Sophie lost her mom when she was younger than that.

"Oh, I'm sorry," my eyes began stinging. Oh man, I better not cry and ruin my make up. "I know how it feels having your birthday and your mom's not with you to celebrate it…"

Sophie looked up at me, "You do?" she asked, her beautiful brown eyes wide. I nodded, strands of blonde hair falling to my face. She reached up and tucked some behind my ear. "What happened your momma, Yasmin?"

"She died of cancer when I was ten years old," I explained, tear pooling at the corner of my eyes.

"I'm sorry Yasmin," she snuggled closer to my, her head nestled on the crook of my neck. "My momma died when I was born."

"I'm sorry about that Sophie, I bet you miss her don't you?"

"Very much…sometimes, at night, when it's very dark and I'm sad, I hear her voice. I told my daddy once about it but he said that I was just imagining things. He said that I won't even be able to remember her voice because I was too young to know when she died. I don't believe him though. I know my momma's watching over me… I'm just sad now because she died today…" she began crying on my shirt, but I didn't mind, I was crying too. I haven't really thought much about it but I wasn't the only one who had lost their mom. Sophie's lost her mom too.

"Sshh…it's alright to cry Sophie. Just keep crying…you'll feel better," I muttered small encouraging words in her ear, wanting her to stop crying but I know she needed to let it all out. She's such a sweet girl, Sophie. Her big eyes and cute smile makes me want her as a little sister.

My mind wandered, imagining my life if I had a little sister like Sophie. A little girl with big brown eyes, infectious smile and wild curly hair… I swear I could hear laughter in the distance… I opened my eyes and saw no little sister, but just trees – the trees in the garden and the hedges and the flowers.

I sighed and looked down. Sophie was playing with my earrings. I did a double take, what earrings? I suddenly realized that I was still wearing the bracelet and earrings that Alice lent me. Oh my gosh I am so dead! I just hope that Alice wouldn't see me wearing it, I know that there are some paparazzi here and there's a live broadcast of the party right now, zeroing the chance of her not seeing it… but still.

"Sophie, how about we get ourselves a nice big slice of cake? You need to spoil yourself today, it's your birthday!" Sophie giggled, probably at my face since my make up is now ruined, but I couldn't care less. Sophie's smiling.

"C'mon big girl," I stood up and made sure that there are no grass stains on my pants. "Oh wait, hold up," Sophie stopped and looked up at me. "I gotta fix my make up first. Do you want some?" I asked her. Her face beamed, making me smile too.

"Come over here and I'll put some on you…"

The rest of the party went by quick. I spent most of my time with Sophie, trying to make her laugh about the silliest of things and telling her things a big sister should. Like how she's a big girl now and how boys will start to like her. Those topics however, lead to Edward Cullen, somehow, much to my embarrassment and Sophie's glee.

I collapsed on the bed that the suite provided. I'm in my pajamas, after taking a quick shower, and taking off the wig. I can honestly say that tonight was one big roller coaster ride. I sighed and picked up Little Women, I can stay up late tonight reading, and then I could sign the picture for Alice that I took with my Polaroid camera. It was of Sophie and me dancing to the music. My dad had taken it without us noticing so it's a candid one of us.

I rolled on my stomach and was about to call the hotel for some room service when my iPhone rang. Who could be calling me now in this hour? I checked the caller ID before answering and saw that it was Angela.

"Angela?"

"Hey Bella, why is your voice different?" Oops, I slipped up. If I keep this up she'll sure find out that I'm Yasmin. I coughed to cover up my mistake sat up straight.

"It's nothing, just a cough that I'm having."

"Are you sure it's a cough?" she asked worriedly.

I smiled, blushing at the fact that she cares for me. "I'm fine Angela, it's just one of those overnight things, I'm sure it'll be gone by Monday."

"If you're sure…" she still sounded unsure so I pressed her about her reason for calling me. "Oh I'm sorry for calling you so late, but my mom…" she giggled. Wow, this is the first time I've heard her giggle.

"What about your mom, Angela?" I asked, fiddling with my book.

"Well, my birthday's coming up –"

"Oh really, happy birthday! Is there going to be a party or something?"

"Yeah, sorta… My mom has allowed me to have sleepover. I was just wondering if you wanna come. It's on July 4th."

"Umm," I ran to my bag and hurriedly took out my planner, "wait, I'm checking my planner to see if I've got a thing…" I flipped the pages impatiently to the month of July and zeroed in on the fourth. Whew, I'm free, and on Sunday too. I punched the air, "Yes! I'm free! Now all I gotta do is to ask my dad and I'm sure he'll let me go."

"Great, I'll tell my mom that you're coming too," I heard her cover the phone and shout to her mom that I'm coming. Yes, I, Isabella Marie Swan, am going to a sleepover! My very first…

"Hey Angela… Who else is coming to the sleepover?" I returned my planner back in my bag and made my way to the bed. It was comfy, but not as comfy as my bed back home. The sheets were golden cream and to be frank, I didn't like it. I miss my blue pillows and duvet.

"Oh, Lauren and Jessica are coming, isn't that great?!" Great…Lauren and Jessica, it's not that I hate them, it's just that they get so annoying at times. I hid my disappointment as I replied. I'm so glad that she's happy. Angela is a nice girl, a nice friend…

"So on the fourth you'll be…seventeen, right?"

"Yep, and I know that it sounds childish but I really like sleepovers. My mom even suggested that I can have a party but I said no, do you think I made the right decision?"

"Oh totally, it's your birthday Angela, you can celebrate it any way you want."

"Thank Bella, you always know what to say to make a person feel better," Angela sighed muttering about the time, "Oh I'm sorry, I'm probably keeping you up. Umm, I guess I should go now. Bye!"

"Goodbye Angela, see you on Monday!" I placed my phone on the bedside table and let out my barely contained joy. I'm going to a sleepover! I am so excited. I better ask Angela on what I should bring. Should I bring some Yasmin CDs? Or maybe a movie, I've got a pretty wide movie selection that I guess the girl would like. Ooh, what should I get her? Her birthday is two weeks from now, what could I get her?

Thoughts about gifts that I could get Angela swirled around my head. They varied from a signed photo from Yasmin to a camera, she seemed to have a liking to taking pictures, and I've seen her current camera is a pretty old version. Yeah, maybe a camera will do… And with my mind made up, I slept soundly into the night.

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this chapter, especially the conversation between Sophie and Yasmin. Also, I was thinking of doing a whole chapter in the Cullens' point of view, would that be good? It'll be written in third person but it will focus mostly on Alice, starting from when Bella left the house, during their phone conversation and a few moments after. So, let me now...**

**=]  
**


	7. Interlude Eavesdropping

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, just keep 'em comin' lads! Aarg! *Cough* A little pirate moment there. Anyway, here's chapter seven, which is the Cullen's point of view. Here, you'll find out how Alice finds out that Bella is Yasmin, because she **_**will **_**find out, like it or not. The rest of the Cullens' absences, like Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie, while Bella was staying are explained in this chapter too. Now, without further ado, Chapter Seven:**

**Disclaimer:**** Edward is to Bella as Romeo is to Juliet (but I personally think that B&E are a better couple, at least they don't commit suicide). Also, Twilight is to Stephenie as nothing is to me. Kinda sad, I know. Boo hoo. (HM songs are not mine either!).**

Bella Montana – Chapter Seven

(In the Cullens' Residence)

Edward and Alice were seated on the dining table, a card game of sorts being played between them. Suddenly, after a move down by Edward, Alice looked out the window, seemingly in a trance.

"Everyone will be here soon. I'm estimating around seven thirty so we've got five minutes," said Alice as she returned to the game. Edward didn't bother to reply, knowing full well what would happen, as he had seen it in Alice's head. Taking some time to think, he placed a card down. A small feral smile graced his face, surely making all the humans in the vicinity scared. It's a good thing that no humans were in hearing, smelling or seeing range.

The five minutes passed, seemingly slow for the two vampires. It was Edward's turn to make a move and just as he placed a card delicately to their growing pile, Rosalie entered loudly. She was complaining how her hair was ruined by Emmet dumping a pile of leaves on it. Alice quickly shushed her, indicating silently to the very intense game that the two were playing.

Rosalie quickly hushed up, but that did not stop Esme as she berated Emmet for his foolish behavior. She was quickly shushed though by Edward sending him a look, his lips pursed and his eyes big. It was again, Alice's turn. Happily complying, she wandered over to her 'children' and watched the concentrated game Alice and Edward were playing.

Finally, after a couple of _very long _seconds, Alice made her move.

Then a shout erupted. Edward was up from his seat, his cards on the table bar one which was in his hand. He slammed the card on the table, yelling "Go fish!" Alice slumped in her seat, disgruntled that she had just lost. What was the use of having psychic powers if you can't use it to win a simple card game?

"That's it?!" shouted Emmet and Rosalie simultaneously. Esme just shook her head, her lovely tresses falling out of its loose bun.

"I thought you were playing a more…adult-ish game!" complained Emmet.

"Only you would use the word adult-ish, Emmet," said Edward, a smug grin on his face. "Anyway, don't you know how hard it is to play a game against someone who can see your next move?"

"How about playing against someone who can read your thoughts?" asked Alice, mock annoyance clear on her face, if this was any other day, she would have sulked and pouted about life not being fair, but it seems that her session with Bella mellowed her out.

Her mock glare disappeared however as Jasper entered the dining room. He stopped dead on his tracks, sniffed the air, and then stood still as a statue. "Why does the house smell like a human?" her asked, he was barely containing his bloodlust. Alice walked over to comfort him but he stepped back. He saw the hurt in her eyes so he quickly explained, "You smell like a human, love." Alice nodded in understanding, but the pain of not being to comfort Jasper was obvious. You didn't need Jasper's powers to know that.

"Yeah, now that you've mentioned it," Emmet sniffed, "it smells like a human in here." He walked over to Edward and Alice before stepping back, "Guys, you smell delicious!" This earned him a smack upside on the head by Rosalie.

"Answer Jasper," was all Rosalie said. Edward and Alice exchanged a look before signaling for everyone to take a seat. So there was a reason for playing the game in the dining room specifically.

Edward sat on the right side where Carlisle was supposed to sit. Esme sat on the other end of the table while Rosalie, and then Emmet, sat on her right side and Jasper sat on her left. Alice just stayed standing, her phone in her hand, waiting for a phone call or something or other.

"Okay, first things first, the house smells like human because a human was here," Edward began, emitting different reactions from everyone. Rosalie looked furious, Emmet looked worried and quite angry, Jasper held this unreadable mask that only enabled Edward to read, him being a mind reader and all. Esme however, just looked calm, nodding her head in understanding. She knew that her eldest son knew what he was doing. She trusted him to have made the right decisions; he is, after all, more than a century old. That should be enough to be considered an adult…

"And why was a _human _here?" Rosalie said between her teeth. Her eyes flashed dangerously but it did nothing to scare Edward. It would take more than an angry Rosalie to make him regret his decision. He could never regret spending time with Bella like that. She was more relaxed than she was in school, making her livelier and less self-conscious.

"I had a school project, we were partners and she was leaving tonight so we couldn't work on it on any other day," Edward stated simply, a boyish grin gracing his face.

"And why couldn't you do it at your partner's house?"

"She wasn't allowed to."

"She," Rosalie stated, her eyes narrowing further. 'So this was about a girl, it's probably that Isobel girl. Doesn't he know that he's endangering out lives…?'

"_Bella_'s not just a girl, Rosalie. Don't you dare think that," he growled, straining Bella's name, the color of his eyes darkening a little, not enough to be noticed by human eyes, but enough for a vampire to see. Rosalie evaded his eyes, knowing full well that he was right, but not wanting to give up. She knew that she wasn't just any ordinary girl, the way her brother cared about her was enough to let her know what he was feeling; it was _that _noticeable.

"So it is _Bella_," she stressed her name to spite Edward, "Whatever…Emmet, let's go and play a videogame." Rosalie stood up, dragging a confused Emmet along. He thought, 'Girls and their mood swings…'

Jasper and Edward exchanged a look, he was the only one left in the dining room other than Alice, and Esme had long since left, complaining internally about how she missed Carlisle. Jasper raised an eyebrow, Edward nodded, Jasper's eyes tightened slightly, Edward raised his own eyebrows, shocked. This conversation carried on and after some time, Alice decided to leave the room, this was getting to confusing to follow.

She leaned on the doorway of the open living room, watching as Rosalie and Emmet raced, Rosalie obviously winning. She checked the clock once again, staring at it for five seconds and, as the long hand struck twelve, she dialed a number quickly. She waited impatiently for Bella to pick up; she just hoped that Bella would agree to her request. She had seen herself asking Bella of this favor, but the vision did not last enough for her to see the outcome. Something seems to be fogging up her mind lately, or maybe it was just the expression on Bella's face earlier this afternoon that knocked her out of her vision. Finally, Bella's voice sounded from the phone.

"_Hi Alice, what's up?"_

"Hey Bella," she said back, bouncing on her heels. She was very, very excited. "So you're in DC right now…right?" 'Please say yes, please say yes… of course she'll say yes, I just saw her plane land!'

"_Yeah…"_ she answered cautiously.

"Great! I heard that Yasmin is going to the President's daughter's party tomorrow, and if you're not busy, can you please get me an autograph? I'm sure you can ask one from her when she leaves the White House." Alice jumped up and down, earning her a pair of curious looks from Rosalie and Emmet.

"_Er, I'll try my best Alice, but I doubt I'll be able to catch her…"_

"Oh please, Bella, pretty please? I'm like, her biggest fan!" she pulled a puppy dog face, not exactly processing the fact that Bella won't be able to see it.

"_I'll try my best, Alice –"_

"No! Please, I _need_ her autograph!" she stressed, "Please Bella? You're my best friend…" It's true – Bella was Alice's closest friend, making Bella her best friend. Being a vampire does tend to give you some disadvantages, like not being able to get close to a human as much as you'd want. If you really do care about someone that much, it's natural of you to think of their safety first.

"_Ok, fine. I _will_ get you her autograph,"_ Alice jumped up and down, running around the living room like she'd just won the lottery. Just then, Edward and Jasper entered the room. Edward was just about to ask what was wrong with Alice when she stopped right in front of him pointing to the phone by her ear.

"Bella," she mouthed. Edward nodded, silently asking her why she was calling.

"She's not in trouble or anything," she said, too fast and low for Bella to hear on the other end, "I called her to ask a favor. She's in DC and Yasmin's there too and I was just –"she was cut short by Bella saying something else. Alice's face spilt into a huge smile, big enough to even make a Cheshire cat go jealous. "Yes!" she shouted.

"Thank you so much, Bella!" she then began telling her how great she is, how she's going to get a huge _free _shopping trip on the next free day she has. She then said something about being the best friend anyone can ask for. Her onslaught of compliments however, was interrupted by Emmet placing one of Alice's Yasmin posters in front of his face, making funny voices as 'she' spoke.

"Hello all, I'm Yasmin, and I'm signing an autograph to my biggest fan! Oh, I'm so great. I'm so pretty and beautiful. Look how my lips become fuller as I smile… I'm so great."

Rosalie, being a fan of Yasmin too, smacked Emmet upside on the head before leaving, muttering something about cars and tinkering. Alice just threw him a glare, and if she had the power of shooting lasers from her eyes, Emmet would've been toast. "Okay, Bella. I gotta go, Emmet's being a jerk. He's insulting Yasmin! Oh! How dare him–! "She cancelled her call and ran to tackle Emmet, which for someone as small Alice compared to someone as big as Emmet, is an incredible feat.

After some time, Emmet began turning blue, metaphorically speaking of course. Jasper gently scooped Alice off of him and hugged her to him. He missed her hug so much he even ignored the tempting smell of Bella on her clothes. "Hmm, I missed you…"

Hours passed since that humorous event between Alice an Emmet and the sun had risen but sadly, it was covered by the clouds. Well, that's Forks for you. All of the Cullen family was dispersed around the huge house, minding their own business. In other words, they were hauled up in their room, doing who knows what. All except for Alice of course, she just had a vision last night of Carlisle reading the morning paper and it had a picture of Yasmin on the front page.

Spotting the paper lying discarded on the dining table, she quickly ran over to it and read the article with fast vampire speed. It was about last night's birthday bash of Sophie, the President's daughter. The whole of the front page was dedicated to her party, and the big picture was of her and Yasmin, comforting each other.

_On June 13__th__, last night, the long time number one singer for teens of all ages, Yasmin Stone, was seen sitting by a table with birthday girl, Sophie 'America's Angel' Carlson._

_Yasmin Stone was invited to perform on Sophie's ninth birthday party at the White House grounds. Everyone, all children and adults alike, had fun with the superstar singing and dancing, providing the night's entertainment. After the opening of gifts, the food was served. Yasmin was seen not eating much of the main courses, saying that she didn't feel like eating, but she did have some craving for cake. But as she went over to get some, she spotted little Sophie crying by the table._

_Here is a quote from the birthday girl herself:_

"_Yasmin comforted me when I was crying. She was very gentle and patient. She said that it was okay to feel sad about my momma, and that she misses her momma too. I asked her what happened to her momma and she said that she died when she was ten. I cried for her, and I cried for my momma. I really do miss her, and I was happy that Yasmin was there. She's like a big sister to me. It's the best gift I have ever gotten."_

_So Sophie considers Yasmin as her big sister, and it's clear from the look in Yasmin's eyes on that night that she considers Sophie as her little sister. She spent most of the night trying to make the nine year old feel better, telling her jokes and talking about random things. The rest of the night was obviously a fun one, spent dancing and eating cake._

_A quote from the President:_

"_I've never seen Sophie this happy on her birthday before. I guess I made a good choice by inviting Yasmin over." The president then looked away and refused to give more information._

_Yasmin Stone, singer, dancer, and superstar, is now a big sister! She is already a good role-model and is just getting better. She clearly shows that the teens in Hollywood can be selfless and compassionate. Go Yasmin, this reporter hopes that you won't stray from the right path and keep making the right choices. Young children and teens look up to you._

'Wow, it seemed that both Yasmin and Sophie lost their mothers when they were little.' Alice thought. Scanning the biggest picture closely, taking note of Yasmin clothes and make up style, Alice's eyes bugged out before she tucked the article under her shirt and proceeded to hide the article from everyone else, she did not want Edward to see the paper. He might recognize the earrings and the bracelet that Yasmin is wearing, even if it is black and white.

The living room was packed when Alice strolled in, the article ingeniously hidden in her closet. No one in their right mind would ever go there, knowing full well the consequences if they touch anything in there. So, smiling smugly, Alice sat on Jasper's lap, noting where everyone was seated. Carlisle was obviously at work while Esme was out in the garden.

"So Alice, where have you been?" asked Jasper, snuggling into her neck and breathing her scent.

"Just around the house…" she answered vaguely, not really wanting to hide anything from her husband, but not really wanting either to mess up her plan. If she wanted this done perfectly, she's better strict to the guidelines. And that is to keep things to herself – not talking to anyone else about anything, otherwise Edward might read their mind and know her plan. The plan that she had spent thirty minutes in making.

"Hold up Jazz, I need to make a phone call," checking the time on the wall, she dutifully noted that it was nine o'clock. Hopefully, Bella would be up by then. The phone rang for a while but no one had picked it up. She tried again, convincing herself that Bella was just too busy to pick up. On her fourth try, Bella picked up.

"_Hello?"_ her voice broke, sounding like she just woke up.

Edward's head rose from its place on the piano, looking at the device held by Alice. Bella was awake…and talking…and awake. He could finally hear her beautiful voice again… her beautiful, angelic voice… his thoughts were broken as Jasper hit him with a pillow.

"You were getting a _tad _bit lusty, Eddie," he grinned, making sure to speak in a low voice, "I needed you to tone it down."

"Hi Bella, so did you get it? Did you? Did you? Oh please say yes. You did, didn't you? Bella, answer me!" Alice said, more like shouted, interrupting whatever Edward's comeback was.

"_I think it should be illegal to be so hyper in the morning."_

"Huh?" Alice asked, confused.

All the boys in the room laughed. If it wasn't for Bella's comment, it was for Alice's confused face. They all knew that Alice was always hyper. In fact, Jasper was laughing so hard that he fell off the couch. Too bad that Alice saw this coming and already stood up. Emmet was rolling on the floor, laughing the loudest while Edward sniggered quietly.

"_What is it with Emmet and laughing so loud? Eesh, have you got me on speaker or something? I swear you Cullens are insane…"_

"Okay, I take it that you're not a morning person,"

"Ya think?!" Emmet shouted.

"_What's for the call Alice?"_

Squealing, Alice replied, "Did you get it?"

"_Huh?"_

"The autograph, silly. Did you get the autograph from Yasmin?" rolling her eyes, Alice paced up and down. She was nervous about this. She is, after all, Yasmin's biggest fan, and if Bella did get this autograph, it will be enlarged, framed and hanged in the living room.

"_Oh yes,"_ everyone heard the sound of wood on wood and other bangs and bashes. It sounded like Bella was looking for something, but what is she looking for?

"Bella, are you okay? What's happening over there?" Edward shot a concerned look at Alice. She just shrugged and continued her pacing.

"_N-nothing, just a, um, I'm looking for my glasses. I can't see without them and I think I misplaced it last night…"_

Confused, Edward whispered to Jasper who had sat on the floor next to him, "I thought she could see without them. I heard a couple of people talking about that, wondering what her grade was." He looked at Jasper with a cocked eyebrow. He just shrugged and placed a finger on his lips. Rolling his eyes, Edward settled with reading his mind instead.

'I think she's hiding something. Otherwise, why would she say that she can't see without her glasses when she can perfectly walk around the school campus without them?'

"Yeah…but what could she be hiding? It looks like Alice is confused too, according to her thoughts anyways. But maybe it's just because of this surprise that Bella is talking about… Do you think…that, I don't know…? Alice knows what she's hiding?"

Jasper just shrugged his concentration back on the phone conversation.

"Y'know this is considered as eavesdropping…"

"If you really mind it, you would've left by now Edward," Jasper said, smiling evilly. 'Finally, Edward shuts up!'

"I heard that you know…"

'Whatever.'

Edward's reply though, was left unsaid as he heard water splashing, like someone falling into a pool. He listened more closely, wanting to know if Bella is okay.

"_Graceful as always in the morning, Bella Swan,"_ Bella muttered to herself.

"What happened? I just heard water… it's not raining over there, is it?"

"_No Alice, it's not raining. It's bright and sunny actually… I might even pop out for a quick shopping spree. No, I just slipped and landed in the tub, I guess bruising both my ego and my knees."_

"You're in the bath?!" she exclaimed.

Stiffening, Edward looked away and down on his shoes, his mind wandering off to places his mind shouldn't be. If vampires could blush, he'd be bright red. But seeing as he can't, he just settled with fiddling with his fingers. He needed to express his embarrassment somehow, otherwise, he felt like he would burst. He can't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that someone can actually talk to someone as they take a bath, on the phone no less.

"Hey Eddie, I bet your girlfriend's lonely. Why don't you run to DC and join her?" Edward threw the pillow that he was hit with earlier on and hit Emmet with it, but he skillfully dodged, expecting the blow. He did not realize though, that Jasper threw a chair after it.

"What was that for Jazz!?" Emmet exclaimed, picking wooden splinters from his shirt.

Jasper shrugged, "Nothing, I just wanted to do it."

"_Erm, yes… Why, what's wrong with that?"_

"So, you're going shopping then?" asked Alice, completely changing the subject. She was completely oblivious to the drama unfolding in front of her. Emmet would obviously retaliate.

"_Yep."_

"Where are you planning on going?" 'Ooh, she's going shopping. Maybe she'll buy me this shirt I've seen on the internet…'

"_Just everywhere I guess. Wherever I might take a fancy in…"_

"Can you buy me some stuff, I promise to pay you back!"

"_Umm, okay. What do you want? If you want clothes, which I'm sure you do, you need to tell me your sizes."_

"I'll send you my sizes. I'll even include my shoes and undergarments sizes."

"_Undergarments - ? Why do I need to get you undergarments?"_

"Alice, you're freaking Bella out, and I don't think that soapy water tastes very good."

"Yeah, even plain water tasted horrible," piped in Emmet. Alice looked away, returning to her call.

"Okay fine, Edward says that I'm freaking you out. You won't need to buy me the undergarments, just clothes and shoes I guess."

"_Edward's there?"_

"Duh, he lives here, silly." 'She's totally into you…' Alice thought, knowing that Edward is listening. And right on time, he growled.

"I don't care. It's dangerous for us to be together…"

"It probably is…but your heart's telling you different Ed-" Jasper said.

"What heart?" Edward interrupted him, "We're monsters, Jasper. We don't have hearts. They stopped beating the moment we were transformed!"

"Yeah," said Jasper, a once in a blue moon stubborn look on his face, "but what you feel when you're around Bella, it feels like its beating again, doesn't it?" This left Edward speechless. Jasper just voiced his feelings, the feelings he couldn't even figure out for himself. "I know what you're really feeling Edward, so please don't doubt me. And don't doubt Alice's visions either, as far as I know, they're _very _reliable."

"It might be true…" Emmet cheered, punching the air, "…to some degree," Edward conceded, a defeated look on his face. Only a stupid person would not believe an empath. "I still won't let Alice's vision come true though."

Alice rolled her eyes, as if he would really not believe her. She knew, that deep inside of him, as in deep, deep, deep inside of him wanted her vision to come true. She remembered it distinctly for it was one of the best visions she'd had in a long time. Finally, Edward will have his mate. But of course, she just gave up on that line of thought, knowing that being in the Cullen household gave you no privacy at all, and the fact that Bella was whining on the other line.

"Yes Bella?" Innocence lined her voice – eager, spunky and hyper innocence.

"_Please tell me that you did not just say that Edward is there."_

"Okay. I did not just say that Edward is here." A smile broke on her lips, she was really teasing her now.

"_Alice… I won't shop for you…"_

Guffaws from the boys stopped Alice in her pacing, all arguments from before were forgotten. She sent them a glare to rival all evil antagonists and replied, "No Bella! Please, shop for me. There are only so many things you can buy around here, and I don't fancy myself wearing local clothes. I _need _originals. Pretty please?" Of course, she said all of this, trying to keep as much of her pride as possible. She will not be beaten by a human.

"Wow Edward, your girl's got something over Alice. I don't think anyone's ever threatened her before…" Emmet stage whispered. Edward just spared him a glance, too busy in his own bouts of laughter.

Jasper, on the other hand, just kept on muttering, "Alice…my Alice… whipped!" in between laughter.

"_Fine, fine, but no teasing: You tease me, I'll threaten you."_

"Yes, deal. Thanks so much Bella! You are the best BFF ever!" Alice resumed jumping up and down and pacing at the same time.

"_BFF?"_

"It means best friend forever," she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"_I know what BFF means Alice. I guess I never thought of you as an IMer."_

"Well, I never really had a reason not to. I just hear everyone else saying stuff like that, but I never really have anyone to talk with. The student body thinks the 'cool' Cullens are all snobs and loners," her voice was sad and hurt towards the end and Jasper hugged her from behind to comfort her.

"_Oh Alice, I don't think you're all snobs…"_

Laughter was heard again from Edward, Jasper and Emmet. Even Alice giggled. Bella sure is a mood turner.

"Not all snobs?" Alice was back to her old energetic self. "So who's the snob, huh? I'm betting its Rosalie. Yeah, she's a snob all right."

"_No! I didn't mean it like that… it's just that…ooh, I dunno. The rest of you guys are all weird and mysterious."_

"_Bella, are you okay? I heard you shout. Are there any papara –"C_harlie's voice was heard, this earned some curious glances from everyone. Why would Charlie be anxious about Bella's safety? She was just having a bath after all.

"What the heck is a papara?" asked Emmet, standing up and coming closer to the phone.

"I dunno," answered Alice quickly and pocketing her phone. She was hiding something and Edward's curious as to what. "I didn't hear the rest, she hanged up on me."

**A/N: Done and done! I hope you all like this chapter. I'm planning on this to be the only third person point of view…unless of course, I change my mind later on in the story. After all, the future is not set in stone. Okay, well, I'm thinking on starting making titles for each chapter, maybe even catch up with the past ones…who knows? Please review!**

**=]**


	8. The Autograph

**A/N: Okay, back to Bella's POV. To all the people who keeps telling me to update, I will try to update as soon as I can, but sometimes, I need to proof read my work, seeing as I don't have a Beta. Also, if I rush this story, the quality won't be as good. So just sit tight and before you know it, another chapter will be up!**

Bella Montana – Chapter Eight

I woke up with the sunshine tickling my face. I sat up groggily, my book strewn on the floor and my iPhone ringing loudly. I groaned, who could be calling me _now _at this hour? And what's with people calling me at odd times? I checked the clock quickly and saw that it was nine o'clock. Okay, a pretty decent hour, but still. I just woke up and I'm not thinking straight.

"Hello?" my voice broke and my nose wrinkled at my breath. Morning breath… I hate it when I get that.

"Hi Bella, so did you get it? Did you? Did you? Oh please say yes. You did, didn't you? Bella, answer me!" Alice said, more like shouted, from the other end.

Groggily standing up and looking for my slippers, I dashed to the mirror to brush my hair. I know that Alice won't be able to see me in my current state of dress but I want to look presentable, to myself at least. "I think it should be illegal to be so hyper in the morning."

"Huh?" Alice asked, confused. I heard laughter in the background.

"What is it with Emmet and laughing so loud? Eesh, have you got me on speaker or something? I swear you Cullens are insane…" I muttered.

"Okay, I take it that you're not a morning person," she stated. I heard a muffled, "Ya think?!" from Edward. At least I think its Edward. My heart fluttered at the thought of him. 'Oh stop and behave yourself,' I berated my heart in my head.

"What's for the call Alice?" The sooner I get to the point, the sooner I can get back to sleep.

Squealing, she said, "Did you get it?" I was confused, get what?

"Huh?"

"The autograph, silly. Did you get the autograph from Yasmin?" Oh, that… I better sign it now before I forget.

"Oh yes," I searched for a pen to sign with. I looked in all the drawers in the room and I have found no pen. No writing tools whatsoever.

"Bella, are you okay? What's happening over there?"

"N-nothing, just a, um, I'm looking for my glasses. I can't see without them and I think I misplaced it last night…" Aha, I found one! I snatched the Polaroid photo of Sophie and me and quickly signed it.

_To Alice,_

_Fashion diva, I might ask for your tips one day…_

_From,_

_Yasmin_

_;-)_

There, it's done. I tucked the picture in my Little Women book and placed the book beside my bag. I better not forget it.

"I found it! It was under my pillow…" Feeling relief escaping me, I grabbed the towel and a bathrobe and headed for the bathroom. "Speaking of your autograph, I also got you a little something…"

"What is it?" she asked. I bet she's jumping up and down right now, probably annoying Edward in the process.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise…would it?" I peeled off my pajamas and tested the water with my feet. It calmed my tense muscles down instantly. Not wanting to exactly put the phone down on Alice or get my phone wet, I pressed the loudspeaker button and placed it safely on the toilet bowl.

I heard Alice groan, making me laughed and slip into the tub. "Graceful as always in the morning, Bella Swan," I muttered to myself.

"What happened? I just heard water… it's not raining over there, is it?"

"No Alice, it's not raining. It's bright and sunny actually… I might even pop out for a quick shopping spree. No, I just slipped and landed in the tub, I guess bruising both my ego and my knees."

"You're in the bath?!" she exclaimed.

"Erm, yes… Why, what's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing," Faint sounds of Emmet teasing someone echoed in the bathroom, which is actually pretty creepy. "So, you're going shopping then?"

"Yep," I said, rubbing the soap on my arms. It smells like lavender, I like lavender. It's so soft and sweet smelling. But it doesn't beat my strawberry shampoo. No, nothing can ever beat my strawberry shampoo; my mom chose this shampoo for me.

"Where are you planning on going?"

"Just everywhere I guess. Wherever I might take a fancy in…"

"Can you buy me some stuff, I promise to pay you back!"

"Umm, okay. What do you want? If you want clothes, which I'm sure you do, you need to tell me your sizes."

"I'll send you my sizes. I'll even include my shoes and undergarments sizes."

"Undergarments - ?" I swallowed some soapy water, and let's just say that it did not taste good. "Why do I need to get you undergarments?" Images of pink frilly knickers flashed in my mind's eyes. I shivered involuntarily.

"Okay fine, Edward says that I'm freaking you out. You won't need to buy me the undergarments, just clothes and shoes I guess." Wait, Edward's there?

"Edward's there?" I asked, shocked.

"Duh, he lives her, silly."

I rolled my eyes. Of course I know he lives there. "I know that, Alice. But he's there right now? Listening to the conversation?" I blushed at the thought of him knowing that I'm having a bath. This might make things awkward for us on Monday. And to think, I thought I was making progress with him.

"Yep," Alice replied, she sounded way too smug. I think I smell a fish…

"Alice…" I warned her.

"Yes Bella?" she asked innocently. I totally did not buy it.

"Please tell me that you did not just say that Edward is there."

"Okay. I did not just say that Edward is here."

"Alice… I won't shop for you…" She shouted in alarm, I didn't even think that she noticed herself doing that. Anyway, I just hit a bull's eye. Bella Swan 1, Alice Cullen 0. I couldn't help but cheer inwardly.

"No Bella! Please, shop for me. There are only so many things you can buy around here, and I don't fancy myself wearing local clothes. I _need _originals. Pretty please?"

I sighed, her argument is actually acceptable. "Fine, fine, but no teasing: You tease me, I'll threaten you."

"Yes, deal. Thanks so much Bella! You are the best BFF ever!"

"BFF?" I asked uncertainly, I never pegged Alice to be an IM vocabulary speaker.

"It means best friend forever," I could practically hear her eyes roll. I scoffed, I knew what it meant. I'm not stupid.

"I know what BFF means Alice. I guess I never thought of you as an IMer."

"Well, I never really had a reason not to. I just hear everyone else saying stuff like that, but I never really have anyone to talk with. The student body thinks the 'cool' Cullens are all snobs and loners."

"Oh Alice, I don't think you're all snobs…" I told her sympathetically. Her voice was all cute and sad towards the ends, it made my eyes water. But then, the total meaning of what I just said danced in front of my eyes. Uh-oh, I'm in trouble.

"Not all snobs?" Alice reverted back to her perky state. "So who's the snob, huh? I'm betting its Rosalie. Yeah, she's a snob all right."

"No!" I practically shouted loud enough for people in England to hear me. "I didn't mean it like that… it's just that…ooh, I dunno. The rest of you guys are all weird and mysterious." I gestured wildly with my arms but it was futile, she still won't be able to see me.

A loud knock on the bathroom door made me pause for a moment. Charlie's voce rang out clearly, not a slightly bit muffled by the door and the distance between the door and the tub. "Bella, are you okay? I heard you shout. Are there any papara –"I quickly dashed out of the bathtub, not particularly caring that I must've made a mess, and cut off my phone conversation. I could not risk Alice hearing the rest of that sentence. I cold practically see the confrontation on Monday morning:

"_Paparazzi?!" she would ask, standing by Edward's car. I'm still on my bike, seeing as she just ambushed me. "Why would the paparazzi be coming after a normal teenage girl like you, Bella?"_

_And then I would answer, "Oh, it's nothing really. I'm just this very famous superstar called Yasmin. Y'know, you even admitted to me that you're her number one fan…"_

Right, that would go _so _well.

"Bella, answer me!" Oops, totally forgot about Dad.

"Umm, I'm fine. Just found out that er… my nail broke?" 'My nail broke?' I repeated in my head. What kind of a brain dead answer was that? Stupid Bella; how stupid, stupid, stupid of you. "Don't worry about me just go back to whatever you were doing. I need to change now anyways and my suitcase is outside."

Rapid footfalls and a slammed door later, I picked up a towel and my totally soaked iPhone. Great, just great. I probably just managed to ruin my phone – that I totally needed – and probably arouse some suspicion with Alice, and Edward too now that I think about it…he was in the same room as Alice…I think.

Trudging back to the bedroom, I opened my suitcase and chose an outfit. I decided to forgo any jewelry and make up; it was only shopping after all. I don't need to look all glam and pretty. I'll probably be walking around anyways, so I needed to be as comfortable as possible. And I'll be shopping for Alice too, not just me. That's one more person to my usual list.

I sighed and turned my iPhone back on to check if it was still working. To my surprise, it still was. Barely though, I can tell. It's black and white and not all the buttons were working, but I still managed to get Alice's sizes and jotted them down in my planner. Passing by the vanity to check that I looked decent with my skinny jeans, baggy t-shirt, converse shoes and hat, I exited my suite, passing by my dad to say goodbye, out of the hotel room and into the fresh air of the outside world.

Five _excruciating _hours later, I found myself lugging my entire luggage on the plane. My dad said that I had to learn to control myself with my shopping to take some responsibility. "You're seventeen years old, Bells, you should have learnt by now that shopping to much has its consequences." I remembered him saying this afternoon. Aargh, I did not even bother to correct him that most of these clothes were for Alice. She had called me just after I had my brunch, wanting to be with me during the shopping itself. Fortunately, in my opinion at least, I don't know about Alice, my phone went dead after the second hour. I guess I needed a new phone now.

The plane ride was uneventful, seeing as I fell asleep. Honestly, I really did fall asleep. I only woke up when the steward guy woke me up and started doting over me. I think he was trying to flirt, but I wouldn't know. And wasn't I a bit too young for him? I'm still in high school and he's a flight attendant!

Before I knew it, I was lying in my bed. I didn't even bother to put on my pajamas as I crept into bed. I took off my shoes, socks and jeans though. I still had enough brain power to process that jeans plus sleep equals pain.

I was on the brink of sleep when Charlie opened my door, "Bells, school's tomorrow and you need to go to sleep." I glared at him, sending him a sleepy look that said, 'Duh! I knew that.'

He quickly left after saying that but I couldn't help but feel upset. Now I couldn't go back to sleep. It's nearly midnight, seeing as both airports were full to the brim and there were no taxis around when we finally escaped the death hole. And I couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that I'm being watched. Weird, I know, but it's true.

I fell asleep sometime around twelve thirty, my thoughts were circling around the Cullens and their mysteriousness so I guess my dreams/nightmares about them were completely normal. In my dream, they had blood red eyes, pale as a ghost complexion (as in paler than normal), lack of food intake (they were in a party full of food) and other stuff that I haven't noticed. Like super speed and super strength. They sounded like rubbish though. As if anyone can run that fast.

The next morning, I woke up reluctantly. It's time for school again and the Biology test was after lunch. I rolled the words of my new song around my head, but I was having a hard time keeping it in my head. I just _have _to sing it. Giving up to just full out singing the song, I prepared for my day.

I stepped out of my room, down the two flights of stairs and into the kitchen. Food was already prepared by Charlie, and by food, I meant toast, butter, cereal and milk. I smiled at his thoughtfulness, kinda sad that I keep missing him in the morning. His job as the police chief of such a small town seems to be very demanding, believe it or not.

Checking the time, I packed up my things for school.

"Clothes, hair and glasses: check. Assignments, books, notebooks and pens: check. Money: check. Alice's surprise, clothes and autograph: check." I grinned at my last to-do. I'm sure that Alice will be glad with my surprise. It was Yasmin's scarf that she wore on her Valentine's concert last year. I just hope that she'll recognize it.

Shrugging my schoolbag over my shoulder and grabbing all the shopping bags for Alice, plus her newly laundered dress, I stepped out of the house and into the porch. What I saw was not an empty driveway where Charlie's police cruiser spent the night. In fact, what I saw was a car.

'Of course it's a car, stupid,' my brain said. If it had eyes, it would be rolling them by now.

But the car in front of me was not just any ordinary car. It was a yellow Porsche. It was a nice yellow Porsche – a nice yellow Porsche that had Alice Cullen sitting in front of the wheel. What the?

"Alice?" I asked. She was wearing a pair of big sunglasses (whatever the need for them here in rainy Forks, I will never know) and her hair was spikier than what I was used to. And somehow, little Alice looked like she _belonged _in that car. How odd that may seem: a pixie of a girl driving a sports car, and a yellow one at that.

"Good morning, Bella! I'm here to pick you up," she said as she stepped out of the car, more like skipped out. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly, so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"-lice…need…air…"

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, taking a step back and looking quite sheepish and worried. "I guess I underestimated my strength."

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my sore ribs, "you sure did." I studied her look carefully. Why is she worried? It's not like I'm going to die if she hugs me like that again. Or maybe she was afraid that she just hurt the police chief's daughter, and might get arrested. "Why are you here anyways?" I asked.

"Well, you'll be carrying all of those shopping bags and I don't think that you'll be able to cycle all the way from here to school, no matter how short the distance is."

I was about to make some kind of smart retort when the image of me cycling in my bike, bags surrounding me. Well, if she puts it that way…

"Thanks Alice, you're a life saver," I was about to carry all of the bags to her car when she stopped me.

"I know, you said that to me already," she grabbed most of the bags and ran with them to place them on the back of the car. How she ran with all those bags with so much grace without even breaking a sweat dumbfounded my brain. I guess I should just pick my stuff up and pretend that I didn't notice anything. I don't want to sound like a fool if I ask her.

I sat on the passenger's seat of the car, settling my school bag on my knees, ready for the ride to school. We arrived only in minutes, seeing as Alice drives crazy, as in crazier than Edward, and we weren't even in a hurry!

As we coasted around the parking lot looking for a space, all eyes stared at us. Whoa, what up with that? Haven't they seen a Porsche before? I was about to tell them to stop staring when I realized that they really might not have seen a car like this before, Forks is a small town after all, and not everyone can afford cars like these.

The thought of affording expensive cars lead to a whole different topic; how _can_ the Cullens buy all these cars? As far as I know, they're dad was the only one with a job, and it's just in a small town hospital. That wouldn't be enough to buy a Porsche, Volvo, and if I'm guessing right, that Mercedes parked next to us, oh, and not to mention that jeep from last week.

I looked to my right; the hood was up sp I couldn't see them. The people inside the car stumbled out. Yep, it's a Cullen's car alright. Probably Rosalie's, seeing as she just stepped out of the driver's seat. Emmet followed her out from the other side, and then Jasper from the back, and then Edward. My breath hitched. Why am I reacting like this?

"Bella, can I see my autograph now?" Alice asked from my left. She was sitting cross legged on the seat and facing me. Whoa, how did she get into that position? Last time I checked, which was only a minute ago, she was facing the front. So unless she move without me noti-

"Bella," I heard her ask again. Funny, her voice sounded further away somehow.

"Huh?" I focused my eyes back at her.

"My autograph," she explained, her hands doing a rolling motion. Oh! How could I forget? I fished it out of my bag quickly; it was pressed tightly in my planner so that it won't get crumpled. I handed to her, a big smile on my face.

She gladly accepted it, reading, "To Alice, fashion diva, I might ask for your tips one day. From, Yasmin…and oh, she drew me a wink!" Cue the squeal. I covered my ears, not wanting them damaged at such a young age. I heard laughter from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward in his laughing glory.

"What are you laughing for," I asked, glaring at him, daring him to reply.

"Nothing," he answered innocently. I glared at him some more before getting something else from my bag. It took out the scarf and handed it to the squealing girl.

"Here you go Alice. It's Yasmin's scarf."

"Ohmigosh," she breathed, "How did you get this?! This was the scarf that she wore on her Valentine's concert last year!"

"Well," I answered slowly, I never thought of her asking me where I got it, and frankly, I'm stumped. "I bought it off eBay." Yes, that sounded plausible. More laughter resounded form behind me. Why is he laughing? "What's so funny, _Edward?"_

It took him a moment to compose his face before he answered, "She sells her clothes on eBay?"

"Who sells her clothes on eBay?" I asked a hint of warning in my voice. If he's going where I think he's going… Oh boy, I just hope that he'll forgive me for what I'm going to do if he does.

"Yasmin Stone! Why does she need to sell her clothes on the internet? She's rich enough to feed millions of people, and she still wants more? I bet she's just one of those Hollywood girls that party all night, shop all day. I don't even believe that she's as good a role model as she is. If I ever meet her in real life, she'll be all snobby and conceited."

He did not just slur Yasmin in front of me! How dare he –?

"Take that back, you hypocrite!" shouted Alice. I was brought out of my angry thoughts, thank goodness, otherwise, I would've done something rash and blow my whole cover. "She's a good role model to all young children out there! I don't think she's conceited at all, in fact, I think she's a kind, loving person once you get to know her." She glanced at me and I felt warm. She's protecting me, even if she doesn't know it.

"How would you know Alice? You've never met her."

"I just do, Edward!" she shouted. Okay, this is going too far. They're shouting already! Well, Alice is shouting, but still… I couldn't take all this drama so I grabbed my bag, opened the car door _very _forcefully, not really caring that I just hit Edward, and walked over to the English classroom.

And to think, I just started liking him.

**A/N: So Bella is getting more suspicious...when does she figure out the Cullens' secret...hmmmmm... Please review guys! I'm happy to note that the last chapter has received the most reviews so far. Just keep them flowing! Thanks for all your encouragement!**

**=]  
**


	9. Mood Swings

**A/N: Yes, I've updated! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, I really do appreciate them. And to Casamora, don't worry, I know I'm not a whack job, and I don't think you are either. Anyway, about the previous chapters, only Alice knows about Bella being Yasmin. I mean, she did try to hide the article in her closet, right?**

**Well, I think I've rambled for a long time now, so I give you...Chapter Nine:**

**Disclaimer:**** Do I really need to do this? Me no owny Twilight...nor HM... Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day (soon)!!**

Bella Montana - Chapter Nine

The rest of the morning passed wearyingly. Everyone seemed to have heard of the argument between Alice and_ Cullen_. If this was the diversion from the rumors last week, well, it sure worked. But somehow, I knew that this wasn't it. This argument sounded too real to be a ploy. I just worried about Alice and Edward's brother/sister relationship 'coz I wouldn't want to break them apart.

I sat next to Angela and the rest for lunch. She had smiled widely in greeting and it made my mood rise a little bit. The remainder of lunch was a boring affair, seeing as I didn't want to talk much and all the rest wanted to talk about was The Argument, (capital letters and all).

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and the ten minute break needed to get to class. As slowly as possible, I trudged over to Biology class. I didn't feel like talking to Edward right now, seeing as he just insulted me. But somehow, deep inside of me, I didn't want to be angry with him. I knew that it wasn't really his fault, it's not like he could read my thoughts and figure out that I'm Yasmin Stone and he just insulted me in front of my face.

Sighing, I settled on my seat, not acknowledging _Cullen_ at all. He said 'hi' at me and I didn't respond. I know I'm evil for doing that. I feel guilty and lost. Why? I don't know. It's not like I haven't ignored anyone before. I do that with my dad when I'm angry at him, but we're close, we both know that we can't avoid each other forever. With Edward, well, we're not as close...not as close as I would want.

My heart skipped a beat. Not as close as I would want? Where the heck did that come from? I racked my brain for some kind of explanation but came out blank. Blank, except for one thing. I don't think I like Edward anymore. I think I might be falling for him...as in...falling in love.

"Oh my," I whispered. I saw in my peripheral vision that Edward was looking at me concernedly. I flushed. Did he just hear me?

But of course, my thoughts can't be true. I hate Cullen, he just insulted me. I shook my head in denial and focused back on the class. Mr. Banner started handing out the worksheets and as soon as I had mine, I picked up a pencil and started filling it in. I was having a hard time answering the questions. I really needed to sing it out loud. So, as quietly as possible, I sang, my pencil tapping along with the beat.

"_Everybody knows the bones  
Just had to find a way  
Everybody knows what I'm talking 'bout  
That's how I'll get an A"_

_"My body's many parts  
And this is where it starts  
Phalanges I have ten__  
And metatarsals then..."_

Yes, I got it. Metatarsals were after the phalanges! I hurriedly circled the right answer and moved on to the next one. But as I was singing the next part of the song, Mr. Banner was by my side. How did he get there? I guess I was concentrating too hard on my song...

"Ah, Ms. Swan. What are you whispering to Cullen? Cheating are you? Oh yes you are cheating. Hmm, I guess this deserves an F for the test," he said. What? How could he? I wasn't even cheating! I spluttered, trying to get some words in but he deemed it fit to ignore me.

I couldn't believe it! I'm getting an F! The London concert!

"Why I ought to -"I muttered, bunching my fists and thinning my eyes. I could just go up to him and strangle him for doing that. It's just so unfair! Oh, if only I could tell some magazine about him and his horrendous ways and get his image screwed. But of course, to do that, I will have to reveal my secret...and Mr. Banner doesn't have an image to speak of. Huh, I'm toast. But still, I wanna kill him.

"Ought to what, Isabella?"

"It's Bella, s_ir,"_ I stood up, gathered my things and prepared to walk out.

"Isabella Swan, if you walk out of here, you are going to get a failing grade in this class!" he shouted. That stopped me in my tracks. I couldn't afford a failing grade. My dad will be so disappointed in me. I turned around reluctantly and accidentally made eye contact with Cullen. He was staring at me wide eyed. I looked around the classroom and saw that everyone was staring too.

Oh boy, I just got myself into deeper trouble.

"Isabella, get back to your seat," ordered Mr. Banner. He was using this 'you better listen to me' tone of voice, and frankly, it sucked. I didn't feel like listening to him. I felt like putting him in his place.

"It's Bella," was all I said, my voice so deep and loud. I stayed rooted on my spot, stubbornly glaring at him.

"Well then _Bella,_" he sneered. Something in his tone of voice somehow made Edward growl, and to be honest with myself, I liked it. It's like he was protecting me. 'Whoa there Bella, aren't you supposed to hate the boy?' my brain asked, 'And why growling?' I ignored it this time and cocked an eyebrow at Mr. Banner. "Well what?" I wanted to ask but that might be pushing things too far. "Tell me why you were cheating and I'll forget that this ever happened."

I scoffed, yeah right. Never in a million years will he ever forget this, and neither will everyone else. This will go down in history: Bella Swan putting the mean old science teacher in place. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward's eyes change color into a darker shade. How weird. I've never heard of anything that can change one's eye color.

Storing that little tidbit for later, I walked over to Mr. Banner and said ever so quietly, "I wasn't cheating. I've never cheated on anything in my life and I don't plan to start now." I turned around, hoping that my hair will hit him in the face.

"You were cheating Isabella, I saw you whispering something to Cullen. Wasn't she, Edward?" he looked at him and he looked back blankly at him. He feigned a confused look on his face. It was so fake that some students near him began to snigger.

"Excuse me sir? I didn't catch that; I was too busy answering my test."

"Swan was cheating Cullen and you heard her, admit it! You were staring at her, I know you were. We teachers can see everything." I blushed when he said that Edward was staring at me. That was so untrue.

"I'm sorry but I don't perform such types of behavior." See? Even he agrees with me. He was so not staring at me... my heart ached at that thought. "I was raised to be a proper gentleman and I can honestly say that Bella Swan was not cheating." Wait, this was confusing. Was he talking about the staring or the cheating? Nevertheless, I smiled a small smile at him and he smiled back. I guess I'm not angry at him anymore. The rest of the class looked affronted at his announcement. It's not everyday that a Cullen would help someone out.

"If she wasn't cheating, what was she saying then? I saw her lips moving earlier on."

Jessica. I'd recognize that nasally voice anywhere. I twisted my head to scowl at her but her expression stopped me. She was truly curious... I guess I can't find a fault in natural curiosity. Everyone looked expectantly at me, even Edward, but he was smirking. Traitor! I screamed in my head.

"Erm, aren't we supposed to be taking a test?" I tried, losing my intimidating manner and putting on a cheeky one. Some students laughed but they still looked eagerly at me. Oh for the love of all things good! "Fine, I was..." you could practically hear everyone move closer, "...singing." I muttered.

"You were what?" asked Mike. I glared at him, making him look away immediately. That's right, Mike, look away.

"I was singing," I said louder.

"What were you singing?" a random student asked.

"A song," I answered, irritated. I toned my volume down and added, "Duh!"

"Sing it!"

"Huh?"

"Sing, sing, sing!" they all chanted. Heck, even Angela was chanting. She is my friend...no longer. I sighed. Okay, that's a little bit overdramatic. I sighed again and raised my head. I made eyes contact with everyone and noticed the anticipation. Either they wanted me to make a fool of myself or they just wanted an excuse to stop the tests. I dropped my shoulders and nodded my head.

Walking over to the front of the room, I noticed that Mr. Banner had mysteriously disappeared. Hah, probably scared him away, that good for nothing teacher shouldn't be allowed to teach children.

I turned, faced all the eager faces, and started singing.

"_Everybody knows the bones  
Just had to find a way  
Everybody knows what I'm talking 'bout  
That's how I'll get an A"_

I peeked under my arms, I was dancing too so I did an A shape with my hands. I was met with cheers and claps, a few whistles here and there and lots of big smiles, encouraging me. I nodded gratefully at Angela who was cheering me on, quite loudly in fact.

_"My body's many parts  
And this is where it starts  
Phalanges I have ten  
And metatarsals then  
I got some tarsals too  
I'll put them in my shoe"_

I pointed at various parts of my body as I passed them in my song. Unknowingly, my voice started changing back to its normal tone and I was singing like Yasmin again. I was too wrapped up in the song that I didn't notice a flash of puzzlement on two faces among the rest. Edward and Angela were looking confused.

_"The fibula is next  
According to my text  
Then comes the tibia  
That ain't no fibia  
_

_"And now I'm up to my knee  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
That's the patellae to me  
_

_"I'm doing the bone dance__  
I study the answers  
__Again and again to get it right  
__I'm doing the bone dance__  
I dance and I learn it  
And I won't me-ess up this test  
I'll get it perfect!"_

Yes, I'm done. My breath was heavy and the slight adrenaline rush did not help in calming my heart down. "Thanks everyone," I said in my deep voice, earning me two bewildered glances from Angela and Edward again. Me, being too excited, just ignored it and kept on repeating my thanks. The bell rang, signaling for the next period and I hurried to grab my bag and rushed out with everyone else, feeling like I'm on cloud nine.

By the end of the day, word has gotten round that I can sing. Oh boy, this will surely reach Charlie's ears and...and - oh man, I'm dead meat. I impatiently kicked my bike, hoping that it will unlock by itself. Wait a minute, my bike? How did it get here? I didn't remember bringing it with us on Alice's Porsche. I glanced at the direction of the Cullens; they were all talking amongst themselves. Hmm, I must've forgotten.

I resumed my internal complaints. It's not like they've never heard of someone singing before. I'm sure lots of people can sing around here, as sure as my name is Bella. I pedaled across the parking lot, not noticing the van coming from my left since I was looking down. I did not hear the shouts of my name either seeing as I was too deep into my thoughts.

It all happened so fast. I know, it's a cliché thing to say, but it's true. The first thing I noticed was the van_ inches_ from my face. I closed my eyes preparing for the impact but something hard and cold smacked me from a totally different direction. It twisted in the air so that when we landed, I was on top of it. My eyes were still closed so I did not know who my savior was. All I can hear right now was his heavenly voice above the distant cries of my name.

Hmm, I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Edward?" I asked from on top of him. My mind went blank before launching into rapid words, like a cannon firing. 'Oh my gosh, I'm on top of Edward Cullen! How did I get here? The van -' I looked at the van and saw that one of its wheels were on my bike. My precious bike. I liked that bike.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked and I focused back on him. How did he get here so fast? He was over there by Alice and Jasper and Emmet and Rosalie. Was he some kind of Flash superhero? I looked at him quizzically, wanting him to answer my questions but they were all going too fast to voice. So I just settled with something that sounded normal. I was just about to be squished by a van after all.

"I'm fine," I said. Really, I was. I'd take on being squished by a vehicle anytime so that I could feel him under me, his tense muscles and his...extremely cold arms? Okay, that's another odd thing about him. And Alice too, from this morning...

I focused back on Edward. He must've taken my confused expression as some sign of concussion. Really, I'm fine.

"Are you sure?" He started getting up so I got off of him quickly. That was a bad idea. My head swam with dizziness.

"Oh, I think I've got a headache," I said, leaning on him for support.

"Then you're not fine, Bella. Alice just called the police." Alice? How did he know that? She's like meters away from us! And I don't want the police - I just want some hot cocoa and a short lie down. Eesh, he's taking this way out of proportion.

"Why did you call the police for? My dad," I spluttered.

"They're needed. Someone just attempted to murder you Bella. Mr. Banner was driving that van."

I stiffened. Did I just hear anger in his voice...?

...Nah, I was just imagining it.

"Well...that's something to think about," I said slowly. I smiled, "Mr. Banner drives a van?" that sounded ridiculous. By the way he was acting earlier on, it sounded like he owned something more, not just a van. I sniggered.

"Bella, this is no laughing matter!" Oops, he's clearly angry now.

"I'm sorry," I looked down, flushing slightly. "It's just that -"I didn't get to finish my sentence as a police cruiser entered the parking lot. Uh-oh, my dad's here. He stepped out of the driver's seat, his gun out and a serious look on his face. I ran over to him and forced him to lower the gun, students were ducking. "Dad, put the gun down."

"But Bells, a guy was just about to kill you!" Worry was etched on his face.

"I'm alive aren't I?" I retorted.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you were inches away from death... I can't lose you. Not after your mother..." a lone tear slipped from the corner of his eyes. I lowered my head, why did I have to say what I said? 'Stupid, stupid, stupid...' Tears pooled in my eyes as I thought of my mother. I miss her so much...

"I'm sorry, Dad." I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Edward without looking up. I embraced him without thought. I wanted a shoulder to cry on and he was the closest thing. In the background, I hear Dad arresting Mr. Banner. What did I do to him? I just talked back at him; I think that just deserves detention...right?

"Sshh, it's alright. You're alive and that's all that matters," Edward whispered, his sweet breath making my legs go weak. I took a couple of minutes before looking up, the parking lot's empty except for us. How long have I been crying?

"Edward," I called for him. I needed this sorted out, "how did you get to me so fast? I swear you were meters away with your family."

"Bella," he said, "I was standing right next to you. I even helped you unlock your bike."

Huh, that's not true. I unlocked my bike myself, I remember it clearly. I was angry at myself for somehow slipping my disguise and so I kicked my bike, and then unlocked it. I then pedaled across the parking lot and then, whoosh! I was on the ground.

"No," I said, power in my deep fake voice, "_you _were over there," I pointed where Alice's Porsche used to be, "and _I_ was over there," I moved my hand to point at the bike racks, "so unless you are like Flash's long lost brother or something..." I looked away from where I was pointing and let my hand drop. I titled my head to see his face. He was worried and frustrated. Was I frustrating him? What is he worried about?

"Bella er," he stepped away from me, letting the warm air surround the space between us. I suddenly craved for his cold touch and I shivered at the longing, "you hit your head and just had a crying breakdown, you're clearly confused.

How could he say that? I did not hit my head, his body took the entire hit; he should be the delusional one, not me. And I did not have a crying breakdown. I just missed my mom...

"I know what I saw," I pressed. I sent all my feelings to be expressed on my eyes, all the confusion and the hurt. He's lying to me, I know he is.

"And what exactly was that?" he asked me, a masked demeanor taking over the Edward I knew.

"I dunno...I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. But I do know this: you _somehow _ran over to me and pushed me out of the way," my arms were flailing around trying to convey what I'm saying. I guess it never got to him because his eyes changed into a darker hue, and this isn't the first time.

"Well, no one's gonna believe you..." he shook his head for effect. There's this trapped look on his face, the kind that you see on bear in a bear catch. My hands dropped to my sides again. I wasn't that kind of person, spreading rumors and such. I was on the receiving end of one and I know he was too so I doubt that he wanted to be again.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone," I whispered, "I just want to know the truth. You are hiding something, Edward."

"Why don't you just thank me and get over it?"

I didn't bother to say anything back. I know it was rude of me to do so, but this was just too overwhelming. I grabbed the remains of my bike and began hauling it out of the parking lot. For a crushed bike, it sure was heavy.

"You're not going to let this go, aren't you," he asked, but I knew he wasn't asking me. It was statement of sorts. I wanted to shout, 'Yeah, I sure am not backing down!' but I didn't want to waste my energy. As I passed him, he said, "Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment." I just kept on walking my head held high in defiance, the dizziness long gone, replaced by the enigma that is Edward.

When I reached the curb, I paused. I wanted to look back at him, to see his face once more, but I know I shouldn't. I can't. "Thank you for saving me, Edward..." I whispered. I know he wouldn't hear me so I just continued my way home. It was only a few yards away after all.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. Just to clear some things up, Bella doesn't get whisked off to the hospital since Edward took most of the fall, Alice already owns the yellow Porsche because I just wanted her to have it. I also know that some of the information in the song 'Bone Dance' is wrong. But hey, I did not write it. Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter right now so there won't be a long wait. Please review!**

**=]**


	10. A Shrek Conversation

**A/N: It feels like it's been a long time since I updated... Anyways, here's chapter ten and please, don't get put off with the title. I think it's appropriate...you just have to read to find out why... lol. To everyone who reviewed, or Story Alerted, or Story Favorited, evven Author Alert and Favorited, I just want to say thanks. I'm only writing his because of all of you guys.**

**I always try to update ASAP guys so just keep your wis on, I know Yasmin will. ;) Okay, time for the story:**

**Disclaimer:I don't see a point in this, do you?  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter Ten

_I was standing on a big stage, cameras surrounding me, along with huge lights of all the color of the rainbow. There was no one in sight though, which bothered me very much so. If we were shooting something, why am I the only one here? Suddenly, I heard a door swing open. I turned around and saw Edward Cullen. I sighed at the sight of his pearly white teeth and messy bronze hair._

_Wait a minute, Edward Cullen? What's he doing here?_

_I gathered my voice – or what's left of it, I seem to be very nervous – and asked, "Edward?"_

"_Bella," was all he said. It sounded so loud, echoing loudly in my ears and sending chills from my neck down to my spine. Then he began walking towards me, one graceful step at a time the clicking sound of his shoes echoing around the silent room. It made me shiver with excitement. Excited for what, I have no idea._

"_Umm, why are you here?" I noticed that his eyes were changing colors, from charcoal black to honey yellow and then back. I was mesmerized._

"_You should really stay away from me, Bella…" he whispered, the sweet smell of his breath tickling my face. He was right in front of me now; I could see his perfect nose, his perfect eyes, and his perfect lips. Oh, how I wish I could just reach out and touch it with mine…_

_I was leaning closer… closer… closer…_

…_my lips were now on his._

_I froze at the cold temperature of his skin but disregarded it immediately – the warmth that he was contributing to inside of me was a wonderful feeling, enough for me to tolerate the coldness. He placed his hands on my face and I covered them with my own. This is how it's supposed to be. Edward and I for eternity…_

_The moment I started wanting for more, I felt myself being pushed back. I stumbled by the force. I saw a blur of someone moving around me, circling me like I'm some kind of prey. Where's Edward? How could he leave me here with this…being?_

_The blur stopped moving, and I noticed that the blur was Edward. He did not leave me at all. I sighed and gathered myself up. I straightened out my clothes and my hair, wanting to at least try to look as good at the Greek god right in front of me._

"_Edward," I admonished breathlessly, "don't scare me like that. I thought you left me…but you didn't, so it's ok."_

_A confused expression adorned his face, and honestly, I found it terribly cute. "You're not afraid of me?" he asked. I looked at him oddly, what would I be afraid of?_

"_No…" I answered slowly. I could feel my eyebrows burrowing involuntarily, a light blush creeping up on my face. I looked away from his piercing gaze and accidentally made eye contact with one of the lights. It was very bright, bright enough for me to squeeze my eyes with the brightness._

And before I knew it, I was awake. The sun was peeking through my curtains. I stretched quickly, shutting my eyes from the bright sunshine. Through my think lashes, I swear I saw someone standing in the corner, but they were gone the next second. The person was very pale and kinda reminded me of Edward, which was weird since I was just dreaming of him.

I sighed, 'It was just a dream.' But that dream looked so realistic, as if I was really living it. It was the first time I ever dreamed of Edward Cullen, without his family mind you, and to be honest with myself, I rather enjoyed it. Checking the clock as I stood up, I noted that I had and hour and a half to get ready for school. Yippee.

I was putting my clothes on when my mind wandered over to my bike. How am I supposed to get to school without it? It's not like I have a spare car like the Cullens… I kicked hard to push my leg in through my jeans and nearly stumbled over my bed. I grabbed a white, thin, long sleeved garment to go underneath the forest green blouse that I picked. Putting on a pair of white pumps, I headed downstairs, picking my schoolbag along the way.

After eating a quick breakfast and checking for the things I would need for today, like my homework and my purse, I stepped out into the fresh air. I guess I'll just be walking to school then. I plugged my headphones to my iPod and listened to some hip-hop to start the day. There's nothing like upbeat tunes in the morning.

I had only reached a few feet from the driveway when I heard an extremely loud honk behind me. I turned around and saw a silver car – Edward's silver car. My heart pumped faster. The line "Be still my beating heart" passed in my mind. How appropriate. I raised my hand for a wave when Alice stuck her head out of the window.

"Hey Bella!" she shouted, which I think was totally unnecessary since the car was now right in front of me. I peeked inside the car and saw Alice sitting on Jasper's lap, Emmet sitting in the middle (and taking up most of the space) with Rosalie on his lap. Whoa, lovers' convention much.

"Morning Alice," I greeted, I looked behind her and muttered my greetings too.

"Yeah, morning, want to ride with us?" she asked, her eyes indicating the car.

"Err, why?" The school was only a few minutes away, and I'm sure I could survive walking towards it.

"Because we're going to school too," she rolled her eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that," I giggled. There was a slight pause before I asked, "you sure you've got room for me?" she nodded and skipped out of the car. I couldn't help but notice that she's wearing the scarf that I gave her. She led me to the front passenger's seat and opened the door for me. I hesitated before sliding in. "Thanks Alice…" I muttered as I got settled.

I glanced at Edward's direction. He looked awkward. Was I making him awkward? I think I better not get this ride, but it's too late now, we were already moving, at a normal speed I might add.

"So Bella, how's your morning so far?" asked Alice from behind me. I did not bother to look back, afraid to meet someone else's eyes other than Alice's. Edward and Alice I was used to, but the rest frightened me a little bit. I sighed before answering.

"Fine," I smiled a small smile, "how about you?"

"Oh, it's fine too. I'm wearing Yasmin's scarf! Did you notice?" she grabbed the scarf and began fiddling with it, bringing it up to her face and smelling it. How odd…again.

I nodded, "First thing I noticed," I fiddled with the hem of my blouse, not knowing what to say next. "I've, er, heard that Yasmin was having a concert on July eleventh…" I trailed off, running out of words to use.

"Oh! Yes, I've heard of it. I was actually planning to go," I stiffened. My palms were sweating with nervousness. What if she recognizes me? "But it's in Boston, right?" I nodded dumbly.

"What's wrong with Boston?"

"Nothing, I just don't like the place," she replied. I somehow found it hard to believe. From what I can recollect, there were lots of tourist spots in Boston, which means there are lots of malls. And if there are malls, shopping can be done, and when there's shopping… I'll just leave that sentence to fill on its own accord.

We stopped talking since we were already school. We were pretty early, seeing as we were the only ones in the empty parking lot. I let the others step out first, not wanting to look eager to get out. In fact, I was reluctant to go, for despite the awkwardness with him, I wanted to spend time with Edward.

I was storing my iPod back in my school bag when I heard him say my name. His voice made my knees weak but it was quickly covered up by me tripping over thin air a few seconds later. I shouted with surprise, only he can make me this clumsy. I might not be the most coordinated of people, but I, Isabella Marie Swan, am not this inept.

"Yes Edward?" I asked from within his arms. He had caught me, typically, making be remember some things from the past days – very much like déjà vu. His speed from yesterday, his eye color changing throughout the weeks, his very pale, cold arms, and if my guess is correct, his strength. He barely flinched when I hit him with Alice's car door and he didn't seem to be injured at all from the fall he took for me. If he really was that fast to come to me, his velocity should've injured him, like any other person in his position.

"Aargh, I hate physics," I said quietly. I thought I got rid of that subject when I was in my sophomore year, in my homeschooling, of course.

"Physics, Bella?" Edward asked, straightening me up. I looked up at him, shocked to find him there. I guess I was way too deep in my thoughts that time and forgot. I blushed slightly and looked away from his gaze and noticed that everyone, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice, were gone. Where did they go?

"It's nothing… I was just recalling something…" I murmured.

"Okay, well, I actually want to talk to you." He lead us over to a somewhat secluded spot behind his 'pride and joy', the Volvo. I avoided his gaze but waited for him patiently; I am alone with him, aren't I? "Look Bella, I think it would be better if we weren't friends."

"Why would you say that?" I forced out in a calm voice. What kind of person just tells you that you can't be friends? At least he could do it with some tactic.

"Well -" he began but he stopped. I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly but was only answered by a smirk.

"Edward, I need an explanation as to why we can't be – "

"Bella!" someone shouted from behind me. I noted that cars were coming in now and Mike was running towards me. Great, now I had to deal with him this early in the morning. "Hey, you're alive!"

"Err, sure, yeah, 'coz last time I checked, my heart was still beating." I heard Edward make a noise in between a snort of amusement and a cough, was he listening in on my conversation? He had backed away to the front of the car, how could he hear me from that far? I guess super hearing will be on the list now.

"Sarcasm, I like that in a woman," he said and I thought, 'Since when?' I motioned for him to get to the point so he said very quickly, "seeing as you are well, on your own two feet, I was wondering if you could – I mean, it's only about a month or so away, but I was wondering if…"

"If…"

"…if you would like to go to the School Founding Celebratory Dance on August…with me, of course."

Huh, a dance. I might say that it sounded nice to go to this dance…but, just not with him. I mean, Mike's cute and all, but he's not for me. Personally, I think he would go well with either Lauren or Jessica, it's his choice.

"A dance…" I said my head spinning with many excuses. Another unavoidable day in Phoenix will surely be out, or he'll be wondering how often I go out of town with expensive plane tickets. "I'm sorry Mike, but I can't. I've got a thing on that weekend, it's pretty important."

"Oh well, maybe next time –"

"You should really ask Jessica or Lauren," I leaned in closer to him to continue my sentence conspiratorially, "but I personally think that Jessica is dying for you to ask her." Mike nodded and headed back to wherever he came from. I sighed in relief and was just about to go into my first class when Edward said my name…again. And my knees went weak…again. He walked beside me to class and when I was in front of the Art classroom, he bid me adieu.

Classes flew by fast without me noticing. Only Angela's presence next to me told me that time was passing by. She nudged me when the class is done and then leads me to my next class, if, that is, we were in the same class. When lunchtime finally came, I hurried to gather my stuff and headed for the cafeteria.

I grabbed the first things I saw and piled them on my tray. After paying for them, I walked over to Angela's table, where Jessica and Lauren were already seated, and sat down too.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. Both of them had plastered smiles on their faces and returned my greeting.

"Hey Bella, we were just talking about Jessica and her date to the Dance on August. Did you know that Mike asked her to go this morning?" Lauren said pretty quickly.

"I've heard of it," I said, picking on my food. I had grabbed some brownish sludge and I did not have plans on eating it. Why did I pick it up in the first place?

'Because you were excited to go to lunch…' my brain oh-so-helpfully replied.

Right… and why would I be excited to go to lunch?

'Because you wanted to see Edward again…'

Yeah… maybe my brain is right. Maybe I did want to see Edward again.

"So what do you think Bella?" I looked at Jessica, confused as hell as to what I was thinking.

"Umm, what?" I asked timidly, embarrassed that I've been caught ignoring them.

"Shopping in Port Angeles of course, all four of us!" Jessica motioned for her, Angela, Lauren and me. Why was I going, I said I wasn't coming to the dance…didn't I tell them? Looking at each expectant face, I sighed. Okay, so maybe Mike hadn't spilled to any of them. But still, there's no way I could refuse all three of them.

"But I've got a thing on that day, and I'm not going with anyone, why do I need to come?" I asked, trying to squeeze out of the arrangement. There's only one person that I would like to ask me to go to the dance, but seeing as we're on rocky terms right now, I guess I shouldn't raise my hopes up.

"I need your opinion," stated Jessica. Pointing at Lauren, she whispered, "Lauren also needs your opinion, she's planning on asking Tyler. Women power, y'know?" I nodded my understanding, flashing an encouraging smile in Lauren's direction. She was blushing shyly, which shocked me a little bit. This was the first time I saw her blush. Sassy, coordinated, confident Lauren was blushing. That's not something you see everyday.

"What about you, Angela? Got your eyes on a guy?" I teased her and nudged her side. She flinched away from me, a timid smile gracing her pretty face.

"Umm, not really…" she said, not meeting my eyes. Wow, this dance sure does bring out the strange qualities in people. I never knew Angela to be this shy too, or maybe I haven't known her long enough to have noticed.

"You're hiding something," I stated, poking her lightly with my fork. She shrieked in surprise, making me laugh.

"No, I'm not," she said indignantly, but I saw through it. I set my piercing gaze at her, telling her silently to tell me what she's hiding. I know, I'm evil, but I'm a girl, aren't I? Girls do these things…I think, or is it just me?

"Okay fine," yes! She finally relented. "I keep on thinking that Eric wants me to go to the dance with him, but he just…doesn't," she whispered. She looked sad and nervous and conflicted all at the same time.

"Well, why don't you ask him? You, Angela Weber, are a strong, independent woman."

"I've heard that somewhere before…" she mused. I patted her shoulders comfortingly, "But still, I don't think I have enough guts… I think I'll wait for two weeks or so. The dance is still a long way away."

"And if he doesn't ask you in two weeks, a month tops, you should totally ask him. Woman Power," I said to her quietly. I glanced at the rest of the occupants of the table; they seemed to be engrossed in their own conversation as well, except this one was much lighter…and louder.

When I passed by Eric, he met my gaze and asked, "La Push, baby. You in?"

Huh, I'm now officially confused. Was that supposed to mean something to me?

"What?" I asked eloquently. Note the sarcasm.

"He means the First Beach in La Push, down by the Indian Reservation," Lauren explained. I smiled gratefully at her before answering, but Eric cut me off.

"And I just don't surf the internet." He stood up on his seat, doing a surfer dude pose. I cracked an even bigger smile at this.

"Eric, you stood up once and it was just a foam board," commented Jessica, peeling her banana. Speaking of banana, I think I'll have an orange or and apple instead of my…lunch, if you could call it that.

"And there's whale watching too, come with us," said Lauren, probably reading my hesitant expression from before.

"I'll think about it…" I said, not really wanting to go. I mean, I like the beach as much as the next person, but I'll be going to one where I haven't been in before, with people I barely knew. I guess my Yasmin Safety Patrol is kicking in.

I stood up from my seat, muttering an excuse about not being able to digest sludge. This made Emmet, from the table in the corner, laugh hard. At least I think so, would he be able to hear me this far? This was farther away than Edward was in the parking lot…

Emptying my tray at the trash can, I made my way to the salad bar and made myself one. I was just sprinkling some sauce on when someone stood behind me. I jumped to see who it was and was pleasantly surprised when I saw a familiar mop of hair. Edward.

"Hello Bella, how's your day so far?"

Is he bi-polar or what? Didn't he just tell me this morning that we can't be friends? I love him and all, but his behavior is really giving me a headache, and I don't really need one right now. I ignored his attempt at feeble small talk and grabbed an apple from the apple tray. Still not acknowledging him, I turned swiftly around and was about to make my way back to Angela's table (I still don't consider it as my table) when I felt ice cold arms hold my arm back – familiar ice cold arms.

"Bella, hey, it's me, Edward."

'Don't answer him, Bella. If you do, you'll only letting yourself be pushed over…even if he does it unintentionally. You're a strong, independent woman. Ignore him,' my brain was shouting at me, but who could resist the soft velvet that is Edward's voice? Not me.

If I can't resist talking to him, I might as well answer back testily…

"Y'know, your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash," I stated, not looking at him at all, but talking to him. I assessed my emotions and realized that I was somewhat relieved. I think I'm in too deep and I don't think it's normal.

"I only said that it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." He still had my arm so I snatched it away from him, with a mighty tug, mind you. If he really does have super strength, I'm guessing that he just let me go. And what is it with him and cryptic messages? It's like he's got his own little world where whatever he says is understandable.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked bitingly, turning around to face him. I didn't anticipate the fact that he was very close to me, as in v_ery _close. I think there's only an inch or so separating our faces, if I could stand on my tip toes, I think I can…

"It means if you're smart, you'll stay away from me."

That totally sent shivers down my spine. I backed up a bit and made my way to a table, motioning for Edward to follow me. I sat down on another secluded area, completely opposite the Cullens' table and far away from Angela's. But I guess my attempts are futile against Edward's siblings, they've got super hearing too, right? Since Alice has got cold arms as well and Emmett laughing at he most opportune times...

"Okay, let's just say, for arguments' sake, that I'm not smart," I whispered, keeping my peripheral vision on everyone else. A small rise of Alice's and Emmet's lips indicated that they can hear us. Great, that's one thing solved.

"So what are you really doing on the Founding Celebratory Dance?" he asked, completely taking be aback. I quickly schooled my featured before replying.

"It's none of your business and don't try to change the subject," I snapped. This was really getting on my nerves. "Are you going to tell me how you saved me from Mr. Banner?"

"I'd like to say that I had an adrenaline rush," I glared at him fully and at least he had the decency to look guilty, "but I know you wouldn't believe me."

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"No, I'd rather hear your theories first." He was smiling that crooked smile that made my knees go weak. Why does he have this power over me? It's a good thing though that I'm already seated and the chance of collapsing is very, very slim. But knowing me and my lack of balance around him…

I blushed. I don't want to tell him my theories. I've thought about them at nearly every possible waking moment since yesterday, and personally, I think they're dumb. Well, I sighed, might as well humor him.

"You might think that they're ridiculous but," I took in a deep breath, counted up to five, and then let it out, "I've considered radioactive spiders and Kryptonite. I've even thought of some kind of fairy godparent or something, like Cinderella and Timmy Turner."

"Like superheroes?" I nodded. "Alright, but consider this," my eyebrows knitted in confusion, where is he going with this? "What if I'm the bad guy?" Hmm, I never actually considered this side of the comic books. "What if I'm the villain?"

I thought about this for a minute. I'm sticking to my opinion that Edward is not a bad guy. I can tell that he's a good guy at heart. I mean, why would he try to get me away from his company if he's a bad guy? If he's a bad guy, he would've just killed me the moment he set eyes on me in Biology.

But of course, not all bad guys have hearts of ice. Some have special spots for special people, or in some cases, special things. Some were not even bad guys at first, they were only mislead or chose to be evil because of their past. Not everyone can choose who they are, and what they were born to be, like Shrek. He was born an ogre but he did not let that dictate his life. Heck, he even married a princess! The fact that said princess was also an ogre is just a minute detail…cough, cough.

"Well," I better choose my words carefully or I might offend him, "I still think that you're a good guy, a superhero." 'My hero' I said in my head. "However, if you think that you are a bad guy, I can't change your mind about that. I'll tell you this though: you can't choose who you are born to be. Shrek was born an ogre, a dangerous, foul, evil ogre…supposedly. But if you got to know him, like what Donkey and Fiona did, you'd know that he had a heart of gold; ogres and their layers huh?

"Anyway, I think you're Shrek, Edward. I'm not saying that you're green and have some…uncontrollable…bodily functions. I'm saying that behind these walls that you've built, there's a kind, gentle, compassionate man that I can see in your eyes. And don't you dare deny it." I finished my monologue with a glare at him, wanting to get back to my strong, stubborn demeanor, not my sappy, empathetic one.

I studied Edward carefully; there was a line between his brows, indicating that he was deep in thought, his lips were in a thin line and I knew that I have stumped him, he was sitting still, so still that I thought he was a statue. No one can be that still. Finally, after some time, which seemed longer with the silence, he smiled at me with sad eyes and spoke.

"You never cease to amaze me."

**A/N: So, do you guys like the Shrek thing? This idea just like, popped into my mind while I was writing this chapter. I personally think it's cool. Anyhow, please review?**

**=]  
**


	11. Be Safe

**A/N: To those who reviewed to tell me tht they loved my Shrek analogy...thanks! I huge cyber cookie for you! Too bad you can't eat them :P Okay, here's chapter eleven. Whoo! I feel like it's been an eternity since I was typing my first chapter. I mean, chapter eleven already? And to think, I'm not even half way through the Twilight movie... Well, enough of this. You clicked that link to read this chapter, not my rants. Hehehe...  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to think of anything cool to put in here...I mean, what's the point?  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter Eleven

"So, how was your conversation with Cullen?" Jessica asked me the moment I returned at the table. I smiled and tapped my nose, the universal sign for a secret. "Oh c'mon Bella, tell us. We're your friends, we won't ell anyone anything!"

"No, I'm sorry Jess." I really was apologetic. I hate making people disappointed, the looks on their faces when you tell them the bad news, how their smiles drop down quickly, and how the twinkle in their eyes dims a little bit.

"Y'know, I've never seen this side of Edward before," Lauren said to me as we walked out of the cafeteria, the bell just rang and we were making our way to next class, mine was Biology…with Edward.

"Yeah," agreed Angela, "never in his time here that I've seen him this…forward…with anyone before."

"Angela," Lauren teased, "is that a kind way to say that Edward was never for socializing, or in this case, down right flirting?" I flushed, flirting? He was not. "Oh, don't look at me like that Bella, I could tell by his body language that he totally digs you."

I tactically did not reply to her comment and decided to ignore her prattle. I saw Angela taking random pictures of everyone as they exited the cafeteria, or more specifically, the Cullens. Curious, I whispered to her, "Why the Cullens?"

"Oh," she blushed, "nothing, really. They're just photogenic, I guess. The camera loves them."

"So you're really into photography?"

"Yep, always been since I first got hold of a camera, I was eight then. One day, I hope to become a professional, maybe even work with Yasmin. She's my idol – I've told you that before, right?"

Laughing slightly, I said, "A couple of times since I first met you." She glared at me playfully and pushed my glasses down in response. "How mature of you, Angela, pushing someone's glasses down their nose. Anyway, I think I know what to get you on your birthday."

"Oh, you don't have to get me anything."

"Pish-posh," I said, imitating a British accent, badly, I might add. "I'm getting you something that I know you'd like, and that's final."

"Fine, just make sure it's not that expensive, like a professional camera with an expensive brand or something along those lines…" she rolled her eyes and I nudged her nervously. How did she know I was going her get her that? I better knock her off that train of thought…

"And how do you know that I would be able to afford one?" Yes, how smart am I?

"Bella, I don't think you've noticed this, but…" she turned to face me, a serious look on her but her tone was sarcastic, "you're filthy rich!"

Apparently, not smart enough.

"Judging by your clothes, your iPod, your iPhone – by the way, where is your phone? – your _original_ Gucci school bag and your _personalized_ bike, you are pretty well off."

I blanched as I listen to Angela. I never knew that she noticed this much about me. I mean, I tried my hardest to keep things on the down low, but it seems that I did not try enough. It's only a matter of time before she puts my musical abilities, my absences, and my wealth together and figures out that I'm Yasmin Stone.

'Well, at least you know how much she knows about yourself.' Oh, shut up brain.

"How did you notice all of that?" I whispered shock evident in my voice, and probably my face too. She just shrugged and entered the classroom, leaving me, all open mouthed and wide eyed, in the doorway.

As I got settled into the class, I noticed that Edward wasn't here. He's supposed to be in this class, or is he skipping? 'Coz I definitely remember talking to him at lunchtime, or maybe I was just day dreaming about it?

I jumped on my seat when a loud noise tore my attention from the empty seat next to me and towards the front. We have a new teacher today, seeing as Mr. Banner was considered homicidal and should not be teaching children.

"Good afternoon class!" the teacher greeted us, clapping her hands together in an 'I'm in charged' fashion. I think I'm beginning to like her already. She looked young, looking around the age of twenty five to early thirties, and judging by her fashion sense, she looked hip, in a completely sophisticated manner, of course, seeing as she's a teacher and all. She was wearing a pair of pinstripe pants with a matching blazer, along with a white polo shirt underneath. Her hair was straight and black, reaching past her shoulders and held back with a white Alice headband.

"Good afternoon," the class replied.

"Well, as you all may know, I'm your new teacher for biology. I'm Mrs. Garner," she smiled a warm smile, her eyes roaming. When she met my eyes, I smiled warmly at her. "Okay, since I don't know anyone here yet, how about we all introduce ourselves? I'll start, shall we? My name is –"

She stopped when a student raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Umm, sorry for interrupting, but are the projects assigned by Mr. Banner," I shivered at his name, the man tried to kill me! "It was the one about umm, human skeleton revolution, is it still needed?"

"Oh, don't worry. You don't need to do that anymore. We'll be tackling that subject later this year. Right now, I was planning on learning about cells. Back to the introductions…

"My name is Lucy Garner, I'm married to my husband, Kyle Garner and I have an adorable little girl named Susan. I enjoy the subject Biology and have a soft spot for the game, tennis." She motioned for the first person by the door to start, "And please follow my format."

The person at the front was Angela, and I listened eagerly to her introduction. Perhaps I might be able to learn something new about her.

"Umm, hello, my name is Angela Weber and I have a passion for photography. I live with my mom and dad and my two younger brothers. And umm, I think Biology is an interesting subject, depending on the topic being discussed."

I kept an ear out to listen to everyone else, but half of my mind was wandering. What should I tell? I can't exactly tell them too much about me or else someone might get suspicious, mainly Angela. Hmm, maybe I could get away with the things I told my English class on my first day. Nodding triumphantly, I waited patiently for my turn.

Finally, after a few minutes of others' shy introductions, it was my go.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer the name Bella. I live with my dad, Charlie, and I don't have any siblings. I'm not a big fan of any science related subjects, but it's a tolerable subject. I don't think the previous teacher helped me change my mind though… Oh, and I play the guitar."

"Excuse me," Mrs. Garner said, interrupting the next speaker, "forgive me for prying, but you're Ms. Swan, the person Mr. Banner tried to run over?" I nodded, a light blush forming on my cheeks. "Well, I'm not going to try and change your opinion," she smiled kindly, "but try not to base your opinion of the subject on the teacher."

"I'll try Mrs. Garner." Wow, she's so kind, and caring, and kind, and…wow. It was like she's my mom, but reincarnated. But of course, that'll never happen, my mom's only about three or five yeas older than her. It's impossible. And I don't really believe in reincarnation and stuff related to that.

The rest of the class passed by, we were learning about cells and blood types and other related stuff. Near the end, Mrs. Garner handed out little needles to poke our fingers with. We were _supposed_ to be figuring out our blood type, but there was a…small…distraction. A boy – I forgot his name, Jackson? Jamie? – fainted at the sight of his own blood.

I sympathize with him; the smell of blood tends to smother me as well. It's a good thing that I didn't poke myself yet before the incident, or else I will be at the nurse's clinic too.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" asked Angela, a concerned look on her face, "You look kinda pale."

"I'm fine, just the blood's getting to me," I muttered, taking slow deep breaths. How could I be like this? I mean, I was just thinking about blood! I leaned on the wall of the gym, trying to get my normal breathing pattern back.

"Shall I take you to the clinic?" she pressed a shaking hand on my forehead, probably checking my temperature or something.

"No, you shouldn't miss your next class. I think I can get there by myself. It's next to the cafeteria, right?" I stood up, leaning heavily on the wall. I could feel the beads of sweat sliding down my back. I shivered.

Laughing despite my predicament, Angela replied, "No, it's on the other side of the campus, near the Art room?" I nodded feebly, I guess I do need her help. "C'mon, I'll take you there…"

"There's no need for that, really..."

"I could take her," Edward said from behind Angela. Edward? I thought he was skipping. Why would he still be on the campus?

"You sure?" asked Angela, clearly uncertain to have me under Edward's care.

"It's okay with me Angela, you really shouldn't miss your class," I whispered to her. I kept an eye of Edward though, liking the way a smirk played across his lips…his kissable lips.

'Focus, Bella!' my brain shouted. Yeah, focus… I know what that means.

Angela slowly nodded. I nudged her forward, telling her with my eyes that she could go.

"Go Angela, if you don't see me by the end of the day, expect a call from me." And with that said, she headed to her class. I just hope she won't get reprimanded for being late. Maybe I could tell the nurse what happened and she could write her a slip.

"Bella?" a hand appeared in front of my face. I jumped a little, tripping on my own feet. Curse you clumsiness. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Er, sorry," I said, totally apologetic. I didn't mean to space out on him. "I was just wondering if I could ask the nurse to write a slip for Angela, I don't want her to get into trouble." A smile tugged on his lips, what's up with that? I shrugged and asked, "Take me to the clinic?"

"Sure." I only took about two steps when I was suddenly lifted up, up into his arms.

"Hey!" I shouted, punching him on the back. I was strewn over his shoulders therefore the only thing I can reach is his back. "Ouch, that's gonna bruise." I cradled my left hand, which, unfortunately, encountered a rock, otherwise known as Edward's back. Whimpering slightly, I closed my eyes in pain and massaged the sore muscles, and guess what? Edward just kept on laughing. As in laughing so hard I swear his shoulders were vibrating, fast. What was funny with hurting yourself, huh? I don't find it funny at all.

"Here's the clinic." Wow, we're here already? But I was just beginning to enjoy the ride…

"Thanks Edward," he let me down, thankfully, and knocked on the door. It was white with a big red cross painted on it. How could I have missed this? It's so obvious to the eye. The door opened and the nurse shuffled us in. And did it smell! It smelled strongly of chemicals and old people. I groaned.

"What's wrong dear?" the nurse asked. She was old, around the age of fifty, and she was clad in white.

"Nothing," I said clearly, but more to myself, I said, "Stupid old people smell, why do all hospitals and clinics smell like this? Aargh!" I heard laughter from the doorway so I glared at that direction. Shoot, I forgot he had super hearing.

"So, what happened to you dear?"

"Oh, I was just feeling queasy. Umm, we had blood typing during Biology, and the smell was too much. The rust…the salt…" I shivered from the memory. The nurse nodded and took something from the drawer. It was some kind of tablet.

"Here, take this. It takes around five minutes to react so you'll have a short wait. The side effect is that you'll feel a bit sleepy, so I suggest for you to go home. School's about over, I'll just write a note for your teacher. He or she will understand."

Smiling gratefully, I said, "Thank you so much, and can I ask a favor? My friend, Angela Weber, she was helping me after Biology and I'm afraid she was late for her next lesson. Can you please write her a note too, just in case?"

"Oh, that's fine dear. You go home and rest."

"Thank you again." I ducked out of the clinic and into the fresh air. I took a deep breath and proceeded into taking the pill. I spotted Edward standing under a tree so I walked over to him. I informed him of the nurse's orders and he volunteered to take me home. After a quick stop in the Main Office, I found myself in the front seat of Edward's car.

"So Bella, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing much," I told him, recalling my plans on Saturday and Sunday. I don't think I have anything on it other than homework.

"I've heard some of your friends were planning on going down to La Push."

Did he now?

"Were you planning on going?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows, a smile on my lips.

"And why should I tell you?"

"Nothing, just wondering," he said in a nonchalant voice, failing, I might add. I think I detect a slight tone of reluctance and resentment? What would he be angry about? Was there someone in La Push that he hates? A rivalry of sorts?

"Well, I wasn't planning on going anyways. I think I'll just relax this weekend, don't you think I need a break? I mean, school has been hectic and I didn't have much time to relax last weekend."

"Promise me something Bella," he pulled on the handbrake, making me check out the window. We were already at my house. "Promise me that you'll be careful. I'm going away with my family for a couple of days, and seeing as you're you, I know that some kind of trouble is going to happen. Promise me that you'll be safe."

Wow, he cares about me that much?

"Er, sure, I promise."

"Good to know. Goodbye Bella." I smiled at him and told him my goodbye as I stepped out of the car. I watched him back away from the driveway and into the highway. I guess it'll be just me, myself and I for a few hours.

The next day at lunchtime, I was scanning the sea of faces for the Cullens. We were outside in the courtyard, but I couldn't find them anywhere. It was Wednesday and the sun was shining, I know, a shocker. Sun, here in Forks? You must be joking…

I was wearing a thin spaghetti strap top and a blowy skirt that reached a few inches above my ankles. I wanted to savor the moment of this surprise sunshine by wearing flip flops, and wearing flip flops I did. I also wore a scarf as a headband, the same material as my skirt.

"You won't find them," Jessica said. She was sitting on the wooden table, trying to get a tan of sorts from the sun. There was no need to ask which 'them' she was talking about.

"Why, are they skipping school?" I asked, picking at my sandwich.

"No, every time the weather's good, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for camping trips. I tried it with my parents once; they didn't even give me a chance."

"A camping trip," I repeated, not really believing it. I can't imagine Rosalie camping at all and Alice too. They're just too…modernized, I guess. Emmet I can imagine, while Jasper is okay. I'm not sure about Edward though, he's an enigma to me. He doesn't seem like the one for camping, but he's the kind of guy that'll do anything for a good cause.

"Yes, at least, that's their excuse."

The rest of the week passed by in a monotonous bore, I mean, if it wasn't for my planner, I wouldn't have known that the days were changing. It was always waking up early in the morning, take a bath, eat breakfast, walk to school, lessons, lunch, lessons again, walk back home, do homework, and then sleep. The next day, the cycle repeats. Can anyone say boring?

The only highlight was when the Cullens came back, and to be frank, it wasn't that exciting. I didn't get to talk to Edward again other than a few 'hi's' and 'hello's'. I talked with Alice a few times, and I noticed that she had butterscotch eyes, just like Edward. If they were just adopted, then how they've go the same eye color?

I sighed in frustration, it's not like my questions are going to be answered. I can't just go up to them and ask them to fill in a questionnaire just to satisfy my overactive curiosity. Maybe I'll think about something else… How about Angela's birthday?

I just can't wait for Angela's birthday on July 4th. I already have her present ready, tucked under my bed and wrapped snugly. It was a video camera so she won't be able to argue that I bought her a professional picture camera. This is a _video _camera, a difference, see?

Anyway, I also got her a ticket for my next concert in Boston. I was planning on singing a song for her, just to let her know about the whole Eric situation. Maybe I could ask her to go on stage with me and sing. The song's pretty old since it was in the last album I made. When was that, about a year ago?

Closing my eyes, I settled myself on my bed and let my thoughts wander. Maybe I could finish reading Little Women tomorrow, it is Saturday after all and I wasn't going anywhere…

**A/N: I'm sorry for any mistakes that oyu might see, I was too exited to update that I sorta kinda maybe skimmed through this instead of reading through thoroughly. Hehe...well, anyway, do you like it? No? Yes? Need any improvement. Please, don't hesitate to click that button below and reply. Your response gives me enough encouragement to use my exhausted finger muscles (I blame school for that...).  
**

**=]  
**


	12. Angela's Birthday

**A/N: Oh, finally the site is working again!! I don't know if you guys experienced this problem too but the part for the personal accounts just didn't work for me. I mean, how annoying is that? I've been waiting so long to upload this chapter too... Anyways, this chapter might seem a bit rushed. I haven't reread it yet seeing as I'm too excited to update the story. Maybe I'll edit it next time.**

**PS. I don't know anything about Port Angeles so I'll be making up the places and shops and things like that.**

Bella Montana – Chapter Twelve

Ding dong! I waited patiently for someone to get the door. I'm guessing that Jessica and Lauren are already inside, seeing as I can hear them through the door. Their laughter can be pretty loud. I couldn't help but feel sheepish that I was late. I mean, I'm holding them back! They should be having fun by now, but I had to come late didn't I? Well, it wasn't my fault that I didn't know what to wear. I know I sound vain, but this is my first get together with my friends and I want to look good.

I heard the doorknob turning so I plastered a huge smile on my face, ready to greet Angela a happy birthday.

"Hello dear," a woman that looked like Angela, only a lot older, was standing in the doorway. I waved hesitantly. "You must be Bella, come on in!"

"Thank you, you have a great house." Really, they did. It wasn't as big as mine but it was spacious, kinda like the ones you see on the television sitcoms. They had carpet flooring so I was careful not to drip water on it. It had stopped raining a long time ago but the puddles were stubborn, soaking my boots.

"The others are in the living room," she pointed at a door and I was just about to make my way there, present in hand, but she grabbed my arm gently. "I want to say thank you."

I felt my forehead wrinkle, "For what?" I asked her.

"Thank you for making my Angela happier, I'd never seen her as excited over anything before. This is the first time she ever invited anyone to come over. Thank you Bella, for being her friend."

"But, wasn't she friends with Lauren and Jessica before I came along?"

"Oh, she was," Mrs. Weber nodded, "but she's a shy person. She never had enough courage to invite people over, got it form her grandma you see. Bella, you gave her courage. She's more outgoing now, like a normal teenager." I saw that Mrs. Weber had tears in her eyes. Did I really do that much? I don't think I did much at all… I was just being her friend.

"I'm glad I could help," I wrapped her in a hug, seeing as she needed one. She hugged me back, and when she let go, she patted my head. I blushed; I've never been patted before. It was always a hug or a slap on the back from my dad. So this is what it feels like to have a mother.

"You should go, dear." I smiled one last time before entering through the doors.

"Happy birthday, Angela," I said. Lauren and Jessica were on the couch while Angela was on the floor. I seemed to have interrupted a conversation since all three heads snapped up.

"Bella!" greeted Lauren and Jessica at the same time; Lauren was nodding at me while Jessica was waving. Angela stood up and gave me a hug and I hugged her back. I whispered my birthday greetings again and handed her my present. She looked at me disapprovingly, making me flinch involuntarily at her gaze.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!"

"At least you feel sorry…" She then proceeded in opening the gift; when she saw what it was, she immediately froze. "Bella, I told you not to get me a camera, let alone an expensive one!"

"No, you told me not to get you a camera for professional photographers. That," I pointed the box, "is a _video_ camera." She rolled her eyes at my logic but thanked me nonetheless.

"Thanks Bella, you really shouldn't have." She led me to the couch and I took a seat.

"Wow Bella, way to make us look bad," teased Lauren, a smile on her face.

"Yeah," agreed Jessica, "Lauren and I just got her cards." I blushed. Okay, I admit that I went a bit too far, but I will never regret my choice. I can see that Angela loves my gift, and that's good enough for me.

Their comments however, made me remember my other gift – the concert ticket for my concert in Boston on July 11th. I rummaged in my bag as conversation about today's plan erupted again. After some time, I finally found the pesky little red envelope and handed it to Angela.

"Here you go Angela, just don't open it till tomorrow though."

"Why?" she asked. I just shrugged and smiled knowingly, tapping my nose. "Fine," she glanced at the clock. "Oh guys! We gotta go or we won't have enough time to browse for a dress!"

"We're going shopping? On your birthday?" I asked incredulously. I was met with three 'duh!' looks. Right, shopping it is. We all made our way out the house, telling Mrs. Weber goodbye, and into Jessica's car. Angela took shotgun since she's the birthday girl, Lauren and I sat at the back, while Jessica was driving, of course. I mean, it is her car.

"How long does it take to go to Port Angeles?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt on.

"Quite some time, you'd better do something to pass the time," Angela informed me. I thanked her before rummaging into my bag once more for my iPod. That reminds me, I need to get a new phone soon, or else I'll have to make do with my friends' phones, which is pretty embarrassing if you ask me.

We arrived in Port Angeles soon enough. It turned out that I didn't need my iPod to pass the time, our discussion about our dates, or their dates (dates to be, considering Angela's predicament) if you want to be specific, used up all of our time in the car.

"Welcome Bella, to Port Angeles…" the three chorused. I smiled gratefully at them, I haven't been in Port Angeles before and I really appreciate them taking time to explain things to me, like where things were and some history behind it. We entered a quaint shop that sold attractive looking dresses after a quick tour of the town center.

Inside was pretty big, bigger than it looked on the outside. There were racks of formal wear arranged in style, color, sizes, and from what I can see, time too. I think there's a dress that looked like it came from the 1900s. I smiled wistfully… maybe I could wear one for Halloween or something.

"Hey guys," called Lauren, "do you think this color suits me?" She was holding up three dresses, a green one, a yellow one, and a red one.

"Green is so not your color Lauren," commented Jessica. Angela nodded her head to go with Jessica's comment while I leafed through various dresses.

"Are you sure Jess? Because I kinda like the green one," she placed the other two dresses back in the racks and held the green one in from of her. "See how it flares at the bottom?"

"Yeah, I like the style, but green is not you."

"Sure?" Jessica nodded. Lauren sighed, "Fine, I'll look for another dress…"

"Hey guys, how about…" someone said. I didn't bother to see who it was. I might not be buying a dress for myself, but there's nothing bad with helping the others look for theirs. That's what I'm here for, right? I personally think that the color red looks good on Lauren, so I'll be keeping my eye out for anything red. For Jessica, I think she's like a dress that will accentuate her assets, so something low cut will be good.

Finding a dress for Angela though will be a challenge. She doesn't like showy clothes and she puts comfort before fashion. What she needs is a dress with soft material and must not be too tight or too loose. I think a pastel color will be good with her skin tone, and perhaps some glitter to go with her glasses, unless she'll be wearing contacts for the dance. Does she own contacts?

"Hey Bella!" someone called. I looked up from the rack I was shuffling through and saw Jessica beckoning me to come over. I made my way towards her, passing a small bookshelf. Are they selling those books? Because if they are, I want to buy one, I am a sucker for the classics now ever since I began readign Little Women.

"Bella," Jessica grabbed my arm and led me to the dressing room area. "Look at Angela. Do you think the dress suits her?"

I looked at the dress Angela was wearing, noting the uncomfortable expression on her face. I'm going to take a wild guess that she doesn't like the dress. It was pretty low cut and the hem was too high up. This looked like the kind of dress Jessica would wear, not Angela. I reluctantly shook my head.

"Sorry, it doesn't look good on her. The hemline is too short, making her look taller, and I think she's tall enough."

"You think so?" I nodded.

"Jess, how about you look for a couple of dresses yourself, I'll look for a couple for myself, Lauren is currently looking for hers, and then we'll all meet up here in the dressing room later."

"Sounds great," I said, liking Angela's idea. "I'll just look around to see if I could find a dress for all three of you."

I walked past the bookshelf again and continued my search. About an hour or so later, I had found a couple of dresses each for the girls. I had a long sparkly lavender dress for Angela and a white dress that flows from under the bust. I also have two red dresses for Lauren, one a metallic color and the other powdery, and for Jessica, I have three dresses. One was turquoise strapless dress that reached the floor; another was pink with a low cut neck line and straps, while the last one was a yellow halter top with a big brown sash around the waist.

We all met in the dressing room and it seemed like I had the most dresses.

'Well duh! You were choosing for three people!' my brain chided. Oh yeah…

"Look at the dresses I found," I said dropping the dresses on a table and getting their attention.

The three of them ruffled through the collection, commenting here and there. I waited patiently for all of them to resurface and tell me if they liked my choices or not. I let my mind wander for a little bit, thinking about the dance and what it would be like if Edward asks me to go with him…

I was roughly pulled out of my daydream by a squeal coming from my friends.

"Oh Bella, this dress is so gorgeous! I'm gonna try it on," Lauren grabbed the metallic red dress and rushed into a cubicle. I laughed silently, not wanting her to get offended, and approached the others.

"How about you Jess, Angela?" I asked, "Chosen a dress yet?" I noted Jessica's concentrated look and Angela's glum one. I'm going to take another wild guess that she doesn't like any dresses in this shop. "Angela? What's wrong?"

She sighed before answering, "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if there is a dress for me here. They're all too…ostentatious." I hummed and picked up the lavender one. I think it'll look lovely on her. The inside was soft so it'll be comfortable, it was a reasonable length and the style was elegant.

"Put this on," I told her. She was just about to refuse but I sent her a look that said 'do it or else'. She can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be. As she got changed, I ran over to the gloves section and chose a pair of silky white gloves.

"Here," I threw the gloves over the door. A full minute later, she came out. I motioned for her to twirl around and she acquiesced. "You look beautiful, Angela."

"Really, you're not just saying that…" she studied her reflection in the mirror and I watched as her small smile grew into a huge grin. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I like this dress."

"Great!" I clapped my hands in celebration. "How about you Jess, found your dress yet?"

"No… I can't seem to decide between the pink… and the yellow one…" she looked like she's very deep in thought. Wow, I never thought that some people actually take shopping this seriously.

"Let me help you, put the dresses against your body." She did just what I told her to do and looked up at me expectantly. "Well, the yellow looks good on your skin but I'm not sure with the halter top style. I think you should choose the pink one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, now go and try it on!" I pushed her into a cubicle, both of us laughing loudly.

"Hey Bella, Angela, come and look at me," Lauren stepped out of the cubicle, the red dress shimmering as she walked. Wow, she looked beautiful, as in, even more beautiful than normal.

"Wow Lauren, you look beautiful…" Angela whispered.

"I concur," I said in a hushed voice. In a louder voice, I said, "Jess, come and look at Lauren! She's gorgeous!" Jessica quickly exited the cubicle, her hair in wild disarray.

"Whoa, way to make us feel inferior Lauren, you look good!" Jessica said, her pink dress billowing behind her. I stepped back and observed all three of them. They were all in their dresses, and to be honest, they looked stunning. I wished I would be at the dance to see the jaws of their dates' drop. Man, I should assign someone to take a picture for me.

I clapped my hands to get their attention, "I think these dresses look fabulous on all of you. So, why don't we pay for them now, and then grab some lunch? I'm famished…"

"Nu-uhh," they all chorused. Uh oh, I don't like the looks on their faces.

"Bella," Jessica said.

"Since you've helped us all find our dresses…" Lauren continued.

"We think we should help _you _get a dress!" finished Angela.

"Me?" I pointed to myself, "No! You don't have to. I mean, I'm not even going to the dance… I don't have a date. And anyways, I've got an important thing on the same day. Urgent business…"

"Oh shush! Just because you're not planning on going doesn't mean you can't buy a dress. Ever heard of spontaneity?"

"Yes, yes I have Angela, but I'm not sure if buying a dress will be a good idea –" I never really got to finish my sentence. I was shoved in a cubicle by three pairs of hands…and it hurt. They were all so strong! I sighed, knowing that I can't fight them all at once. Is this how they repay me? By giving me torture? Don't get me wrong, I like shopping just as much as the next girl, but I detest the changing time. I always find it so fussy! And hot…

The girls then began shoving dress after dress into the cubicle, making me feel light headed and tired. After about twenty dresses, five I've declined since they were too revealing and three I disliked, everyone settled on a silver dress. It went passed my knees and was made of silk. I think it'll look good with one of Yasmin's heels, but I'm not sure… Anyway, this dress made me feel like Isabella again – a beautiful girl that Edward seems to be attracted to.

After paying for our purchases, which were four dresses, a pair of gloves, and a book for me, we all decided to go to a local restaurant. It looked like a nice place, with big glass window panes, comfy looking red chairs and wooden tables.

"Good afternoon ladies," a young guy, probably around the age eighteen, asked. "I'm going to be your server for today, my name is Jason," he flashed a huge smile. Somehow, it looked dull compared to Edward's. I heard Jessica and Lauren sigh at the sight. O-kay…

"What will you be having for lunch today?" he handed out four big menus, winking as he handed me mine. I felt my cheeks burn, I just hope he won't think that I was into him. I don't want to send out wrong signals, that'll be trouble waiting to happen.

"I'll have spaghetti bolognaise," Jessica said after a while, "and a can of coke."

"I'll have what she's having," Jessica pointed at Lauren, "but with a glass of water."

"Hmm, I think I'll have a solo serving of Hawaiian pizza with a side plate of fries," Angela told the still beaming waiter. Doesn't it hurt to smile that much? "For drinks, I'll have a can of coke too. That's all, thanks."

The waiter looked at me expectantly, I could tell by how his eyes bore into the side of my face. Okay, what to get? There's pasta, many types of salads, pizzas, meat, chicken and fish, but what to get? Feeling annoyed that I seem to not be capable of choosing my own meal I closed my eyes and pointed at a random dish.

"One dish of mushroom ravioli, a glass of mango juice, a side plate of potato wedges," I rattled, and as I made my last order, I wrapped one arm around Angela, "and four slices of coffee cake. Got all that?" I giggled at the shocked look on Angela's face.

"Bella, you shouldn't," she said.

"And who said they're for you? For all you know, they could be for me…" I replied cheekily. It resulted in me receiving a poke from Angela, which hurt by the way. "Ouch! Eesh, keep you hair on missy."

The rest of lunch passed away in a flurry of teasing and laughter. My cake order was happily accepted by Angela, after a few moments of persuading of course. I told her that it would hurt my feelings if she doesn't accept it. I had to use this sickly sweet voice but it was worth it, the cake was delicious! Hats off to the chef!

When we left the restaurant, we roamed around the place, peeking through random shops and buying bits and bobs. All the time, I felt like someone's eyes were on me, like someone was stalking me or something. After our fifth shop, I was definitely sure that someone was following us, or mainly…me.

**A/N: Like it? No? Tell me in a review. And I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatic mistakes...I'll fix that next time. **

**It's now next time! Lol, I know its just beena day...but heck. :D. I've reread everything and corrected all of the mistakes I've seen, I just hope that I've got all of them.  
**

**=]**

**Edited: Feb. 26, 2009  
**


	13. Mind Reader

**A/N: The same with chapter twelve, this chapter is not proof read yet so bear with all the mistakes. But aren't you happy that I uploaded two chapters? Just for you guys!! A treat!! Okay, so have fun reading it...**

**Edited: Feb. 26, 2009 - thanks guys for all the reviews, just keep them coming! To thecookielives27, for you, I'll change some songs so that they aren't all HM. When I finish this story, I was thinking of a sequel and definitely then, I won't be using HM songs too much. Bella in this story is just a phase of sorts, if you get what I mean. She realises that she needs to take on more responsibility if she becomes a vampire's gf, but that's saying too much already so I'll shut up.  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I realised I did not put a disclaimer before in the last chapter so this makes up for the two...I don't own anything!!  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter Thirteen

What do I do? Someone is stalking me and I don't have my phone with me to call my dad, or the police. I don't want to use anyone else's phone – I don't want them to worry. I racked my brain for some sort of plan, anything would be welcome. As we passed the cinema, something hit me. As in I hit my head, I was so deep into my thoughts that I did not see the lamppost that was right in front of me. I think there's gonna be a bruise there tomorrow morning…

"Are you okay Bella?" asked Angela. She gave me her hand to help me stand up and I gladly accepted it. My head really hurts. I looked down to check my clothes and saw the murky water all over my jeans. Great, what luck, first a stalker, and then being covered in dirty water? I think someone up there is out to get me.

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure about my clothes. Look," I pointed at my ruined jeans and the hemline of my shirt, "my jeans are totally ruined and so is my white shirt. I'm not sure if it'll stain or something, but I know this, I better change soon or I'll catch a cold."

And I can't have a cold; I have a concert in a week's time!

"I'll come with you," Angela offered. I quickly shook my head. If I play my cards right, my plan will work out without a hitch and they'll never know the danger that's upon them.

"No, it's okay. I think I'll just change into the outfit I bought in…I think it was the fourth shop we went to… Anyway, I think I can find somewhere to change." I pointed at a public toilet a few feet away. I know, public toilets were never my thing, but this is an emergency. My plan has to work.

"If you say so, Bella…" I tilted my head slightly and glanced at the cinema. I waited for a while for someone to catch up, but no one seems to get it. I sighed and looked at the cinema again, discreetly of course.

"We'll wait for you in the cinema!" Jessica suggested, her head nodding enthusiastically. Yes, someone finally gets it! "We could watch that new movie. Umm, I think it's called 'Wild Child', starring Emma Roberts?" Oh, I like Emma; she was fun to be around. I met her in a movie premier once. I nodded my approval and made my way to the small building that held the sign, 'Public Toilet', my shopping bag that held my new clothes in hand.

I walked out of the smelly stall five minutes later. I was wearing a dungaree skirt and a red and white striped shirt underneath. I was also wearing black converse shoes and a forest green bonnet. My old clothes, plus shoes, were tucked in the shopping bag, safe and sound, protected by the plastic bag from the wetness of the city. I can't believe that it's wet and gloomy here too. Here I was, thinking that I could escape the gloominess of Forks…but hey, can't complain much about that.

I breathed in the freshness of rain and walked around the plaza. There was a fountain in the middle, spurting water from a spout. It was very pretty. I traced my fingers on the intricate pattern, the swirls, loops and curves. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms grab me from behind and clamp my mouth shut. I tried to scream but it was futile. My legs were flailing everywhere, trying to hit my attacker, but it seemed that he was very strong, either that or my aim isn't very good.

He led us into an alley hidden between two tall buildings. I wonder how he we got here without anyone noticing. Did I stay by the fountain that long to not notice the plaza emptying?

"Bella…" a slimy voice said. I shivered. How did this guy know my name? "You are going to be my treat tonight…"

I forced myself to not scream. I am not afraid of this guy, no matter how much that gleam in his dark eyes scared me. He advanced towards me, a hand stretching to close the small distance between us. I felt my heart rate pick up and my breaths become shallower. What did my dad say about self defense when I get into trouble? If it was a guy, hit him where it hurts most.

I waited for a moment to make sure he was near enough for me to kick him. I went into a fighting stance, my weight balanced between my feet, my hands in a boxer's position. I know I can't throw a good punch, but I need all the help I can get. Slowly, I leaned back to gain momentum, placed my hands out around me to help keep my balance, pivoted on my left leg and swung my right leg, aiming for the guy's jewels.

I screamed a groan at the impact and watched as the man crouched in pain. I sighed but my relief was short lived. He stood up again, forgetting the pain, and stalked towards me again. Now, he had this menacing smile on his face. I started shivering again.

"That wasn't very nice Bella…"

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered to ask him. I need to distract him – I need to prolong this moment before he reaches me and do whatever he likes. Maybe if I keep him distracted long enough, someone might come to my rescue.

"Don't you remember me, Bella?" I hated the way he said my name. "I served you in the restaurant today. I tried to get your attention, but you kept ignoring me. I've never been turned down before, Bella, and I'm not going to start now."

He was the water from the restaurant. What was his name? Carlson? Anton? Jason? Yes, Jason!

"Jason?" I asked.

"Spot on, pretty girl. Now, time for my treat." I closed my eyes, preparing for the inevitable. He was inches from me now, I could practically feel his breath on me… but his touch never came. I heard tires on tarmac and the sound of a car. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes. Just in time, I saw Edward Cullen step out of his silver Volvo and stood in front of me, hiding Jason from my view. What was he doing here? Better yet, how did he know I was here?

"Ed-Edward, how – why are you here?" I asked, too dumbfounded to move my lips, but with some effort, I managed to do it.

"Get in the car, Bella." The authority and the firmness of his voice shocked me to the core. I bet if I could see his eyes, it would be charcoal black. Heck, I even think it would be even darker than that!

I promptly did what he said and ran over to his car. Opening the passenger's seat, I shuffled in and closed the door behind me. I watched in suspense as Edward stood defiantly in front of Jason. A pause, and then I heard a growl. Wait, was Edward _growling_? I shiver that was totally different from the one I had moments ago coursed down my body.

The door slammed and Edward quickly stepped on the gas, backing away from the alley and down the plaza road and into a highway. I checked the speedometer and nearly fainted. This was faster than any speed I thought possible.

"Edward, slow down!" He did not respond. "Edward, please!"

"I should go back and rip that guy's head off…"

What?

"N-no, I don't think you should."

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things he was thinking of –"

"And you do?" I asked, amazed. If he did, that means he can read minds, and if he can read minds… does he know what I'm thinking about now? Uh oh, if he could read minds, he might've read all my Yasmin related thoughts directly from my head. He might now that I'm Yasmin!

"It's not hard to guess…" He's avoiding the subject. "Can we talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around."

"Erm," I racked my brains for a topic, any topic… "Put your seatbelt on."

He laughed shakily. "_You _put your seatbelt on," he shot back. I did just what he asked and clicked my seatbelt on. I am so not talking to him…

After a while though, I asked, "How did you know where I was?" So much for not talking to him… He did not answer me, he just kept on staring at the road in front of us, I bowed my head, not sure of what I'm feeling right now. Should I be grateful for him for saving me, or should I be annoyed that he's not answering me?

The car stopped in front of the theater so I got out from the car and into the cold night air. I shivered from the temperature. Just as I thought that I was kinda cold, I felt something being draped over me. I looked up and saw Edward smiling down on me. I was wearing his jacket. I smiled gratefully at him, and together we entered the big building.

I made my way to the ticket counter for the movie 'Wild Child', hoping to at least to be able to get inside, but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm meeting Angela and the rest here. I guess they've already gone inside so I'm getting a ticket," I explained to him. A frown marred his perfect features.

"No, you're not."

"Er, yes I am."

"No, you need some sugar in you," he grabbed my arm and led me to the snack bar. He ordered two big bottles of coke. Finally, I get to see him consume something. He paid for the two drinks, even after I insisted on paying for my drink at least. "Who said that this is mine? They're both yours." I frowned, so he's not drinking it.

I followed him to a table in a corner and sat down.

"Are you sure you're not gonna get anything?" I asked, sipping my coke.

"I'm on a…special diet," he answered. He's on a diet? Do guys go on diets? I played with the bottle in my hand, pushing it around the table. He's hiding something from me, something he's reluctant to tell me, or something he doesn't want me to know. What is he hiding? Why is he hiding from me? How did he know that I was in the alley? Did he follow me all day? If he did, how come I did not sense it until this afternoon?

I screamed internally, careful to not show anything on my face. This is all so stressing! So many questions unanswered.

"Right," I snapped my head up, looking at him directly in the eyes, "you gotta give me some answers."

"Yes? No? To get to the other side…" was he kidding me? "1.772…"apparently, he is kidding me.

"I do not need to know the square root of pi," I grabbed my shopping bags, preparing to stalk off.

"You knew that?" That is it. I stood up from my seat and was just about to step around the table when he spoke to me. I practically melted.

"Hey, I'm sorry…" How could I resist that voice of his? "Please stay."

I took a deep breath, kept it for five seconds, and then let it out, "How did you know where I was?" I enunciated my words carefully, wanting him to get the magnitude on my question.

"I didn't –" I turned swiftly on my heel and was two steps away from him, but I tripped over thin air. Way to ruin a good dramatic exit. He caught me before I reached the floor and I blushed deep to my roots. Once I regained my composure, I stepped away from him and sat back on my seat. He followed my example and sat himself.

"Did you," I faltered, feeling slightly uncomfortable, "Did you follow me?" There, I said it. A bit fast, but hey, it's his problem to decipher it. I watched as his eyes tightened, how his jaw froze and how his knuckles whitened under the strain. It was like the first day of Biology class all over again, except this time, he was not glaring at me. So he's not angry at me…at least I hope so.

"I feel very protective of you Bella..."

"So you followed me…"

"I was trying to keep a distance, just in case you needed my help, and I heard what that lowlife was thinking. Believe me, you don't deserve –"

"Wait," I stopped him, let me get this straight, "you said you heard what he was thinking?"

"Yes."

"I was right then, you do read minds… can you hear mine?" I watched, mesmerized, as his face underwent a series of emotions, from mild shock to amusement. It was quite comical actually, but I controlled myself.

"I can read every mind in this cinema…" Oh, shoot that means he _can _read my mind. "…apart from yours." Oh. He shifted his head to look past me and I turned my head to look at what he's looking at. It was a group of college students.

"Money… movie… food… girlfriend… money… cat… and then you, I hear nothing. It's not like you don't even exist, but I can see you…and it's very frustrating."

So he can read everyone else's minds, except for mine… this is so amazing. I wonder if his siblings know of his power, or maybe they have their own, similar to a family of superheroes, like in that movie 'Sky High'. But why can't he read my mind?

"Is there something wrong with me?" I cautiously asked. If he says yes… well, I'm not sure how I'm going to take that.

"I tell you that I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you…?" he smirked. I smiled too, realizing the irony of the situation. But hey, I don't consider him weird for having this power. I mean, go him! He's gifted. I was drinking from my drink when I heard him sigh. I raised my eyes at him worriedly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. What is he worried about? Oh no, is he worried about me knowing? Does he think that I'll blow his secret like that? I certainly hope not… "Do you regret telling me?"

"What? No! It's just –" I nodded my head for him to continue. "I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." Oh my gosh, did he just say that? He's so romantic… of course, he might mean it in a friendly way… I forced myself to not act disappointed at my train of thought and focused back on the conversation.

"Then don't," I mean it, I don't want him to go. When I'm with him, I get this feeling of happiness and excitement. I know I'm in love with him, if only I could tell him right then and there… I felt myself eyeing his lips again, they were just so kissable! My body seemed to be thinking on its own accord since I felt myself moving towards him slowly. I tried to stop, but I just couldn't.

'Oh come on, please stop leaning!' I pleaded internally.

'You know you want to Bella…' my brain said. So it's its entire fault… Why I ought to –

"Bella, where were you! We've been worried sick!" I jumped at Angela's voice. Oh, I forgot about them. I leaned back and laughed nervously, trying my best to forget what I was just about to do.

"Sorry Angela," I apologized, hugging her and the other girls."I was, erm, in a predicament and Edward," I pointed at him. He was smiling this smug kind of smile on his lips. Did he just read my girls' minds? I glared at him to stop it and he just smiled wider, "helped me out."

"Oh, well, we were about to call you, but then we remembered that your phone's broken," said Jessica, pulling away from the hug. The others followed and I smiled warmly at them.

"Well, thanks for worrying, and I'm sorry for making you guys worry. Edward and I got talking, and I sorta…lost track of time." I looked away from their gazes and sat back down on my chair, starting on my other bottle of Coke. I tapped my foot in annoyance; this awkward silence is really getting to me. I kicked Edward under the table, hoping that he'll know what I'm trying to convey to him.

"So girls," he said. Good, he got it. He's talking. Goodbye awkward silence. "How was the movie?"

"Oh," I heard Lauren and Jessica say at the same time. I felt a pang of jealousy at the faintness of their voices.

"It was great," piped in Angela, eyeing the two girls warily, "too bad you missed it Bella."

"Oh, don't worry. I've seen Wild Child before…" I replied absentmindedly. Is it just me or does Edward's hair seems more bronze under this lighting?

"You have? But it's only shown in public today," Oops, I looked up and saw two curious faces. One belonged to Angela, the other Edward. Man, I need to watch my mouth or I'll blurt some things that I'm sure I'll regret. I need some kind of excuse quick, I can't exactly say that I've seen the movie premiere.

"Oh, I've seen it in YouTube," I lied flawlessly, "you can see everything in there." Whew, nice save Bella.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea!"

"Yes Lauren?"

"Since you missed the movie, Bella, I was thinking that we watch another one. Maybe…" she glanced at the big movie poster that decorated the walls of the cinema. "…Mamma Mia? I heard it's good."

"Sound great, Lauren!" I glanced at Edward and said shyly, "How about you Edward? Care to join us?" He appears to be thinking about it, so I sat there sweating buckets for his answer.

"Sure." Yes! He's coming!

"Great, now come on or we'll miss the beginning." I grabbed Edward's arm and led him to the ticket counter. After paying for all of our tickets, we settled ourselves in theater number five. We were just in time because the starting credits were rolling.

"_I have a dream, a song to sing…"_

**A/N: Abba is classic, that's why I love watching Mamma Mia over and over and over again. Also, it's kinda somewhat important for the next chapter. I'm warnign you for some fluff between Edward and Bella! Excited? If yes, you just have to wait until I write it! Haha, I'm evil. I'm pretty excited myself though. I mean, try having the story plot running around in your head all day long? If that doesn't excite you, I don't know what can... Please review!!  
**

**=]  
**


	14. It's A Girl's Night

**A/N: Okay, I am officially psyched!! This chapter has been beta'd by someone other than me...whoop whoop! Thanks Hysteria and Chaos for doing just that. Anyway, this chapter is just a cintinuation of Angela's birthday. Nothing actually happens here, it's just a filler. The slumber party happens here so it'll be quite fun. Now, I've only been to one sleepover, but I think I've watched enough movies to know what it's like, lol. Well then, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I officially don't own, so don't sue. I'm too young to be sued. I think my parents will ground me if someone sues me...  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter Fourteen

"_School bag in hand she leaves home in the early morning, waving goodbye with an absentminded smile…"_

I felt my eyes water as Donna started singing. It made me want to know if my mom felt like this on my first day of school. Had she ever thought of planning my wedding for me? Would she be proud that I've put my singing voice to good use? It was her dream for me to become famous one day… and now I am.

I sniffled slightly and I felt Edward shift beside me. He was sitting on my right; Angela was on my left, and then Lauren, and then Jessica. I hope I'm not the only one getting teary eyed. Edward raised his left hand and placed it around my shoulders and I snuggled into him as I felt my eyes fill up and the tears fall down my cheeks. I miss my mom so much.

"Sssh, it's okay Bella," he whispered, rubbing my back soothingly. I was grateful for his comfort and the warmness that his hug gave me, despite the fact that he was freezing cold, but what I really wanted was a hug from my mother. I want her to watch me grow up. I want her to embarrass me when she takes pictures when I go to prom, or embarrass me even more when she speaks on my wedding day. I want her to show my baby pictures to my boyfriend(s), if I ever have any. But I know that that will never happen. She's dead, and it's all because of me…

"Don't blame yourself Bella. It's not your fault…" I swear he could read my mind at times. Is he sure that he can't read it? When the song was over, I lifted my head off of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt." I bet I look like a mess. I felt self conscious as he smiled at me sadly; I don't need his pity.

"Don't worry I've got plenty more at home…" I nodded and turned back to the movie, watching Donna and Sam singing 'The Winner Takes It All'. I couldn't focus on the movie though since I can't get my mind around the fact that Edward's arm was still around my shoulders. Does this mean that he likes me? As in, likes me as more than a friend? He did say after, that he, and I quote, 'felt very protective' over me.

I didn't register much as the movie ended, only that Sophie and Skye did not get married and her mom, Donna, and one of her possible fathers, Sam Carmichael, had gotten married instead. Well, it was hard to concentrate when a Greek god has his arm around you!

"What did you guys think about the movie?" asked Angela once we were all safe from the hustle and bustle of the people. I never knew that Mamma Mia was this popular. I guess Abba has a special place in my heart now.

"I think it was nice," said Jessica, swinging her shopping bags around, seemingly in a joyful mood.

"It was okay, but the songs were quite…how do I say this…corny?" said Lauren. I was quite outraged at this, who could not love Abba? Well, it's her opinion, I guess, and I can't judge her for that.

"I beg to differ, Lauren," I said. We were now in the plaza again, walking back to where we had parked Jessica's car. Edward had long since left. His excuse was that he needed to get home to cook dinner for his family. I somehow doubted that. I haven't seen any of the Cullens eat or drink anything ever since I met them last month. "I kinda liked the songs, especially the one Donna sang about Sophie…"

"Oh Bella, you cried at that part, didn't you?"

"No," I denied. I don't want them to think that I'm weak. And how did she hear me? She was on the other side of Angela, unless of course, I was crying pretty loudly. Well, if that was the case, I hope she won't think that I'm a cry-baby.

"Don't give me that, Bella. I was sitting right next to you," Angela said softly. I smiled a sad smile at her. She does not know about my mom yet, and honestly, I don't feel like she should know. At least, I'm not planning on telling her, not just yet.

"Okay, okay. I was crying. There, I said it."

"Why?" asked Jessica. I closed my eyes in slight frustration and tilted my head away from her, hiding my face with my hair. Doesn't she get it that I don't want to talk about it? "Oh I'm sorry." Finally, she gets it! I stayed silent for the rest of the walk. That is, until Lauren said something that perked my spirits.

"Hey look, it's a karaoke bar." A karaoke bar… The performer inside me screamed for us to enter, and that is what we all ended up doing. All four of us entered Karen's Karaoke Bar. It was a big place, which means that it was pretty popular among the locals. We grabbed a table by the door and settled down, resting our tired feet. We watched silently as a couple of patrons sang to various songs, some sang badly, some were okay.

I surveyed the people and the surroundings. There was a stage near the front but it was empty. It seemed like it had been some time since anyone used it. I played around the idea of singing, but that was definitely out of the question. But maybe, if Lauren and the rest could sing, I could play the electric guitar. I've seen one in the corner before and I don't think they have an acoustic one.

"Do of any of you guys want to play on stage?" I asked after some time planning.

"Huh, I don't see a stage," muttered Lauren. I pointed to the front, she looked and then nodded. I guess she's in.

"What about you two?"

"I can't see where the fault in that is…" Yes, Angela's in. I looked expectantly at Jessica and was met with a huge grin. Great, that's all three of us!

"Okay, so I was thinking that all three of you sing a song and I play guitar –"

"Wait, why won't you sing?" asked Angela. Do I detect a suspicious glint in her eyes? What could she be suspicious about?

"There's too many of us," was all I said before signalling for the waitress. The girl was still busy serving another customer so I continued, "So what song shall we sing?"

"I was thinking of GNO by Yasmin," suggested Lauren. I remember her singing that on my first Music lesson and I think she was pretty decent. Jessica and Angela nodded their approval so I nodded too.

"What can I do for you girls?" the waitress asked. Oh, when did she get here?

"Hi, we were wondering if we could sing," I told her.

"Oh, you'd probably want the song book. I'll just get it for you."

"No, what I meant was if we could perform... without the machine." Her face was shocked at what I said, and then suddenly, she exploded in a flurry of actions and words.

"That would be wonderful! No one's played live here since two months ago! Why don't you set things up on stage and I'll announce you guys." She was speaking so fast, I could not get a word in. When she turned around, I knew I had to tell her before she announces us or we'd be in a predicament.

"Oh yeah, I kinda need to use the electric guitar," I smiled sheepishly at her.

"That's alright, just set it up when you do the microphones." With that said, she hurried to the back room, probably to tell her boss about us. I led the girls up the front to set up and by the time we were finished, the waitress was back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you." The patrons clapped and cheered. "We have some girls here tonight wanting to sing _without_ the machine. That's right people they're playing live for us! Let's give them a round of applause!"

With the electric guitar in hand, I made my way to the front of the stage.

"Hello guys, my friends and I are going to play GNO by Yasmin Stone. Lauren, over here," I pointed at Lauren who waved, "is going to be the lead singer. Angela and Jessica," I pointed at each girl respectively, "are going to back her up and I," I pointed at myself, "am going to play guitar…obviously." I lifted the guitar. Some people laughed, making me blush a shade of red. I went back to my place and let Lauren take centre stage.

"Okay guys," I instructed, "on the count of three. A one, a two, a one, two, three!" I began playing the intro, smiling as I got into the beat. I looked up at Lauren, silently telling her that it's nearly her turn. Of course, I knew she knew that, I know she's not stupid. This is her favourite song after all.

"_Don't call me__  
__Leave me alone__  
__Not gonna answer my phone__  
__Cuz I don't__  
__No I won't see you"_

"_I'm out to have a good time__  
__To get you off of my mind__  
__Cuz I don't__  
__And I won't need you"_

As Lauren sang I saw Angela and Jessica doing some kind of synchronized dancing. I couldn't help but laugh quietly at that, they seemed really into the song.

"_Send out a 911" "Ooh, ooh"_  
"_We're gonna have some fun" "Ooh, ooh"__  
__"Hey boy, you know__  
__You better run…"_

"_Cuz it's a girl's night__  
__It's alright without you…" _all three of the girls sang, their fingers clicking away, going up and down. I wonder if the audience below us are enjoying themselves. I'm guessing they are, since they're dancing and singing in their seats. Are they fans of Yasmin too? I shrugged internally, for all I know, they could be despite their ages.

"_I'm gonna stay out__  
__And play out without you__  
__You better hold tight__  
__'Cause girl's night is without you" "Ooh, ooh"_

"_Let's goG.N.O." "Ooh, ooh"_

"_Let's goG.N.O.""Ooh, ooh"_

"_Let's goG.N.O., let's go__  
__It's a girl's night"_

"_I'll dance with somebody new__  
__Won't have to think about you__  
__And who knows__  
__What let go will lead to" "Ooh, ooh"_

"_You'll hear from everyone" "Ooh, ooh"_  
"_You'll get the 411" "Ooh, ooh"_  
"_Hey boy__  
__You knew this day would come_

"_Cuz it's a girl's night__  
__It's alright without you__  
__I'm gonna stay out__  
__And play out without you" "Ooh, ooh"_

"_Let's go__  
__G.N.O. "Ooh, ooh"_

"_Let's go__  
__G.N.O. "Ooh, ooh"_

"_Let's go__  
__G.N.O., let's go__  
__It's a girl's night!_

"_Hey boy_

_Don't you wish you could have been a good boy?" _Lauren took the microphone out of the stand and walked downstage with it. She then did the same dance steps I do every time I sing this song. Wow, she really is an avid fan.

"_Try to find another girl like me, boy__  
__Feel me when I tell ya__  
__I am fine__  
__And it's time for me to draw the line…"_

"_I said, hey boy__  
__Don't you wish you could have been a good boy?" _Jessica and Angela sang as Lauren moved back behind the microphone stand. Soon, Lauren's voice joined theirs again.

"_Try to find another girl like me, boy__  
__Feel me when I tell ya__  
__I am fine__  
__And it's time for me to draw the line"_

They sang the chorus again. I played louder, knowing that this was the last chorus of the song. I began singing silently with them too, not loud enough for anyone to hear but my lips were moving. I was having such a great time and I've got to thank Lauren for spotting this place. I feel like I'm Yasmin again, but this time, I'm not pretending; there's no wig. This is me, Bella Swan, having a great time with her friends, just rocking out.

When the song finished, we all bowed to the applause of the audience and sat back down on our seats.

"That was so cool!" commented Lauren.

"Heck yeah!" I agreed. I could still feel my heart pumping loudly in my chest.

"We should do that again sometime," Angela said, wiping sweat from her forehead and ordering a drink from the waitress. She had come over to thank us and offer us free drinks. That's charitable of her.

"Yeah, maybe we could make our own song and make a music video," suggested Jessica. We could do that? "Lauren will obviously sing lead, and then Angela and I will back up while you, Bella, will play the guitar again. I think we can make a decent song if we put our minds to it…"

"We'll help you Jess," said Lauren, sipping a bottle of coke that the waitress just gave her. Hmm, I had enough of coke for one day. I still remember Edward making me drink two bottles. I shivered at the thought. Instead, I had ordered a glass of orange juice. Can you say delicious?

"I'll do the music," I piped up. I know I'm pretty good, I _am _an international superstar and I had composed most of my songs.

"What will I do?" asked Angela quietly, playing with the straw of her drink. What could she do?

"Oh I know!" I said, wrapping an arm around her, "You are going to plan our outfits for the music video and you'll use your _new_ video camera that I got you to film everything. Would you like that?" I watched as Angela's expression perked up, how her eyebrows rose and how the corner of her lips curved into a wide smile.

"Sound fun, I'll definitely be doing that," she checked her watch for a second before saying, "I think we need to go, it's seven o'clock and I don't think my mom would appreciate it if we got home late."

So with that said, we all took our things and left for Jessica's car, but this time, we did reach our destination. An hour or so later, we were all in our pyjamas gathered in a circle on Angela's bedroom floor. Her walls were covered in a multitude of Yasmin posters. I know she had told me of this on my first day of school…but wow. She wasn't exaggerating.

"So," I asked excitedly, this is the first time I'm attending a sleepover and I want to know what kind of stuff girls do, "what are we going to do?"

"Well," said Angela from my right as she did her ponytail, "I was planning on a game that's a mix of spin the bottle and truth or dare; no kissing. All you have to do is spin this bottle," she stood up and took a small half full bottle of water from her desk, "and if it lands on you, we ask you a question and you have to tell the truth."

"Ooh, sounds fun!" I clapped my hands eagerly. "Ready Lauren, Jess?" They both nodded so Angela spun the bottle. I waited agonizingly until it slowed down and pointed in…my direction. I cringed. I have a feeling that this might get ugly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Jessica said, a big smile on her face. I somehow don't like that smile, or Lauren's, or Angela's. It was the same smile they all had before they shoved me roughly in a small cubicle and did not let me out until I chose a dress. I didn't even need it since I wasn't going to said dance!

"What?" I asked nervously, fiddling with a small lock of my not long yet not short curly hair.

"Answer this truthfully," said Lauren as she leaned back on the side of the bed. Please don't ask about my mom, please don't ask about my mom, please don't ask about my mom.

'What about Edward?' my brain asked. Oh, him.

Please don't ask about Edward Cullen, please don't ask about Edward Cullen, _please_ don't ask about Edward Cullen!

"Have you ever been in a relationship before, as in, with a guy? Y'know, boyfriend girlfriend thing..." Okay, I wasn't expecting that. I played with the collar of my shirt nervously; right…this is so going to be an awkward conversation. How could I tell them that I went out _briefly _with America's Most Charming Smile winner, Lyle Kingston? Thinking about it, his smile doesn't compare to Edward… His smile's just so perfect! Sigh, I could watch his smile all day and never get bored –

"Bella, are you there!" Oops, I guess I zoned out again. I gotta stop doing that.

"I went out with one guy."

"Who is it?" they simultaneously asked, leaning forward eagerly. How does my past relationship interest them? In my opinion, it was pretty boring, not to mention short lived. I was only fifteen when we went out, and he wanted more than what I was willing to give him. I have to admit though that I was being a prude. I mean, I always avoided his tries to hold my hand and whenever he tried to kiss me, I'd make up an excuse and run out of the room. There was something missing in our relationship that I desperately wanted. I wanted my first kiss to be my true love, not just some random guy that had a good smile.

"You probably don't know him, he's from Phoenix."

"We don't mind, just tell us. Please?" Jessica pleaded. She was joined by Lauren who was jutting her lower lip out. Angela was giving me the wide eyed puppy dog look. Aargh, this is so unfair, they always gang up on me.

"Okay, fine," I relented. There's no harm in telling them, right? I can just alter his name and no one will ever notice… "His name is Kyle Johnson."

"And…"

"And what?" What else do they want to know? They know his 'name' now.

"Tell us more…like how old you two were and how far along you guys went." I blushed when Jessica said this. Has she got no boundaries? I avoided everyone's gaze for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

"I was fifteen –" cue squeals, "and he was sixteen," shouts of "an older man!" were heard coming from Lauren and Jessica. I sighed, knowing that I could never change them. Hey, if boys will be boys, girls will be girls, right? "We only went out for a fortnight due to some…personal issues and… umm, impatience on his part."

"Oh," commented Angela. I knew that she was feeling bad for forcing this out of me. I mean, it's still a soft spot for me, but I've got to move on, right? Catching her eye, I smiled kindly at Angela, silently telling her that she shouldn't feel bad. It is her birthday after all.

We all stayed up till past midnight, having fun and joking around. The last thing I remember doing was dressing up in these totally weird dress up clothes. I would have never guessed that Angela kept a secret stash of them under her bed. I mean, she's all responsible and sophisticated looking with her glasses and shy demeanour. It seems that there's a child in all of us if Angela could be this childish. I have to admit though that I had fun dressing up and being a child again. Hey, I found my inner child!

**A/N: Just a quick note: Edward is watching over the sleepover, therefore he's listening in during the Spin the Wheel/Truth or Dare. He doesn;t react much about it though, but I think it will be one of the topics of their discussion soon enough...I hope. And one more thing, review please!**

**PS. I know I promised to change the some of the songs, but I couldn't resist. I've decided to use different songs later on in the sotry...near the end once it shows how much Bella has changed.  
**

**Edited: I seem to be getting more Favorite Stories and Story Alerts than reviews, and I thank you all for that. But please, can you leave more reviews? I really want to know what you think of this story. What do you like about it? Feedback is _very _welcome. Not to put pressure or anything...this site is for entertainkent purpses only...hehehe.**

**=]  
**


	15. Lunchtime Surprises

**A/N: I would like to start with all you guys who reviewed (I've got 100!!), I appreciate it so much. To Hysteria and Chaos, thanks for Beta'ing my work, it totally saves me a lot of time. Now I can focus more on the story!! Wonderful.**

**This chapter is pretty important, but it doesn't concern the Cullens' secret that much. This is about...Bella's secret. *Sucks breath in shock* Angela is going to confront Bella about her odd behaviour...what is going to happen? Well, read and you'll know.**

**PS. Bella gets a new phone. Guess who from?**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, I can't be bothered to do this...but I must. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it.  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter Fifteen

When I woke up the next day, I found myself with a stiff neck. I looked blearily around my surroundings and realized that I wasn't in my room. Where was I? I sat up wide-eyed and alert. When I laid eyes on Angela on the bed, Lauren on the floor by the door and Jessica on a beanbag chair, all wearing ridiculous outfits, I remembered the events from last night. The shopping, the stalker – not to mention Edward, Mamma Mia, karaoke bar, spin the bottle slash truth or dare, a few more games after that, and then finally, dress ups.

I groaned as I tried to get up on my feet. I felt like I'd downed a whole tub of beer- but that'd be impossible, I hated beer. Unless…unless they force fed me it! I giggled as I searched for my glasses and placed them on my face, knowing full well that there was zero alcohol intake last night. I forcefully poked Angela and Jessica awake, much to their annoyance, and nudged Lauren awake. She did not respond. Huh, so she wasn't a morning person. I tried again to get her to wake up, this time, shaking her till her head bled, not literally of course. I sighed when she did not wake up. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Lauren, Tyler's streaking out the window!" I shouted in her ear. She awoke right away, a comically shocked look on her face. I think the fact that we were on the second floor hadn't registered in her brain yet. I tried my hardest to not laugh too much, the key word being 'tried'. By the time Lauren had realized that there was no Tyler in sight, I was on the floor laughing my socks off.

"Bella," she whined, making me laugh harder, "don't do that!"

I swallowed my giggles before replying, "Fine, fine. It's just that you weren't awake yet and Angela and Jessica were already…" I trailed off when I found the other two girls asleep, again. Only this time, Angela was near the bathroom and Jessica was on the floor. Wow, they must be really tired. Either that or I was used to being so tired from all my work as Yasmin. I hummed with satisfaction; you've got to love that feeling of accomplishing something others have not.

Maybe I'd help them out a bit…

"Angela! Jessica! Monkeys are taking over the world!" The looks on their faces sent another wave of laughter through me, as they threw things at me for waking them up. Apparently, Jessica was having this dream about Orlando Bloom, and Angela was trying to catch up on her beauty sleep. Right, as good excuses as they were, they just weren't good enough. I sent them all to the bathroom to freshen up. A little while later, they all came out looking alive, or at least, more alive than normal; were they really that tired?

"C'mon guys, breakfast…" we all followed Angela down the stairs and into the small kitchen. It looked like any other typical kitchen but a big white board dominated a huge part of the wall by the door. Angela, spotting my confused face, explained, "This is the kitchen, but it's also our study room, for well, studying." I nodded in understanding. I guess having two younger brothers must mean you'll have a hard time concentrating on your work. Speaking of brothers, where were her younger brothers?

"Hey Angela, where are your brothers?" I asked as she served us some bacon, sausages and eggs. I couldn't really eat much fatty food so I settled instead for a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal.

"Oh, they're at they're at our grandparents' house," she answered. I nodded, my mind wandering to my own grandparents. I remember my Grandma Marie the best. She was on my mom's side and from what I can recall, her husband, my grandfather, died before I was born. The grandparents from my dad's side, I think are dead too. I remember him saying that they died when he was sixteen years old. He was left in the care of a close family friend for the next two years of his life, but left the day he turned eighteen, something about the amount of dogs living in the house.

After eating breakfast, I packed all my things into the knapsack I brought with me, putting my more personal things in my handbag. I bid Angela a hearty goodbye and a happy birthday before leaving to go back home. I was wearing the new clothes that I bought yesterday, which were just a pair of green and brown cargo pants that stopped underneath my knees and a t-shirt that said, "Do you believe on love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" My outfit was completed by my beloved black converse shoes and a baseball cap. I felt my hair swish as I walked. It was up in a ponytail, poking through the space in my cap, to keep it out of my face.

When I reached home a couple of minutes later, I saw that Charlie was still asleep, probably tired from his job. I made my way up to my room to figure out what to do for the rest of the day. I certainly didn't want to go shopping – I'd had enough of that yesterday. I didn't feel like doing my assignments, I could do them all quickly later tonight, and I surely didn't want to go back to sleep. But, if push came to shove, I guess I'd have to…

Without even registering it, I fell asleep. I guess I was more tired than I thought.

I walked to school, mentally preparing myself for the upcoming day. Angela would have opened my card by now, and that means she knows about the concert ticket. Also, Edward would be at school too. I hoped he wouldn't confront me about last Saturday. I didn't really want to think about it.

I kept my head low and my steps quick as I meandered through the parking lot. Maybe, if I was lucky enough, I'd be able to avoid both Angela and Edward. Thirty very fast seconds later, I found myself settling in my English class. I guess Lady Luck was in favor of me today…

…or not.

Lunchtime was full of surprises. Angela, the moment she laid eyes on me waiting patiently in line, stalked over and gave me a strict talking to about spending too much on her. She said that under no such terms would she accept my second gift. Obviously, I insisted on her keeping it. So this is how our conversation went from the very beginning:

"Bella," I gulped as I saw Angela walking over to me. "What is the meaning of this?" she held up the concert ticket, seemingly oblivious to all the jealous stares shot her way. "What have I told you about not spending too much on me?"

"Well, I was planning on going to that concert, hence me owning one, but umm," I said as I walked forward, not wanting to cause too much of a scene, but still aware I was providing quite a distraction, "a thing popped up."

"What thing?" she asked suspiciously. I averted my eyes immediately.

"Oh, just a family thing," I replied nonchalantly.

"And just how many 'family things' do you have per month," she asked, using air quotes to emphasis her point.

"I don't know- why don't _you_ tell me…"

"Well, if you've got so many 'family things', assuming that they're all with different family members, how come I've never heard about all these members of your family?"

Okay, how to explain that? I didn't have any family members. Both of my parents had no siblings, therefore I had no aunts or uncles or cousins to speak of. Angela was being too nosy for her own good.

"Umm," what to say? She had definitely stumped me this time.

"Exactly, 'umm'… You're hiding something from me Bella… I thought we were best friends," she looked down at her shoes and I couldn't help but feel bad about lying to her – to everyone else. I scanned the room to see if any of the Cullens were in the cafeteria, and I was right. They were all in. Alice was looking at me oddly while Edward's expression was calculating. Did they hear our conversation – oh, super hearing! Shoot.

"Look, Angela," I grabbed her arm and led her to a remote area of the cafeteria. I know it was useless against those with super hearing, but I didn't mind them knowing what I was about to say. They'd been around long enough to notice stuff about me…I think.

"You're one of my best friends and I feel bad about not being able to tell you everything I know, but please understand that I've got reasons for hiding things. I promise you, after the concert, you'll know everything: why I'm being so secretive about certain things and why my dad and I have lots of money considering he's just a police man. And no, it's not illegal or anything."

"Okay…" I sighed when she smiled back at me. It's glad to know that she's being so patient with me. If I were in her shoes, I would be a bit more demanding and impatient. That is what I felt about the whole 'Edward being able to read minds', situation… wait, Edward could read minds.

'I think we've already established that,' scoffed my brain. Not the right time to make fun of me right now. If Edward could read minds, that meant he could read Angela's, maybe even my dad's. Man, I better tell him soon or –

"Hey, Bella," Alice greeted me excitedly. I jumped at her out-of-the-blue greeting. Hadn't she been at her table, which was quite a few meters away? Right, super speed. I seemed to have to keep reminding myself that the Cullens were an odd bunch.

"Er, hi Alice," I said back cautiously. There was something hidden in that bigger than usual smile that she was wearing. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much…" she replied in a sing song voice. Right, something was definitely up.

"Alice…"

"Fine, ruin my fun." She reached into her messenger bag and took out a small box wrapped in sparkling pink paper. Could anyone say shiny? I scrunched my eyes against the glare of the paper, hoping that I wouldn't go blind because of it. I knew I was exaggerating, but…wow, I was just shocked.

"What is that Alice? Is there a 'carry a portable in your bag', style that I'm missing?" I joked.

"No," she laughed, making me blush. I felt somehow insignificant compared to this goddess, a small goddess, but still a goddess. "It's a gift, silly." I took the small box from her hand and shook it. I wondered what it could be. And what was the occasion? It wasn't like my birthday was coming up, it was months away. And it wasn't Christmas, I was sure of that.

"What is it?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out…" Huh, I guess being cryptic runs in the family, which doesn't really make sense since they're all adopted. Eesh, I was losing my ability to think straight. Either that or there was something in the water.

I opened the box slowly, taking my time opening it, not really wanting to rip the paper. I mean, it looked so expensive! When I'd unwrapped about a half of the paper, I noticed a picture on the box. It was of a phone – a cool phone, a Sidekick to be precise.

I gaped at Alice, she did not… She nodded energetically. I guess she did.

"Oh my, Alice," I whispered in total awe, I'd always wanted a sidekick, but my dad insisted on an iPhone. "You really shouldn't have," really she shouldn't, "I was planning on getting a new phone the next time I went out of town," like next weekend when I went to Boston, "I – I can't take this." I pushed the phone back towards her hands, reluctantly, I might add.

"No, it's for you. I felt bad that I was the cause of you breaking your phone, so I bought you this one instead!" Seeing her pout like that really did make my heart melt. I just couldn't refuse it.

"Oh, if you put it that way…" I conceded, taking the phone back from Alice. She rummaged through her bag once more and took out her wallet. I watched in horror as she pulled out a huge wad of money. What the…? "Alice?"

"This is for the clothes that you bought for me, sorry that I took so long to pay you back, I just managed to do the math last night. Here," she handed me the money. I looked at it as if it was some strange being, then I looked back at Alice with the same expression my eyes moving from the money to Alice and back to the money.

"No way am I accepting that," I exclaimed, pushing her hand away which, was snaking its way to my bag. "The phone is enough!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!" I stomped my foot in irritation and turned full around, not facing her at all. I'd stop talking to her if she kept on insisting I take that money. After seconds worth of silence in which I was breathing hard, Alice walked in front of me.

"Okay, you don't have to keep the money," I cheered internally, smile lighting up my face, "but don't be surprised if you see something on your porch tomorrow morning." I sighed dramatically; she wasn't going to give up, was she?

"Don't, Alice…" I said half-heartedly. I knew I couldn't compete with her eagerness. "The phone is enough…"

"I'm not going to talk about it anymore," she held up her hands in surrender. "Here, I'll type in my number." I gave her my new phone and she entered her phone number plus another one that I didn't know. I guess I'd find out soon enough. "Have fun for the rest of the day, Bella." I muttered my goodbye and made my way to Angela's table, where they were all eyeing me oddly. What? Is there something on, my face?

"What's up with pixie girl?" asked Mike, making me flush with anger. Did he just insult my friend?

"Don't call her that," I said testily. I realized that I hadn't had any chance to buy my lunch so I was empty handed. I guess I'd just have to make another trip back to the front of the cafeteria.

"Just ignore him, Bella." I smiled my thanks at Angela, she didn't ask about my episode with Alice and I was grateful for that.

"Hey Angela, type your number in," I handed her my Sidekick.

"Wh-what, h-how…" she spluttered, "When did you get a new phone, and a Sidekick to boot? What happened to your iPhone?"

"Well," I watched her type her number in, "I kinda got it wet and was planning on a getting a new one next weekend but Alice insisted that it was her fault and so she got me that." I pointed to the phone which was now in Lauren's hands. After Lauren had finished putting her number in, the phone circulated the table, going from Jessica, to Eric and, then to the other boys. I was a bit miffed that they didn't ask permission but I held my tongue. There was no need to start a fight now.

The bell rang, making me jump in surprise. Lunch was over already? But I hadn't eaten anything yet…

"C'mon Bella," Angela called, making her way out of the cafeteria, "Time to get to class."

"I'm coming…" I reluctantly stood, looking longingly at a vending machine as I passed it. Perhaps I'd just get a quick energy bar or something to get me by? Then I heard the one minute warning bell. Yikes, I guess that was a no then.

**A/N: I originally thought of Edward gifting Bella the phone, but I think that will be atad bit too...stalkerish?...on his side. In Bella's point of view, how will Edward know about her ruined phone? And why would he bother to buy her one? Alice seemed like the more appropriate character to me... Please review!**

**=]**

**PS. To those who needs a visual for the clothes in the story, there will be a link in my profile soon. Just check it out whenever.**

**Edited: Thanks yougogirl for spotting the mistake. It's fixed now...;]  
**


	16. Yep, that's me

**A/N: Okay, I'm too impatient to wait for my beta to reply, so instead I'm going to post this I'm sorry for any mistakes, just bear with me. I want to thank everyone who had reviewed, I appreciate them so much. Well, for the first time, I've got nothing to say, so here it is, chaoter sixteen:**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, and neither do you! Sadly, I don't own that poem either, I read it somewhere in here...sigh.  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter Sixteen

I grinned as I stood here on the stage listening to the earsplitting sound of my fans cheering for me. I'm currently in Boston, performing my concert and it's time for my surprise. I just hope that I'll get the right reaction from Angela when I call her name.

"Okay everyone!" I shouted into the microphone, "I have a special announcement to make." A wave of cheers assaulted my ears again, making my heart pump louder with the adrenaline coursing through it. I walked to the side of the stage, near where I know Angela is supposed to be. I took out a piece of paper from the back pocket of my pants and read it out loud.

"I received an email from someone a few weeks ago from a small town called Forks," I know it's a total lie but it's necessary. "It says: 'Dear Yasmin, one of my best friends is having a hard time snagging a date from her crush for our school's Founders' Day Dance. The dance was announced about a month ago and the boy still hasn't asked her yet so I told my friend to gather up her courage and ask him, but she's shy. I would like to request a favor of you and sing a particular song to boost her confidence, I know she's a big fan of yours and I hope she get's enough courage from it.'"

I looked around the sea of people, pretending to look for someone, even though I've already found what I'm looking for – who I've been looking for. "Is there an Angela Weber here?"

"Oh, my gosh!" I heard from my left. I hid my grin as best as I could and twisted my head to the direction of her voice. She had this shocked look in her face, all wide eyed and jaw dropped to make a perfect 'O'. "I'm Angela Weber!"

"Well Angela, get up here and sing with me! This is for you from one of your best friends." I offered her my hand to help her get up stage, and I was thankful that she was wearing doable looking jeans instead of something impractical, like a mini skirt or something. I doubt that she owns one though, Forks is a pretty cold place to live.

"May I ask who emailed?" Angela, always the polite one; I smiled a secretive smile and led her to the middle of the stage.

"Okay everyone let's 'Make Some Noise'!"

The music began playing and I prepared myself to sing. I swayed to the slow beat and as the beginning of the song neared, I smiled at Angela. I plan to sing the song to her, but that'll be unfair to the others so I have to balance it out between her and everyone else.

When I reached the chorus, I lifted my left hand, the one not holding the microphone, high up in to the air and waved it. Everyone else then followed my example.I faced Angela and grabbed her hand, taking her with me to a different part of the stage. She was shivering, probably in nervousness, but there was this smile on her face. I was too focused on my song to try and figure it out though.

"_Speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah…"_

"Hey Yasmin," my dad called in an abnormally loud voice, and then quietly, he whisper-shouted, "Bella!"

"Yes Dad?" I asked, walking from the bathroom to the living room of the suite. My dad can sure pick a great suite for me, even if it is a bit grandiose. I saw his head poking through the door, a sheepish yet happy smile on his face. "Yasmin," he stressed. I looked at him oddly for a minute before realizing that I was not wearing my wig. Oh, I should really put it back on. I quickly dashed back to the bathroom and donned the wig, straightening out my 'after concert' clothes and retouched my make up. Who could be visiting me?

"Yes Mr. Collins?" I said, walking back to the living room. Mr. Collins was my dad's alias, seeing as I can't really use the name Swan or Stone, people might get suspicious.

"There are some fans waiting out here for you, Ms. Stone." He opened the door fully and revealed a line of fans – a really long line of fans. "They all want your autograph." I smiled, greeting them all warmly as I looked for a pen to write with.

After an hour or so of signing my name again and again, I collapsed on the sofa, taking my wig off as I go along. The only bad part that I can see with all these eager fans are the writing of autographs, which can last for a long time, mind you, and the swarming they do to get to you. It's as if you'll be gone in a minute's time! But of course, it is kinda true…

Smack!

I sat straight up and looked around. Someone is in my suite, I just know it. I scanned the room warily, looking for anything out of place. When I did not see anything, I slouched back in my seat and was about to doze off when I heard it again. A smack and this time, it was louder. Something is definitely up.

Grabbing the nearest thing that can be considered a weapon, which in my case is a rolled up hotel magazine, I crept stealthily across the room. I checked all the corners and hiding places I could think of, I even checked behind the sofa and the small cabinets. No one was there. So who – or what – could be making these noises?

"Yasmin, are you here?" Uh oh, I know that voice, and it isn't my dad's. I stiffened up at the sound of Angela's voice. Where is she? And how did she get here? Only VIPs are allowed in this area, except when personal bodyguard is escorting you. "Ms. Stone? I'm sorry for barging in on this, but I want to thank you so much for bringing me to the sta-"

She stopped as she entered the room I was in. I wasn't facing her so I couldn't see her face, but from what I can deduct from her breathing pattern and muffled footfalls, she was shocked. I heard her make contact with the wall and slowly, as slowly as I possibly could, I turned around.

"Hey Angela, fancy meeting you here…" I could hear my heart thundering under my ribs, I bet she can see it pumping from where she's standing. I felt a blush grace my cheeks at her unabashed staring. I can't recall Angela ever look at me like that, at anything really, this must really been a surprise for her.

"B-Bell-Bella?" she stuttered, taking an unsteady foot forward. She took another, and another, and then finally she was only a few steps away from me.

"Yep, that's me," I held my hands at my sides and shrugged my shoulders, a weak smile on my face. Great, she now knows that I'm Yasmin. I mean, I'm not really wearing my wig but I'm wearing her clothes and I'm in her suite – my suite.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a family thing. Why are you wearing…sparkly clothes? Where is Yasmin, I thought she was here…unless…"

As realization dawned on her face, I led her to the sofa, afraid that she'll faint or something.

"Angela?" she looked at me sharply, a strange sparkle in her eyes.

"You're Yasmin," she stated calmly, too calmly.

Reluctantly, I nodded. "Yes, I'm Yasmin."

"Yasmin Stone, famous superstar and ideal big sister with countless number one songs and albums. Yasmin Stone, the teenage girl who has been famous since she was thirteen, the same age you had started homeschooling."

I groaned but nodded, hating this calm persona of her. It's like I'm waiting for her to blow up, shouting and screaming to the paparazzi outside the building. "Yes, that Yasmin…"

"But you're Bella Swan too."

"Yes…"

"So that's why you didn't sing at my brithday...why?" she asked. I looked quizzically at her. What does she mean? Why am I Yasmin? Why am I Bella too? Why would I lie to her and everyone else? Why what?

"What do you mean…?"

"I don't really know," she admitted, looking away. She stared at the floral decoration on the coffee table, probably thinking about her question. I thought about her question too. There must be lots of queries swirling in her head right now and she's trying to order them all. Kinda like what I always try to do at night about Edward and his family, there are just so many questions I want to ask them…

"I guess I should explain everything to you…" This made Angela look back at me, a relieved smile on her face. I smiled back and stood up, I signaled for her to stay put when she began to stand up too. She relented and sat back down. "I'm just going to get something to eat, this might take some time."

I walked over to the mini kitchen and opened the cabinets and drawers for some kind of food or refreshment. When I opened the one by the dishwasher, I was surprised to find out that it was actually a fridge. How clever. Inside I found a few cans of soft drink so I grabbed two, one for me and one for Angela. I also found bags of junk food. I picked the first thing that I saw, me not being a big fan of junk food, but I guess this should do as snacks. With the food and drinks ready, I balanced them all in my arms and made my way back to the living room.

"Here Angela," I set them all on the coffee table and sat back down on the sofa. She opened the packet of crisps and stuffed some in her mouth. I'm guessing she likes this particular brand. "I guess I should start now…"

"Yes, I think you should."

"Well, it all started when an agent 'found' me," I signed the quotations with my fingers. I wasn't touching the food at all, leaving it all for Angela. Anyway, if I eat, it will be hard to talk properly. "I was thirteen then, during the summer. The agent is still my agent now, so she knows about that." I pointed at the direction of my discarded wig and smiled cheekily. "But she's a workaholic, she's rarely out.

"Anyway, I became famous, under the alias of Yasmin Stone. I didn't want to use my real name then, thinking that it was just plain, and I guess the name Yasmin just stuck. Years passed without me going to a real school, I was homeschooled, just like what I told everyone, until I decided to move. I used to live in Hollywood, it's a pretty big house, bigger than what my father and I have in Forks."

"Why did you move?" asked Angela, her voice timid yet curious.

"Well," I said, drawling as I took a sip of my drink, "The paparazzi were getting a bit too much. They all know where I live, which window belonged to my room and all those stuff. They were getting too personal. They were waiting for me to mess up, they've been waiting for what – four, five years? – for me to mess up. They think that I'm like, the next Britney Spears or something."

"Yeah… Yasmin's a goody two shoes. I don't think there's ever been a scandal about her. At least, nothing major like doing drugs –"

"Heavens, no!" I gasped.

" – or drink driving," she continued, ignoring my outburst. I ignored my outburst too, that thought was just too absurd to acknowledge. I mean, drugs, me? And I don't even know how to drive… why would I be caught drink driving?

"Okay, back to the story. I moved to Forks as Bella Swan. My dad wanted me to have a normal teenage life, at least, what's left of it. I'm seventeen! So, well, here we are…!"

"So all these 'family thing's, they're all just Yasmin stuff?" I nodded my head, glad to release some slight pressure off of my shoulders. That's one less person I have to lie to. "And the concert ticket, all your idea? The e-mail?" Right, I played with the hem of my shirt, this is going to be awkward.

"Yes," I nodded, "but please don't take it the wrong way," I added hastily once I saw Angela's affronted look. "You're a great girl Angela, and I think Eric should see that. I just wanted to give you confidence to ask him out, for the Founders' Dance? And I guess this was the only way I could think of. At least, the only way that saves us both from embarrassment." Images of my previous ideas rushed to the front of my head. I shivered. I vow to never use those. Ever.

"Okay, fine, I won't get angry at you…" I sighed and hugged Angela. She is the greatest friend anyone can ask for! She hugged me back, squeezing me hard, I squeezed her harder. She retaliated by squeezing me harder. I laughed at our silliness.

"Thanks, and promise me that you won't tell anyone about my secret." I pointed at her like I'm her teacher or something and she's the student. She giggled, probably at my expression. I guess I'm channeling this teacher look a bit too much.

"Don't worry, I promise." She held up her right hand, "Scout's honor."

"You're a scout?" I asked skeptically.

"No, but the meaning's there: I will _not_ tell _anyone_ about this," she cradled her drink in her hands. It was probably empty now, after how long I've spent explaining everything to her.

"Thanks again. So don't tell anyone about me being Yasmin, not even the girls." The thought of Lauren and Jessica reminded me of Edward. He can read minds. He said he couldn't read mine, but what about Angela's? Could he read hers? "Also Angela, promise me that you'll never think about this ever, at least, not in school."

She looked at me oddly. I know my strange request is, well, strange, but it's important. Edward can not find out about this. He might tell Alice, or their family, and then, somehow, word gets out, and then everyone will know, and then – whoa, I become dead meat! Everyone will want a piece of the superstar.

"O-kay, I promise to not even think about it at school. I'll think about it as seldom as I can, that way, there's a lesser chance of me spilling something." I hugged her again, this time in thanks _and _excitement. This will be so great. A secret that only the two of us, plus my dad but he doesn't count, knows.

"So," Angela said after we let go of each other, "You think I can come with you on some of your outings?" I thought about that idea for a minute. I think I have to bring this with my dad, I'll tell him the truth if he asks how Angela found out and if he allows her to come with, we, as in Angela and I, need to go wig shopping.

"I have to ask my dad about it…but yeah. I think you could." I looked around for a clock and when I saw none, I reached into my pocket for my phone. I flipped it open, loving how it swooshed as I open it. This phone totally rocks.

It was nine fifteen. I think I have to go to sleep now coz I know I have a big day tomorrow.

"Hey Angela," I asked her, taking her away from her thoughts, "Are you going home or are you staying in a hotel?"

"Oh," she said, a crease forming in her forehead, "I'm staying with a relative…the Fitzpatricks. Umm, I think they're my mom's cousin's daughter's family. I can't exactly attend the concert and then go home immediately. I'll be half dead by the time I return to Forks! I mean, I could possibly sleep during the plane ride but flying is not really my thing."

I nodded, taking in what she's saying. Fitzpatrick, daughter, Tipton, Forks, plane… wait, plane?

"Plane?" I asked stupidly. I don't get it…

"Of course!" she reached over to slap me lightly on my arm, "How am I supposed to get here? The bus will take too long." The bus? Huh? I'm confused.

Then is suddenly dawned on me, Boston is so far away from Washington, let alone Forks. If Angela came here, to my concert in Boston, she must've gotten here by plane. But how did she buy the plane ticket? That must've coast a fortune.

"But, how did you get a plane ticket?" I asked, repeating my thoughts out loud.

"Well, that. I just used all the birthday money I received." I looked at her in complete shock. She spent money?! This was supposed to be my birthday present for her? She shouldn't have spent money! Her birthday money, no less! Why didn't she tell me about it? I groaned.

"Angela, you should've told me that you needed a plane ticket. I can't believe I haven't thought about that! I usually think tings through before doing them. A plane ticket! How silly of me to forget…" I looked down at Angela, somewhat surprised. How did I get here? Why am I standing up – when did I stand up?

"Bella, it's ok!" Angela soothed, standing up to rub my shoulders to comfort me. I guess I'm overreacting a little bit… "Look, I don't mind spending my birthday money. I mean, it was so worth it. I get to spend time with my favorite superstar!"

Well, if she puts it that way. I sat back down reluctantly, accepting her excuse.

"…Okay… In any case, let's go back to our previous conversation."

"What was it about again?" she asked, also settling back down on the sofa.

"Where you were staying, you said that you're staying in your mom's cousin's daughter's family."

"Wow, your memory amazes me at times," she commented and I blushed. "Hey, we should go visit Maddie, she's the daughter of my mom's cousin's daughter!"

I laughed. That was a mouthful! "Angela, does your mom's cousin's daughter have a name?" Now it was her turn to blush. I was disappointed though when it was not as dominant as mine. I guess I'm stuck as the one who blushes the most.

"Umm, I call her Mrs. Fitzpatrick, or Missus F for short."

"Well, how about I ask someone to drive you to Mrs. Fitzpatrick's house. It's getting late." I stood up and donned my wig again. Sigh, this is getting way too old now. I'm getting tired of always putting it on and off and on and off.

"Okay, just give me a sec. I need to tell Missus F that I'm on my way." I nodded as I ducked into the bathroom to check on my outfit. I wouldn't want to see my face in the front cover of some newspaper tomorrow morning with a questionable fashion sense. When I came out, I saw that Angela was waiting by the door, a small handbag that I never noticed clutched in her hands.

"Wow, I think it might take some time for me to get used to you being…Yasmin…" she gulped, staring at my blonde hair.

"Yeah, and I think that it might take some tome for me to get used to you staring at my hair like that," I teased her as I led her outside to the hallway. When I saw my dad, or in this case Mr. Collins, at the end of the corridor, I walked over to him hurriedly and said, "Oh, there you are Mr. Collins. I've been looking for you. Can I ask you a favor? I need a taxi for my friend here," I stepped aside to reveal Angela.

"Dad," I said in a whisper, dropping my Yasmin act, "Angela found out who I am."

"Erm, I think I can see that…but how?" he asked, flabbergasted. He took out a handkerchief and used it to wipe his sweat brows. I know this is pretty big news. Someone just found out my secret!

"She kinda figured it out…" I mumbled, looking away from is eyes. I felt embarrassed. I mean, it was my responsibility to not get found out, and I have done that for the past four years. But of course, I'm not upset or anything. I'm actually glad that Angela found out.

"Yeah," she scoffed. "After I snuck into your suite and saw you without your wig."

"Right," my dad said, smiling somewhat stiffly at me. I'm guessing that he's not that happy for me. I tried to show him that I didn't mind Angela knowing through my eyes. You have gotta be blind to now know that. "Well, let me go downstairs and call a taxi. Angela, come down with me. Bella, go to sleep. You need to wake up early tomorrow morning."

I nodded silently, afraid to get in the way when my dad's all business-y and stuff. I mean, he's kinda intimidating that way. I entered my suite and prepared to go to bed. I'm waking up early tomorrow, so that means to time to sleep late, which sucks, by the way. I think, if I have enough time, I could spend time with Angela. I kinda miss her, even though I just saw her yesterday on Friday and today, just a few minutes ago.

The minutes passed and I'm still awake. I couldn't sleep. That much is obvious. Hmmm, maybe I could text Angela. I hope she's safely home by now.

_Hey Angela,_

_This is Bella, clearly. Umm, I was thinking that maybe we could hang out tomorrow. Y'know, discuss how you'll be able to come on Yasmin's outings. I was thinking on buying you a wig, turn you to a different person…what do you think?_

_Text back, Bella_

_(PS. Please delete this text after reading)_

I waited a few minutes for her reply, gazing at my currently pitch black ceiling. And sure enough, three minutes later, I got her reply.

_Bella,_

_I would love to spend time with you. My flight's in the afternoon so I've got some time. I promised to hang out with Maddie though after lunch so I have work around that. Hey, maybe you could come with me. She works at the Tipton hotel._

_I love your idea, maybe I could be a blonde like Yasmin, or would that be too obvious? Maybe a red head… Anyway, we could shop for a wig before lunch, is that okay with you?_

_Angela_

_(PS. Don't worry, I deleted your text)_

Maddie, I think Angela mentioned her before… she's Mrs. Fitzpatrick's daughter, I think. Anyway, I think I could hang with her, she sounds like a nice girl. I quickly pressed reply to tell Angela what I think of her plan.

_Angela,_

_I'm cool with visiting with Maddie at the Tipton. We could buy your wig before lunch, like you said, but not too early. I've got a Yasmin thing, that's why I need to sleep early. Aargh, but I don't wanna sleep right now!_

_Anyway, can we meet somewhere tomorrow? I don't know where you're staying and I don't think you should come back here again...suspicious, y'know. The paparazzi swarms me like bees to honey. Maybe we could meet at Starbucks a few blocks from here? I think I'll be done around ten o'clock…_

_Bella_

_(PS. Thanks, and please, erase this too. Actually, erase all my texts that mention my other life. Thanks again)_

_Bella,_

_Starbucks sounds great, I'll meet you there around ten. I think you'd better sleep now, I don't want you to be late because of me. Goodnight Bella and sweet dreams…_

_Angela_

_(PS. Done and done)_

I sighed when I read what Angela texted me. She's telling m to go to sleep! Fine, I'll sleep. Maybe I'll dream about Edward again tonight. Heaven knows I'm enjoying these dreams of him.

**A/N: Aaaagh! Angela finds out! Lol, so do you like it? Huh? Huh? Please say yes, please say yes! I'm sorry, I'm a tad bit hyper. I was fed chocolate this afternoon. Anyway, next chapter is pretty important to the story line, even though the title won't sound like it. I've already got the rough outline in my head and just need to type it out. I think I'll do that tonight... What I've got planned is that someone, but I won't tell who, informs Bella about vampires… hmmm? Lol, well, this person…or persons…whichever, are not important in the plot, but they're information is vital.**

**Well, please review!**

**=]  
**


	17. The Tipton Hotel

**A/N: I'm awesome aren't I? Another two chapter update! So much for my tries of suspense in last chapter's AN...sigh. Anyway, this chapter might sound boring...but really, it isn't. It important, I repeat, important to the plot.**

**Disclaimer: Umm, do I really need to?  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter Seventeen

Exiting the shopping center, I waved goodbye to all the people that gathered. Most of them were young girls, teenagers varying in ages. It was now nine forty and I just finished opening my new line of Yasmin fashions. I'm not a big fan of fashion myself, but this was my agent's idea. Something about publicity and giving people the chance to emulate, well, me.

Once I got inside the limo, I told the driver to drop me off at my hotel. I need to get changed as quickly as possible. I don't want Angela to think that I'm bailing on her. Sighting the hotel in the distance, I let myself relax slightly, but I still rushed out of the limo and into the building and up to my suite before anybody recognized me.

I signaled for a cab ten minutes later, dressed in tight jeans and a soft, dress like shirt, my wig gone and my glasses on. The shirt's plain though, not floral patterns or any writings or whatever, it was just a big block color of muddy brown. I'm also wearing brown pumps and a white hat to go with my white big handbag, which held all my important stuff.

I spotted Angela sitting outside the café, reading a thin book, with time to spare. It was only nine fifty four. Not yet ten o'clock. Walking over, I greeted her, "Hello Angela, how's your day so far?"

"Oh, hi Bella," she marked her page on the book and tucked it in her own bag. "My day's fine, how about you? Was your 'meeting' enjoyable?"

I groaned, "Aargh, hectic, but fun." I searched my bag for my purse, planning on getting a bagel or something to satisfy my complaining stomach. I only had a small breakfast, seeing as I overslept for just one teensy little hour. Okay, I admit an hour was not teensy…but still.

"Hey, I'm going to buy something, you want anything?" Angela shook her head, indicating to the small half eaten brownie in front of her. "Okay, sure. We can get something later for lunch, after our short shopping trip." And with that said, I entered the small shop among the hustle and bustle of people.

I came out ten minutes later, holding a bottle of water and a croissant. They ran out of bagels.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Angela as I ate the last bite of my croissant. At her nod, I collected my bags and together, we set out to the shopping center. We arrived at a big mall about fifteen minutes later, our time spent talking about Angela's other persona, Claire Simmons.

"You said last night that you wanted red hair," I told Angela as I led her to the red wigs section. "How about…this one…" I picked up a long one and placed it roughly on Angela's head. We both laughed at the mess on the mirror. Red definitely does not suit Angela.

"I'm not sure about red anymore…so that's out." Angel said, returning the wig back to its original place. "And blonde too for obvious reasons, I don't want to stay a brunette just in case…so what should I do?"

I thought about that for a minute. All natural hair colors are out, so perhaps…something _radical_ should do!

"Angela! How about pink…or blue? There's also green, and, and orange…and the entire colors of the rainbow!" I pointed at the wigs with the colors that I mentioned, smiling hugely. "Claire Simmons can be anyone you want to be."

A smile broke out on her lips, making me smile even larger, if that's possible. "I think I'll go with…lilac."

"Lilac?"

"Yep, lilac." She crossed the small shop and lifted a lilac colored wig and placed it on top of her head. It was shoulder length, only a few inches shorter that her original hair. I scrutinized this look on her, circling her with a serious look on my face, making her nervous (I could tell…).

"Lilac…looks…" I looked into her eyes, seeing anxiousness floating in it. I better put her out of this misery, "awesome! It looks great on you Angela."

"Does it really?" she asked, combing the wig with her fingers.

"Yes, yes it does. Now, let's go and buy that for you unless of course, you want to change it with a different one."

"No, no this is fine. Actually, better than fine, this is perfect."

"Hello sir, excuse me," I said to the man behind the counter. When he turned to acknowledge us, he smiled cordially.

"Good day girls, now how can I help you both?" he asked. I placed the wig on the table, showing him what we want. "Oh, isn't it a bit too early for Halloween?"

Halloween, why Halloween?

"Oh, this isn't for Halloween, it's for a friend's costume party. My friend here," I motioned to the direction Angela was, which was only a few inches away from me, "is going as an anime figure."

"Anime?" he asked, incredulity lining his tone.

"Yes, she's an avid fan. Now, can you please ring that up for us, we're kinda meeting another friend somewhere in the other side of town, and we must hurry."

"Oh, right," he took the wig and pressed some buttons in his old looking computer. After a short while of waiting later, he handed us a small plastic bag with the shop logo smack dab in the middle. "Here you go. That'll be $19.50." I gave him twenty dollars, telling him to keep the change, and hooked my right arm with Angela. We left the small shop in a hurry to get our lunch. Well, Angela was, I wasn't that hungry.

After a small lunch in a random restaurant, we both exited the mall and made our way to the Tipton Hotel. When I entered the place, I was awed by its unspoiled grandeur. That is, until Angela lead me to the candy counter bar and was met by two boys – two annoying twin boys. That's right. Twins. I was just glad that it was not me that they were bugging, but Maddie.

Maddie was a blonde girl who looked totally different from Angela. I would never have guessed that they were related, even if they were distantly so. She was wearing this blue uniform that looked adorable on her, if I may say so.

"Hey Maddie, this is Bella, the friend I was telling you about last night," Angela said, gesturing to me and cutting one of the boys off.

"Hello Angela!" greeted Maddie, obviously glad for the distraction. Of course, that distraction transferred the two boys' attention from her to me. I tried my best to ignore them as I held out my hand to Maddie.

"Nice to meet you Maddie, I'm Bella." She smiled warmly, one thing that reminded me that she and Angela were related, as she shook my hand.

"Hi, nice to officially meet you, I mean, Angela droned off about you for so long that I felt like I knew you myself." I raised my eyebrows at that and directed it to Angela.

"Oh really?"

"Ahuh, but she didn't talk about you as much as she did about that Eric guy, right Angela?" I could tell that Maddie was teasing Angela and I couldn't help but giggle at that. I nudged her in the ribs and wriggled my eyebrows playfully at her.

"Eric?" I asked in a sing song voice. Angela blushed even harder, as in hard enough that she could've given me a run for my money. Us three girls laughed in amusement, or in Angela's case, giggled nervously.

"Er, hello Maddie, forgot about us?" asked one of the boys. He was the shorter of the two, and chubbier. Seeing the two boys made me wish that I had my own twin. I wonder what it would be like…maybe we could've been famous together. Like Mary-Kate and Ashley.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zack. Hey girls, this is Zack and Cody: The Tipton's resident mischief makers." I smiled at them, waving first to Zack and then Cody.

"Hello Zack, Cody…"

"Hi," they both said at the same time. This made a small amused smile appear on my face, I mean, how cute can twins be?

"Umm, not to be rude or anything," asked Zack slowly, I nodded for him to continue, hoping that my smile will appease his worry, "but umm, why is your voice so low?"

Oh boy…

"Oh, it's just naturally like that…" I trailed off, kinda caught off guard with their question. I shared a quick glance with Angela, who also looked surprised. I looked back at Zack, who looked a bit suspicious but he quickly shrugged and went back to flirting with Maddie.

"Y'know Zack," his brother interrupted him, totally ruining the corny punch line, "asking people about their weird bodily functions is considered rude in some countries, particularly America."

"Y'know Cody," Zack mocked him, probably miffed at being interrupted, "calling 'having a low voice' a 'weird bodily function' is also considered rude in some countries, particularly America."

"Could you guys, _please _stop bickering in front of a guest?" asked Maddie exasperatedly. She caught both of them with a stern glare, totally uncharacteristic of her, from what I could tell from her normal behavior around me. Of course, I've only met her today so I could say much about that. Once the two boys relented, she said, "Now, you two run along and play Magical Utopia or something or other…"

"Magical Utopia," I stated before bursting into a round of giggles. "It sounds like a game nine year old girls play, why would you two," I pointed at the twins, "be playing it?"

"Au contraire, mademoiselle," began Cody, but his mouth was clamped shut by his brother.

"I don't know what language you are speaking Cody, but," he directed this at me, "on the contrary miss," a muffled shout was heard from Cody. Something that sounded like, "that's what I said!" I grinned at that as I focused back on Zack, "but _Mythical Union III_," he stressed, "is a video game."

"A video game," I stated. "Seriously, it's just a video game?"

"'Just a video game'?!"Zack exclaimed, feigning a Hollywood shocked face. Man, these twins sure are hilarious. "Cody, help me out here."

"Gladly," said his twin. "Mythical Union III is an electronic entertainment much loved by children around the age of ten and fifteen." He looked at me in a way that is so intense, as if he's trying to convince me what he's saying is true. I'm not sure if he's joking or not. I mean, isn't this a tad bit obsessive for just a video game? "It features various mythical creatures, ranging from merpeople to witches and ogres to werewolves."

"Does it really?" I asked in a mock curious voice. I glanced at Maddie and saw an amused yet bored look on her face, which, may I add, must be hard to do. I mean, bored and amused?

"Yes," both the guys piped up.

"Our friend, Tapeworm, also said that there's this secret level in which you had to get passed especially talented vampires, it's like they can read your mind or something!" added Zack. Okay… that would be impossible. Video game characters reading the players' minds? I snorted in disbelief.

Wait a minute…what was that about reading minds?

What Zack just said rang through my mind. Mind reading vampires…it sounds plausible…but is it possible? As in, not just in children's games, but in real life as well? And what is it that people say, that myths and legends had to derive from various truths. What if Edward and his family are…mythical creatures? Is that even possible? Their _advanced_ abilities, like super hearing and strength. They're not normal. But –

I was snatched from my thought by someone calling my name.

"Bella, Bella are you alright?"

Someone's fingers were clicking in front of me. Huh?

"Er, what are you doing?" I asked, getting back to reality.

"Actually, I think the question is: What are _you _doing Bella?" asked Maddie, a worried look etched on her pretty face. I looked around for a second, noticing the twin's disappearance. Was I out that long?

"Oh, I was just…day dreaming. Look," I said, changing the topic, "where is Cody? I need to ask him a few things."

"What things?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, umm, just…things." She eyed me warily so I said, "you know what? Never mind, it wasn't important anyway."

An awkward silence followed my announcement. I took that time to examine the lobby of the hotel. It was elegant but there's this…thing…that told me that it's not just an elegant lobby. It's like this room held a story behind it, and considering that Zack and Cody lives here, I wouldn't be so surprised.

"So guys," I sighed in relief when Angela spoke. I don't think I could've survived that silence. "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, my shift's ending soon so if you could wait for a few minutes, we could head out and visit the park across the road or something." I nodded in agreement to Maddie's suggested. Walking around a park sounds nice.

The rest of the day was light and happy. We did spend our afternoon out in the park, and Maddie told me about her life, and in return, I told her mine. I was careful to not let anything slip, not even to Angela. There are some things in my life that I don't want either of them to know. Like how my mom died for an example… I still felt a little bit guilty about that, even though Edward had insisted so many times that it wasn't my fault. But it's like it's embedded in my brain, on my skin. I grew up knowing that I've killed her, no matter what anybody said.

The thought of my mother reminded me of Sophie, it hasn't been a long time since I spoke to her, but I was missing her. Like how a sister feels when she's far away from her younger siblings, or sibling in this case, even if she's not technically a blood relative to me.

The minute I returned back home to Forks, jumped on my bed, totally welcoming the warmth it provided after a how many hours' worth of airplane travel, it was a nice feeling. I thought back on my stay here in Forks so far. I moved here so that I cold have a normal, peaceful life, but I guess I couldn't have that. I guess I'm one of those people who never can catch a break in their lives. Excitement follows me everywhere, be it be while I'm being Yasmin, or while I'm being Bella. There's always the excitement of being with my fans and the excitement of being with Edward. I sighed.

Looking at the clock and realizing how late it was, I began packing my suitcase with clothes and things for my London concert in three day's time. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow afternoon, practice on the next day, then the day of the concert, and then finally, a day of relaxation. I'll be missing most of the school week, but I think I can catch up. I just hope that Angela will figure out that this was a Yasmin thing and make up an excuse for me. I don't think I'll be able to…I'm so tired…

'Hmmm, I think I better call Angela…to tell her…Yasmin…excuse…'

Those were the last thoughts in my mind before I drifted off to sleep.

*~*Dream*~*

_I was seated on a car, watching the sun set in front of me. I sighed at the beautiful sight._

"_Bella, are you okay?" a velvety voice asked from my left. Edward?_

"_Erm, I'm fine…" I said eloquently. Note the sarcasm._

"_Are you sure," he rubbed soothing circles on my right shoulder using the arm that was draped around me. Wait a minute – his arm is draped around me? How did that happen?_

"_Silly Bella, this is your dream…"_

_Right, a dream…and it seems he can read my mind in this dream... Well, this dream officially sucks. I snuck a look at Edward and quickly looked away when I me this golden topaz eyes. He was staring at me. I felt my heart flutter._

"_What's on your mind, my Bella?" he asked. I felt his breath on my ear, the feeling sending shivered up and down my spine. I could get used to this…_

"_Oh nothing much…hey, I thought you could read my mind." I nudged him, feeling his hard a marble skin. I think that's gonna bruise, it's a good thing that this is just a dream…just a dream…_

"_Didn't I tell you before? I can't read your mind."_

"_Huh, but you just said before that –"_

"_Shh, Bella, this is a dream. Nothing is supposed to make sense."_

_Right, this is getting annoying._

"_Again Bella, tell me what's on your mind."_

"_Well…" I trailed off, thinking of what to say. What am I thinking right now? Other than the fact that I fit perfectly under his arm, of course… Well, how about what Cody said? The video game, Mythical Union III, I think it was called. He said something about mind reading vampires. Edward can read minds… does that make him a vampire? What about his super hearing? What of his super speed, pale complexion and cold skin? Are those signs of a vampire? If so, then that means the rest of his family are vampires too. Do they have special powers like Edward? Can they all read minds?_

_My head swam with all the questions. So much to do, so little time…_

"_Edward, are you a vampire?" I asked bluntly. This was a dream after all, it's not like he can hear me if I talk in my sleep. I know I talk in my sleep, my dad has pointed that out to me one too many times._

"_Bella, are you Yasmin?" he asked. No fair, he can't answer my question with a question. And what with that query, how does he know that I'm Yasmin?_

"_Er," I stuttered, "I don't know what you are talking about."_

"_Exactly."_

"_Huh?"_

_He didn't answer me. "Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked, my voice was longer somehow, as if was talking through a tube or a tunnel of sorts._

"_Think about it Bella, you're a smart girl…"_

_What is going on?_

"_Edward, stop being so cryptic," I tried out my stern voice. It did not help at all. I think I need to work on my sternness for it just made Edward smile. Stupid, perfect, Cullen…_

**A/N: So Zack and Cody informed Bella of Mythical Union III, which includes vampires _and_ werewolves, not that the werewolves thing will matter until the next story (if I do decide to make a sequel). I don't want Jacob to be in the story - sorry to all Jacob fans - because, well, I just don't want to. But, _if _I do make a sequel, I will include him in the story. That's a promise, but only _if _I write a sequel. :D**

**Bella's suspicious about the Cullens...what will she do next? What about that book she bought in Port Angeles...*nudge, nudge* *wink, wink***

**Please review!  
**

**=]  
**


	18. Planning

**A/N: Wow, I'm glad so many people loved the Zack and Cody part...thanks guys! I don't get much time to watch Disney now that my school work's gone hectic (and I'm writing this) but I am a fan of the channel, so thank you thecookielives27. Umm, about this chapter. Bella might act a bit OOC, but keep in mind that she grew up in showbiz, so she'll be a bit outgoing and confident that the book's Bella. She's still the Bella we all know and love though, right? I mean, her natural shyness and observantness (is that even a word?) shows up when she's around new people.**

**Well, anyway, here's 'Planning'. I know, it's a dull title.**

**Disclaimer: If only, right? *sigh* Twilight is not mine...  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter Eighteen

I parked my black scooter near where the bike racks were. It turned out that Alice's surprise for me on that day in the cafeteria was a brand new scooter, and I spent my spare time learning to ride it. Anyways, I don't think the clothes I bought for her compared to the cost this little bike made. Of course, I couldn't complain about her choice. The scooter was perfect for me. It was way better that a bike, and more breezy than a car – even a convertible could not compare to my baby, my scooter. I don't even think a convertible would be good for Forks' weather, but hey, it's Rosalie's choice.

Catching Alice's eye, I gave her a thankful smile. I directed my smile to Edward, who returned it politely, and the rest of the Cullens and Hales. They either nodded civilly, like in Emmett's and Jasper's case, or just completely ignored me. What have I done to Rosalie to make her treat me this way?

I secured my bag over my shoulder as I made my way to my Algebra class. I felt bad that I have to miss most of the school week due to my London concert, but I couldn't bring myself to regret my decision. I don't seem to regret any of my decisions lately. My gig in London was just off the hook! There were fireworks and great graphics for the big screen. Those are the kinds of things I loved about performing.

"Hey Bella, how are you this morning?" asked Angela during third period.

"Hey, I'm fine thanks," I greeted her as I reached into my bag and took out a small box wrapped in silver hypnotic wrapping paper. "Here," I placed the box on her desk.

"What's this?" she asked, studying the box and turning it around and around in her hands.

"Oh nothing, just a souvenir from my trip," I eyed her knowingly. It was amusing to watch her eyes bug out in realization.

"You mean…" she gestured to the box and to her hair, silently telling me about my Yasmin disguise. Right on the spot Angela! I smiled and nodded my head. "You shouldn't have Bella, this is too much."

I raised my eyebrows in skepticism, I can tell by her voice that she really meant it, but if she didn't then how come she's not giving the box back to me? She really does like it, even if she hasn't opened it yet.

"Go on Angela, open it…" I urged her.

"…Okay…" I let out a small triumphant squeal, "…but after class." I groaned comically, but settled to her condition. "And also, remind me that I have to tell you something."

"O-kay," I said, but stopped seeing as the teacher just came in. The rest of the period had me in different emotions. Either I'm bubbling with excitement, wallowing in curiosity as to Angela's news, or just plain bored with the lesson. Nevertheless, I took notes like any good student should. By the time the bell rang, I grabbed Angela's hand and dragged her out of the classroom. We were the first one out, much to my pleasure.

"Okay, it's the end of the lesson. Open it now Angela!"

She sighed in acquiesce and opened the box dutifully. When she did unravel the wrapping paper, she gasped. It was nothing glamorous or expensive, but I guess Angela loved it. It was a pair of earrings and I know it'll look perfect with her dress for the Founders' Dance. The stone was a small amethyst in the color of lavender, and it was nestled in small wiry designs of silver. I took some time in choosing this gift; it held all my feelings on Angela knowing my secret, probably the biggest secret in my life so far.

"Bella…" she breathed, seemingly lost for words. Her gaze drifted between the piece of jewelry in her hands and to my face. "This – this is too much, I can't accept this!"

"Oh, pish posh," I flipped my hand airily, doing a pretty good British accent I might add. I guess my brief stay in London helped me out. "Take it. I took some time in choosing it for you. Don't think of it as a gift from me; think of it as… an endowment for keeping my secret and all things that comes with it. Remember your promise to not tell anyone about it, and to not even think about it?" She nodded. "Well, this is my way of repaying you."

"Bella, there's no need for that. I don't want my choice of keeping your secret a secret to be bought. I'm not that kind of person. I don't take bribes."

"Angela," I wheeled around to face her and led her to the side of the Computer building, "this is not a bribe, nor is it a gift. It's an endowment, like I said." At her unsure expression, I sighed and said, "Okay, how about we think of it this way? Forget about my secret – it has nothing to do with those earrings. This," I closed her fingers around the box, "is for the Founders' Dance. It will go well with your dress."

I watched the battle behind her eyes. I admit, my argument was pretty good, I guess she's trying to find a loophole in it, which I doubt. But still, I hope she doesn't find any. Seconds passed and I hear the bell rang from a distance.

"Oh, fine." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand before turning to get to her class. "Thank you, Bella!" she called to me as I entered the computer room.

Playing idly with the mouse on my computer, I briefly realized that Angela hasn't told me her news. I shrugged inwardly. I'll ask her about it at lunchtime. I mean, it was only a period away after all.

The computer lesson flew by in a flash. I never really did pay attention in that class, and the teacher's high pitched squeaky voice did not help either. It's like ignoring her was a natural thing to do. It's a good thing that this was just a minor subject, so it won't affect my grades that much.

I entered the cafeteria and sat on Angela's table. She was waiting for me already, her tray of food placed in front of her. I took my packed lunch out of my bag, which was sushi, rice and medium rare steak, and placed it in front of me. I saw the Cullens flinch when I took out the steak. Can they smell my food from here? If they can smell the steak and it made them flinch like that, it means that they are really vampires, or any other mythical creature that eats raw meat (or drinks blood). Whatever they were, it was surely not human...not that I would mind though. They seem to be civil enough to participate in normal human society.

I picked a roll from the box and held it in front of my lips, and asked, "Angela," her head raised in from her food, "you never did tell me your news."

"Oh, that," she looked away from me, her interest captured by the cracks in the ceiling.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell me?"

"Okay, you see…" she mumbled something under her breath so I had to lean closer to hear. I was sure I heard 'dance' and 'Eric' in that sentence. Does that mean he asked her to the dance, or did she ask him?

"Can you please repeat that?"

"I said: Eric asked me to the dance on Wednesday and I said yes." I smiled and reached over the table and patted her head, which earned a few stares from the people around us, particularly Lauren and Jessica who just sat down.

"Good girl, Angie. You're a good dog."

"Angie?" she asked me in a horrified voice. I laughed at her reaction.

"Yep," I shoveled another roll into my mouth. Mhmm, sushi sure is good. I ignored her incoherent spluttering as I swallowed my food, "Congratulations by the way. You'll have a great time with Eric, and I'm sure he will too when he sees you in the dress I chose for you." Ooh, that reminds me, I need someone to take pictures for the dance. As much as I want to see the expressions on my girls' dates' faces, I couldn't be there on the day.

Lunchtime passed by with idle chatter with the rest of the member of the table group. Mike, Eric and Tyler were talking about something or other, while the girls were discussing their make up and whatnot for the dance. I know the dance is in less than a month's time but isn't it a bit too early to plan one's make up and nails? I shrugged, thinking that I'm the odd one, not them.

That night, after I finished my homework, I found myself with nothing to do. And here I was complaining three days ago that my schedule was hectic. I felt sorry for my dad; he had to listen to me vent up my frustrations that night. It was after practice and my drummer, Bryan, did not turn up for practice. His excuse was his schedule was full. I rolled my eyes at that. His schedule was certainly not full – I know it was his girlfriend that kept him occupied. I think I need to replace him soon. I mean, I would want him to be happy with his girlfriend and all, but he is seriously hindering, not only me, but the band too.

Anyway, I'm currently sitting on my bed in a dancer's sitting position. I sighed when I looked up at the clock. It was only seven o'clock and I have nothing to do. I've finished my homework for Monday, there's no projects coming up this week, and I've just finished reading Little Women last night. What to do…what to do…

My eye caught the book that I bought from that dress shop in Port Angeles. How could I forget that night? It was the same night Edward Cullen had saved me from…_him_. I shivered him at the memory. I stood up and grabbed the book from my desk and flipped through it. It looked worthwhile to read, and, it sparked my thoughts from Boston.

"Legends and Myths of Forks, Washington and Places Around it, by Philip Black…" I muttered out loud. I flipped through a random page and landed somewhere in the middle. The old smell of the book hit me with full force but I held my breath. There was a picture of some kind of…creature on the right page. Curious, I read the caption underneath it. It said, 'The COLD ONE'. I averted my eyes from the picture and read the page before it.

Words popped up in front of my eyes immediately. I did not have to read the whole passage to know what this section of the book was talking about.

… Speed...

I remembered the time where Edward saved me from Mr. Banner. He was on the other side of the parking lot, next to where his family was. No human could have run to me that fast and save me from being crushed.

…Strength…

After Sophie's birthday, I had slammed Alice's car door on Edward and he did not flinch at all. That must mean something. And also, he carried me with apparent ease the day I nearly fainted after Biology class. I know I'm not the lightest person in the world, but he did not even break a sweat from carrying me practically to the other side of the school!

…Cold-skinned…

When he pushed us both out of the way, and when he held me while I cried, I remember thinking how cold his arms were – how cold the rest of his body seemed to be. Alice too, when she hugged me when she picked me up with her yellow Porsche, she was ice cold, and she had squeezed me a bit too hard. I felt stupid for dismissing her sheepish expression for just injuring the Chief's daughter. That definitely wasn't the reason, she was afraid of hurting me, Bella, because she had super strength.

…Immortal…

I toyed with the idea of Edward, any of the Cullens really, coming from a different time. That might explain his way of talking, how it seemed like he had just walked out of the Titanic. Heck, he might even be on that ship for all I know! My head swam with all this new information. Edward… a vampire?

How should I approach him about this? I couldn't go up to him on Monday morning and tell him, "Hey Edward, guess what I just found out? Well, you and your family are vampires, isn't that fantastic news!"

Right, I scoffed, that would turn out great. Hey, maybe he'll tell me more of his kind… as if. I scoffed again. The day Edward tells me about his kind will only happen when _I _get married – I scoffed again, me? I'm way too young for marriage, and I have my whole career in front of me.

What I need is a plan. A plan to test out this particular theory because I know, if I go to him and tell him out right about this, there's a 99% chance of him either denying it, or laughing in front of my face for thinking of such a ridiculous idea. I need a plan to back up this theory. I need one, and I need it now.

I ran over to my desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and went back to my bed. After thinking for a while, I wrote:

_**To test speed:**__ trip when he's only a few feet away. Not too close, but not too far either._

_**To test strength:**_

I pondered over how to test his strength. It needs to be something unnoticeable for everyone else, because I will only have time to do it during school hours. Maybe, perhaps I could sit next to them at lunch…yes. I need an excuse to not sit on Angela's table on Monday. Possibly a girly squabble with Angela…? I know she'll go with my plan without asking too many questions. I trust her. I reached for my Sidekick, which was just on my bedside table, and texted her.

_Angela,_

_Can you please do me a favor?_

_Bella_

I waited for a while for Angela to reply, and when she did, I quickly flipped the screen and read her text.

_Bella,_

_Sure, what do I need to do?_

_Angela_

"Yes!" I hissed under my breath. I don't want to interrupt my dad from his game downstairs. "Angela, you are so cool."

_Angela,_

_I need you to pretend we just had a fight. On Monday, ignore me when I try to talk to you and don't let me sit next to you for lunch. Is that okay, or am I asking for too much?_

_Bella_

_Bella,_

_That's fine with me. It will be hard to keep a straight face though. Is there a specific reason for this plan? You don't have to tell me or anything…_

_Angela_

_Angela,_

_I'm sorry, I can't tell you but I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. Anyway, when you give me the cold shoulder, don't you dare laugh! It'll ruin everything. When people ask why we're in a tiff, just tell them I insulted you or something._

_Bella_

_Bella,_

_Scenario: Angela calls Bella about their English homework. Bella tells Angela that she should've paid attention in class and to stop bugging her. Angela hangs up on Bella and they don't talk for the rest of the weekend._

_Is that good enough?_

_Angela_

_Angela,_

_You are a genius! That is fantastic, just stick to that story and we'll fool everyone. Oh, and by the way, when we do put this plan into action, don't think about it. Just fill your thoughts with school and that you are very angry at me. I know it's an odd request, but please, do it for me? *insert cute puppy face here*_

_Bella_

_Bella,_

_What is it with you and asking me to not think about stuff? I know you can't see me right now, so imagine me laughing. Okay, I'll do what you say. I gotta go, I need to help one of my brothers with is homework. Well, goodnight!_

_Angela_

_Angela,_

_Okay, thanks so much! I hope your brother won't be much pain. Sweet dreams to you too…_

_Bella_

I placed my phone back on top of my bedside table and focused back on my plan. Now that that's sorted out, I got strength done and done. I looked down to the piece of paper and continued filling it out.

_**To test speed:**__ trip when he's only a few feet away. Not too close, but not too far either._

_**To test strength: **__while sitting next to them at lunch, stab someone with a fork. Note – bring own lunch to school._

_**To test temperature of skin: **__somehow touch his hand or arms without raising suspicion._

_**To test immortality:**_

I couldn't think of anything to test their immortality. I can't exactly shoot them with my dad's gun. If I'm wrong about this, I might kill them, and if I'm right…well, I don't think I'll be brave enough to pull the trigger in the first place. Not to mention how I'll be able to get my hands on a gun. I don't think my dad will allow me to bring a gun to school, Police Cheif's daughter or not.

'Oh, to heck with it!' my brain fumed after I spent a good part of my time thinking of a way to check Edward's immortality. 'Just ask him about it!'

Okay, fine, fine. Stupid brain won't shut up…

_**To test speed:**__ trip when he's only a few feet away. Not too close, but not too far either._

_**To test strength: **__while sitting next to them at lunch, stab someone with a fork. Note – bring own lunch to school._

_**To test temperature of skin: **__somehow touch his hand or arms without raising suspicion._

_**To test immortality: **__just ask him._

Happy with my plan, I tucked the piece of paper in my planner, so if I forget about it – which is highly unlikely – I'll remember it when I check my schedule on Monday. Checking the time, I noticed that it's already nine fifteen. Whoa, I spent that much time in planning? I smiled a small smile to myself. I hope my efforts are not put to waste.

I picked up the book from the end of my bed, where it lay discarded. I went to a random page and resumed my reading. It wasn't about vampires anymore, but it was about something equally interesting.

_Werewolves are considered a vampire's natural enemy. They are the only ones that can compare in strength, speed and agility of a vampire, and although they do age, werewolves can live for a long amount of time, as long as they keep their wolf form._

_According to legend, there's a werewolf tribe within the Indian Reservation of the La Push area. The Quileute strongly believe that they have descended from wolves, and they their enemy, the Cold Ones, are not allowed to break the Treaty, and to set foot in their land. This author would like to state that this is just a legend, and so such treaty exists._

I closed the book, feeling my eyes droop. I think I can continue this tomorrow. It is, after all, a Saturday. And I've got nothing planned on Saturday, other than to relax and have fun. I placed a piece of paper to mark the page I was on and settled it beside my phone. I snuggled under my sheets and drifted into, what I hope, a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Dun dun dun!! BTW, Philip Black is not a werewolf himself since he obivously stated that he doesn't believe in the legends. A little tidbit though, but I'm not sure this is plausible. Now, I've searched my hardest on the internet for some proof, but it hasn't stated anywhere that Ephraim's child was a girl or a boy. Anyway, Philip is Ephraim's son. I guess the werewolf gene just skipped his generation.**

**So, do you guys like the little plan Bella has cooked up? Please tell me, or just review for any old reason. It'll make my day, promise!**

**=]  
**


	19. Mission Impossible

**A/N: I am so sorry guys for the loooong update. In truth, I've finished this chapter _ages_ ago, but I was waiting for my beat, Hysteria and Chaos, to give me back the beta'd version of this. Sadly though, she hasn't yet, and I'm getting impatient (:P). So, I'm sorry for the long wait and all the grammatical errors.**

**Anyway, here is the chapter where Bella stabs someone with a fork...I'm glad y'all liked it!!**

**Disclaimer: BREAKING NEWS "babedarlingpotter is the new owener of the all round favorite Twilight series! Congratulations to the new author!".............lol. I..I...waaah! I don't own Twilight!!!  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter Nineteen

"Angela, hey Angela," I hurriedly parked my scooter to catch up with her. She was walking so fast, I had to run to actually get to her. I smiled inwardly, knowing that the plan was well underway. When I was next to her, I linked my arms with her, but she let go. "Hey Angie, please, if you don't want to talk to me, at least acknowledge me." When she did not, I stopped trying to be the upbeat Bella.

"C'mon Angie," I begged, "Y'know I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said on Friday night."

"Don't call me Angie, my name is Angela."

"Okay, Angela, please, can you forgive me?" she gave me a withering look, which, if I hadn't known that this all was just acting, would've sent me asking her what her problem was. I glared at her, not wanting to break eye contact. When I saw her resolve crumbling, I twisted on my heel and walked off towards my first lesson. Incidentally, I passed by Edward, and what better time than now to test his speed?

Walking a little faster, I took note that there were only a few people left in the parking lot and that I was positioned a few feet away from him. Then I 'accidentally' tripped over thin air. Of course, being the gentleman that he is, he caught me.

"Bella," he smirked, "watch where you're going."

I feigned embarrassment and innocence as he straightened me back up. "Thanks for catching me. Well, I guess I'll see you later." I hurried to my first lesson and took out my planner. I flipped around for that piece of paper I was working on Friday night and grabbed a pencil. His speed had just been tested. He was far away enough to not have caught me in time – if he were human – but also, close enough to not notice his mistake. Well, I hope he didn't notice.

I spent the remaining time of my morning classes thinking through my plan. At lunchtime, I will try to talk to Angela again, but she'll ignore me. If things go to plan, Alice will invite me to sit at her table and, praying that Rosalie won't be such a pest and that she won't complain much about me sitting there (because I know she hates me), I'll gladly accept her invite. I just hope that no one will interrupt my plan.

By the time lunchtime rolled over, I had received many reprimands from my teachers for not paying attention. I was glad though that they didn't give me a detention, it seems that they thought that I was too preoccupied with my fight with Angela. Who ever said that teachers were evil?

When I entered the cafeteria, I scanned the room and happily noted that all the Cullens were where they were supposed to be. Angela was also in her seat, surrounded by Jessica and Lauren. It looked like she was being questioned by them, probably on her behavior towards me and what had caused it. Gathering my courage, I walked over to them.

"Hey guys, could you make room for me?"

"No," Angela let through clenched teeth. Jessica looked at her curiously while Lauren sent me a sympathetic look. "You are not welcomed here."

"Angela, hear me out –"

"You have nothing to say to me. You had made it perfectly clear what you thought of me on Friday night."

"Look, I'm sorry about that, alright? I didn't mean it. I was just stressed out about something, and I guess, I took it out on the next person I spoke to. I really am sorry Angie – I mean Angela."

She did not reply so I looked around the room, only to be met with people looking hastily away. Oh, I didn't mean to be that loud. Were we too loud? I don't think so…I think the people here are too nosy for their own good. I tilted my heads in the Cullens' direction and was quite happy to notice that Alice was making her way over to me. I guess she must have seen the desperation in my eyes. It tore in my heart. I don't want to use her this way, but something in her eyes told me that she knows what I'm doing. At least, she knows that Angela and I are not really quarreling.

"Bella, come sit with us instead." I looked back at Angela, throwing her a worried look, but seeing that emotionless façade, I smiled at Alice.

"Thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate that," I said, as we both walked over to her table. I stole one last glance at Angela's table's direction and saw the envious faces. Mike, Lauren, Jessica and Eric were all looking at me that way. I shoved that thought aside and sat on the only available seat. Edward was right in front of me and Emmett was to his left, then Rosalie, while Alice sat to my right, followed by Jasper.

"I'm sorry for intruding," I whispered as softly as I can. I wasn't a bit surprised when Alice answered my question, even though it was too soft for anyone to hear. Anyone human, that is.

"It's okay, but do tell us, why is Angela so mad at you?"

I shifted under their gaze. I don't know what to tell them, we haven't really rehearsed this part of the plan. I thought they would just ignore me and I'll have to start a fight with someone, preferably Emmett.

"Well, I…" I took a deep breath. Alright, I just have to be vague about it, "I kinda insulted Angela on Friday night."

"Oh, what did you tell her?"

"I didn't mean it, honest!" I let my eyes grow big, like what a deer looks like when it sees a car coming its way, "My dad and I just got into a fight, and it was rotten timing really… Angela called a few seconds after I took refuge in my room, and when I answered her, I kinda snapped at her…" I look down on my lap, afraid to see their reactions. I'm an average actress, but I'm not that confident about my abilities. I certainly can't lie this plainly without anyone noticing. Hesitantly, I met everyone's gaze.

Edward was looking at me funny, one eyebrow cocked in question and the other burrowed in thought. Alice was nodding in assurance, while Jasper looked like he was concentrating hard on something. Rosalie was glaring at me, like I'm bringing world domination with my every word, and Emmett had this cheeky look in his face. Great, this is a fantastic opening. Before I can open my mouth to say something though, Emmett said something.

"So, what were you and your dad fighting about?"

I did not answer immediately, wanting to prepare my tools for my experiment, meaning I was preparing my lunch. I also thought about what I'm going to say to him. A fight between my dad and me… Well, I can say that we only had a few fights, from what I can recall. But there was a time when I was fourteen… I made a hissy fit because he made my eggs wrong. I know it wasn't his fault, but it was during a delicate time for a woman, and I guess, he became a victim of my moods.

"Er," I blushed, not really wanting to go where the conversation is going, but…a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. "We fought about dinner."

"Explain further…" Emmett apparently is blind to all the warning stares he was receiving from Jasper and Edward. Alice seemed curious enough, while Rosalie was just, well, being Rosalie.

"He made steak and I hate steak –"

"But you had steak on Friday, during lunchtime." I inwardly smiled in triumph, but outwardly glared at him for interrupting me. Unknowingly though, he had given me another clue. Either he could see that far or he could smell what my lunch was. It was done medium rare after all.

"Yes, but a girl can change her mind, can she? Anyway, I told him I wanted Chinese food, but he insisted on having the steak instead, seeing as he already cooked it. I threw a book at him, but thankfully, I missed. It would have been terribly embarrassing to tell your colleagues at work that you have been beaten by your seventeen year old daughter. Well, back to the story, my dad, Charlie, said something about girls and our moods. Well, me, being a girl, felt it…what's the word…?"

"I think you're looking for the word 'necessary'." I smiled gratefully at Alice and returned to my story.

"I felt it necessary to protect womankind, so I said something about men being insensitive and…stuff…" I blushed lightly, trying my best to not looked both Edward and Emmett in the eyes. This would be a tad uncomfortable. At the end of my short tale, Emmett burst out laughing. As in full out laughing, I swear I've burst my ear drums that time. I knew he could be loud, but not this loud.

"Bella…was being…PMS-y!" I blushed even redder. Did he just say that? I know it was pretty obvious, but did he have to say it out loud? Curse you, Emmett.

"I was not," I said indignantly, shoving a mouthful of pasta into my mouth using my fork. It's a handy little fork, it will have its use soon enough. Now, all I need is for Emmett to rile me up some more.

"Sure you were Bella, it was so obvious!" he laughed some more. I felt my nose flare and more blood to congregate in my cheeks. He was so missing the warning signs that Edward, Jasper _and _Alice were sending him, for he kept on going. Outwardly, I might seem angry, but on the inside, I was rolling around in laughter, albeit, embarrassed laughter. "Bella…mood…you're just like Eddie over here." He smacked Edward's shoulder, and Edward laughed weakly. I wanted to say that I agree, but it will ruin the whole 'Bella is angry' thing, so I kept my mouth shut…unlike Emmett.

"Oh, I wish I could've been there! Man, I missed the look on your face. Bella, moody, little Bella."

Okay, that's it. No one, as in no one, can call me little. I was angry, and I wasn't faking it. At least, not fully, I could take insults every now and again, but this was just bad timing, or good timing I guess. Fork still in hand I stood up and 'accidentally' pierced Alice with it. I did not hear her cry, but I felt the fork buckle underneath me. I did not look down though. I have to keep this up.

"Emmett Cullen," I growled, "You did not, just call me 'little'." From the look in his eyes, I'm guessing that he had realized what he had done. I can't help but feel a little proud of myself, I made a vampire – if he really was a vampire – cower in fear! "I may be a lot of things, like a moody, PMS-y girl, like you have so adequately worded it, but I – am – not – a – little – girl!"

And with that said, I dropped my fork, picked up my bad and stormed out of the cafeteria, not particularly caring that nearly everyone's eyes were on me. Being stared at I can handle, but breaking down into uncontrollable laughter as I make my dramatic exit, that, I could not risk.

When I know I was far away enough to not be heard with their super hearing, I let myself laugh. Their strength had been tested, and it came up positive. Now, to check their skin temperature, if Edward has normal body heat, when I touch him, I shouldn't be able to feel if he's hotter or colder. According to my physics lessons, if two things are at the same temperature and they are touching, there will be no heat transfer. Now, if Edward is colder than a normal human, well, heat transferring should occur and I will feel it. My head spun as I recalled my physic knowledge. I'm not a big fan of the subject, but it's certainly proving useful now. I guess I owe my old teacher an apology.

I stopped walking when I realized I have arrived in the Biology classroom. I decided that since there's only about a minute left –

The bell rang, indicating the end of lunchtime. Huh, I sure have great timing. Settling on my seat, I doodled carelessly on a piece of scrap paper. I didn't notice Edward taking his seat next to me, or the rest of the students filing in after him. I was too intent on drawing YS, Yasmin Stone's initials and trademark, unto the paper. The Y was a little bit higher than the S, and the S was entangled in the Y.

"So you still like Yasmin Stone?" the voice of a Greek god asked from my left. I looked up at him oddly and he gestured to my drawing.

"Yes, and before you say anything, don't. I know your opinion of her. You made it clear on the day I gave Alice her scarf. June 22nd, was it?"

"You remember that?" he asked me sheepishly. I blushed under his gaze, but kept eye contact with him.

"Of course I do. You just insulted Yasmin. I know not everyone must like her, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion, aren't they? Just because you don't like her selling her clothes doesn't mean you could tell everyone about it. Did you know that the money she gets from those sales is sent to charity?" From the look on his face, I'm guessing not.

"Y'know, Yasmin is like a part of my life." 'You don't know just how much,' I thought. "I've been a fan of her since from the very start, and she had made a big impact on my life." 'You don't know just how much,' I repeated again in my mind. "I would really appreciate it if you could keep your hatred toward her to yourself, and not involve me in it just because I'm a fan."

"Ms. Swan, Bella, thank you for your … inspiring…speech, but shall go back to our lesson?" I broke the connection I had with Edward and scanned the classroom. It was full, everyone was seated in their seat and Mrs. Garner was at the front. I blushed under her stern gaze, but it softened out. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you, dear. I do share your sentiments, my daughter is a fan you see, but please, let's learn about cells. Shall we?" I nodded slightly and was glad when everyone returned their gazes on the board.

When we were assigned a lab experiment, I cringed at the thought of having to talk to Edward. Man, I've made it more awkward between us.

"Bella," he said as he prepared our lab, "I apologize for insulting you." I looked at him expectantly, "And Yasmin too. Yasmin, if you could hear me now, I'm sorry for being so rude to you." I smiled at that. He apologized to both me and Yasmin, but really, he was just apologizing to one, and that one person had heard it. He's forgiven now.

"Well, I speak in behalf of myself and Yasmin: Edward, you are forgiven. Apology accepted."

He smiled at me, sending my heart in an erratic flutter. 'Oh, be still my beating heart!' I watched him as he started looking through the microscope and study the cells. We were supposed to identify them in the stages of mitosis.

"Prophase…" he muttered and wrote it down on our worksheet. It has a nice ring to it…'our worksheet'. I smiled involuntarily. I couldn't help it, I was as happy as a giddy schoolgirl. When Edward was about to look in the microscope again to identify the slide, I grabbed the perfect opportunity to feel his skin to see if it was cold or not.

"Hey," I grasped his wrist and tried not to flinch at the sudden decrease in temperature. "Let me do it this time. I'm not paralyzed you know…" I slid the microscope towards me and peered through the lens. "It's anaphase." I was sure it's anaphase. I watched him write the word in _our _worksheet and moved to get the 'scope out of my hands. I slid it away from him, giggling, "No, how about you write and I look through? Your penmanship is way better than mine."

He frowned, but relented, "Don't underestimate yourself, Bella. Your handwriting is beautiful." I snorted at that. "I mean it Bella."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure…pull the other one," I said distractedly. I changed the slide and looked through the 'scope again. I took quite some time, even though I figured it out almost immediately, not bragging or anything. But really, I was thinking how cold his arms were. That means my third experiment, the one on how cold he is, has been tested. And it's positive, yet again. "It's telophase."

I listened to his pen scribble on the desk. Three out of four things in my list are checked. Now, all I have to do is ask him about his…immortality, and I'm sure he won't reject me now. I mean, I have enough proof: the speed, the strength and the temperature! Not to mention the hearing, which was not mention in the book but it sure was an oddity.

"Bella, Bella!"

"Huh?"

"What's the next slide?" Edward asked. My mouth dropped in a perfect imitation of a fish. Was I out that long? Gosh Bella, you need to stop doing that!

"I'm, I'm sorry…uhh, interphase. The slide is interphase." He looked at me oddly for a moment before turning to write it on the sheet. I gave a small sigh, trying not to alert him that I was relieved, which I think, was kinda useless since he's got super hearing and all. Darn vampire powers! I tried to glance at him inconspicuously, wanting to imagine his facial features when I tell him my findings. I consciously felt my heart beat a little faster and my fingers went clammy. I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can confront him. The bell rang, breaking my train of thought.

I did not notice that Edward wasn't the first person out of class today, nor did I take note that he followed me with his eyes as I exited.

Mike helped me in volleyball today. I smiled at him in thanks at the end of the lesson and the returning smile I got, sent warning signals to my brain. I shouldn't lead him on like that, even if I'm not really trying to. I guess it's his fault for reading all the signs wrong, but I can't help but feel guilty that he might consider things differently and make a fool of himself, including me.

I sighed as I trudged my way to my music lesson, not really caring if I stepped on people's toes or elbowed them as I walked past. I didn't care; I was way in too deep in thought. Should I confront Edward now, after school? Or should I do it tomorrow morning? Where should I tell him? In the parking lot, by his car, or should I just call him from the safety of my room?

"Aargh, so many questions…!" I groaned and began verbally abusing myself. I stopped though when Jessica said something to me.

"Y'know, the first sign that you're going crazy is when you start talking to yourself." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Yeah sure, I'm going mental. Just make sure you give me flowers when I'm admitted in the mental hospital."

"Oh, that's fine. Which would you prefer: Roses, daisies, or tulips?"

"I like…" I shook my head, "none. I would rather have some freesias and lilies, and one hunk of a doctor." I giggled involuntarily, imagining Edward as my doctor. Wow, am I thankful that he can't read my mind!

"Oh," Jessica giggled as we took our seats, "let's hope that you get Dr. Cullen as you doctor then." At my confused look, she expanded, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen, you know…the Cullens' and the Hales' foster father?" My head nodded in realization. Not the exact Cullen I was thinking of, but from the gleam in Jessica's eyes, I can gather that this Carlisle s pretty good looking, albeit a little too old for us, but still good looking.

I sighed. My thoughts were gong back to my planned confrontation with Edward, making my heart pump faster and my hands to get sweaty…again. I think I should tell him today…the sooner I get it done, the sooner, well, the sooner that it's done. Nodding my head, resolute, I listened to the lecture that the teacher was giving us.

**A/N: Do you like? I'm not sure if i disappointed you guys with the fork stabbing thing, but I needed to make it as inconspicuous (sp?) as possible. I personally like it, but my opinion doesn't count. I'm the author, I wrote it! Lol, just review and stop listening (technically, reading) my babble.**

**Well, see you all next chapter, which, I promise will be soon. Very soon. I want to make up for the long updates.**

**=]  
**


	20. The Confrontation

**A/N: Before you all read this chapter, I just want to say a few words. To Olympiangirl...that's a lot of 'cool's. Thank you! To 13vicky13, I'm glad that you like my story, I really do appreciate it. To those who are wondering if Alice knows of Bella's plan. Well, she does. It's implied in the last chapter, somewhere in the cafeteria scene, that Alice knows (but the knowing glint in her eyes...). Edward wouldn't know because he'll be out hunting =D.**

**And here's the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, not, own Twilight.  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter Twenty

I watched idly as students walked passed me hurriedly, anxious to get away from school. I was leaning on my scooter, my bag sitting on the seat and my jacket on my shoulders. My keys were spinning around my index finger, falling every now and then due to gravity. Scanning the rapidly thinning crowd, I noticed Edward conversing with his family.

Rosalie looked angry, Emmett had his arms on her shoulders and Jasper looked like he was concentrating hard on something. Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet, clutching on Edward's arm, trying to beg him into doing something. Finally, he sighed and turned to look at me. I met his gaze, silently telling him that I wanted to talk. Our gaze broke however, as my phone started ringing. I quickly took it out of my pocket, and answered it. So much for trying to look aloof.

"Hello, Bells?" my dad's voice asked from the other line.

"Yes," I answered as I tried my best to not look foolish in front of the Cullens, and still pay attention. From the sound of my dad's voice, I'm guessing that this phone call was important.

"Where are you? School ended ten minutes ago. Don't tell me you got detention again." I could here the threat in his voice but I disregarded it quickly. There was this worry and stress lining his voice though, making my slight annoyance disappear completely, replaced by some calm and concern. I chanced a glance at the Cullens. They were all looking at me intently, especially Jasper and Edward. "Bella, are you listening to me?"

"Yes Dad, don't worry I'll be home soon." I just don't know how soon. It all depends on how long my talk with Edward would last, and goodness how long that will take. He sure has a lot of explaining to do.

"Yeah, sure," his 'worried father' mode quickly faded to be replaced by an uncharacteristic, begging whisper, "Agnes is on the other line. She wants to talk to you, something about a ticket or an invite. Please talk to her for me Bella? You know I can't stand the way she speaks." I didn't get a chance to have my say in his decision before he clicked off and Agnes' voice ringed through the earpiece.

"Superstar, honey, I got you an invite to the all exclusive party of Ms. Hilton. This will bring total publicity for you so I need you to be ready at six tonight. I've already booked a plane ticket to LA–" I snapped the phone closed as soon as I regained control of my muscles. How much did they hear? Better yet, how much did they understand? I mentally cursed Agnes in my mind. I mean, I love her and all, but can she be more conspicuous. Of course, she doesn't know that a family of vampires was just on the other side of the parking lot, not that she knows that vampires exist…

I slowly tilted my head to peer at the Cullens through my hair. They're still there, looking me weirdly. Thinking that I should just chance it, I whispered, "I know you can hear me Edward. I need to talk to you," I paused, wondering if I should tell the others as well. Let's see, should I just tell Edward and let _him_ face the wrath of his family later, or should I tell all of them and let _me_ face their entire wrath? Hmmm, not a hard decision, "Alone, without your siblings."

Blinking once, I saw the rest disappear through the forest, probably heading home. Edward was already by my side. I guess it's pretty obvious now that I know their secret, or maybe, just the fact that they have all these super human powers. They might not have thought me smart enough to figure out that they are vampires. I scoffed at that. I may be just a teenage girl, but I'm an observant one at that.

"Bella," Edward's cold voice said. I shivered at it, but faced him nonetheless.

"Edward," I said, my voice deep and resolute. My glasses slipped down my nose. I didn't bother to put it right.

"What do you want with me?" he asked, but his tone of voice told me that he already knew the answer to his question. I turned around so that I won't have to face him and took a deep breath. Letting it all out, I asked him my first question, the one that seemed to be clouding my mind since I read that vampires were immortal.

"Tell me, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," was all he said. Nothing more, nothing less.

"And…how long have you been seventeen?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…?"

My voice wavering slightly from my nervousness as I prepared for what I was about to say next.

"I know what you are."

"And what am I, Bella?" His voice was mocking me, trying to make me feel unsure of myself. But I'm not having any of it. I have proof. I've seen them with my own eyes. I've felt them using my own hands. I've felt how cold his arms were and saw how his eyes changed color.

"A vampire…"

"That's ridiculous, there's no such thing as vampires," he laughed lightly, almost in an amused manner, but I know that he was faking it. There's this…caution lining his laugh. Slowly, I turned around, ready to tell him my proof and poke him as I said so, but thought better of it. If I poke him, I would be the one to injure myself, not him.

"Don't deny it Edward. Your skin is the palest I've ever seen, and is very cold. Your speed is faster than anything I've seen. Your strength can rival an angry tigress protecting its cubs – heck, I bet _you _can defeat said tigress with your bare hands. You speak like you've come from the past. Your eyes change color. You never eat or drink anything – not even chocolate. You don't go to school when it's sunny, and last, but not least…" I paused, and then whispered, "You're too perfect to be a human."

I studied his face throughout my speech. I watched as his cold façade melted into his normal face, his normal, angelic face. The first emotion that I noticed was shock, and then denial. He had begun shaking his head when I mentioned his strength. When I finished, I took in his resigned look, the way his shoulder slumped in defeat, the way his eyelids drooped a little, and the way his jaw relaxed and his lips part.

"Are you afraid?" he finally asked. I shook my head no. "Well, you should be. You should be very afraid."

"Why?" I asked, fearing for the answer. There's a part of me wanting to run as far away from here as I can, but I quickly squashed it down. I _want _to be here. I _want _to be with Edward.

"Ask me the most basic question: What do we eat?"

I made sure to look him straight in the eyes, not just his face, but his eyes. I want him to understand what I'm saying, to know the depth of my feelings for him. I want him to know that I trust him. I want him to know that I love him. Him, Edward, not the vampire – I love him, Edward, the person.

"I know you won't hurt me."

There was a slight pause where neither of us moved, and then, he grabbed my arms and began leading me to the forest. It wasn't where his siblings disappeared. We were going on the opposite direction, somewhere away from the school or any other people that might see us.

"Where are you taking me, Edward?" I asked in between breaths. I know vampires can walk fast and all, but can he slow down just a tiny bit? I'm no vampire…

"We're going inside the forest, to a place where the sun reaches the grass but no one can bear witness."

"But, what about my scooter, my bag… I need them for tomorrow –"

"Alice will take them home for you."

"Oh," I breathed in, "fine." Suddenly, I felt his hands lift me onto his back in a piggyback position. I muffled my shocked scream with my hands, not wanting to show that he had scared me. I couldn't stop my heart to beating fast though, or my breathing to slow down to its normal pace. If I close my eyes and disregard the wind, I wouldn't have noticed that we were running very fast. I might have just thought that Edward was laughing at something, but I know that this was no laughing matter. I thought back to the day I nearly fainted. This was the same, exact sensation! So Edward wasn't laughing at all, he was just running very fast that time. How ignorant could I be?

When we stopped moving, he settled me down on some mossy rock. I didn't mind that my pants will get wet. All I cared about was what Edward was doing. Was he…unbuttoning his shirt? What has gone into that brain of his? Have cobwebs formed in there during all this time?

"Edward," I swallowed the lump in my throat, "what are – what are you doing?"

"I need you to see what I look like in sunlight. Maybe then you'll be afraid of me."

I didn't want to burst his bubble by telling him that I'll never be afraid of him.

My breath hitched when the sunlight hit him though. Every inch of his skin was covered in diamonds…wait, no. It's not covered in diamonds. The skin was the diamond! Edward was shining in front of my eyes like there was no tomorrow. My eyes raked the smoothness of his chest, the velvetiness of his shoulders, his neck…and finally, his face. 'Oh, you look beautiful.' Before I could stop myself, I said those words out loud.

"Beautiful?" he repeated, "This Bella, is the skin of a killer. This," he gestured to his chest, "is the reason why we don't go out in sunlight. People will definitely know we're different." He looked ashamed of himself somehow, and I fought the urge to run to him and comfort him. He jumped off the rock he was standing on and walked past a curtain of greenery. There was a sole flower rested at the top left and I desperately wanted to smell it. I watched, from the corner of my eye, Edward pacing back and forth.

"I'm a killer…"

"I don't believe that."

"It's because you believe the lie," he said. He ran a hand through is messy hair, making it even more messy. I wondered what it would feel like to run my hands through… "It's camouflage, Bella." He stopped pacing and turned to face me. "I'm the world's most dangerous predator. More dangerous even, than that tigress that you speak of. Everything about me draws you in," one step at a time, he started towards me. With every word he spoke, the closer he was to me, "my voice, my face, even my smell! As if I would need any of that…"

He stepped back and ran around the small clearing. I tried to follow him with my eyes but failed miserably. I searched for him, I looked to my right, my left, even down below; he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"As if you could outrun me!" I looked up and saw him perched on a tree branch. "As if you could fight me off." He jumped off and uprooted the tree he just vacated. It landed a few meters away, I wasn't sure how far.

"I'm designed to kill, Bella. If I wanted to, I could've just snapped your neck," he snapped his fingers, "just like that."

"But you didn't…you wouldn't…" I shook my head and took a wary step back. He laughed humorlessly.

"You don't know how much I wanted to kill you that first day in Biology. Who are you, some silly human – who are you to waltz into my life and uproot this monster inside me? If I hadn't controlled myself, I would've ruined the reputation my family had worked hard to maintain."

With every word he spoke, he took a step towards me. He was now only a few inches form me, on top of the rock, the green curtain separating us from when I stepped back.

"But you didn't…" He ignored me. I opened my mouth to tell him to not cut me off again but what he said next stopped me.

"I've killed people before, Bella."

"I trust you…" I stepped closer towards him, my hand reaching involuntarily to stroke his cheek. He stepped back and jumped back on the ground. He wasn't facing me, but what he said was clear.

"Don't."

"I'm here Edward," I moved to jump but the look in his eyes stopped me. What is it with this guy and not wanting me to move? "I trust you." He turned fully to face me, his eyes soft, losing all the aggressiveness and forcefulness from before.

"My family, we're different from others of our kind. We only hunt animals," I let out an automatic smile. So they don't hunt humans. That's a good thing. "But that doesn't mean we don't slip up every once in a while." I gulped and was rewarded by a smug smile. Man, he sure is hard headed. "We've learned to control our thirst, but you…your scent…it's like a drug to me." This sent a shiver down my spine, which made Edward's smile go even bigger. I don't want to correct his understanding. I did not shiver because I was afraid… I shivered because what he said made excitement rush through me. What was he doing to me?

"A drug…" I repeated.

"Yes, like my own, personal, brand of heroine. That's why I told you that we were better off as not friends." I gestured for him to come back on the rock, and he did just so. "I still don't know if I can control myself around you."

I took a hesitant step forward. I looked up at him and saw that he did not move, he did not tell me to stop, so I kept on forward. "I know you can."

"I can't read your mind," his eyes smoldered mine, leaving my breath all haggard and shallow, "you have to tell me what you're thinking."

What am I thinking? Well, I'm thinking that I'm right, that you are a vampire. But of course, I wouldn't say that out loud, it would sound a bit too much like gloating. I'm thinking though, how much I'm afraid…I'm afraid to lose him. Even if we're just friends right now, I feel like I'm closer to him somehow, even closer than Angela. He just shared his secret with me, and I know, that some time in the future, I will tell him my secret too. I mirrored his steps as he walked over to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm afraid," I said. He paused in his steps but I did not. "Not that way…I'm afraid of losing you. It's like, if I blink, you'd disappear." He did not answer me. After what I thought was the longest time in the whole history of silences, he spoke. I eyed his lips as he did so, saving how he enunciated the words so carefully and fully.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you." His choice of words sent my heart into a beating frenzy. He stopped speaking and raised his hand to where my heart was supposed to be. He parted the hair that was there and placed it over my shoulder, and then, ever so slowly, he rested his hand on my chest, feeling the rapid _thump thump thump_s of my erratic heart. I sucked in some air.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" he whispered, he reached up and plucked the flower from the green curtain. He placed it in my hair.

"What a stupid lamb…" I said in the same soft voice, not wanting this moment to end.

"What a sick, masochistic lion…" he leaned closer to my face and I stopped breathing. Is he doing what I think he's doing? I closed my eyes and waited to feel his lips on mine…

…but it never came. Instead, he kissed my hair, inhaling its scent. I sighed and leaned into him. I knew it was too good to be true. I mean, what is a perfect vampire like him doing with silly, human me? Other than my blood, there's nothing about me that he might find alluring.

"Bella…" I hummed in acknowledgement, "I want to show you something."

"What is it Edward?" I asked, instantly curious.

"Just keep your eyes closed and I'll carry you on my back." I did what he asked of me, and five minutes later, I found myself standing in a beautiful meadow. Wait, no, beautiful does not do it justice. It's like a skilled artist painted this, and then a gardener planted all the little plants and gigantic trees, just like in the painting, and then, a god from up there, stopped the time and it resulted to this meadow.

"You're the first person I've allowed to see this meadow…" he whispered. He was standing so close to me, I could practically feel his hand in mine, but it's not. Does that make any sense?

"Really?" I asked in a small awed voice. He's showing me this…wonderful, gorgeous, heavenly meadow…and I'm the first one to see it other than him? As in Alice hasn't seen this? Or Jasper or Emmett or Rosalie? Not even his dad, Carlisle, was it?

"Yes, this meadow it like my personal haven. No one else knows about this other than me, and now of course, you. I know they know that I go somewhere to think by myself, but I don't think that they've guessed that I go here. They don't even know where 'here' is. Believe me, I know. I'm the mind reader in the family."

"Oh yes, mind reader…" I laughed. It's hard to remember that he can read minds. He can't read mine, obviously, and it's easier to discard that little tidbit for something more useful since it doesn't affect me, like how perfect he looks under the sun. Yes, Edward in all his glittery glory.

"Bella, tell me what you're thinking," he asked as he sat on the ground. It was covered in some kind of soft grass; it was different than any grasses I've seen. This was softer, more…unnatural and yet, it keeps its naturalness. I mean it in a good way, if that even makes sense…

"It's frustrating when you've spent the better part of your existence listening to people's thoughts – people who don't really affect my life in any way – and then, you come along. Your mind is blocked from me, and yet, your mind is the one I so desperately wanted to hear. You, Isabella, the person – the _human _– that has affected my existence the most…and I can't even read your thoughts."

My heart's rate doubled its speed when he finished his speech. Me? I've affected his life the most? He wants to hear my thoughts? I knitted my eyebrows in thought as I placed myself beside him, sitting cross legged. Why would he want to listen to me talk to myself? Does he want to listen while my brain berates me? What possibly could be interesting about my mind?

"Bella, please, tell me what's on your mind," he begged. My heart melted at his face. His lower lip was jutted out infinitesimally and his eyes were big and hoping. Man, what kind of person can resist that? I certainly can't. "I want to know what you were thinking about to cause your heartbeat to increase tenfold. I want to know why you are blushing, even if there's nothing happening in front of you to make you blush. Are you reliving a memory? If so, tell me about it. Isabella, I need to know…"

"Well," I began. I stopped though, in shock as he grabbed my hand and began playing with it. Nevertheless, I continued my sentence. "Well – are you sure you want to know what's on my mind?"

"Yes."

"Every little detail?"

"Yes."

"Even if it's about like, I dunno," I picked the first thing that came to my mind, "girl problems?" He stopped playing with my hand but he was still holding it. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. How about school? I'll tell you my thoughts about school…"

I spent some time talking to him about school, him only interrupting me to ask a question or to make a small comment. I asked him a few times if I was boring him but he always answered me with a firm, "No, listening to you talk is not boring. So, what were you saying about…?" So our whole time was spent talking about well, me. I don't want to sound conceited or anything, but every time I ask a question about him, he stops me and asks _me_ a question about _myself_. How selfish is that? I mean, one could only talk about oneself only so many times.

"Erm, Edward?" I hesitantly asked. We were lying down on the ground and I just noticed that the sky was slowly darkening. He hummed in response. "I, uh, I hate to break up this…" I searched for a word to say. I couldn't say date for it will make things awkward between us, but I couldn't think of another word to fill in the blank.

"You can call this a date if you want, I don't mind," he said in a faraway voice. He was playing with my hair now. He had long since stopped playing with my hand when he realized that he was making me feel cold after shivering a few times.

My breath hitched for what seemed like the nth time today. This has got to be a record of some sort.

"Er, okay. Well, I hate to break up this date, but it's getting dark and I think my dad's getting worried now." I choked up a little bit at the word date. Is this an official date? Or is it one of those kinds that you spend with your friend to get to know them better? What kind of date was this? I heard him sigh softly, so softly that if I hadn't known that he was a vampire, I would've dismissed it as the wind blowing.

"I know it's time for you to go, but I can't seem to force myself to stand up and part with you," he whispered in my ear.

"My sentiments exactly…" I replied, turning my head to face him so that we were face to face. His was as motionless as a statue, but his eyes were totally different matter. It's like all the emotions I've felt so far today were condensing in one place. Is that even possible? I don't think so.

I was tempted to stay in this meadow forever, I was even about to suggest it verbally, but then, my phone rang. I sighed, if this phone wasn't so expensive, I would've just dropped it in a puddle somewhere. It's got impeccable timing…not. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was my dad calling, again. Mindful of the vampire lying only inches away from me, I pressed the 'accept call' button.

"Bella," his voice echoed around the meadow, "where are you? I've called Angela, Lauren and Jessica and they all said that you weren't at their houses. Where are you Bella? Bella, are you there? Answer me Bella!"

**A/N: The confrontation. Is it good? Lemme know 'coz I'm dying over here!! Please review!**

**=]  
**


	21. Bella the Vampire Slayer

**A/N: Thank you so much guys for all for your reviews and support! to answer you question, FreakyLittlePixie, Bella's secret will be out to the Edward soon enough. You'll just have to wait, and that goes for everyone else!!**

**This chapter is titled, 'Bella the Vampire Slayer' for a reason, but it's really literal. As if she could, let alone want, to slay the Cullens. They're like family to her! :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so all you lawyers out there, don't sue!  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter Twenty-One

"Answer me Bella!"

"Dad," I shouted, "please calm down. How am I supposed to answer you when you're talking so loud and not even giving me time to insert a 'hi' or a 'hello'? I'm fine Dad. I was just hanging out with a friend. No biggie."

"'No biggie'," my dad repeated, "'No biggie'? Bella, its thirty minutes past six, school ended hours ago! I want you home right now, do you hear me? And what's this text I received from Agnes? She worked hard in scoring you that invite and you hang up on her? I thought I raised you better than that."

"I'm sorry Dad. I was a bit...preoccupied…when she called." I stood up from the ground, dusting my clothes off in the process, and began pacing. I tried to keep my mind off from Edward, who was watching my every move mind you, and concentrated on my phone conversation.

"Okay, I'll accept your excuse. I don't really mind you not going to that party with all the booze, music and boys. Not to mention that I don't want Paris rubbing off on you. I'm still waiting for the time that you'll realize that you can party without a care in the world…"

I blushed. Was my dad going all mushy on me?

"Err, Dad…just keep on waiting. You know I don't like stuff like that."

"Yes, Bells. I know…" he paused and we entered a comfortable silence. It was broken though, by him saying, "but that doesn't stop me from worrying. You're seventeen Bella, a teenager, and I want you back home right now."

"Yes Dad, I'm on my way now. Bye," I snapped the screen, effectively ending the call and turned around. Edward was already up, wearing his jacket and holding mine in his hands. He handed it to me and I smiled in thanks. We ran back to the parking lot in silence…well, he ran back in silence while I sat on his back in silence. Either way, we were both quiet.

When we arrived at the parking lot, I noticed that my scooter and my bag were gone, leaving Edward's Volvo the only vehicle in the lot. I climbed into it, Edward opening the door for me, and he drove me home.

"Edward, can you not drop me off in the driveway?" I asked in a whisper, "I just don't want my dad to be angrier than he already is."

He nodded and said, "I am curious…" I looked at him in question, signaling for him to proceed. "Who is this Agnes person that your dad keeps talking about?"

I looked out of the window, thinking over my response. I can't tell him the truth because then, he'll definitely know that I'm Yasmin, and I don't want him to know. He makes it perfectly clear that he doesn't like the girl so maybe, if he knows that it's me, he won't like me either. I don't want him to not like me. In fact, I want him to do the exact opposite. I want him to like me, as in like me, like me. More than friends kind of like… Thinking of no other way to explain who Agnes is, I said instead, "You know, you can call my dad Charlie, right?"

"Yes," he smiled tightly, "but I want to know who this Agnes is. Is she your dad's girlfriend?"

"Oh, heavens no," I laughed. How did he get to that conclusion? "Didn't you hear in the parking lot? My dad can not stand the way she talks!"

"I'm sorry, it was the first plausible thing that came to my mind. Is she one of your aunts? A god mother, maybe?"

"No, both my parents were only children." I looked away. I sometimes dream that I have aunts and uncles, and that they have children who can be my cousins. I missed that in my life. As I grew up, I missed the love of a family. I know Agnes loves me but not like in a daughter kind of way, so that only leaves my dad as my only blood relative.

"Bella, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable," Edward said from my left. I smiled at him, silently telling him that it's fine. "You don't have to tell me who Agnes is; it's just that I was curious."

I can't stand him looking all disappointed. I silently made my decision.

"Agnes is just a family friend, Edward. I've known her since I was thirteen," I said in a rushed voice. I wasn't exactly lying to him. Agnes is a family friend and I have known her since I was thirteen. What I did leave out was that Agnes is my agent since I became Yasmin.

"Oh, well then, here we are." I looked out the window and saw my house a few feet away. Just like I asked him to, Edward did not drop me off in the driveway. I can see that my dad's in the living room watching a game on TV. The kitchen light was on meaning that he had cooked dinner for himself. I wondered worriedly if he had burned something in the process. He's an okay cook but that doesn't mean he doesn't slip up every once in a while.

"Thank you, Edward," I stepped out of the car, Edward holding the door open for me. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Walking towards my house, I tried my best to hide my smile. I was only a few steps away from the car when Edward called my name. I stopped and turned around.

"Would you –" he looked away from my curious eyes and continued his sentence staring at the forest across the road. "Would you mind terribly if I pick you up in the morning?"

I blushed. I wouldn't voice this out loud but I loved it when he talks like that. 'Would I mind terribly?' I don't think so. In fact, I think it would be fun to go to school in a car for once, and for the car to not be ostentatious like Alice's Porsche.

"I would love that Edward," I flashed him a wide smile and turned on my feet, "Just pick me up whenever. I wake up a few hours before school starts. Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella." I listened to him enter his car as I made my way up to the house. Straining my ears, I noticed that he did not drive away until I was safely in the porch. I sighed. I just acquired a worry wart of a vampire friend.

Opening the door, I heard the TV turn off and I saw my dad looking at me sternly from the living room.

"Hi dad," I waved my hand feebly. He did not acknowledge it.

"It's seven o'clock. Where have you been?"

"I was just hanging out with a friend," I racked my brain for a name, but the only name that I could think of other than Alice were useless. My dad said he had called Angela, Lauren and Jessica, so they're out. Edward is definitely out, and I couldn't say Alice because my dad would've seen her bring my scooter and bag home.

"And who is this friend of yours?" he asked. I gulped.

"Just a friend from school…"

"Oh, did this friend give you that flower?"

"What flower?" I asked, knowing full well that a flower was in my hair. I am so not going to throw it away.

"So, what's his name?"

"Did I say he was a boy?" I asked, bewildered. How could he jump to conclusions like that? I mean, he's correct and all but doesn't he trust me anymore? Don't I deserve some privacy? I was happy to note that my dad blushed under my piercing gaze.

"I'm sorry for assuming. I'm a father princess; I can't help but worry my socks off over you." He walked over to me, his arms open for a hug, and I met him halfway.

"Oh dad, it's ok." I broke away from the hug, "I'm pretty hungry. I think I'll get something to eat and then work on my homework."

"Go on ahead." I was making myself a sandwich when I heard Charlie's voice shout over the blaring of the TV, "Bella, your bag is upstairs. Alice dropped it off this afternoon. Thought you should know…"

"Thanks Dad!" I took a bit of my sandwich and made my way upstairs. I think I've got a couple of homework assignments due tomorrow…

As I was updating my planner, I thought over my life at the moment. Edward seems to be taking up most of my thoughts somehow. Let it be his vampirism or just the way he looks, I always think about him day and night, like now for instance… I sighed and closed my planner.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there's a part of him, and I don't know how dominant that part may be, that thirsted for my blood. Third, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him, vampire or not.

I fell asleep that night with a huge smile on my face. I don't recall dreaming at all so when I woke up the next day, I was fully rested. The stress from yesterday was all gone, replaced by the euphoria of knowing Edward's secret.

Stumbling off of my bed, I quickly made it before taking a shower. I dressed in my normal clothes, which are just a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt and my black converse shoes. On some days, I wear something over the long sleeved shirt like a blouse or t-shirt. Today, I picked a dark blue cotton shirt to wear as well.

I quickly made myself some breakfast and turned on the TV. I've still got time before school starts and I guess a little bit of television wouldn't hurt. It's been a long time since I watched something on the TV. Flicking through the channels, I settled for MTV. One of my songs was playing and I idly mouthed the words as I ate my breakfast.

Not a whole second after I just popped a spoonful of cereal in my mouth, I heard the doorbell ring. Rising from my seat, I opened the door, revealing Edward Cullen. His eyes were golden today, I noted.

"Good morning Edward," I greeted him. I stepped aside from the doorways and motioned for him to enter, "come on in. My dad's already at work so he's not here right now."

"I know," he said, smiling his crooked smile. I blushed at the thought that it was _me _whom he's smiling at. No one else, but me, how great is that?

"H-how do you know?" I stuttered to ask, settling back on my seat.

"There was only one heartbeat coming from this house," he stated simply. I stared at him in shock, my full spoon dripping milk and hovering a few centimeters from my slightly open mouth.

"Come again?" I asked.

"I could hear your heartbeat, Bella. Vampires have got advanced hearing you know."

Settling my spoon down, I sipped my water before saying, "I knew that. But, hearing heartbeats? That's just…whoa." I watched as his eyebrows knitted. At times like these, I wonder what it would be like to hear Edward's thoughts. Why does he look confused? Was it something I said?

"You knew about our hearing?" he finally asked. I sighed in relief. Was that all?

"Oh, that. Yes, I knew. Actually, I suspected that for a few weeks now. I always wondered how Emmett always laughs whenever I say something funny, or something sarcastic that can be considered as funny."

"What else did you 'suspect'?" he asked, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"I suspected a lot of things," I answered cryptically.

"You know Bella, you never did tell me how you knew I was a vampire – how everyone in my family were vampires."

"So?" I shrugged and drank some more of my water, anything for an excuse to stop talking.

"What were your… proofs that we were vampires? How did you know that we were what we are?"

His eyes were on me, making me nervous and, well, nervous.

"Well, for one, I know about your hearing. That's already covered. Ever since you saved me from Mr. Banner, I suspected that you have super speed. Also, there was a time after my trip to DC, I remember slamming Alice's car door on you and you did not flinch –"

"I had to pay for that to get fixed. Rosalie refused to fix it for me and Alice insisted that it was my fault it was broken so I had to pay."

"Oh, I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I think –"

"It's okay Bella. Just continue telling me your suspicions."

"Oh, fine." I took a deep breath. I thought I had found an escape that time. "We have super speed and super strength down. Umm, every time you catch me from falling or tripping, I noticed that your arms were cold. Also, Alice hugged me once and her arms were also cold. Your eyes changes color every few days or so…" I drifted off as I remembered how I tricked them all into revealing all of this yesterday. Was it really yesterday? It seemed like a whole lifetime ago –

"Bella," Edward was right in front of me, waving his hand in front of my face. I moved to swipe it away but he was back to his position by the counter so I didn't bother. "You spaced out for a moment," he said. I could tell that he's frustrated, not being able to read my mind. I felt somehow guilty for that. Well, might as well tell him about yesterday.

"Sorry, I was just remembering something from yesterday."

"Care to expand on that?"

"Well, did you know that Angela and I weren't really quarreling?"

"You weren't?" he asked, the fold between his eyebrows was more dominant than before. It took some effort for me to not walk over to him and smooth it out. "So…it was all an act?" at my nod, he asked, "Why?"

"I needed a reason to sit next to you guys."

"Again, why, may I ask?"

I smirked, "Why, to test your strength of course! I knew that there was a strong possibility that you would just deny me when I tell you that you're a vampire – that all your family are. Throughout all day yesterday, I was testing things…like your speed…and stuff. I just needed solid proof…" I trailed off, feeling embarrassed. I swear, I probably look like a tomato right now.

"And how does that lead you to having a reason to sit with my family?" he asked. I rolled my eyes in a 'duh' manner.

"I did poke Alice with a metal fork, didn't I? She didn't cry out, and I felt my fork buckle under me, meaning you were strong."

"Excuse me?"

I sighed, getting a little bit annoyed, "I said –"

"No, I heard what you said. So you _purposely_ egged on Emmett, who is a vampire, to argue with you?"

"It wasn't really fighting. All I did was shout at him and dramatically exited the cafeteria."

"But you shouted at a vampire…"

"…er, I guess so?" I looked at him. His face bore no emotions and my heart twisted. Is he angry at me? I hope not. Oh, stupid Bella! I probably broke the tentative friendship that we have. Oh, stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Emmett was really afraid of you, you know. He wasn't faking it when he found out that he angered you." He looked out of the window and said wistfully, "Never mind the sun, vampires are afraid of Bella Swan."

Hesitantly, I said, "Bella the Vampire Slayer?"

Suddenly, he faced me again and smiled. Then that smile grew bigger and bigger and bigger. Finally, that smile turned into a laugh. He was laughing! Edward was laughing! I giggled at that. And then I laughed. We both laughed until I noticed the clock. If we don't go now we'll be late for school.

"Ed-Edward…we need to go to school now."

We both piled into his silver Volvo, him opening the door for me and me thanking him silently. The drive to school was quiet, but in a peaceful kind. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward at all, I was glad of that because I have a feeling that he will pick me up for school more often.

When I climbed out of the car, Edward opening the door for me (of course), the first thing that I noticed was that everyone was staring at us, or more specifically, me. I sent a bewildered look to Edward. He just smirked at me. What? Have I got something on my face?

I cleared my throat and secured my bag over my shoulder. About halfway through the parking lot, I can't keep it in anymore. I said, "Y'know everybody's staring."

"No, not that guy," Edward responded, "oh, no he just looked."

I desperately wanted to hit him, but refrained. I know I'll be the one who'll get bruised, not him.

"You don't know how much I want to smack your head right now."

"Actually, I do…" he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Huh? I thought you can't read my mind."

"No, I can't," he stated simply, "but I can read Jasper's mind, and Jasper can feel emotions."

"An empath," I stated. "How cool is that?!" I stopped dead on my tracks, hands out in front of me, showing how cool I think Jasper's power was.

He laughed. He laughed his gorgeously heavenly laugh. I swear from the corner of my eyes that a few people swooned, most of them girls. "You should tell him that next time you see him, I know he'll appreciate that."

"Oh don't worry," I drawled, acting conceited, "I will. I do aim to please." After a while, I said, "people are still staring." I don't really mind them staring, but don't they have something else to do?

"Just let them stare Bella," he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, making my heart skip a beat. His arm was around me! And I don't care if it is cold, his arm was around me! "I'm already going to hell, so I might as well do it thoroughly." The last part he directed where the rest of his siblings were parked. So they took Rosalie's car instead of Edward's Volvo, that figures.

Edward and I parted for our first lesson. I have English and he has Algebra. When I sat on my seat, I pretended to not notice all the stares and hushed whispers that I can hear around me. I mean, can they be more obvious? I took out my brand new copy of Pride and Prejudice and read it. The teacher didn't see me reading it under the table and I was glad of that.

The next period was bearable, like the first one, but a little bit worse. Even the teacher, who was a female, was staring at me for the first five minutes of class. I began thinking that the inhabitants of Forks are a bit deranged, except for Angela who was also reading a book beside me. Third period was better. It was Algebra and the teacher was a stern one. So no 'gawking like a goldfish' in his classroom is allowed, quoted directly from him.

If the first three periods were bearable, then the fourth one was torture. The lesson was art so everyone was free to talk and move around as long as they finish the assigned work. We were all supposed to draw a mythical creature, and I briefly thought of drawing a vampire. I did not of course, since the classical vampire is so wrong compared to Edward. I settled instead in drawing a mermaid.

The beginning of the lesson was fine, I was concentrating hard on perfecting the head of the mermaid but then, I heard someone whisper to her friend, "I heard she threatened him to go out with her. Why else would go out with her? She's not pretty enough to be with him. He should've chosen me."

More comments about me and Edward were heard throughout the class. They seem to think that when someone is refraining from eye contact and is seemingly concentrating on her work, means they can't hear. Oh, how wrong they were. My mermaid picture did not end up like one at all, by the end she had turned into a mutated fish with a human head. I like to think that the face was someone I hated.

I was grateful when the lunch bell rang. I packed away my things and escaped the classroom as fast as possible without breaking into a run. Sighing as I bought two sandwiches from the counter and a chocolate muffin, plus a bottle of water, I settled myself in Angela's table.

The guys joined me a few minutes later, and then Lauren, Jessica and Angela. I greeted them good day and they greeted me back. I was relieved that they at least treated me the same. I mean, nothing happened between Edward and me. We just talked about me and he showed me his meadow.

"So you two made up already?" asked Lauren, pointing her fork at Angela and then me.

Smiling at her try to drag me into a conversation, I said, "Yes, I talked to her last night and we settled our differences." I glanced at Angela and saw her nodding, a genuine smile on her face. In a hushed whisper, I said to her, "Thanks Angela for yesterday…"

"Don't worry. It's no problem." She took out the video camera that I got her for her birthday and began fiddling with it. Finally, when she got it to her hearts content, she focused it on me. "This is Bella Swan, the newest student here in Forks High and is seventeen years old, a junior. This is Lauren Mallory," she focused on Lauren and did the same as she did with me. She then proceeded to do it with Jessica, and then herself.

"Angela, what are you doing?" asked Lauren afterwards.

"Oh, nothing, just a spur of the moment thing," she shrugged and scanned the whole cafeteria with her cam.

I settled back on my food and by chance, saw Edward looking at me. There was a faint hint of a smile his face. I grinned at him for I know he knows what I was just thanking Angela about. Looking at Emmett and the others however, I can see that they were confused, especially Alice.

"Hey Bella, what are you smiling at?" Jessica waved a hand in front of my face, effectively ruining my staring contest with Edward. Feeling a little bit annoyed, I raised one eyebrow in question. "I asked you a question Bella and you weren't responding. What are you looking at – oh." She stopped speaking when she realized that I was staring at Edward. I blushed to my roots.

"You were so staring at Edward."

I faked a snort of disbelief, "Yeah right, and someone famous will sing live here in Forks High." I shared a look with Angela, who was looking at me in curiosity. I told her with my eyes that it will never happen…I hope. Not wanting to sound vain or anything, but I don't think the school can afford Yasmin…

"Oh really, that's fantastic news!" Jessica shouted excitedly. I sighed, her enthusiasm was blatantly unrealistic. She dropped her acting and said seriously, "I know what I saw Bella. You totally dig him!"

My eyes widened and my face flushed, I quickly hid my face behind a curtain of my hair and pretending to look at my watch. Of course, I wasn't wearing a watch today. "Oh, look at that. Silly me, it's time for my dentist's appointment. I gotta jet –" I stood up from my seat and was only a in the process of securing my bag when I heard Lauren and Angela snicker.

"Quit it Bella," Jessica admonished, "and you two," she glared at the two girls. If I wasn't the brunt of their amusement, I would've felt sorry for them. "Stop laughing. This is serious matter."

"Jess relax, it's just a guy," said Angela through her laughter. I sat back down on my seat, a pout on my face.

"No Angela, Edward Cullen is not 'just a guy'."

I dropped my head in my hands. I bet I'm beet red now. Great, just great, someone please, anyone, kill me now. I peeked through my fingers and saw Edward and Emmett sniggering. Man, they're listening to the conversation. They have no right to do that! I sat up straight, trying to regain what's left of my dignity. It's time for payback.

Reaching deep within my bag, I took out my phone and began texting.

"Bella, listen for a sec, this is very important," I heard Jessica say. My only response was a grunt of acknowledgment and nudge on the ribs. She was sitting beside me while Lauren was on the other side of the table. Angela, as always, was seated on my right.

In my text, I said, "Alice, can you please hit Edward and Emmet on the head – hard. Thanks."

A few seconds later, I was rewarded by having a front seat view of Alice physically abusing the two boys. Revenge is sweet! I giggled under my breath and said what I though out loud in a hushed whisper so that neither Jessica nor Angela could hear me, but I know _they _could.

"Mess with me and I'll set Alice on you…"

"Guys, did you see that?" asked Tyler. "Alice Cullen just beat up Edward and Emmett!"

"No," I said sarcastically. He just nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Lauren wheeled around and faced the Cullens' table. They were all back to normal, except Edward and Emmett were nursing bruises, at least, pretending to nurse them. I could tell from Edward's expression that it did not hurt much. They didn't bruise physically, just emotionally. Me, Bella Swan (actually, it was all Alice's work) just bruised the guys' dignity. Now the whole school will know that they've been beaten by a girl.

"Uh, anyway, Bella, listen to what I'm saying."

I groaned. This will be a long lunch.

**A/N: I'm LOLing right here, I like the end part, where Alice smacks Edward and Emmett on the head. There's a little Charlie/Bella bonding, and I guess Edward's going to be tad bit curious as o why Bella would be invited to Ms. Hilton's party, who is then mentioned by Charlie as Paris. Whooo...!**

**Please review, they're like air to me!  
**

**=]  
**


	22. Meeting the Family

**A/N: Thank ya'll for the air, now I can breathe. *inhales deeply* haiiiii, that feels great! Lol, I'm glad the last chapter was well liked. I've got a lot of review, plus some story alerts and favorites too! I even got a favortie author thingy! How great is that?! :D. And, I've been updating as fast as I can. It's currently the summer holidays here, and I've got plenty of time to write. Woohooo!  
**

**Well, this chapter is when Bella meets the family...and something happens between her and Rosalie. I think it will be good for their friendship, sorta. It kinda depends on where you look at it. Perhaps if you tilt your head to the right and scrunch up your left eye, and then stick your tongue out, maybe then you'll see it. Lol.  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter Twenty-Two

The rest of the week passed by with no fanfare, I was no longer the topic of everyone's discussions by the time Friday afternoon rolled in, and I hope that it stays that way until Monday and beyond. It's Saturday and I'm currently sitting in my porch, reading Pride and Prejudice, which I am halfway through now. I've seen the movie version of this and let me say that the book was way better. Now I understand why people say that books are better than the movies.

I looked up when I heard Edward's car on the driveway. I stood up from my seat and walked over to him, book still in hand. He rolled down a window and smiled that crooked smile. My heart fluttered, which only made him grin wider, which makes my heart beat faster. A chain reaction…

"You gotta stop doing that," I said, smacking him lightly with my book.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently, getting out of the car. He then leaned on the side, looking quite breathtaking if I might add.

"Dazzling me," I stated simply.

"I dazzle you, Bella?" he cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, you do…frequently in fact," I breathed in and out to calm my heart rate. After a while, I asked, "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here of course…"

"I was just here to pick you up."

I looked oddly at him for a second, "What?"

"I'm taking you to meet my family."

"But I've already met them."

"Not Carlisle and Esme, and you're going to meet everyone officially."

"Okay, just wait for me while I change…" I ran back to the house, thankfully not tripping in the process, and opened my wardrobe door. What to wear, what to wear… I settled with knee length velvet black skirt and a blank white t-shirt with a red strapless shirt on top. I then chose red pumps from Yasmin's shoe collection. I quickly brushed my hair back in a ponytail, mindful to not frizz up my curls.

I walked back out of the house and climbed into the car. It was ritual now for Edward to open the door for me and I always smile in thanks.

"You look different Bella," Edward commented a few minutes into the journey.

"How different," I asked, a hint of curiosity in my voice.

"I would've thought that you'd wear your black converse shoes, some jeans and a long sleeve shirt."

"Oh, well I wanted to impress your family. What if they don't like me?" I fiddled with my phone. I did not bring a hand bag with me since all I need was just my phone, and it will be perfectly fine in my front pocket. I examined Edward's face and saw amusement. What does he find funny now? "What?" I asked.

"You're going to a house full of vampires and you're nervous that they won't accept you, not because they can attack you once they smell you."

I tactically did not answer that question. I don't think I can win with either of my preferred answers so I just settled with listening to the music on the radio. A soft melody was playing and I vaguely remember my mom listening to this kind of music when I was younger. What was the name of this music again? The composer was named… Kentucky? No, I don't think that's a composer. Mozart, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, Bach? No, I don't think they're the ones… it started with a D…

… Debussy! That's it! That was the name of the composer. Debussy was the composer and the tune's named 'Claire de Lune'. I remember my mom playing it over and over again during her short obsession of classical music. I think I was around five then…

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" I got used to Edward asking me this. He's asked me this question so many times that I don't think there's a big enough number to record it.

"Claire de Lune is great," was all I said. My eyes were closed but I could see Edward looking at me in shock. I could practically _feel _it.

"You listen to Debussy?" he asked.

"I remember my mom playing it over and over again on the radio. It was her favorite classical piece." He did not answer, probably sensing that this was a tough subject for me. Thankfully though, that silence was short lived due to the fact they we were parking by their house now. It was just like I remember it, the grandeur and elegance that it held, even though it's a modern house, not a historical mansion.

"Wow, your house looks better and better every time I see it," I said in a breathy voice.

"Well, I better take you here more often," he grinned cheekily at me and I flushed. "Let's go in, I bet my family is excited to see you."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Would they like me? Alice is already my friend so I know she likes me already. Emmett I can consider as an acquaintance, a very close acquaintance but still an acquaintance. Jasper and Rosalie, I'm not sure. I think I could get along with Jasper once I get to know him, but with Rosalie, I don't know. It's pretty clear that she doesn't like me. I'm not sure about Carlisle and Esme. All I know about them is that Carlisle is a doctor and I'm guessing that Esme is the mother of the household.

"Yes, now stop worrying." He led me through the door, past the beautiful living room in which we made our biology project – we never did get a chance to present it – through a short corridor and into the kitchen.

There were four people in the room, two I've met, and the other two I can hazard a guess. Rosalie was standing on the farthest end of the room beside Emmett, pouring brown matter into another bowl as he mixed it. A woman with beautiful shiny hair whom I'm guessing is Esme, was washing her hands and was smiling at me. The man, Carlisle, had the blondest hair I have ever seen and was bent over, taking something – a baking pan – out of the oven carefully.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you," she dried her hands on her apron and offered it for a handshake. I politely took it and gave her a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," I said. Her hands were cold too and it shocked my whole arm. I tried to hide it though but I know from the look in everyone's eyes that they've seen me shiver. I blushed.

"Just call me Esme, dear." She returned back to her station and said, "We're making those cookies that you had the last time you came here."

"Oh," I breathed, "Chocolate Chip Heaven? I love those!" I glanced at Edward and saw him smiling. I flashed him a smile but hurriedly tuned back to face everyone as Carlisle spoke.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle, Edward's father for all intents and purposes. You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen once again. I can see that Emmett is enjoying himself."

I stole a look at Emmett who had finished mixing and was already pouring the mixture in a pan, a look of enjoyment and concentration in his face. I giggled at that.

"What're you laughing at?" he asked, flicking some at me. It hit me on my face. I brushed it off quickly and popped it into my mouth, "Mmm, it tastes heavenly."

"Why thank you," Esme said. Her warm smile made all my worry and nervousness disappear so I gathered some courage and walked closer to the counter, Edward following me.

"When are those going to be ready?" I looked pointedly at the batch that Carlisle was cutting into uniform pieces. From way over here, they looked scrumptious. I wonder what they will look like right in front of me.

"Give them a minute or so to cool down and then you can eat them," said Edward. I jumped in shock when he whispered it directly in my ear. In that same hushed voice, I told him my reply.

"Oh no, a full minute," I feigned shock, "whatever shall I do then?"

"How about getting out of here," Rosalie said from her corner. I turned to look at her and was surprised to see full hatred and anger. I instinctively took a step back and accidentally bumped into Edward. From my close proximity with him, I heard him growl.

"Rosalie," he warned. I placed a hand on his chest to calm him down; I don't want to cause a family feud, especially if it's about me. "Don't say it."

"This is dangerous Edward. If _they_ find out, the whole family will be in strife. When this ends up badly, we have to clean up the mess and move again."

Edward's growl grew louder. I turned swiftly around and placed both of my hands on his chest, "Calm down Edward," I whispered, and then, in a louder voice, I said to Rosalie, "Badly, as in I end up – I end up being a meal."

"Yes, but not only that, how could we trust you with our secret?" the vehemence in her voice sent shivers down my spine. There's no doubt that I'm scared, but I will not back down. No, I won't. I need to prove to her that I can keep a secret, I_ can_ keep a secret, I won't tell anyone – as in _anyone_ – about this. Is it proof enough that I've kept my other identity a secret for four whole years?

"I promise you, Rosalie Hale, that I will not tell a single soul about you and your family being vampires. I have my own secrets to hide, people have trusted their secrets with me, and I don't plan to break their trust. I am a trustworthy person, Rosalie. I've been brought up a good person because the place where I grew up was full of lies and deceits, and I hate lying to people unless it's necessary. I _will_ protect your secret. I _won't_ tell anybody about it, and _you _will trust me to keep it."

Throughout my speech, I have kept my body turned away from Rosalie. I stared at the fabric that is Edward's shirt and focused on it so that I won't have to move or hit her. It's obvious that she'll win in a fight. I'm a human for goodness' sake, and she's a vampire! I know it's a risk to tell a vampire off like that, but she was getting on my nerves! I've dealt with people like her all the time in Hollywood, stuck up girls thinking that the world revolves around then just because their daddies got lots of money, or because she's a star of some movie. Well guess what, the world revolves around the sun, not them!

I could feel five pairs of eyes on me and I was relieved when Alice entered the kitchen, followed by Jasper.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you here. It's a lovely day isn't it?" I looked at her over Edward's shoulder and sent her questioning look. The weather was gloomy, as per usual, and can't she sense the tension in here? Jasper can, judging by the look on his face. It was all screwed up in intense concentration and his eyes held a battle within himself. I felt sorry for him, being an empath and all.

"Alice," I said, stepping away from Edward and moving to hug her. She hugged me bag and I noticed that she was holding a shopping bag. "Gone shopping again?"

"Oh yes," her face held a colossal beam that I was afraid that her face would break because of it. "I got it just for you!"

"For me?" I asked. I waited for her to dig inside her bag, which was not long since she had super speed and all that stuff. I rolled my eyes mockingly, a smile on my face. Oh, the Cullens being vampires could take some time in getting used to.

"Here!" she screamed and shoved an article of clothing on my face. I took it in my hands and held it out in front of me.

"'Never mind the sun'," I read the writing on it, "'Vampires are afraid of Bella Swan'." I heard Edward laugh behind me and I swear Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were sniggering under their breaths. A cry of pain was heard and I'm guessing that Rosalie smacked Emmett on the head or something along that line. "What's that supposed to mean, Alice?" I sent a look of horrification at Alice as I asked my question.

"You know what I mean." I sent her a look that said, "Huh?" so she said, "Your talk with Edward? At your house? Does that jog your memory?" My mouth fell in an 'O' shape. How does she know about that? I was about to ask her that but she held out her hand and said, "Don't bother asking, I've seen this before and my answer is because of my powers." She tapped her head, a knowing, proud smile on her face.

"And what might that be?" I folded the shirt and draped it over my arm. It was pretty cute, albeit not what I would wear in public.

"I can see the future." I froze. She can see the future, as in everybody's future? Can she see mine? More importantly, can she see Yasmin's? Oh boy, my life is now officially complicated. I scanned the room and saw everyone staring at me, looking at me weirdly. All except Rosalie though, there's this look of…indignation, is it, on her face.

Taking a deep breath, I said in the calmest voice I could master, "That's cool. That's cooler than being an empath," I peeked at Jasper, "sorry, but it's true. Don't get me wrong, I think being an empath is cool."

"I thank you for that," Jasper said, a faint smile on his face, "my name's Jasper and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Jasper's our newest vegetarian," Edward explained. I just nodded in response. It must be hard on him to be so close to a human, even if he does spend time with lots of them at school. "I think I should take you on tour on the rest of the house."

"Oh, well, nice meeting you Carlisle, Esme," I hugged Alice, "it's nice to talk to you three too." I motioned with my hand to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. The guys smiled kindly at me and Rosalie nodded. I guess our friendship will be a tentative one, if we could look past our differences and ever become friends.

Edward grasped my hand and led me through the house and up the stairs, telling me everything that he could about the house. My eyes were wide with wonder as I took in all the decorations. The diplomas and graduation caps though were a complete shock to me. I know that vampires can't die and all, but they have to go to high school again and again? That must get boring. And to think, I've only been in high school once - still is, actually - and I already find it boring...kind of.

"This is, erm," Edward said from beside me, "this is my room."

I stepped in a basked in the brightness. Two walls were just glass, no brick or cement at all. I sighed, wishing that my room looked as beautiful as this. You could tell that the room I'm standing in was a boy's room though. Piles of books were everywhere, pens, papers and CDs. There were no clothes though, so Edward's not that a slob. One was covered entirely with shelves and shelves of CDs.

"Wow, a music fan," I commented. I liked that. "No bed?" I asked after a while. There was couch though, but why was there no bed? I'm sure he needs one when he sleeps. The couch was too short for him.

"Well, er, I don't sleep…"

"Ever?" he doesn't sleep? Is that why there are bags under his eyes? I wonder what it's like, to not go to sleep. It would be nice to watch nature outside of these windows at night, watch the stars sparkle and the moon shine.

"Vampires can't sleep, at all."

I sat down on the couch, careful to not sit on the various books lying on it. This was a lot to take in. What else is he hiding? Next thing he's say he can turn into a bat and hangs upside down in a cave.

"So," I said, "what do you guys do to keep yourselves busy?"

"Well," he walked across the room towards one of the window walls. "Everyone has their own thing. Carlisle sometimes work at the hospital at night, Esme does what any kind of mother does, fuss over her children and clean the house. She sometimes goes out in the garden and plant flowers. Rosalie and Emmet, and Alice and Jasper are couples so they do what any type of couple should be doing," I flinched at that. I could have survived without hearing that. "Jasper reads every now and again, Rosalie loves to fix cars, Emmett plays videogames and Alice," he turned to face me, "well she's Alice."

"What about you," he raised a perfect eyebrow, "what do you do at night?"

"Do you really want to know?" I bobbed my head, my eyes alight with curiosity. What does he do at night? Does he read books? Listen to music? He's sure has enough to live by for years… "Well, I like watching you sleep. It's kind of intriguing to me."

"Excuse me?" I spluttered. He watches me sleep, in my room? How does he even get into my house? My dad always locks the doors with deadbolts, he makes sure that all the windows are locked…except for mine. He rarely steps into my room and that's only if I give him permission. Oh bugger. "You come in through the window…"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Oh," I said. I found myself unable to speak more on the subject. I mean, how uncomfortable is that? A guy (that is incredibly handsome) just tells you that his favorite nightly pastime is watching you sleep…without your permission!

"You don't mind do you?" he asked finally. I looked up at him and saw his worried eyes. I wanted to tell him that I did not mind, not at all, but I stopped myself before saying anything. If he gets some entertainment by watching me sleep, then I want something to receive in turn. This is a two way street man, deal with it.

"Depends," I shrugged. I stood up and walked towards him playing idly with my hair, "on how long you've been doing it."

"Just for a few weeks," he said coolly, but I know in his eyes that he's not cool at all. He's worried over something, probably regarding my reaction, and if he was human, I bet he would be blushing. I mean, he practically told me that he was stalking me!

"Oh?"

"Give or take a few days…"

"Right," I drawled, circling around him, "and how many days would that be altogether?" I formed a plan in my head. I really don't mind him watching me sleep because as far as I know, all I do is well, sleep. I don't sleep walk or anything, at least according to my dad, I don't.

"How should I know?" he retaliated, "You're always away every week or so." He followed me with his eyes and I ignored his gaze and his question, I just kept on circling him, my index finger on my chin.

"Okay then, let's say just say it's been twenty days…" I stopped in front of him, "…you," I poked him lightly on the chest, "owe me," I placed the same hand on my chest, "twenty questions."

"Twenty questions? About what," he asked. I looked away, trying to hide my blush. His smiles always make me do that, no matter what the situation is. Curse him and my easily initiated blushes…!

"About you," once my blush had dissipated, I wheeled back around, "I get to ask you whenever I want and you have to answer me as quickly as possible. That means, no making excuses, no running away, and no evading. Got it?"

I watched him stiffed for a moment, probably hearing something with that super hearing of his, or maybe just thinking about my proposition. Finally he accepted. That was when Alice barged into the room and grabbed my hand.

"Great, now that you've had your fun Edward, it's my turn!" she said and proceeded into leading me to her room and forced me to wear that shirt she bought me. I tried my best to not look at any reflective surface as she paraded me around the house, talking about fashion. I swear, for a short girl like her, she can talk. I didn't mind though, I was too busy thinking about the questions I get to ask Edward.

**A/N: Ooooh, stalker-ish Edward has finally come clean. And he's pointed out that Bella it out every week or so. Is he curious? I'm planning for the next chapter to have their first kiss, and I doubt it will be very good. I'm not that good at writing thigns like that. but hey, a writer's gotta have challenges...sigh. Well, that's all I got to say, so...please review!**

**=]  
**


	23. It's a Date

**A/N: Lol, I'm sorry for making Rosalie sound meaner than from the book, but I gotta compromise. She'll be close to Bella here than she is in the book! :D. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I love you all! Well, here's my update, I hope it's soon enough for all you guys. This chapter's titled "It's a Date". It's pretty obvious what's gonna happen...**

**...so bring on the drama, people!**

**Disclaimer: You must be crazy to think that I own Twilight...  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter Twenty-Three 

Soft music was playing from my stereo. Ever since the day I visited Edwards' house, which was just actually yesterday, I had downloaded all my favorite classical music. Surprisingly, it helps me concentrate with my homework. I was busy finishing the last equation for Algebra when I Edward appeared in front of me. To say that I was shocked was an understatement. A huge understatement,

"Edward!" I whispered, clutching my heart and checking that my bedroom door was closed. "You scared me, don't do that next time!"

"So there will be a next time," he said. I grabbed my pillow and hit him with it, effectively showing my bed clothes folded neatly underneath. I briefly considered hiding it but just shrugged it off – he's already seen me in it, hasn't he?

"If you don't stop making cheeky comments I'll make sure there won't be a next time," I picked up my pajamas and headed for my bathroom, "just wait here, I'll just shower and change." On my way there, I took off my hair clip and placed it on the vanity. I quickly showered, careful to not wet my hair, brushed my teeth, washed my face and changed into my short shorts and dark blue tank top.

"So," I said, plopping onto my bed in a loud whoosh, "what brings you here on this fine evening?"

"Nothing, I was just checking in. I was actually hoping that you were asleep," he smiled that sheepish crooked smile at me, and as normally, my heart rate sped up. Typical, just typical…

"Well, I gotta finish my algebra homework so I'll be pretty boring for a while."

"That's fine with me."

Throughout the time I was doing my homework, Edward Cullen was staring at me. I found it hard to not stare back and focus on my work. Something that I actually find easy was taking such a long time for me to complete. 'Stupid vampire and his handsomeness,' I cursed inside my head. When I was done, Edward sat back on my bed for he was sitting on the old rocking chair, and opened his mouth, as if he was saying something. He didn't say anything though. After a couple of times, I sighed and took the matter into my own hands.

"Do you want to say something to me, Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact I do." It was a miracle that I did not roll my eyes. I mean, it was that obvious!

"Well?"

"I just – I want to try something. Promise me you won't move," he said. I watched him lick his red lips, and I bit my own in response.

"I promise…"

He began leaning towards me. Is he doing what I think he's doing? He kept on leaning…and leaning…and leaning. Oh my gosh, he is! My breath was shallow and rapid, my lips were moist from when I licked them and my eye lids were half closed. Every part of me was anticipating his lips on mine…

…and finally, after all that time waiting, he kissed me. And it was great. Actually, it was better that great, it was awesome. His lips moved slowly against mine, showing me how much he felt, how much he feels. I felt his frustration, his want – his need, and his love. My heart was thumping against my chest as I struggled to not move, just like I promised.

When his hands found my hair, I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed him back. I kissed him back for all I was worth. My hands found his bronze locks and I leaned on him, forcing him to let go of my hair and balance himself on the bed with his hand. The other hand, however, found itself on my waist. I moved my legs to straddle him and he moved to cradle my hips in his arms.

Then, the reality of what I just did dawned on me. I broke my promise. I promised I wouldn't move, but I did. Oh bugger. I released him from my kiss and took a deep breath. The look in his eyes was smoldering, the desire – the lust.

He pushed be back and I let out a puff of air, not really upset that he just pushed me, but not really happy about this either. This was getting way out of control. I admit though, I am enjoying every minute of this… I whimpered under him and that seemed to have triggered something inside of him. He jumped off of the bed and backed away to the farthest wall, the one with the window. He looked longingly at it and I could practically hear the cogs in his head spinning, wondering if he should go or not.

"Don't leave," I whispered, my breath shallow, "I'm sorry."

"It was stronger than I anticipated," was all he said. He went to the window but did not jump. Instead, he took a deep breath before walking back to the bed.

"What was stronger than you anticipated?" I asked, snuggling into my covers and preparing for sleep.

"Your scent…the blood… I thought I could resist it, but it was too strong and I'm so weak. I could never lose control with you," he caressed my face and I leaned into his cold touch. I wanted to say, "Practice makes perfect," but then I thought that this might not be the right time. So instead, I told him to stay the night.

"It's like having my own guardian angel to watch over me," I said, burrowing deeper under my blanket. I patted the empty space beside me, and was silently please that I had chosen a queen sized bed instead of a single one. He acquiesced to my request and lay down on top of the covers, that way I won't feel his coldness. I wanted to tell him that what I _did _want was for him to hold me tight, but I was too sleepy to voice it out loud. So I just settled with a drowsy, "Goodnight, Edward…"

I opened my eyes blearily to the bright rays of the sun. "School again," I groaned as I stretched my aching limbs. I heard a quiet chuckle to my left, and when I moved to inspect that area of my bed, I was pleasantly shocked to find out that Edward was there. Memories from last night rushed to the front of my mind and I blushed. We kissed – my first kiss. I sighed, I probably wasn't any good.

"Good morning," he said, way too perky for this early in the morning. I glared at him for that, but relented when I saw his cheerful smile. Something in that smile made me happy, somehow.

"A good morning to you," I replied. I threw the blanket of off me and welcomed the refreshing coldness that it gave me. "I'm going to get ready for school, so I will appreciate it if you would go home right now. Pick me up?"

"Sure," he flashed me that smile of his as I stepped into my bathroom. I was very careful as I prepared for the day of me. I wanted to look good for him; I want to smell good, I want to feel good. I thoroughly lathered my hair with my strawberry shampoo, I scrubbed by body as hard as I can without injuring myself, and after I dried myself, I systematically rubbed lotion on my arms and legs.

Looking through my wardrobe, I scrutinized every article of clothing, mentally imagining if I would look good in it. I finally decided with black skinny jeans, a long sleeved white shirt that reached mid thigh, a light brown waistcoat and my brown boots that I wore on Angela's birthday.

After gathering everything that I'd need for today, I rushed to eat my breakfast, knowing that I was running late already. I haven't obsessed over my looks this much before, but for Edward, I will do anything. And if means I'll have to sacrifice my mornings, then that's fine with me.

The familiar bee of Edward's car was heard a few minutes later. He wore different clothes now, and I bet he smelt even better too. I smiled at him as I climbed into the car and drove away to school. The drive there was silent, and I was content to leave it at that because he held my hand throughout the short time. He led me to my class and caressed my cheek as a goodbye. When he picked me up, he kissed my forehead, and the cycle starts all over again. I could so get used to this…

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch, and Edward was walking me to the cafeteria. I was busy choosing between the chocolate muffin and the apple crumble when he whispered in my ear, "Lauren and Jessica are going to bombard you with questions the moment you settle own at their table."

"Huh," I said, paling at the very thought, "Can I sit with you guys then?" He smiled that amused smile at me. I guess that's a no then. He wants me to endure the onslaught of questions. Right, some friend he is, or is he my boyfriend? He hasn't technically asked me yet, but we did kiss. Man, this is so complicated…and one hell of a kiss.

"Bella," I heard him say, "Earth to Bella!"

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I zoned back to current events and paid for my lunch. I argued a bit with Edward when he insisted on paying for it, but I remained adamant. I won, of course.

"I said," he pocketed his wallet, "Lauren and Jessica are going to ask what's going on between us."

I blushed, "And…what should I say?" I avoided his eyes, afraid to meet the rejection. I know he had kissed me last night, I know he said something about a lion falling in love with a lamb thing on that day in the forest, but I can't assume stuff here. This is serious matter. I am seriously in love with this guy and I don't know if he loves me back. Is there something wrong with being straightforward? Sigh, a girl could only wish...

"You could say that we're dating. I don't mind."

What did he just say? I faced him, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Y-you mean it?" I asked, hesitantly, but with power in my voice.

"Yes," he smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. He placed his hand on my cheek, and I leaned into it, covering it with my free hand. "Are you free this Saturday?"

"Er," I mentally pictured my planner in my head, wondering if I was free on that day. Oh, I sure hope so… this Saturday is the first of August… no! Please, no! Man, someone must hate me up there. "I'm sorry Edward, I can't…" The way his smile dropped slightly and the way his eyes clouded over to form his mask scratched a hole in my heart.

"No, it's not that I don't want to go," I said, taking hold of his hand firmly that was just about to let go of my cheek, "It's just that I've got something planned on that day."

"Oh," he smiled a small smile. It might not be much, but I know it was genuine. "What are you doing then?"

Deciding to tease him, I said, "I've got a date."

His jaw grew rigid and his clutch on the tray was so strong, he was in danger of breaking it in two, "With whom?" he asked through clenched teeth. This jealous part of him made me laugh, and when he heard my laugh, he looked down questioningly at me. "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, nothing…" I said. I skipped over to Angela's table, leaving an annoyed yet somehow amused Edward behind, his jealousy carefully hidden in his eyes.

The moment I sat on my usual seat, I was bombarded with questions from everywhere, just as Edward predicted. Well, the questions came from my left and from in front of me, but still.

"Bella," Jessica squealed, "you are so telling us every detail. Spill."

"Erm, well –" I began but was cut off my Lauren.

"So, when did this start?" she asked.

"Look, I –"

"Did he ask you out? Or did you ask him?" Jessica questioned.

"I'll tell you if you just –"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Which base are you on?"

"What base?" I asked, "Are we going to play baseball in Gym today?"

"Bella…" they whined together. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"How am I supposed to say anything when you both talk over me?" I looked sternly at both of them, and was glad to see them shrivel and lose some percent of their hyperactivity. Angela just laughed, watching the drama unfold.

"Sorry," they apologized, managing to sound like five year olds in the process.

"Now," I took a deep breath. They leaned closer in anticipation, "let me eat my lunch first."

"Bella!" they whined again. I looked sternly at them again though. I am so not doing a repeat of last time. I want to have my lunch before doing any talking. After finishing at least three fourths of my lunch, I said, "Okay, shoot." And like a gun, they both shot up and asked a bunch of questions. I sighed again, "One at a time please…"

"Just tell us the details, please?" asked Angela. I smiled thankfully at her.

"Well…" I told them everything that I can, leaving out the parts about the whole family being vampires, and the parts that were a tad bit personal. When lunchtime was over, I made my way to Biology, and as I settled in my seat, Edward settled in his. I couldn't help but notice that he was sitting closer this time, even closer than what was necessary.

"How was lunch?" he inquired.

"Tolerable, a bit too girly for my tastes, but I like making them happy," I said. Mrs. Gardner was setting something up near the front, so there was extra time for talking amongst one's friends, or in my case, talking to Edward.

"Have you ever done something just for yourself, and not for others?" he asked. I tapped my pencil on the table in thought. What does he mean? I do everything for myself. It just turns out that the stuff that makes me happy is making people happy.

"I don't like disappointing people. Sometimes, my dad tells me to have fun, relax, and just be a teenage kid. One time, he arranged a day in the spa for me. I accepted to make him happy, and in the process, it made me happy too."

Silence met my short story. Edward didn't get a chance to reply to what I said for Mrs. Gardner had already begun the lesson. Maybe he can think over what I said. Maybe he'll realize that I am a selfish person. Being with him is selfish; keeping my identity secret from him – and everyone else – is being selfish. I am a selfish person. I know.

I was thankful that he didn't bring up the subject of my selfishness again. Instead, he had asked me whom I was spending my Saturday with. Blushing slightly and laughing at his not so innocent question, I told him, "It's my dad's birthday on the first, Edward. My date's with my dad. I'm going to treat him to a fancy restaurant."

"Oh, that's a relief," he said, grinning crookedly at me and as per usual, my heart skipped a beat. It seems that every time he smiles that way at me, I find something new and refreshing about it, so I never get bored of it. I sighed, 'Bella, you are way in too deep,' my brain chastised. Surprisingly, I didn't feel like contradicting my brain right now.

"So, are you free on the 8th then?" he asked. I noticed that we were nearing the gym, so I flashed him a cheeky smile, rose to my tiptoes to kiss his cheek and ran to the changing rooms. When I reached the door, I saw him staring at me, a confused look on his face. And dare I say adorable!

Winking, I whispered, knowing that he can hear me, "It's a date."

As I prepared for the next two sessions of Gym, I couldn't help but grin foolishly. I've got a date with Edward Cullen, and I don't care if it's in two weeks' time. Heck, I don't even care if it's in two years' time! I just hope that it will turn out great.

**A/N: Short but sweet? I think this chapter is probably the shortest, but anyway, they're going on their first date! My fingers are itching to type that up. Believe me, it's all here in my head. And, before any of you guys try and ask m where they are going, I'll be waving my steel bat, courtesy of Trricia.**

**Please review! They are much appreciated, more so than chocolate...maybe.**

**=]  
**


	24. Ohmigosh, Yasmin's Closet!

**A/N: Yay, I'm updating! I just want to say thank you to all who reviewed, I really like it when you guys do. I do try my best with the story, and again, thank you to those who said this story was good. Many of you liked the way I cross-overed (is that a word?) Twilight with other things, and I feel happy about that. Believe me, I'm jumping up and down my seat right now!! Lol, anyway, here's the story. It's revealed yet where they are going...I know, I'm evil. You'll all just have to wait!**

**BUT...**

**...there's a surprise. It has somethiong to do with Alice and Bella's secret. *taps nose knowingly*  
**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* My fingers are aching, do I have to say it? Fine, I don't own Twilight. There. I said it. Ya happy? 'Coz I'm not.  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter 24

Five hours, six minutes and forty nine seconds until my date with Edward.

Five hours, six minutes and forty eight seconds until my date with Edward.

Five hours, six minutes and forty seven seconds until my date with Edward.

I closed my eyes, effectively erasing the image of my clock from my head. I swear, that clock seems to get slower as each second passed by. I think I need to change its batteries soon. Either that or I'm too excited for my date. I just can't believe it. Greek god, Edward Cullen, is going on a date, with _me,_ plain boring human, Bella Swan.

Opening my eyes, I saw that I have around five hours of waiting to get by. I know I'll only need about three hours to get ready, so I need to occupy myself with something… I glanced at my school bag, my homework perhaps? Jumping out of bed, I skipped to my bag and unearth my history homework, something about some ancient civilization or other.

I laid my stuff down carefully on my desk, removing the stray documents of past projects away from my work space. My dad said that I could be a perfectionist at times, but I can't help it. At least it's only when I put my mind into it. And it's not as if I can help it, try having a secret identity that is always busy! I can't really hire someone who'll organize stuff for me. Who's to say that I can trust that person? For all I know, s/he could be a paparazzi working undercover. They could be devious…very devious when they want to be.

Sighing, I went back to my homework. When I finished it, I realized that an hour has passed. Great, I've killed an hour of boredom, meaning I'm getting closer to my date! I smacked my head on my desk for being pathetic. I'm acting like a thirteen year old going in her first date, for goodness' sakes! Not like a mature, sophisticated seventeen year old…

…oh who cares? I'm going on a date with Edward!

That's it, I can't wait anymore. I grabbed my towel and everything else I'll need and rushed to my bathroom. Before I entered though, I backed up and pressed the play button in my stereo and cranked up the volume to its highest. The louder it is, the more chance it'll go through the bathroom door. I smiled when Claire de Lune rang from the speakers. It was very calming, which would be very helpful for my bath.

I turned on the hot water tap, and as I waited for it to fill the bathtub, I debated over which type of soap I could use. I've got vanilla, lavender, strawberry and chamomile. I randomly chose one and flicked the lid open, as I breathed in I know I've made the right decision. Never mind the fact that it was a random decision…

When the tub was full, I twisted the tap closed and squirted the chamomile soap on the water. Like a little child, I watched the bubbles form as I made ripples in the water. The water's hot, not too hot for me to be uncomfortable in, but hot enough for me to relax in. Withdrawing my hand, I began peeling off my clothes, one by one and then threw them in the hamper. Turning back to the tub, I slid one leg in first, the other, and then finally, my whole body's submerged in the water.

Some time later, I found myself leisurely rubbing my beloved strawberry shampoo in my hair, cleansing it from any dirt or hair chemicals. After I was one, I relaxed back and leaned my head on the side of the tub, letting Claire de Lune lull me to a relaxed state.

An hour later, I watched I fascination as the water spiraled down the drain, leaving a few stray bubbles around it. I sued the shower thing attached near the spigots and washed it all away, leaving a clean tub. My bathrobe enfolding me and my towel wrapped around my hair, I grabbed my lotion and began rubbing soothing patters up and down my legs and arms. I even included my shoulders, wanting to release the smallest of tension in them.

Afterwards, I donned my undergarments, and then proceeded into applying hair stuff in my hair. I want it to be protected when I blow dry it, also, I want it to be as shiny and bouncy as it can be. I want to look my best for Edward today, and anyways, it's been a long time since I've been this girly before. I mean… scented bubble bath? It's been a while since I pushed myself this far, add the fact that I never had much time in my hands before, let alone something to look forward to after I 'beautify' myself. Back to my hair, I know Edward loves my hair, and my eyes, and my lips…pretty much everything about me really. I don't get him though, I'm just a plain girl next to, let's say Alice, or Rosalie. Compared to them, I look like an old maid.

Sighing to myself, I exited my bathroom and traversed to my bedroom, after making sure that my window was locked and the curtains were closed. I slipped on the skirt that I planned on wearing and the white stocking that went with it. Checking the clock ad seeing that I've still got time, around two and a half hours, I retrieved a CD from one of the drawers of my bedside table. I had recently recorded it in Yasmin's recording studio…well, it's technically not hers – or mine – seeing as it's owned by the music company, but I've work there. I've pulled some strings to get this lone song recorded. Now, I'm not planning on compiling a new album, but I've been writing some songs recently, all inspired by my experiences here in Forks. Maybe I can call it 'Forks', named after this very town? I laughed, that would be very foolish of me. Not that I hate the town or anything…

I pressed the play button and the instrumental echoed around in my room. As my voice filtered through the speakers, I randomly decided to unearth my electric guitar from Yasmin's closet and began playing along with the song. When I came back, I had missed the first verse, but quickly made up for it as I sang with the lyrics. I needed time to plug in my guitar and amp, so I guess it'll be dormant until I can get it plugged in.

_"Guess you don't notice_

_Guess you don't need this_

_Why you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say…."_

When the chorus started and I began dancing and jumping around, leaving my electric guitar half done on the floor. I couldn't help but notice though, that it's a bit odd for someone to dance half naked in their room, in anywhere really. I mean, I've only got my skirt and bra on! 'Meh,' I thought, 'it's not like anybody's peeking. It's my room! I'm entitled to do anything in here.'

_"Sometimes I wish when the phone rings_

_That it would be you_

_Saying let's hang out_

_Then you confess_

_That there's something special between us_

_Why don't we find out?_

_"You don't even know me_

_Guess you don't need me_

_Why you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say…"_

The chorus picked up again and I had just finished getting my guitar ready. I positioned it carefully between my hands, the strap around my shoulders and the pick already in my fingers. I didn't start playing though, seeing as I'm a bit preoccupied in singing the bridge. They're always my favorite part of the song, even beating the chorus by about a millimeter.

_"...rock star_

_If you only knew the real me_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_

_That I really am a rock star!"_

My fingers in my left hand were moving as quick as they can, its counterparts doing the same with the pick. I personally like guitar solos such as this and maybe, if I could persuade my dad and Agnes, I could sing _and _play guitar at the same time. The idea of Yasmin rocking out doesn't seem to fit right with me, perhaps I could reveal my real self to the world. How that Yasmin Stone is just a disguise and the real person is Bella Swan… Yeah, that sounds like a great idea.

_"I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car…_

_Rocking it wherever we are…"_

I closed my eyes, picturing a stage in my mind, and I'm performing to my fans as Bella Swan, not Yasmin. I'll be looking forward to that day when I can be who I am, as in no lies and no deceits. I guess I was being hypocritical when I told off Rosalie about being trusted. I'm not an honest person. I've lied, still am really, to everyone about my identity.

_"Yeah, yeah, 'coz I really am a rock star…_

_Yeah I really am a rock star…_

_I am a rock star!_

_Wa-oh oh oh…_

_Yeah!"_

Finishing the last chords, I threw my guitar on my bed, careful of the wires around me. "Goodnight everybody!!" I shouted with a huge grin on my face. I was facing away from the door so I didn't notice Alice's presence until she let out a loud whistle and started clapping her hands wildly.

"Whoa there, Bella…you were fantastic!"

I turned swiftly around, not really caring that I was half naked. What is she doing here? Did she just...? Yes, I think she… oh man! My face dropped, loosing all the enthusiasm it held just seconds before. I am so busted. This will be even worse than when Angela found out, maybe she'll tell her family, or worse, Edward? I shivered at the though. I promptly walked over to her and closed the door, "Look Alice, about what you saw…"

"Don't worry," she said, holding out her arms in a placating manner. Somehow, it did not help my nerves one bit, "I've known about you being Yasmin for a while now."

I stared at her blankly. What did she just say? I swayed dangerously and finally flopped on the ground in shock and was thankful when she caught me and lifted me to my bed. I studied her relaxed features. Her eyes were wandering around my room, muttering every now and again about how pretty it looked.

"No, I think we could get you a bigger wardrobe, seeing as we'll be doing more shopping…" she whispered. This shook me out of my trance. I like my wardrobe, it goes well with the other furniture!

"No, you are not getting me a bigger wardrobe. I like my current one just fine, thanks."

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly at me, "but what are you going to do with all the extra clothes?"

"I don't know give them to charity?" I shrugged, "Anyway, I'm not planning on replacing any of them soon. I like my current clothing right now."

"Oh please?" she looked at me with those puppy eyes of her, "please go shopping with me? Rosalie stopped being my shopping buddy a long time ago…" she widened her eyes a fraction more, and jutted her lip for more emphasis. "Please?" she tried again.

I looked away from her gaze, instead focusing on her forehead. That way, I won't be looking at those pleading eyes and I'll have a greater chance of resisting them, "I'll think about it," was all I said before standing up and putting my top on. "Look, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Edward sent me here to help you get ready. I need to make sure you're wearing the right clothes for what he's planned."

"And what had he got planned?" I asked curiously. I settled on my bed again, facing Alice.

"I'm not supposed to tell you…" she said in a sing song voice. I heaved a sigh in exasperation. I could always trick her into telling me, or beg if that won't work, but that'll be wasting too much time. My time is running out before the clock strikes twelve, literally. Edward is going to pick me up at twelve sharp, and knowing him, he's always punctual.

"Fine, at least tell me if I'm wearing the right clothes." I gestured to my skirt, as well as my blue and gray striped sweater. She motioned for me to stand up and to turn around, and I did so, biting my lip in worry. I took time in choosing this outfit. It was modest but still accented all the best qualities that I possessed. When I did full three sixty, I asked, "So?"

"Well, it looks okay, but I'm not sure about the skirt. Can you move around in that?" she flicked the smooth, velvety material of my black skirt. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at her question. I mean, I was just dancing around like an idiot a few minutes ago. Of course I can move around in this skirt.

Deciding to tease her, I grasped her shoulders and said in a slow voice, like how I would speak to a toddler. "Umm, Alice…" I smirked at her irked expression. "…I've just been jumping around like an already hyper ten year old who has been given a huge box of chocolate, and making a fool of myself in the process. Now, I don't know about you, or how much you've seen, but I think my actions were proof enough."

"Fine," she huffed, "just don't use that tone of voice to me again, it makes me feel like a three year old." And to emphasize her point, she pouted her lips and crossed her arms. I moved to hug her and promised to never speak to her like that again. I know she wasn't really hurt; she was just playing around, but I still moved to hug her.

"Hey it is," I checked the clock for what I think the nth time today, "nine fifty five, and Edward's picking me up at twelve. I still need to do my make up and my hair, not to mention my nails…wanna help me?" I asked. Alice nodded fervently and rushed to my vanity, pulling the drawers in search for my make up.

When she couldn't find anything except for a tube of lip gloss, she turned to me and whined, "I can't find anything! Where do you keep it?" I laughed and pointed to my school bag.

"My everyday make up is in there, but…" She stopped in mid motion, my make up bag already half open due to her super speed. She looked up to me expectantly, "…since this is a special occasion, I was thinking that I'd use…Yasmin's…special make up." I cringed at Alice's excited shriek.

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh," she jumped up and down and ran around my room. I chuckled when I noticed that she was looking for the aforementioned make up. "Where do you keep it?" she finally asked when she came out of my wardrobe empty handed. I held out my finger, silently telling her to stay where she is, and moved to the door labeled, 'Old Toys and Clothes'. Slowly opening the door, I motioned for her to walk slowly towards me. When she was in the doorway, I switched on the lights. She gasped at the sight.

"Ohmigosh, Yasmin's clothes!" she rushed into the room and flitted around, pulling stuff out and then putting it back. When she saw something familiar, she would beam at me and tell when and where she saw me, or in this case Yasmin, wearing it. To say that I was shocked that she remembered all those outings and public appearances would be an understatement. I've been in this business what, four, five years? And still, she remembered _all_ of my public appearances? That's just, wow.

I was content with her ruffling through my clothes, knowing that she won't damage them or anything. Knowing Alice, if she did wreck something, she would berate herself for it (because ruining a shirt is like a crime for her), and then pay me back with a new wardrobe. I walked to what I dubbed 'the beauty corner', seeing as the entire make up and lotions and body sprays that Yasmin had received as gifts were kept here. I chose a random unopened pack and called Alice. We both exited the room and began 'Bella Barbie', as Alice had taken to call it.

Forty five minutes and a couple of tries later, I was declared fit to look in the mirror. I was wearing light make up because I insisted on not putting too much. I never did like putting on to much make up. Not only does it make me feel hot, but it also makes me feel like I'm not myself, like I'm hiding behind a mask or something.

Alice had put two different colors of eye shadow on me, one was a silvery gray color, and the other was light blue. I like how she made the blue fade out into the silver, making it look like some kind of artwork. My lips had clear lip gloss on, so that it'll look natural. Alice insisted on keeping my lips natural, something about the normal shade of it being Edward's favorite. Whatever my argument had been for my cause, I had dropped. I would do anything to impress Edward.

After admiring her work for some time, Alice forced me to unglue my eyes from the mirror and began working on my hair. She practically attacked me with my hair curler, fighting hard to cure some stubborn stray curls once she had done blow drying it. When I was allowed to look at my refection once again I gasped, noticing that Alice had done my hair like last time, one half up, and one half down. I saw that she had tied a blue ribbon around it, and knowing that I don't own any blue ribbon, I wondered where she had got it from. I didn't voice my question though since I was too busy thanking her profusely.

"Bella," she said, stopping my new wave of thanks, "it took me thirty full minutes on doing your hair, and we're running out of time." She looked down in shame or something, so I moved to touch her hand. She looked down at me and answered my questioning gaze, "It should have only taken me a few minutes, but I was worried that if I move too fast, I'll burn you accidentally with you curler, or pull your hair out. I don't want that to happen."

"Oh Alice," I squeezed her hands, "it's okay. Don't worry, Edward won't be here until twelve, we've still got a lot of time. We'll just move on normally, no going fast or slow; just normally, alright?"

"Fine," she relented. We began discussing which color of nail polish I should wear, and finally, after spending five minutes of playful bickering, we both decided on clear nail polish. Alice then began cleaning my nails, and doing other stuff to it that I have never experienced before, not even in the spa. The feeling was comforting, not really upsetting like what the staff in those spas did. Alice sure knew her stuff.

After thirty five or so minutes have passed, I viewed myself in the huge mirror in my bathroom. I'm reluctant to say it out loud, but I think I look beautiful. My hair was just the way I want it, my outfit is cool, and my make up and nails were wonderful. I really appreciate Alice for helping me out, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be this pretty.

"I can hear Edward driving here," Alice said from the doorway, "go put your shoes on and I'll choose your handbag. I want him to think that he's kept you waiting."

"Whatever you say Alice," I said as I grabbed my white ankle length, high heeled boots. The heel wasn't high enough for me to cause serious damage to myself (or other people), so I think it would be appropriate with my outfit. I returned to Alice, a little taller.

"You look stunning Bella. Edward will surely love this sweater on you." I smiled gratefully at her, knowing that she was just giving me confidence. I know I looked beautiful, I mean, I just admitted it to myself earlier! But I can't seem to ever compare to vampiric beauty. Rosalie is beautiful, Alice is beautiful, and so is Esme, but I'm not. Attractive I could pull, but stunning, I don't think so.

"Thanks Alice," I said, "I really do appreciate you doing this."

"Hey," she playfully nudged me in my stomach, "what're sisters for?"

Sisters…she considered me her sister? Oh, sweet Alice, you don't know how pleased I am to hear that… I forced myself to not let the tears fall, in fear of ruining her hard work. Instead, I moved to crush her in the strongest hug I can manage.

"You don't –" I took a deep, shaky breath, "you don't know how much that means to me. Thank you Alice, thank you so much."

"You're welcome." She squeezed me one last time before breaking the hug, "Now, go on and get yourself down that stairs. Here's your bag." She handed me a small black purse with a long beaded strap. I placed it over one shoulder and across my body. I thanked her once again.

"By the way, you can roam around my 'closet' for a while," I signed quotations signs around the word closet, seeing as technically the closet don't belong to me, but to Yasmin. "It's my way of saying thanks." She yelped in happiness, grabbed me in a tight hug and repeated 'thank you' again and again and again. I put on my glasses exited my room, leaving Alice alone.

"Umm, Alice," I paused by the doorway, "just make sure Charlie, my dad, doesn't catch you in there. And also, can you keep my secret from Edward? He doesn't like Yasmin that much… I'm afraid of how he'll react if I tell him…"

"Oh, don't worry Bella. I've kept this from him for what, three months? I'm sure I can make it for a few more. Just make sure you tell him soon, I'm sure he'll understand."

"I…" I sighed, "I'll think about it." I exited my room and made my way downstairs. I settled on the sofa in the living room, the TV blaring some useless nonsense but I didn't mind. I was too busy thinking about the consequences if I did tell Edward my secret. Would he really accept me?

**A/N: So, do you like it? I think I was a bit over the top with the getting ready thing. Don't look at me like that, I'm a girl! It's in my genes...! By the way, I've got pictures of Bella's outfit...you don't have to use it though, use your imagination!**

**Just follow the link on my profile. I'm sorry that the link doesn't work though, you just ahve to copy and paste it into the address bar. I don't know why it doesn't work. I blame the computer.**

**Please review!**

**=]  
**


	25. The Date

**A/N: I wonder why I didn't make Bella trip, you're right MichaelMiaRocks, I should've made her trip...Man, why?!?! *bangs head on table* Well, what's done is done, and I can't change it anymore. It's already posted...sorry! Anyway, here is chapter 25, titled "The Date". I know, crummy title, but I can;t think of anything that will not give away where they are going...:D.**

**PS. I don't know anything about the city where Edward is taking Bella, nor do I know that if it has the… place… where they'll be going, so I'll be making stuff up. I know I'm not making any sense right now, but I want to keep it a secret until you read it. ;D. You know what they say, a little bit of patience doesn't hurt anybody…usually.**

**And my patience is wearing thin...here is the disclaimer!  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, I do not own. That if you think, stupid you are.  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter 25

The beep from Edward's Volvo pulled me out of my musings. Wait a minute…Edward's Volvo? That means he's here. I checked the clock and was surprised that it's twelve already, sharp. I was out that long? Shrugging, I opened the front door and stepped out into the porch. Edward was leaning casually on the hood of his car, his bronze hair reflecting some sort of light to me. I know it's not the sun, since in a typical day in Forks the sun was covered with clouds.

"Hey," I said, smiling shyly at him. I noted his grey dress shirt and casual jeans. He looked great, actually better than great, he looked wonderful. In fact, I think he'll still look wonderful is he was wearing sack for all I care. Hmm, I wish I could look as perfect as him.

"Hey yourself," he replied, smiling that crooked grin of his, making me blush. "You look beautiful, Isabella." I blushed even harder, he had called me Isabella! Just like the time in his house, the one when I wore the green dress. My heart pumped faster and Edward chuckled. Oh, he can hear my heart. Well, that sucks.

"As do you," I made my way to the passenger's seat, Edward rushing to open it for me. I thanked him as I settled in the car. "So," I said as we drove out of the driveway, "where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I'm not a big fan of surprises," I told him. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Edward!" I admonished, "Keep your eyes on the road! I don't really mind you going fast anymore, but please, look at where you're driving."

Chuckling, he adjusted so that he's facing both the road in front of us and me, "Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you."

"If you turn this car into a big metal pretzel, there's a huge chance of you walking away from the scene, fit as a fiddle."

"True," he replied, an odd tone lining his voice. "I promise though, I won't let anything happen to you." The way he said it just sent shivers down my spine. He knew that I was joking, right? I chanced a peak at his face. I guess not.

"You know I was kidding, about the pretzel thing…" He did not reply. I racked my brain for something to talk about. 'C'mon Bella, think!'

"Umm, remember our deal…the one we made in your room?"

"Yes," he said tersely. I ignored his attitude and ploughed on. I'm curious about him, and after all, he does owe me twenty questions.

"Well, you owe me some questions."

"I know."

I sighed, "I think I'll use one now…"

"Shoot."

"Er," I said, thinking about what to ask him. What do I want to know about him? Well, I want to know everything, from his favorite color to the size of his shoe, but I think I'll come off a tad too creepy. Settling with a question, I told him that under no circumstances is her backing out from this. At his nod, I asked, "How," I cleared my throat, "how did you become a vampire?"

My voice was laced with curiosity, and I'm sure that my face is too. When he didn't answer me immediately, I sagged in my seat. I don't think he'll answer that question. I wanted to remind him of the deal, but the way his lips are pursed and the way that his hands were gripping the steering wheel, I'm guessing he's going through a torrent of emotions.

"Carlisle found me in a hospital in Chicago, dying from the Spanish Influenza." His voice was abnormally loud in the tense silence, and I found myself leaning closer in anticipation, my hands knotted in nervousness. He's finally answering my question, and I'm drawn to the answer like a bee to honey…

"He would never condemn someone to this way of life unless they were dying, so the same goes with the rest of my family. I won't tell you what happened to them though, for they're not my story to tell, but let me tell you this: don't ask them about it, wait for them to tell you. They're all quite sensitive on how they died…" He trailed off, and I know he was avoiding the subject.

"Don't avoid the subject. It is part of the deal, Edward," I reminded him, smiling kindly, but I know it did not reach my eyes. He laughed quietly before continuing his tale.

"He bit me to allow the venom spread. The pain was excruciating, the transformation was the worst I've experienced so far in my existence, but what Carlisle did was so much harder. Not just anyone could stop in mid bite. Our restraint's not strong enough."

"But, didn't he have to just…well, bite?"

"That's going to be your second question."

"Just answer it," I snapped lightly, rolling my eyes.

"Not exactly…when a vampire tastes human blood, the scent of it drives us to frenzy. We surrender our minds to the monster within us, sometimes, we forget who we are, we don't think about anything, just that we were drinking blood and it tastes so good. We won't even care if our prey is a little child or an old man, if he or she has a family… Anyway, the bloodlust is almost impossible to stop. Only someone like Carlisle can do it.

"I was the first person he changed, then Esme. Rosalie was next, and then Emmett."

"What about Alice and Jasper?" I whispered, afraid to interrupt him, but not able to stop myself.

"They weren't changed by Carlisle. They were changed by other vampires."

"So there are more of you?"

"Yes, we try to keep ourselves from being found out though. Mostly the humans stay away from us, they might not know it, but their instincts are telling them to keep as much distance from us."

"But I'm an exception…"

"Yes, you seem to be a magnet for trouble. First being nearly squished by a van and then hanging out with vampires…" he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said dryly, "make fun of the human."

"Any more questions," he asked, abruptly changing the topic. I rolled my eyes again before asking another question.

"Why do you hunt animals?"

"My family and I, we – I don't want to be a monster. Killing people... Cutting their lives shorter… We think ourselves as vegetarians," he chuckled, successfully ending the tense moment. "It's like a human living on tofu, it satiates the hunger, or in our case, thirst, but we are never fully satisfied."

"Okay… umm, if you, Alice and Jasper has powers, how about the rest of your family. Do they have any?"

"No, they don't all have any. Carlisle has a theory about that actually… it seems that we bring something with us when we become vampires. Rosalie brought her beauty, Carlisle brought his compassion, and Esme brought her motherly nature. Carlisle thinks that when I was human, I can read people, like I can tell what they were thinking by the way they talk, the way their eyes looked. For Jasper and Alice, I can't tell you anything unless I say something personal."

I nodded, respecting my friends' privacy. I let out a huge breath; this is a lot to take in. 'Powers…' I mused. Jasper can control emotions and Alice can see the future. Hey, I bet Alice saw me coming, I smiled at that thought.

"What're you smiling about?"

"I bet Alice saw me coming…"

"Alice's visions are subjective," he answered sharply, "they depend on the decisions people make. The future can always change, it isn't set in stone." I looked out the window and saw that the green blur that was trees were gone now, and was replaced by buildings of different shapes and sizes.

"We're not in Forks anymore," I stated. "Where are we, exactly? I don't think this is Port Angeles."

"You're right. We're in Seattle." I bit back my surprise and just shrugged, acting nonchalant. After a while, Edward asked, "You're not surprised. I should've known…"

"Actually, I am." I smiled winningly at him, "but I figured, since you drive like a madman, it figures that we're here in Seattle in such a short time." He didn't answer back, but I was content with that. We stopped in front of a big restaurant, it reminded me of the restaurant that I took my dad to on his birthday last week, but that was just a normal American restaurant. This, the building I'm standing in front of, is a Chinese restaurant. If I didn't have to maintain a cool composure in front of all these people, I would've jumped up and down in giddiness. Edward remembered!

"You remembered that I loved Chinese food," I said, taking his offered arm, and he led us through the double doors. The doorman nodded as we entered, he was clad in a black and white oriental looking uniform. I smiled politely at him.

"Reservation for Cullen," Edward whispered to the, from what I can tell, the head of the waiters.

"This way please, sir, ma'am" he led us through a maze of tables, and into a secluded spot in the corner. "Here are your menus…" he handed us the menus, and waited patiently as we chose. I briefly wondered what Edward will do, seeing as he can't eat human food.

"I'll have the meal of the day," Edward said. I smirked when he landed his gaze on me.

"I'll have what he's having." The waiter left, leaving me alone with Edward. Well, as alone as you can get in a restaurant full of customers. "How are you supposed to do this?" I whispered to him.

"Patience, young Padawan."

I raised my eyebrows, "You watch Star Wars?" I asked incredulously.

"And how do you know it is Star Wars unless you've watched it yourself?" he answered back, a smug smile on his face. Man, I bet I'm blushing deep red right now. "I'm not a big fan, but Emmett made the family watch during a movie night."

I hummed in response, "And how did you like it?"

"It was wholly implausible. The sound effects defy the laws of science, and the light sabers are a joke. You can't trap light in any shape or form and manipulate it to become a weapon. Also, sound needs air to travel, and since there is no air in space, it cannot, therefore, travel, making the noises emitting from the space ships, hard to believe."

"Edward, I think it's called fantasy for a reason." He scratched his neck sheepishly, his eyes looking away in embarrassment. "I particularly like the series, I like the plot and everything, but I agree with you. It defies the laws of science…" In a whisper, I added, "…and so does you being able to run as fast as lightning and to glimmer in sunlight."

"You do have a point..."

We stopped talking when our food came. It was delivered by a waitress, who spent her time ogling at Edward, who was obviously my date, and was flirting with him. My nose flared in irritation, so when I snapped at her to replace my drink, I didn't feel a bit sorry for her. I glared at Edward when he just laughed at me.

"You're so adorable when you're jealous."

"Thanks, I guess…" I took a mouthful of my food, and my taste buds were bombarded with pure scrumptiousness. I hummed, this is so good! I smiled as I chewed my food, swallowed, and then took another mouthful. I stopped though when I saw Edward looking at me amusedly. "Oh gosh, I eat like a pig, don't I? Oh, but I can't help it, this is so delicious!"

"How could you stand the taste, let alone the smell?" he asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Don't you like Chinese food? Why didn't you say so? We could've gone to a different place, I wouldn't mind."

"Bella, it's alright. I don't like food in general. It tastes horrid." At my confused look, he explained, "That's why we don't eat during lunchtime at school, it tastes horrible."

"Oh," I looked at my food, wondering how that would taste disgusting "Well, too bad for you. I don't think blood tastes that good. I mean, they all taste the same, right?"

"Not exactly… Blood taste varies. In humans, blood types taste different. It also depends on the human, if they eat right or if they have a disease, so the taste varies. In animal, it's the same. Different animals taste differently. Emmett prefers bear, while I prefer mountain lions."

"Okay, that's a…first for me, I guess. Knowing that someone likes to eat bears and lions…" I smiled cheekily at him and went back to my food. From my peripheral vision, I could see that he's just playing around with his food, not really taking a bite.

"Edward," I said. When he looked up, I continued, "I dare you to eat a bite."

"Excuse me?" he asked, his eyes widening comically and his mouth slightly ajar.

"Eat something."

"Why?"

"I want to see the look on your face," I answered smugly, taking another mouthful. He raised a tiny portion to his eyes, examining it as if it contained some kind of poison. Slowly, he lowered it to his mouth; his eyes screwed shut, waiting for the inevitable. Finally, when it was in his mouth, he chewed gingerly, and then swallowed.

"That was ghastly." I giggled as I patted him on his shoulders, comforting him.

"You big baby," I teased him. I jumped when his cold hands held my own and moved it to his lips.

"Anything for milady," his whispered, his lips brushing my hand. He then kissed it, and I flushed deep red. He held my hand throughout the meal, and I was content with that. We talked about many things and they all varied from serious topics such as vampires, to inconsequential things, like my music tastes. I was glad to see that when I mentioned Yasmin, he did not scoff or make fun of her. He just smiled tightly and I moved on from the topic, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

After the restaurant, Edward asked me to close my eyes as he drove us to out next destination. Throughout the drive, I've been bugging him to tell me where we're going, but he never relented. So when we finally stopped and he helped me get out of the car, since I can't do it by myself without tripping, I blame him though for making me close my eyes, I was beyond excited for his surprise.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in my ear. I shivered before opening them, and when I saw it, I couldn't help but flash him the biggest smile my face could hold.

"Oh my, thank you Edward!" I took his hand and ran to the building, eager to get started. Once were inside, he paid for the rentals and changed our shoes.

"You know, I've never been ice-skating before," I said as I donned the skates on. I tried standing up, only to find myself losing balance. He caught me though and I reddened, "Thanks."

"Well, I guess I'll have to teach you then."

"You ice skate?" I asked in astonishment. I held on to him tightly as we made our way to the rink, the shrieks and laughter of other people were getting louder and louder as we neared. I didn't think it was necessary to inform Edward that I got the hang of walking with the skates halfway through our walk. I liked the way he held my waist to support me, and how I can feel more of him when I'm walking this close.

"A few times, Alice always insisted on it. To tell you the truth I was hesitant at first, but now," he looked own at me, "let's just say that I'll be thanking Alice later." We went through the doors that led to the rink, and I jumped in excitement, losing my footing in the process.

"Oops, thanks for catching me again."

We had taken a few steps before I noticed that we have to go down a flight of stairs to enter the rink itself. "Edward," I said worriedly, "stairs." I know I can balance while walking, but this is the stairs. If I trip and accidentally fall, I don't know what Edward will do, he can't just run fast and catch me in front of all these witnesses. I'm not sure if he'll let me fall either, I don't mind, but I'm sure he would.

"Don't worry, I'll just carry you." Before I could have my say in it, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me down the flight of stairs, bridal style. My scream of shock had attracted a few people from our area and so I buried my face in his chest, afraid to meet all the eyes. "We're on the ice now," he said and I could feel the wind as he skated, "do you want me to put you down?"

Nodding, I let out a weak yes. He let me down slowly, but did not let go of me completely. I was thankful for that, because as soon as I touched the slippery ice, I skidded and fell out of balance.

"Just relax Bella," Edward's velvety voice calming me down in an instant, "pretend your rollerblading."

"But I've never been on a rollerblade before…" I said, clutching his hand hard for support. It's true though, I've never been in a rollerblade. I didn't have a normal childhood, that much was obvious, since I've always been too busy being Yasmin and all.

"Well then, just hold on tight then." He placed his right arm around my waist and took my left hand in his own. I placed my other hand on top of the one that was around my waist, and together, we skated around the rink. When I was sure that I could handle skating on my own, I reluctantly let go of his hands, but kept close to the sidelines, just in case.

"Look Edward," I shouted joyfully, "I can skate!" I looked behind me and saw him grinning widely. It was a mistake though, since I didn't see where I was going, I tripped over a bump and was about to fall when Edward was suddenly beside me. I scanned the rink and once I made sure that no one had seen, I whispered my thanks again. It's not fair, he always makes me trip. Like I said before, I'm a clumsy person, but I'm not this inept.

"No problem, I like catching you." He straightened me out and planted a kiss on my forehead. I let my arms snake around his neck and rested my head in his chest, my ear where his heartbeat should be.

"Well then, I promise to fall more often when you're around."

**A/N: I had a perfectly good Author's Note typed up, but then, the power went out...how unlucky is that!?!? I guess you'll all have to make do with what my memory can remember, which is, I remind you in plenty of time, not very reliable. I mean, I forgot my camera for a very, _very _special occasion. Well, enough of my blabberings...**

**So, do you like it? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**Originally though, I was thinking of the title "Ice Princess", but then I thought that it would reveal too much of the story, so I changed it. And, this chapter is only the first part of their date, the second part will be in the next chapter...I hope. Perhaps, if I get enough reviews, I might find myself in front of my laptop typing tonight, instead of tomorrow morning... *nudge nudge, wink wink***

**=]  
**


	26. Injury

**A/N: Aww, the reviews are great guys! Here's my update, and I'm sorry for not updating on the same night, , my 'authroy vibes' weren't working properly. =D. Anyway, I'm glad you all liked the date, and as I promised the second part is here. It's kinda sentimental, for Bella talks about her conversation with Alice (and no, it's not about the Yasmin secret thing, I'm talking about the sister thing).**

**Oh, and I just noticed that Bella Montana has over 200 reviews! Whoop whoop!  
**

**Disclaimer**:** I just had a brilliant idea! Oh wait, no...stealing the right over the Twilight Series might lead me to prison...and I can't afford that. I need time to finish this story!**

Bella Montana – Chapter 26

"_Well then, I promise to fall more often when you're around then."_

"Just make sure that you don't injure yourself in the process," he teased as he played with my hair.

"How could I?" I retorted, "You're always there when I fall…" I raised my head and looked him in the eyes, "and I know, what I said was corny, but it's true." The fact that he's the very reason that I fall in the first place is such a small detail, I should probably leave that out. I smiled wistfully to myself, and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. He began kissing me back, but unfortunately, I have to break it. I don't feel comfortable kissing in a public place.

"C'mon," Edward said, letting go of my waist, "let's skate around some more."

"Sure," I smiled and kicked off, a new wave of confidence and joy washing over me as I maneuvered through the crowd and the bumps on the ice. After some time, I was able to glide faster than some people, even able to do small bunny hops. Edward humored me by showing various kinds of tricks whenever he can, and I loved watching him, he's always so graceful. It's like he's a professional skater or something. I laughed at the expression on the faces of everyone around him. They were either in awe or jealous of him. Hmm, I wonder why...(note the sarcasm).

"Tell me what everyone is thinking…" I whispered as we skated around the rink again, this time, I was not leaning on Edward for support. I just held his hand, relishing in his touch.

"Are you sure? They're not all pleasant."

"Edward, I'm seventeen. I think I can handle a few insults."

"Fine," he paused, probably listening to everyone's thoughts. "Most of the female populace is either wondering why their other halves are not treating them the way I treat you," I blushed at that, "or they are wondering if they could chance flirting with me," he scoffed. I smiled and squeezed his hand, silently telling him that I was fine with it. "The male population however," he stopped skating and spun me around quickly until I met the wall, "are wondering what a," he kissed me on the forehead, "beautiful, stunning creature such as yourself," he kissed my nose, "is doing with only one guy in her arms."

My face turned red, but this time it wasn't in embarrassment, but with fury. How dare they? I mean, just because I look good doesn't mean I'm a slut. How dare they?! Why I ought to – 'Bella!' my brain called, 'Calm down. Edward is looking worriedly at you.'

He is?

'Yes, now go back to reality.'

I did what I was told and focused back on reality. Indeed, Edward was worrying about me; his eyes were pools of love and concern. I couldn't help but smile at that. How sweet can a guy get?

"Let them think whatever they like, I like having only one man in _my_ arms." I placed a lingering kiss on his lips, my hands tangled in his hair. He grinned crookedly at me before capturing my lips in his again. "Especially when it's you."

"You say that I dazzle you, but you, Isabella Swan, dazzle me too."

"Are you sure about that?" I jokingly asked him, but I know he detected the seriousness in my voice.

"As sure as I can be," he whispered, his lips barely a breath away from my own. Our moment was broken however, when a little guy who looked no older than ten or eleven, shoved passed us and fell over. I saw a woman, whom I presumed was his mother, chase after him, but she was on the other side of the rink so she won't be able to get here for a while.

Crouching on my knees, I asked the little boy, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"My butt hurts," he complained. He tried getting up but kept on falling down.

"Here," I offered him a hand, "let me help you." He accepted it and I lifted him up. The boy has wild, curly hair and innocent blue eyes, and was pretty light since I was able to help him up. "Now, are you feeling better?" At his nod, I looked behind him and saw his mother approaching us, a frantic look in her eyes.

"Thank you so much," she said to me as she twisted and twirled the boy around, checking him for any other injuries. "You know how kids are, always an energetic bunch, but this guy," she hugged the boy to her, "is as clumsy as can be!"

I laughed, knowing far too well how that's like, "Oh, I feel you kid, I'm a fellow klutz."

"Are you okay baby?" the mother asked again.

"Yes mom, the pretty lady saved me," he said, pushing away from the hug. When she let go, he skated away into the hustle and bustle of people.

"Well, thank you for helping him," she smiled before skating away to the direction the boy went. I watched with longing as I lost sight of her, wondering if my mom ever cared for me like that. I was too young to remember anything of her. The only ones that I remember are the ones triggered by pictures or certain sentimental things, like my strawberry shampoo.

"The boy has a crush on you," Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around me from behind, "too bad you're taken." I raised my hand to cradle his face, my fingers brushing his eyebrow and my palm on the corner of his lips.

"I always wanted a sibling, ever since I was a young kid. I would watch children and teenagers – even adults – bicker with their siblings. I would imagine what my life would be if I have a younger brother or sister. Would we be constantly at each other's throats like some siblings? Or would we be really close? I would be the best big sister I could be, but that's not going to happen now, is it?"

Feeling the tears pooling in my eyes, I turned around, burying my head in his chest. I felt him lead us to the edge of the rink and to a chair, me sitting on his lap. He whispered comforting words in my ear and rubbed soothing circles in my back. I relished in his touch, not particularly caring that people might be watching us. I don't really care at the moment.

"This morning, Alice told me that I was like a sister to her…"

"She did?" I felt his forehead crinkle in thought.

"Yes, and when she said it, there was this feeling in my heart. I don't know what is was, it might've been gratitude or it could've been something else, but it was wonderful. I still feel it you know…I think I'll ask Jasper about it the next time I see him."

"He'll be more than happy to help you," he chuckled. I listened to his laughter vibrating from his chest. "Want to go back on the ice?" he asked after a while.

"Yes, I would love that."

I skated as fast as I can, wanting to get rid of this melancholy feeling for now. I want to feel ecstatic and giddy again, the adrenaline pumping in my veins as I learn a new thing in ice skating, or when Edward laughs when I do something funny. I was too deep in my thoughts though to not hear Edward's voice, warning me of the bump ahead. How I managed to ignore his warnings until it was too late was beyond me. There was a sickening crack when I met the ice.

"Bella!" he shouted, skating over to me. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" he asked frantically. I whimpered in pain as he touched my ankle and I saw his eyes turn a shade darker. "You've sprained your ankle."

"I have?" I hissed. He lifted me up effortlessly and back to the chairs. Carefully, he untied the skate and removed it. "Is it going to be okay?"

"I'm sure it'll heal in time, but you won't be able to use it for a couple of weeks and won't be able to move about. So you'd be walking around school with a crutch."

"Hey," I attempted to lighten his spirit, "that means I get to skip Gym!"

"Let's go home," he suggested. I smiled and nodded, knowing that our date has come to an end. He moved to lift me again in his arms, but I stopped him, wanting to walk instead. He didn't agree with me immediately, and it took him a few minutes' of persuasion before he relented.

When we exited the building, I was surprised to find that it was already nightfall. I guess I was having too much fun to notice the time. I climbed into the car with a lot of help from Edward, and the drive back to Forks was spent in silence. I think I fell asleep a few minutes into the drive, since I woke up with a slightly stiff neck when we were entering my driveway. My dad's police car was already there, and I gulped. I promised him that I'll be back before he comes home.

"Look Bella," Edward said, taking my hand in his, "I'm sorry –"

"What're you sorry for?"

"For letting you fall, I wasn't there to catch you, like I promised." I let go of his hand and placed it on his cheek.

"It wasn't your fault Edward. I wasn't looking where I was going so I didn't see the bump until it was too late."

"Still, I could've caught you."

"But you didn't because there were people around and you couldn't risk being exposed, I know."

"I could've told them I had an adrenaline rush."

"Somehow, I don't think that will work…" I giggled, remembering the time he tried to use that excuse on me. It was in the cafeteria, and we were talking about how he had saved me from Mr. Banner, which then lead to the topic of my theories. I can't believe I considered radioactive spiders and fairy godparents; they were completely different from the real reason!

I felt Edward let go of my hand, and when I turned to ask him why he let go, he was already out of the car and was opening the door for me. He helped me go up the few steps on the porch and up to the front door.

"Thank you Edward, I had fun today. And um, thanks for bandaging my ankle." It turned out that Edward stopped by somewhere in Port Angeles to buy a First Aid kit and patched me up while I was asleep.

"How did you have fun when you sprained your ankle?" he asked, his eyes holding a million emotions at once.

"That's easy," I circled my arms around his neck, "it was because I was with you." I began leaning in but Edward stopped me with a lone pale finger to my lips. He leaned in, not for a kiss, but to whisper something in my ear.

"Your dad is on the other side of the door…"

"I know, I could see his shadow on the floor." We both looked down, and saw three chunks of light; the two shadows were my dad's feet, blocking the light. "Now, kiss me so that I can get away with it when he sees that I've sprained my ankle."

"I'll do anything for you, milady."

He bent down to kiss me, and I tried to get on my tiptoes, wanting to deepen the kiss, but my ankle was refraining me. Seeing my distress, Edward lifted me up from my waist, not only bringing me up higher, but also bringing me closer to him. I showed my thanks by kissing him harder. I knew it when he was starting to lose control, so I broke the kiss and moved to peck his cheek instead.

"Are you sure you won't need my help?" he ran a hand through my hair, brushing stray strands caused by the wind away from my face.

"Goodnight Edward," I said in a final tone, "I'll be perfectly alright…"

"Goodnight Bella, and be careful," he said. I watched him walk away from me and into his car. When I knew he was already on the road, I turned the doorknob. I was shocked that when I peeked in, Charlie was in the kitchen and the TV blaring in the living room. I guess he didn't want to be caught spying on his daughter and her date.

"You know you're late," my dad stated. I cringed but nodded under his gaze. He was looking at me oddly, like he was studying me for something out of place. After another second though, it seems that he found what he was looking for and smiled warmly, "But since you seem like you had fun…"

"You'll let me go?" Oh please, let me go!

"It's nice to see you acting like a teenager, not an adult in a young body."

At his affirmation, I shouted, "Thank you so much Dad, you are the coolest dad ever!" I ran over to hug him, but I crumbled as soon I leaned on my ankle. Oops, guess I forgot about that.

"Bella, what happened?" my dad asked as he helped me up.

"Nothing, it was an accident. I tripped and sprained my ankle." I whispered, for the pain was too strong for me to exert effort in raising my voice. My dad led me to the living room and settled me on the couch, my injured leg propped up on a pillow. "Thanks…"

"What am I going to do with you?" He settled on the nearest seat, which was the sofa in front of the television, and sighed. "You've got a music video to shoot on October… will you be alright until then?"

"I think so…" I shrugged, "the ankle's just sprained Dad, not broken."

"Well, fine," he let out a deep breath, "just be careful when you go to school. I'll have to contact your Gym teacher to exclude you from any games and activities."

"Umm Dad, I don't think that's necessary. I'll be visiting Alice tomorrow and I'm sure Carli – I mean Dr. Cullen – would be more than happy to assist me. I'll make sure to get a doctor's note or something."

"He didn't do that to you?" he motioned to the bandage and I shook my head, a small smile on my face.

"No, Edward did it." At his incredulous face, I said dryly, "He's the son of a doctor, not to mention that he goes camping with his family. You would think he'd know his first aid stuff." I doubted that he would've needed it though, seeing as vampires were practically indestructible.

Our conversation drifted off to lighter topics, and we talked until late into the night. Before going upstairs to bed, I bid my dad goodnight, leaving him to whatever he was watching on the TV. As I got ready for bed, I realized that I don't think I would've been able to wipe off my smile every time I see it in the mirror, not that I would want to. I had a wonderful time with Edward today, and I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow morning. Too bad he had to go hunting tonight, or else he would be here with me right now…

Sunday passed by in a joyful haze. It was understandable really, with Alice asking for every minute detail of my date with her brother and Emmett joking around about Edward finally growing up. I was relieved though when Alice did not bring up the topic of my secret identity, or my enormous closet. I don't think I'm ready yet to reveal it to Edward… or any of his family, because I know, once Edward knows, Alice wouldn't hesitate to tell everyone else. I had only forbidden her to not tell Edward, and since he can read minds…

School on Monday was…eventful, to say the least. Everyone kept asking me again and again how I sprained my ankle, and I answered them all with a short, "I tripped." Unfortunately, I had to explain it more elaborately to Jessica, Lauren and Angela after they practically begged me to tell them.

Their faces were fun to watch as I told them a brief overview of my Saturday. There was the shock that I went out with Edward Cullen (_the _Edward Cullen), then the excitement when I described my clothes, hair and make up. A sappy, romantic look then occupied their faces when I mentioned the ice skating, followed by a sympathetic one when I talked about how I sprained my ankle. I silently thanked them though for cornering me after school instead of asking me in the cafeteria. Not to sound conceited or anything, I wouldn't know how the boys will react to my date with Edward, but I'm sure that it wouldn't have been pleasant.

On the night of the thirteenth, I slept over at Lauren's house to discuss the things they needed to do before the Founders' Dance the following night. There was no school in Friday, which was a godsend to all the girls, and it was spent gossiping in Lauren and Jessica's part, and getting ready for the Dance for Angela. By the time seven o'clock rolled by, the three girls looked lovely. As a promise to myself, I hired a photographer to follow them and I swear, the looks on Mike, Tyler and Eric's faces were priceless!

My life at the moment was peaceful and content, at least, as peaceful and content as you can get when you have a vampire for a boyfriend and a secret identity to maintain. I would never have guessed that come Saturday evening on the nineteenth, the peaceful balance would be shattered. After all, all good things must come to an end.

**A/N: The end!**

**Just joking! It's not really the end. We still need to know why the said 'perfect balance' will be shattered. don't worry though, I'm just being melodramatic. It's not really life altering, just a...bit of a bump on the road.**

**Hehe...**

**Well, please review!**

**=]  
**


	27. Bella Meets Yasmin

**A/N: Thank you so much you go girl for noticing my mistake. It's fixed now, so to those who did not notice, :P. Bella's secret will be out in a metter of time guys, so be patient. I hope this chapter is good enough, seeing as I worked my hardest on it...I seem to keep forgetting that Bella has a sprained ankle *smacks head* Well, anyway, here's chapter 27.**

**Anyone curious about the title? *grins widely***

**Disclaimer: Sigh, do not own Twilight...really, I don't.  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter 27

"Bella," my boyfriend, Edward, said as we entered my room, "I've got a surprise for you." He was carrying both my bag and his, plus he was supporting my weight. Having a sprained ankle does have its positive sides, like how I get to skip Gym, and how I could be this close to Edward without actually asking to.

"You know I don't like surprises," I muttered, pouting at him. He flashed that crooked grin of his, making my heart leap. "That's unfair…you're cheating…"

Edward led me to my bed and I proceeded in taking my shoes off, and untying my ponytail. I sighed at the release of the tension in my hair. He walked back towards me after hanging my bag behind my door.

"Am I?" he asked, capturing my lips in a short kiss.

"Yes, you are."

"Well, then, do you consider this…" he pulled a long rectangular box from his pocket. "…cheating?"

"Edward…" I whispered. I don't know what to feel about this. What is inside? There's a huge chance that it will be jewelry, but knowing Edward, it might not be. He likes to take things too far but I don't mind much. I like being the one who's being spoiled, not be spoiling someone else. He handed me the box, which was made of velvet. I hesitated before opening it, afraid of what I'll see.

"Go on," he urged, his voice tickling my ear, "open it. I know you'll like it."

Smiling slightly at his confidence, I gathered my courage and opened the box. I gasped at what my eyes beheld. He couldn't… He just – oh, my gosh, this – man, I can't even think straight! I briefly noticed Edward kneeling in front of me, his brows furrowed with worry.

"Bella…" his voice sounded like from the other side of a tunnel, "…breathe." I did as he asked and took a deep breath, only succeeding in breathing in that new ticket smell. I couldn't believe he got me a ticket…to my own concert. How ill-fated is that? I mean, I'm not mad at him for buying me the ticket, but Yasmin Stone's concert in Rochester? Why can't he choose…I dunno, the Pussycat Dolls or the Jonas Brothers? Of course, I'm not that big a fan of the Pussycat Dolls, or the Jonas Brothers.

"I –" I took another deep breath, this time, pushing the ticket away from me. "Th-thank you Edward, but –"

"You don't like it," he stated, his voice sounded impassive and I bet, if I could see his face at the moment instead of that dreaded ticket, it would be impassive too. It's his defense mechanism or something. When he feels threatened or when he doesn't want to show his real emotion, he would go all emotionless.

"No," I said, my voice strong with conviction, "I love how you think that going to this concert is – well, it's just that…" I trailed off, knowing no excuse to tell him.

"What is it Bella? I thought you liked Yasmin?"

"I – I do…"

"Then what is it? Is it me?"

"Gosh, no!" I snapped my head up to face him. "No, it's not you. It's me." I cringed at my corny lines. "I don't think my dad will allow me to skip school just to see a concert." Actually, he will. I was planning on not going to school for the whole week, seeing as Rochester is so far from Forks.

"Don't worry about it," he kissed my forehead lovingly, calmly, "I'm sure he'll let you. I overheard him think that he should give you a week away from school. I'm not really sure why, seeing as he was watching the sports channel and his team just scored, but I'm taking an educated guess that you'll be free all week."

I laughed weakly…right. "That sounds," I gulped, hoping that I won't look so suspicious, "great."

"So, would you be going then?" I was saved from answering him by his cell phone ringing. "Alice?" He sent his apology through his eyes, and I nodded meekly. This will give me some time to think over my answer. Should I decline and say I'm not up to it, or should I accept and…crash and burn? If I decline, he'll know that something's up. I never refuse any of his surprises, even if I don't feel that enthusiastic about them…

…but if I accept, I won't have a choice but to tell him the truth. I can't just leave him alone and perform on stage, and I surely can't abandon the concert by sitting with him. That is so out of the question! The concert must go on, not for me, but for my fans.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward's voice brought be back to reality, "but Alice is insisting for my presence. I need to go, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Goodbye Edward, tell everyone I said 'hi'."

"Will do." And with that said, he rushed down the stairs, mindful to keep his human speed so that my dad won't get suspicious, and drove away. Only when a full minute has passed did I allow myself to breathe a sigh in relief. What should I do?

"_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'. Clumsy 'coz I'm falling in love, in love. You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'. Clumsy 'coz I'm falling in love, in love…"_

The faint sound of my new ringtone was heard from my bag. I limped over to answer it, my mind drifting to the day I changed the ringtone. I though it appropriate, even though I'm embarrassed to explain why I'm playing an old song as my ringtone. It's not technically old either, just out of current style. Anyway, I deemed it suitable since I'm clumsy whenever I'm around Edward, like 'clumsy 'coz I'm falling in love'. I giggled a little before pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Bella," Alice's voice said from the other end. "I need to make this quick. How are you going to be performing at Yasmin's concert when you're on a date with Edward? I had a vision of you and Edward, together, at the concert in Rochester."

"Alice…!" I warned her. What if someone might hear? Her family's got super hearing after all.

"No worries, I'm deep in the forest and I'm sure Edward won't be here 'til later. But back to my vision, what happened?" Her voice was frantic and fast, making a slight bit harder to understand her. Luckily though, I did.

"He surprised me with tickets to that concert. I didn't accept it yet, nor did I decline it. What am I going to do? According to your vision, I will accept it…but how am I supposed to do that when I have to be onstage _all the time_!"

"Relax Bella," she tried to calm me, calm being the operative word. "I've got a plan."

"Oh, do tell! I'm freaking out over here!" I shouted, pacing back and forth across my room, limping slightly, a habit I've picked up from Edward. Strange really, since we've only been dating for a short while but it feels like it's been months – years, maybe.

"How about I go with you? I'll just buy a ticket, and when you have to do your stuff, I'll be there to keep Edward from being suspicious."

"That sound great, but how do I explain my long absences?"

"Well, you could buy something first and tell him there was a long line. Then, I suppose you could use the bathroom excuse…maybe you could say you need to call your dad to check up? We'll just make it up as we go along."

"Fine," I breathed, "you are a lifesaver, Alice. Thank you so, so much."

"No problem," I could hear the smile in her voice, "I just don't want you to stress unnecessarily. You'll get wrinkles!"

Laughing, I replied, "Sure, whatever you say Alice, whatever you say." Glancing at my bag, which was bursting with all the homework I need to do for tomorrow, I said, "Umm, I need to go."

"Okay, you need to do your homework. Just call me when you reach History. I'll help you with that."

After saying my goodbye, I took a quick shower, wanting to relax for a while. I sang as the hot water cascaded down my back. I never really had the chance to use my normal voice nowadays, since Edward was always here in the morning, not that I mind though. After changing into some fresh clothes, I began working on English and History, plus other various subjects.

Once I told my dad about my predicament, he agreed to let me go to Rochester with the Cullens instead of with him. I had to cancel my flight and let Edward buy me a new one. I felt kinda sorry for wasting that much money, knowing that there are people out there that are starving right now, but still, I need to keep up my act. As far as Edward's concerned, Bella Swan is not Yasmin Stone. I couldn't help but think though, that when the concert's over, he'd know my secret. I just know that I'll mess up.

So now, it's Thursday, the day of Yasmin's concert in Rochester. I had to miss the band practice on both Monday and Tuesday due to the fact that Bella is not due to arrive in Rochester until Thursday afternoon. On Wednesday, it was planned for Yasmin to have a dress rehearsal, but instead I spent it in school…how droll. Note my sarcasm.

'Oh why, oh why does my life have to be complicated…?' I asked myself. I know I'm being a tad bit melodramatic, but…why me? I nearly slapped myself on the head for my stupidity, but luckily, Edward stopped me, unknowingly, by reminding me of our flight.

"Bella, our flight's leaving in five hours. We need about an hour and a half to travel and check in, so you'd better get ready now."

I groaned as I lifted myself out of my bed, away from Edward and his loving embrace, and started getting ready. After a long shower and preparing myself, I sat in front of my vanity, wearing a pair of black Capri trousers (which was a tad bit hard to put on because of my ankle), a multilayered white and green shirt, and a pair of green converse. As I put on my make up, I snuck glances at Edward, who was looking at me, fascinated as I put on some make up.

When I was done, I smirked and said, "You look like you're solving a hard mathematical problem."

"No," he shook his head, "that's easy." I grunted noncommittally. Only he could find mathematical problems easy. "I'm wonder why you need to put on make up, they look disgusting." At my affronted look, he backpedalled and said, "Not that I think you look unattractive when you wear them. It's just...you look beautiful enough to me without them."

Humming, I replied, "But that doesn't mean I'm beautiful without it, just 'beautiful enough', and you are pretty biased." I grabbed my black jacket and shouldered my bag. My luggage, luckily, was with my dad, already waiting for me in Yasmin's hotel suite.

"You don't see yourself clearly, Bella," he chastised, standing up and appearing instantly beside me, shouldering me on top of him and dropping me when we reached his car. The drive to his house was silent, but it was spent with innocent caresses and listening to some classical music. I guess Edward's preparing himself for tonight by listening to as much classical music as possible. I couldn't help but smirk at that.

As soon as we reached his house, I was greeted by Alice and Emmett engulfing me in a bear hug. Esme just hugged me lightly, while Carlisle smiled, and Jasper and Rosalie kept their distance, but smiled warmly nonetheless. The tentativeness of my and Rosalie's friendship was slowly receding, much to my delight.

The whole Cullen clan spent the next hours in the living room, either having fun playing various board and electronic games, or reading quietly. I spent it leaning on Edward's shoulder and reading, all the while trying to calm my heart. It knows that every time a second passes by, it's one step closer to the concert.

"C'mon Edward, Bella," Alice's voice shouted from the top of the stairs. She was waving a sparkly purse around, which was clutched in her hand. Her silver dress, the material I think was silk, reached just above her knees and she was wearing black leggings under it. Her shoes were silver and her hair was in its usual up do, not that you could do much with hair that short. "Hurry up or we won't have time to reach the airport. We still need to check in a hotel and drive to the place where the concert is!"

"Alice," Carlisle's voice seemed to calm Alice down, but I think it was all Jasper's work. He was trying to hide his grin behind the book he was reading; keyword being 'trying'. It did not help that the book was as small as can be, and was currently upside down.

"Yes Carlisle?" Alice asked innocently, her left foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Carlisle motioned for her and she ran down the stairs and stood in front of him.

"Can you please try to not scare Bella? From what I've heard, this is her first Yasmin concert." I managed to hide my amusement of Carlisle's words from everyone else as Alice shot me a look. I'm sure the only person who knows what I'm feeling is Jasper, and I hope he's interpreting this as my reaction to Alice's hyperactivity. I'm sure Carlisle means well, but I don't want to correct him that this is not my first Yasmin concerts. In fact, I can't count how many concerts I've been in, seeing as I'm Yasmin herself! I let out a puff of air. This is what I get for choosing to have a secret identity, way to go Bella.

But then, if said secret identity did not exist, I would not be here in Forks, and I would not have met the Cullens, particularly Edward.

"Sure Carlisle," Alice said, shaking me from my thought. She then turned towards Edward and me, and grabbed both of our hands. We both reluctantly followed her outside the house and into Edward's car. We will be leaving it at the airport. I mean, we'll only be gone for three days at least, I'm sure no harm will happen to it.

When we set foot in Rochester, I can't hide my nervousness anymore. My palms were sweating and my eyes were glancing franticly from Edward to Alice to the hotel and back to Edward again. I was slightly relieved when Edward misinterpreted my nervousness for excitement, despite the lack of enthusiasm in the smiles I sent him.

"Bella, how about you buy yourself something to eat while Edward and I find the seats?" Alice suggested. I looked at her oddly for a while, before realizing what she meant. We were already in the building where the concert's being held, and only feet away from the corridor that lead to the dressing rooms. Smiling, I formed my reply but Edward said something before me.

"Alice," he said gruffly, "this is my date with Bella. She shouldn't have to do anything, and plus, she's injured. Why don't you get the food for her? I don't see why you had to come."

"That's okay Edward, bu-"

"Edward," Alice whined, "this will be the first time I get to see Yasmin. As in _see _her! Not just a picture." Her eyes were wide and pleading and her bottom lip was jutted out. Let me just say that it's weird seeing a mature woman, dressed in a pretty dress, act like a child. I mean, she's a vampire! She's probably older than my father, maybe even older than my father's _father._ I bit my lip to hide my snigger.

"You already have her scarf and her autograph, what else do you want? The Kleenex she used? Or what about a lock of her hair?"

Okay, that was low.

"Edward," I said, noticing Alice's downtrodden expression, "I'm alright with getting my own food. I don't want to cause trouble, and I doubt if Alice goes, she'll come back with a t-shirt instead of a hotdog."

He was smiling at my joke, but I know he was still worried. "Are you sure? What about your ankle?"

"Yes, I'm sure, and my ankle is fine. Carlisle said it's healing well. I've got this with me," I unfolded the walking stick from my small handbag.

"Okay, but will you be able to find the seats later?"

"Hey," I dragged my hand through is soft bronze hair, "I'm seventeen years old, not seven. I'm sure I can read the signs, and I've memorized my seat already...and my name, home address and birth date." At his unsure and clearly not amused expression, I sighed and said, "I'll be back before you know it. The food court's just over there." I pointed at the direction of some stalls.

"Alright, but make sure you find us as soon as you buy your food. I don't know what I would do if I lost you…" he placed a soft kiss on my forehead, and I wrapped my arms around him in return."

"Don't worry Edward. It's just the food court, not a war zone."

"Yeah," snorted Alice, her arms crossed impatiently across her chest. "It's not a war zone. You know Bella, it's eight thirty, and if you don't want to miss the start of the concert, you'd better hurry up and _do what you need to do._"

It didn't take a genius to figure out what she's trying to say, so after kissing Edward goodbye and smiling gratefully at Alice, I went to one of the stalls and lined up. When I was sure they were well away, I made my way to my dressing room, so discreetly that not even the guards noticed that I slipped passed them, which was, I tell you, quite a feat, seeing as I've got an injured leg.

'Way to go Bella,' my brain cheered.

I met my dad backstage only a few minutes later, dressed in black jeans, a matching black jean jacket with a pale yellow shirt underneath, and yellow boots. The second he saw me, he wiped his sweaty brow and let out a sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry Dad, I needed some time to get away from the Cullens," was my excuse. Thankfully, he just dismissed me and dragged me to the edge of the stage.

"Okay, just relax and you'll do fine. There's no need to worry…this is just another performance. You'll do great." I had a feeling that he was talking more to himself than me, but anyways, I just pecked him on the cheek and grabbed the microphone from his hands.

I made my way to the center of the stage, limping ever so slowly, my eyes immediately searching for Edward and Alice. I found them near the front, and my heart skipped a beat. Oh, my gosh, I don't think I can do this. Edward is only a few feet away from me – from Yasmin – and Bella is supposed to be coming back from the food court, hotdog and drinks in hand.

Nevertheless, I took a deep breath and pushed that train of thought away. For the next few minutes, it's just me and my songs. There's no worry of having a secret identity…just me and my songs…

"Good evening everyone!"

I let out a weary groan as I settled on the bed. I'm currently in a hotel room, actually, a hotel suite, with Edward and Alice only a room or so away. It's currently three o'clock in the morning – three o'clock on _Friday._ I could not believe the night I had. I mean, between the rushing to and fro from backstage to the seats, and vice versa, plus the changing of clothes and hair...I know that I've earned my right to sleep.

But I can't sleep right now.

My mind was reeling, giving me a headache, my ears are still buzzing and my throat's soar. To say it frankly, every part of my body was aching, but I did not mind. Nope, not at all…I do not mind one bit. In fact, I'm happy. I've managed to keep my secret from Edward, and from what I can tell, he's not suspicious, at least, not _that _suspicious. From what Alice had informed me while Edward was getting the car, there's nothing to worry about in the immediate future, so I guess I'm safe for now.

"Three thirty AM," the digital clock from the bedside table blared, making me jump slightly. Huh, it's half past three, I guess I have to sleep now. Just as I was starting to get ready, Alice entered the room and helped me out. Let me just say that I was thankful for it, I'm just so tired. Usually, my concerts don't last for this long, but the crowd wanted an encore – a lot of encores.

Despite of my not moving around much, I think that the concert was one of my best. The fans shouted words of comfort when I told them how I sprained my ankle. They seem to think that landing badly from a jump into my swimming pool was a plausible enough explanation.

Sleep overtook me quickly when I laid my head on the soft pillows, and the last thing I knew, was Edward humming some kind of tune as he held me.

**A/N: Wild guess on what tune Edward was humming? So Bella's secret is still not found out...but don't go thinking that Edward is oblivious to Bella's odd behaviour. And not to mention that Yasmin was also limping, and with a walking stick on stage...what will happen next?! Dun, dun, dun!! Lol...**

**Please review, they are much appreciated.**

**=]**

**PS. you go girl, thanks again for spotting my mistake. *gives you a cyber cookie* Thank you!  
**


	28. The Competition

**A/N: Sigh, I'm updating again. I must not really have a life. I mean, I spend most of my time in front of my laptop or the computer...sigh. It's summer and I'm spending my time indoors...stupid me. (It's not like I don't like writing or aynthing, I love it!)**

**Anyways, the tune that Edwward was humming to Bella was her lullaby, but she doesn't know that, so shh! She does find out about it though, in this chapter. How? Well, you'll just have to read it!  
**

**To amr71119944: No, I don't think Edward will overreact...from what I'm planning, and depending on the situation on _how_ he finds out, I think his reaction will not be over the top...**

**As a surprise, this chapter will be in third person, not in Bella's point of view. I think I've done pretty well, seeing as third person is not really my thing anymore...hehe.  
**

**FYI, Bella's cast has already been taken off. It's already September, just a head's up. I'm kinda speeding the time up a little bit.**

**So, after that looong AN, here's chapter 28!**

**Disclaimer: If I really, really, _really_ get bored this summer, I might (key word _might_) get off of my seat and beg Stephenie to le tme own Twilight... Th chances are around this l_l much though, seeing as I am feeling pretty lazy...  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter 28

"Just enter the competition, please Edward?" Alice pleaded, her hands in the air, flailing around. Jasper was behind her, showing some kind of silent support, while Edward was standing with his arms folded, facing away from the couple.

"Why?" Edward asked, turning around to unleash his annoyance fully on Alice. Jasper growled slightly in warning but Edward ignored him. "You know how dangerous it is for one of our kind to be captured on camera, let alone for it to be aired all over the country, maybe even the world! Why do I have to enter her competition? 'Be the guy to star in Yasmin's next music video', how self-centered can you get?"

"Edward," Jasper sighed, sending calm waves across the room. Edward shot him a grateful look, albeit a reluctant one. He knew that wouldn't have been able to hold his annoyance and anger in, and might've let it out on Alice, Jasper's mate. "Weren't you the one who kept reminding us to not judge a book by its cover?"

"That is a completely different thing," he stated, an adamant expression on his face.

'Edward,' Jasper said in his head. Edward nodded slightly to acknowledge his thoughts, 'just do what Alice says.'

"No," Alice stepped out of Jasper's arms and ran over in front of Edward, "it's not different. Just give the girl a chance, please. I know you liked her concert in Rochester, and you've tolerated my liking of her for years. What's changed now Edward?"

"Yes, I'll admit that I liked her concert. I only like the songs that she sang, that's all, but that doesn't mean I would willingly give my time to spend with her on a music video shoot! Yes, I've tolerated you liking her, but only because you're my sister and I want to make you happy. What's changed, Alice, is that she sells her clothes on eBay! That is egotistical!"

"But Edward," Alice sighed, letting out an infinitesimal amount of breath, "You know the money goes to charities. Bella told you that herself, don't you trust her word?"

A growl escaped his lips when she mentioned Bella. How dare she say that he doesn't trust Bella? He does, and will always will.

"You know very well that I trust her and would do anything for her. I'm just not sure where she got that information from. For all you'd know, it might have been just a rumor to make Yasmin look good in front of everyone, but really, she's keeping the money all to herself."

A gleam of triumph flashed briefly in Alice's eyes, but it was gone too soon. Edward knew Jasper felt it though, for a small crease appeared on his brow.

"Enter the competition, for Bella's sake. You know how much she loves Yasmin, she's a_ big_ fan. And…there's a one in a million chance that you'll get in, but I have a feeling that you'll pull through."

"But Alice, I don't want to 'pull through'! I don't want to spend my time around arrogant, conceited celebrities while they run around making a fool of themselves in front of the camera!" Edward crossed the room and exited out of the door, went down the stairs and was just about to leave through the front door when Alice grabbed his arm.

"Just do it for Bella, I know she'll _really appreciate_ what you're doing, and I'm sure she'll be _very _grateful if you get her a souvenir, a picture or something of her…maybe a signed shirt or something?"

Edward noticed the way Alice spoke, like how she's trying to convey a double meaning in her word. He read her mind, only to find out that she's asking him mentally too, so either she's really hiding something from him, or she really did want him to enter the competition. There's just this feeling that he gets whenever Alice speaks like that, like she's trying to communicate something to him, but she can't really tell him.

He sighed, knowing that he can't disagree with her now. She just played the Bella Trump Card, and she knows very well that he'll do anything for Bella, even if it was to go through hell and back.

"Fine," Alice smiled a toothy smile and let go of Edward's arm, "I'll do what you ask of me and enter the competition as soon as Bella goes home after her visit here. But…" Alice stopped her mental celebrations, "I can't enter as myself. I need an alias or else people will notice me in the future."

"Yes, of course!"

"Now, I need to pick Bella up or else she'll die of boredom. I promised to pick her up at three."

"Edward," Emmett called from the living room, "you're still fifteen minutes early. I doubt she'll be dying from boredom any time soon!" The sound of Rosalie giggling and a smack on the head for Emmett later, Edward jumped into his car and drove out of the forest, on his way to Bella's house.

As he drove, he wondered if Bella would really like him to win Yasmin's music video competition. She didn't seem to like the time they went to Rochester to see the star's concert three weeks ago. In fact, she was gone most of time, claiming she had some stuff to do, like how she had to call her dad or go to the bathroom or to buy more food. If it wasn't for Alice's assurances that Bella had fun, Edward would've thought that it was the opposite.

Pulling into Bella's driveway, Edward sighed to himself. He just hoped that Bella won't be as shocked like last time, because if Alice had these 'feelings', there's a great possibility that it'll come true, even if they weren't technically visions. Also, he really did want to please Bella, make her as happy like during their first date.

"Edward!" Bella shouted as she ran to his arms, her scent wafting into his nose. He took a deep breath, relishing the taste of her blood without actually drinking it. "It's good that you're early. My dad wanted me out of the house claiming that he wanted some time alone. I don't believe him though; I think he's planning something for my birthday."

"Your birthday?" he asked, eyebrows arched and lips in a frown. He didn't know her birthday was so close. Holding the door open for her, Bella climbed into the car, careful of the white pants she was wearing.

"Yes," she nodded, her face blushing a nice shade of pink. "My birthday's on the thirteenth. I think my dad's planning something, but I'm not sure as to what. I stopped having parties after I turned fifteen." She then went into a trance, like she's reliving a memory from a long time ago. Edward decided to leave her for a moment, letting her visit her memories.

Driving out of the driveway and onto the road, he finally asked, "And what happened on your fifteenth birthday?"

"Oh," she blushed, probably for being caught in a daze, "some riot after the opening of the presents." She looked out of the window, telling Edward that she didn't want to talk about it.

That's another odd thing about Bella. She doesn't seem to tell him anything about her life before Forks, only that her mother had died when she was young and that she had lived in Phoenix, Arizona with her father. Sometimes, Edward felt like she's hiding something from him, and, as reluctant as he is to admit it, it hurts him. He did, after all, tell her his biggest secret, so what is stopping her from trusting him?

"What about your sixteenth birthday?" Edward questioned, "How did you celebrate that? Isn't that supposed to be extravagant?"

"Well," Bella smiled, "My dad and I just invited a few close friends, that's all. It wasn't big or anything, but I did getthis beautiful locket from my dad. Don't get me wrong, I know you're supposed to receive cars or something on your sweet sixteen, but my dad knew that I didn't want one at the time, nor did I need it. Also, that locket was handed down through the females of my mother's family, so it held special meaning..."

"So you didn't have a big party for your sixteenth?" Edward clarified.

"Nope," Bella shook her head. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to warn you ahead of time to not let Alice know about that…" Bella paled. If Alice knew that she did not have a big sweet sixteen party, she will take it upon herself to plan one for her, even though she's turning eighteen soon. "Knowing her," Edward continued, "she'll prepare one for you, even if you don't want to."

"Thanks for the heads up," Bella gulped, "let's keep this a secret, shall we?"

"Anything for you, my Bella."

They turned a corner to a dirt road that led deeper into the forest, but they both know that it only leads to the Cullens' residence. Five minutes later, due to Edward's fast driving, they pulled up next to the big house that is the Cullens'.

"I'll say this once and I'll say it again," Bella breathed, "the house looks better and better every time I see it."

Chuckling heartily, Edward led her into the house and into the living room to greet everyone else. Alice was nowhere to be seen, and he could tell that Bella was quite disappointed at that. Nevertheless, she smiled warmly in greeting, and Edward felt that she deserved a reward for being optimistic.

"What was that for?" Bella asked as they both leaned back from the kiss. Emmett whooped in the background, while Esme and Rosalie smiled fondly. Carlisle was working at the hospital so he wasn't at home, and Jasper and Alice were somewhere in the house.

"Nothing," Edward whispered, kissing her on the forehead and then letting go of her waist. He didn't want to lose physical contact with her, so instead, he held her hand and led her to the piano. Bella's mouth dropped open, her mind clearly reeling a hundred miles per hour.

"Will you, please?" she asked. Edward was only glad to agree. He briefly tapped into everyone's mind and noticed that Esme was delighted that he was playing the piano again. Emmett and Rosalie were shocked to the bone, while Alice and Jasper from upstairs stopped what they were both doing and waited for him to start playing. It has been a while since Edward had played the piano, and everyone was glad to hear him play again.

He sat on the stool and flexed his fingers on the keys, playing a few notes and scales to loosen up his fingers and to refresh his technique. Bella sighed from behind him, and he glanced at her briefly before he began to play. The composition he was playing was especially made for Bella, his true love. It held all the emotions he felt toward her, all the trouble he knows she might face for dating a monster like him, how she's endangering her life every second she spend with him. When he finished, he looked up again, only to see that his beloved Bella was crying.

"I apologize if it wasn't to your liking…" he muttered, standing up and enclosing her in his arms.

"Not to my liking?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt. "Edward," she leaned back and looked deep into his eyes, "I don't just like it…I love it. What's it called? I don't think I've ever heard it before…but it does sound familiar…"

Smiling in relief, he said, "I made it myself. It's inspired by a beautiful girl I met."

"Oh," she looked down in disappointment, instead of blushing that he had expected. "So what's the piece called then?"

Before he answered, Edward lifted Bella's chin up so that he can meet her eyes. They were filled with pain and rejection. Did she think that he made the composition for someone else, and not her? 'Oh, silly Bella…' he thought.

"It's called 'Bella's Lullaby'…I made it for you, Bella."

"Y-you did?" she asked in confirmation. Edward nodded with a crooked smile on his face. "Oh Edward," she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she can, not really bothered by his extremely low body temperature. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Hmmm, I think I do…" Edward leaned in, about to capture Bella's lips again, but they were interrupted. Alice just entered the room with Jasper in tow, and opened her arms for a hug.

"What, no hug for me?" she pouted and Bella giggled softly. "And I like what you're wearing. White pants, brown three quarter length sleeved blouse, and green flats, the same color as your handbag. Are you feeling nature-y today?"

"Maybe, depends on how you look at it, and I'm sorry for the lack of a hug from me," she said, snuggling deeper into Edward's embrace, "but if you were here earlier, you would've gotten one. Seeing as you weren't and that I don't really want to move right now, I guess you'll just have to forgo the hug this time."

Everyone laughed, including Jasper who was always too busy trying to not give in to his bloodlust whenever he's around Bella. He felt more free today, seeing as he can withstand being in the same room as Bella without actually imagining blood dripping from her.

"Okay," Alice relented, settling on the couch. "I'll just have to wait until Wednesday then." She then groaned, "I don't think I can wait three days. Bella…"

"Huh?" Bella looked confused, "why wait until Wednesday? Aren't you going to school tomorrow? I thought the semester break ends today."

"Oh it does," Alice nodded, "but it'll be sunny on both Monday and Tuesday, so that means we can't go to school. We'll be going 'camping' again."

Edward knew that Bella was disappointed to hear that piece of news; he knows so because he read Jasper's mind about it. He leaned his head on Bella's hair, breathing in her flowery fragrance, not wanting to leave her for two consecutive days either.

"Don't worry though," he crooned, "I promise I'll be spending more time with you."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked in a cute little voice.

"Yes…I believe I changed my schedule to match yours exactly for that particular reason."

"…you didn't," Bella breathed.

"I did."

"Oh, my gosh Edward!" she turned her body around and faced him, pecking him on both cheeks, and then finally giving him a longer kiss on the lips. "Thank you! I don't know what I ever did to deserve you…"

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged pained glances. Both were happy to see that their brother was happy, but were a bit uncomfortable with the blatant way he was showing it. It didn't occur to them that they were just as blatant, if not, more so than the new couple.

Minutes passed where no one said anything, nor did they move or fidget. They were too engrossed on the scene playing before them…love captured by the couple. Finally, the silence was disrupted by Alice having a vision, making Edward stiffen up, on guard.

_The whole family were gathered around a pile of gifts, streamers were everywhere around the room, and soft music was playing in the background. Everyone looked happy, especially Bella who had everyone's attention on her. She was busy opening a flat rectangular box. The tag on it read 'From Alice'._

"_Alice," she gasped when she lifted the lid, "it's very pretty. Thank you…"_

"_You're welcome. I knew what you were planning to be for Halloween, so I picked this up for you when I chose your dress."_

"…_my dress?" Bella's head shot up from the gift, "but Alice, you shouldn't have-"_

"_Don't worry about it," Alice waved off Bella's protests with small flick of her hand. "It's already upstairs in the room where I keep my Yasmin memorabilia and other clothes that I don't really need. You could see it when you get ready for the dance."_

As the vision finished, Alice let out an excited squeal. She jumped off the couch and ran over to the piano, where Bella and Edward were still stationed.

"Why didn't you tell me that your birthday was coming soon?!" she grabbed Bella's hands and pulled her from Edward's grasp. She then began leading her to an impromptu waltz around the room, much to everyone's amusement.

"I, I didn't want to make a big fuss out of it and –"

"Bella, it's your birthday! You should make a big fuss. You're turning eighteen, right? An official adult…hmmm, from what I saw in my vision, you'll be having your party here, so Esme," Esme smiled. "We're going to need banners, balloons and other decorations."

"If that's alright with you, Esme," Bella quickly said, "I don't want to burden you or anything."

"It's alright, dear," her smile grew as she thought of something. Edward smiled his approval. "In fact, I know how I'm going to decorate the place!"

Alice's voice kept on going like no conversation ever happened between Bella and Esme. "…I'll go shopping as soon as I can for presents, and I'm sure you'll love mine. You already said so."

"I did?" Bella asked, her face in a mask of concentration as she tried to not trip as Alice lead her around the room. She was doing greatly, as far as Edward can see. She had not tripped yet, nor had she not fainted from all the spins and twirls.

"Yes, you did."

The two stopped waltzing and settled on the couch, Bella fidgeting with her blouse while Alice kept on talking about the party preparations.

"But Alice," Bella grinned after a while, a wicked gleam in her eyes, "your visions are subjective. That means you're not one hundred percent sure that I'll like you gift. For all you'd know, I would not like it. I mean, a girl can change her mind."

Everyone hid their laughter as Alice's face fell and took on a crushed expression. Seeing her friend's face, Bella bit her lip and mentally slapped herself. How could she be so tactless? She knows how much Alice liked to shop for her, even if it was sometimes too much.

"Oh Alice," Bella hugged her, "I didn't mean to crush your hopes. I was just joking…"

Laughing, Alice embraced her back, "I know. Well," she drew away from the hug and prepared to leave the room, "I need to go. Party stuff to plan, gifts to buy, you know, the usual…"

"Alice…"

"Yes?"

"Just make sure it doesn't interfere with anything." Bella looked at her pointedly, and Alice nodded in a seemingly offhanded manner. Edward felt confused over this, what is going on? Does Alice know about the thing Bella seems to be hiding from him? If so, how come she hasn't told him? "I'm sure my dad is planning something."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Alice jumped up and down, a huge smile on her face, "he's just planning on giving you a very beautiful -"

"Alice!" Edward stopped her from saying anything more. "Don't ruin it. I'm sure Charlie won't appreciate it, and that Bella would like to be surprised…" at Bella's affronted look, he chuckled, "…okay, so you don't like surprises that much, but I'm sure you'll love this one."

Bella huffed, folding her arms and crossing her legs, "Fine, I'll just have to wait then. I mean, I'm not a psychic vampire or a mind reader."

Emmett laughed at this, and Rosalie tried in vain to hide her grin. Bella is slowly but surely making her way to her good books. She was reluctant at first, to even consider a human as a friend, let alone a mate for her loner of a brother. But hey, miracles can happen.

**A/N: I'll be sure to upload the next chapter soon, and pictures will go along with it. Just check out the album link in my profile to see the pictures for next chapter. I'm telling you this now just in case I forget...lol.**

**Okay, I hope this chapter is as good as the rest, and I hope this has given insight to Edward's thoughts. This was in third person, correct, but it focused more on Edward's mind...**

**I've got nothing else to say other than for you guys to REVIEW!!**

**=]  
**


	29. A Birthday Wish

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all your wonderful reviews. And I reallyl did like reading yours, andyroxurwrld...it gave me a big smile, lol. Anyways, here's my update. this chapter might sound like a filler, but it's not. There's a lot of hidden clues here - the starting places of other things that might happen later on with the story... *narrows eyes and tried to look mysterious***

**Okay, now that serious aprt is settled...hehe, here's the story:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter 29

I only know a few things about tonight, much to my dismay. I mean, everyone knows that I don't like surprises, but they still do them. Why? I think they do that just to annoy me or something.

I sighed, my hands were sweating and I know Edward noticed, because he said in that velvety voice of his, "Bella, relax. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. The family worked hard to make this a perfect night."

Nodding my head reluctantly, I sighed and let him lead me into his house. Like I said before, I only know a few things about tonight. I only know that it's seven o'clock in the evening, there's a silk blindfold covering my eyes, and that Edward was leading me to his house. Carefully, might I add, I think he's afraid that I'll trip or something.

And oh yeah, I forgot. It's also my birthday – my eighteenth birthday.

I can't help but feel a teeny weensy bit sad today. I'm eighteen, but Edward's still seventeen. Before I'll know it, I'd be twenty five and he'll still be seventeen! And I'm not sure if people will like that I've got a seventeen year old boyfriend…they might think he's my boy toy or something like that. I shivered at that thought. I love Edward, and nothing can ever change that.

The door swung open and a warm gust of wind enveloped me before dissipating into the night.

"Can I take it off now?" I asked. Well, more like whined. I can't help it, I want to see now! I want to see everyone and the decorations, not the endless darkness that the blindfold offered.

"Sure," Edward whispered in my ear. I jumped but shivered in delight, how did he get so close? "I'm untying it right now…"

I stood still as he took the blindfold off. Once I felt it slip off of my face, I put my fake glasses on and blinked my eyes open, and slowly, I took in my surroundings.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle were stood in the middle with smiles on their faces. I couldn't help but abandon my shocked expression and just smiled back. The room was beautifully decorated. Streamers of every color were everywhere, on the window, around furniture, hanging from the ceiling. Also, there were balloon decorations on every corner of the room, and two huge pillars of silver and white ones were situated near a wall. In between those pillars was a wooden table with present arranged on top.

"Oh my," I gushed, "thank you! Thank you guys so much! This is…this is – oh!"

I ran over and hugged each and every one of them, even Rosalie and Jasper, and they all greeted me happy birthday. When I heard Edward chuckle from behind me, I rushed back to him and planted a kiss on his lips. He too, greeted me happy birthday, again, seeing as he greeted me when he picked me up from my house.

"So, do you like it? I know you already knew of the party, but do you like the decorations? It's all Esme's decorations."

"She did?" I asked, looking around the room for a motherly face, "Of course she did. I remember it from the day I first heard my lullaby…and speaking of Esme, where is she?"

As if on cue, which probably was, the lights dimmed and Esme walked into the room. She was carrying a birthday cake with candles around it. Music filled the room as Edward played the simple melody of the birthday song. When everyone began singing, the tune became more intricate, more notes were added.

"Happy birthday, to you…happy birthday, to you…happy birthday, dear Bella…happy birthday to you…"

Esme was now in front of me, the cake clear as day in my vision. I couldn't tell what the flavor was exactly, but from what I can see, there's a huge chance that it might be chocolate. The icing decoration was simple, yet elegant. It definitely looked like a vampire made it. I silently counted the number of candles in my head. Eighteen, hmph…I still can't believe I'm an adult now! I mean, I could now access all the money that I've earned from being Yasmin, I could legally move out of the house, and do other various stuff adults can do.

"Bella," Alice whined, "go and blow the candles already."

I rolled my eyes at her urging and took a deep breath. I was just about to let it go but Alice shouted, "Stop!" I thought she wanted me to get this over with, but know she's telling me to stop. Man, can the girl make her mind up?

"What now?" asked Emmett, "We all want to see Bella blow her candles, so you better do whatever you want to do quick."

"Bella needs to make a wish," Alice squealed, jumping up and down in excitement. I guess making a wish is pretty important when blowing one's candles, but does she have to be this excited? She's making me jumpy.

"Is that all? No, jumping up and down, or spinning around…just a wish?"

"Yes, Emmett. That's all. All Bella need to do is to make a wish."

They all looked at me expectantly and I blushed at the attention. Okay, all I need to do was to make a wish and blow the candles. No biggie, right? But what shall I wish for? I could always wish for something materialistic, like a new pair of shoes or something of the like, but then, where's the fun in that? I could just go shopping whenever I want. I want my wish to be something I can't fulfill by myself…something that I know will be worth the while, worth the wait.

Finally deciding on something, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, ready to blow.

'I wish for my Cinderella story scene, my happy ending…'

I opened my eyes and saw six happy faces in front of me. I was just about to question where Edward went, but then I felt his arms snake around my waist. Everyone scattered around, Jasper and Emmett brought the table gift closer, while Rosalie took it upon herself to snap some pictures.

"So, what did you wish about?" Edward asked, nuzzling my neck.

"Edward!" Alice scolded, effectively cutting whatever I was planning to say, "She can't tell or else it won't come true!"

"Really, Alice?" asked Edward skeptically. I rolled my eyes at his obvious disbelief. "Wishing sounds like voodoo magic to me."

"Says the guy who's the living dead," snickered Emmett. I laughed at that, I mean, it is pretty ironic of him to say that.

"How about you, Bella," Edward asked, "Do you believe in magic?"

Pushing my fake glasses higher up my nose, I turned around so that I was facing him, but his arms were still around me. "I did meet you, right?"

"Awww," Emmett wailed from somewhere in the room, "Bella's gone sappy on us. I bet it's the old age." I glared at him for mentioning my age. I know I'm old…older than before...but I'm still younger than him. Ha!

"Emmett," Rosalie cooed. When Emmett turned to her, she snapped, "Shut up."

That sent a bout of laughter from everyone. I focused back on Edward and saw in his eyes that he still wanted his question to be answered. I smirked at that. He sure can be relentless if he wanted to. I sometimes think that's his special power, instead of mind reading.

"Well," I drawled, wanting him to chew over what I'm going to say for a few moments, "I did just make a wish…"

"Is that a yes?" he tried, his voice cautious. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I try to keep an open mind. After all, I found out that vampires exist. I won't doubt anyone who proves to me that magic exists too…and maybe aliens. I believe in aliens."

"Well put," Carlisle said from where he was situated on the sofa, Esme by his side. "Do you want some cake?"

"I'll have one after…you…" I trailed off when it came to me that they don't eat, and when it did, I blushed. "…oops?"

We all laughed at my stupidity, even I, as Esme placed a slice of the cake on a small plate. "Here you go, dear. I hope you like it, I've made it myself. Now, I know I could've just bought from a shop but I thought you would like a homemade one."

I took the plate and scooped some icing with my fingers. It was sweet, but not too sweet, "Hmmm, this tastes delish." She handed me a fork and forked a huge piece. If the icing was that good, I wonder how the cake will taste like. I hope it tastes as good, if not even better.

I chewed slowly, wanting to relish the taste. It's not every day you get to eat a mocha cake made by a vampire. Then I realized, the flavor of the cake was mocha. I stopped chewing as tears sprung in my eyes. My mom used to bake cakes when I was little…when she was alive…and this was the only flavor she could bake properly.

'Oh, mom, I'm eighteen today,' I said inside my head, hoping that she could hear it. 'I love you, and want you to be here with me today…I'm an adult now, officially. I guess I began acting like an adult some time in my musical career, but now, it's official. Do you know I'm famous now? Your Bella the dreamer is now Bella the adult, whose dreams came true. Are you happy for me?'

I sighed, pitiful at myself. I've just been taking to my head, pretending that my mother could hear me. How pathetic. Feeling the tears coming from my eyes, I zoned back to the Cullen family and saw them looking anxiously at me, especially Edward.

Then, I heard Esme apologizing, what was she apologizing about? She did nothing wrong.

"…flavor you wanted so I went for mocha. Again, I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I could always make a new one, but I guess it's too late now. I'm so sorry."

What is going on?

"Esme, why are you asking for an apology?"

"Oh," she said, "I thought you didn't like the cake."

"I don't?" I asked, "how ever did you get that idea?" I scanned everyone's faces and slowly, it dawned on me. I was crying in the middle of eating the cake, and Esme thought that I hate it so much that I began to cry. I couldn't help it, but I laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry for laughing…but, me crying has nothing to do with your cake, Esme. In fact, I find it rather delicious. Didn't I say that earlier?"

"So why were you crying, then?" asked Rosalie. Everyone went quiet at her question, obviously curious for my answer, but not wanting to pry. I sighed, knowing that I can't really avoid it. After all, I am in a house full of vampires. Everyone here has got perfect hearing and practically flawless memories.

"I was just reminiscing," I took a deep breath and avoided all of their eyes. I don't want to see pity in them. "I was thinking about my mother…how she would feel that I'm eighteen now…an adult. She died of cancer when I was ten."

"Oh dearie," Esme whisper shouted. She crossed the space between us and engulfed me in a hug, totally surprising me. Her arms were cold, yes, I can't doubt that, but the warmth I felt from it was overwhelming. I couldn't hold on to my tears anymore so I let them flow freely. I don't care if I probably look a mess. It's my birthday; I could do anything I want.

"Bella, I'm positive that your mother would be proud of you right now. Look at you! You've grown into a beautiful lady, you're kind hearted, smart, compassionate, loving, and all the good things in the world. I'm sure she's very proud of all of your achievements."

Shock passed through me and I stiffened in her embrace. What did Esme just say? My mom was proud of m achievements? Does she know any of my _musical_ achievements, like my being Yasmin? If she does then, oh boy.

Alice, seeing my distress, said, "I agree with Esme, Bella. You're mother would be really proud of you. You're one of the top students in our year."

I let relief flood through me at her words. Whew, so Esme doesn't know a thing. I relaxed and let a smile adorn my face. I better stop worrying from being found out. I mean, I think I'm hiding my secret well enough. Other than Alice, there's no reason for anyone to know, not just yet.

"Not to mention you've made my life complete," added Edward. Esme moved to allow Edward to hug me too. "I didn't know what romantic love is before you came along… Back then, I just thought that I can survive with just my family's love, but now, I don't know what I would do if I ever lose you."

"Really?" I asked timidly, my face buried in his chest.

"You, Isabella Marie Swan, are my life now…"

The party continued after I composed myself. I ended up having to finish a good portion of the cake before I was allowed to open my presents. At least, that's what Emmett insisted on. I didn't have to, not really. I didn't mind either for the cake was wonderful. I had asked Esme to keep the rest so that I can give some to my dad. I'm sure that he'll love it.

The gift opening was fun for me, one of the highlights of my night. Alice had insisted on hers being opened first, and I was pleasantly surprised by what was inside the box. It was a pair of silk gloves, perfect to what I was planning for my Halloween costume, as Alice had said. I tried them on and never took them off until I got home, that's how much I loved them. I was careful to not dirty them though. I wouldn't want filthy gloves to wear for Halloween, now, would I?

Jasper had gotten me a charm bracelet. He said it was the Chinese symbol of Tiger, since in the Chinese Zodiac I was born on the year of the tiger. Emmett had gotten me a necklace of Leo, my Zodiac sign. The sign, plus the name, was inscribed on a metal pendant.

Rosalie's gift shocked me a little bit, for it was very beautiful, not to mention expensive. I thanked her for it, and was curious where she got it from, but refrained from asking. That would be too rude. I mean, asking where she got a gorgeous pair of sapphire earrings might be interpreted that I don't like it and might return it to get something better. That would be embarrassing, to say the least.

Carlisle and Esme got me a hardback box set of Jane Austen's books. It contained Emma, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility…let's just say it contained all of her finished novels. I thanked everyone profusely for their gifts, telling them that it was all too much. Really, it was. I think this is the most I've received, compared to my other birthdays. The ones I got as Yasmin did not count, seeing as they weren't technically for me.

Anyway, when it was time for Edward's present, he handed it to me in a small gift bag. I flashed him a winning smile once I realized what it was: a CD of all of his compositions, and the first one was my lullaby. I'll be downloading that to my iPod tonight.

"I hope you don't mind that I didn't spend that much money," he said nervously, later that night. We were curled up in the couch, me sitting on Edward's lap. "I would've thought that you would refuse my gift if I bought you your own piano."

Laughing, I replied, "You're right, I would've refused. I wouldn't have been able to play it anyway, I don't know how." I pecked him on the cheek and snuggled deeper in his arms, "Besides, I like the CD better. It's got my lullaby in it."

"I could always teach you how to play," he offered, "I'll be more than happy to assist you in learning the arts of the pianoforte."

"Thanks, but no thanks." At his slightly affronted look, I explained, "I would prefer you playing for me. I'd rather listen to you play wonderfully than me play horribly."

"Come on now, all you need is practice and you'll be like a maestro!" he exclaimed, earning amused smiles from his siblings. They were all gathered around a board game, Scrabble, was it? Anyway, they seem to be enjoying it, especially Jasper. He seems to be in his element.

"I'd rather play the guitar," I yawned, feeling suddenly tired. Hmm, I must be exhausted from the celebration. "Maybe we could do a duet someday."

"Bella, you're tired," Edward stated. I wearily rolled my eyes. Isn't it obvious…? "I think it's time we get you home."

"Alright…" I stood up and gathered my things, and my presents. The cake was already in the car, thanks to Alice from earlier on, and after saying goodbye from the family, Edward and I took off. We arrived back to my house at around one o'clock, and I was thankful that I was already eighteen; otherwise, I would've been grounded. I guess being an official adult has its perks. I made my dad promise me that I won't have a curfew anymore.

When I burrowed under my covers that night, surprisingly, I couldn't seem to go to sleep. My body might be tired, but my mind surely wasn't. I couldn't stop thinking about my birthday, and how I'm an official adult now. That means I can access all my earnings from being Yasmin. I guess I need to talk about that with my dad soon. I need to ask him how much I've got so that I don't spend them all accidentally. Who knows, there might be an emergency in the near future and my dad and I might need some financial help.

I closed my eyes and felt the cold breeze of the night coming through my window. Edward can't be with me tonight, much to my dismay, because he's out hunting with his brothers. Sighing, I let myself drift off to the realm of the dreams. A restless night is not what I need for tomorrow, and it's already around two o'clock.

In the background, I vaguely heard my lullaby playing from my stereo.

**A/N: Pictures of Rosalie's, Emmett's, and Jasper's gifts are in my photobucket album. The link's in my profile. FYI though, Bella does not get a papercut because she's wearing gloves, see?**

**Please review? It'll make my day, I promise.**

**=]  
**


	30. The Buzz Talk

**A/N: Wow, everyone's curious as to how and why Edward will find out about Yasmin... I think that's cool. That means ya'll like my story. Yay! Well, here's the next chapter, which is set the day after Bella's birthday. There's going to be some Bella/Charlie fluff, and then some more girl bonding time for Bella and her friends, human friends.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? Twilight will never be mine...**

Bella Montana – Chapter 30

It's the day after my birthday, which was a Monday, and I'm currently eating my breakfast. I'm up pretty early, considering that I didn't sleep until the early hours of the morning, but I needed to catch my dad before he goes off to work. I spooned another mouthful of my cereal and turned another page of some random magazine I picked up from the living room.

I looked up from the article that I was reading when I heard the person I was waiting for, stumbling down the stairs.

"Morning Dad, have a nice sleep?" I asked as I poured him his morning coffee. He grunted in response, not bothering to look up while he pinned his sheriff badge on. My dad isn't the cheeriest before he gets his morning coffee.

"Morning, angel," he finally replied after taking a sip from his cup of coffee, and giving me a warm smile. "How was _your _sleep? Did you have fun at the Cullens'?"

"Yep," I nodded my head fervently, "and let me tell you, Esme – I mean Mrs. Cullen's cooking skills are wonderful! The cake was absolutely scrumptious." Seeing his mouth water a little bit, I said, "I even brought home some for you, thought you'd like it."

"Bella!" my dad cheered, "thank you! I'll be sure to eat it when I get home tonight." He took a sip of his coffee, stirred it some, before asking, "Hey, did you open my gift for you yet?"

His gift…I thought back to the night before. I don't remember him giving me any – oh, that gift. I smacked my head for being so forgetful. How could I forget that?! Stupid, stupid, stupid. I should've opened it right away, but Edward was already at the door. I guess, I was kinda procrastinating, I mean, I knew that gift has some kind of sentimental value. I don't know what's in it yet, but from what I can tell from my dad's eyes last night, it was pretty important.

"Oh, umm…I kinda…forgot?" I said meekly. I blushed softly, ashamed somewhat.

"Don't worry about it, angel." I blushed even more when he called me angel, again. He used to call me that when I was younger, but then when I hit thirteen, he began calling me princess. I shrugged; it must be a father thing. "How about opening it now? I wanna see the look on your face."

"Fine," I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed the parcel from my vanity. It was boxed shaped, and pretty heavy, much too heavy for something this size. "Here," I placed it on the kitchen table. Slowly, I ripped the layers away, my heart thudding in anticipation.

"It's a box," I stated after fully opening it. It was made from dark oak, and the patterns on the edges were breathtaking. "Dad, where did you get this form? This is beautiful…"

"It's not just a box, angel," he said, "Why don't you open it?"

"Open it?" I asked, "I can't open it. I don't know where the opening is…it seems to be locked, but where is the key…or the lock? Where's the key, Dad?" I lifted the wrapping paper, or what's left of it, and searched for some kind of key. There was no key to be found. I turned the box around in my hand and heard a ruckus from inside. I examined the edges, every nook and cranny and saw no button to press to open it.

"Dad," I whined, a small smile on my face, "I can't open it…where's this key that you talk about?"

My dad chuckled at my childlike behavior, and said, "Remember that locket I gave you on your sixteenth birthday?" I nodded, so he continued, "Good, now, didn't I tell you that that locket was important? That it held value?"

"Yes, what are you trying to say Dad?" I asked exasperatedly, my feet tapping in impatience.

"What I'm trying to say is," I held my breath, "go get your locket." I ran from the kitchen and up the stairs again. Reaching my vanity, I pulled the drawer that held my jewelry box, and once I caught sight of that black box in the shape of a piano, I yanked it out and opened it. I grabbed the locket I got for my sixteenth birthday, the one with an 'M' inscribed on the metal and dashed back down the stairs.

"Okay Dad," I heaved, trying to catch my breath. I hope that would be the last time I have to run the stairs. I'm not as energetic as I was when I was twelve. "I've got the locket, and the box is still closed. What now?"

"Open the locket," I did as I was asked and opened the locket. Two pictures were inside, one of just me and my mother when I was a baby, and one with the whole family, my mom, dad and I. I smiled wistfully; I still remember when that particular picture was taken. I think I was six, seven years old then. "Now, press it against those round things there, right in the middle."

"It that the right one?" I pressed my fingers on two ovals meeting. It looked like the shape of the locket, maybe it is the right one. I quickly placed the locket inside and the moment I did, I heard a click. The lock has opened! "Yes," I whisper-screamed, "it's open."

I looked up at my dad, nervous. Should I open it? No? Yes? My dad probably saw my distress so he took the box from me and opened it himself. My breath caught when I saw what it held.

"This used to belong to your mother…" he said, fingering the corner of the box.

"Dad, I –" I began to say, but he cut me off.

The box used to belong to my mother… Why is he giving it to me then, if it belongs to Mom? Is he out of his mind? I can't own it! I just can't!

"…but now that you're eighteen, I guess you'd better have it. She would've wanted you to have it, to er…use the jewelry inside. Not just locked up in a box somewhere."

Tears sprung in my eyes, and I moved to hug him. "Oh Dad," I whispered, "thank you. I'll take good care of them, I promise. I won't lose them, or break them or anything. I mean, they're Mom's…"

"It's not your mom's anymore, Bells, it's yours. It's my – our – your mom's and I's gift to you."

I released him from my hug and took the box from him. I scanned its contents, and a small round thing caught my eye. I picked it up gently and studied it closely. It was a ring, a silver ring with five small diamonds, the middle being the biggest. I was just to ask what it was when my dad answered my unspoken question.

"It's your mother's engagement ring. I remember when I proposed to her…" he picked up another ring, this time, the middle stone was smaller. "This," he held the ring up, "is her wedding ring. The two rings were a set, so they look pretty much the same."

"Dad," I breathed, "they're beautiful. I'm sure Mom loved these. Heck, I love them, and they're not even mine!"

"Of course they're yours, angel," my dad assured me again. I rolled my eyes, how could these be mine? They're not mine, they're my mom's, and no matter how much he insists, it'll always be hers. "Bella, look at me. These rings might not be yours to wear, but they are yours. Give them to your future son so that he doesn't have to look so hard when he finds his love…"

I thought over what he said, and smiled. His words sounded plausible. "Alright," I let out, and he leaned back on his chair, "but they're still not mine. They're my future son's."

"I'm never gonna get through to you, am I?"

Grinning, I replied, "Nope. Not a chance." I ruffled more through the jewelry box and found the rest of what I think was my mom's wedding jewelry. There was a bracelet, a pair of earrings, a beautiful teardrop necklace, a brooch and a pin…all with diamonds in them, and were made of silver. I guess diamonds were my mom's favorite stone.

My dad, noticing my staring at the diamonds said, "Your mom was a firm believer that diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"I can see that...look, there are also emeralds and rubies and stuff, but most of them are diamonds. The wedding set, right?"

"You got that right," he agreed. There was silence for a moment, but then, his watch beeped. "Oh, why don't you look at that? I need to go Bella, my shift's starting in a few minutes, and I still need to drive to the station." He picked up his jacket and his gun from the rack, "Just hurry up and finish your breakfast. School starts in a couple of minutes, and you're not even dressed yet."

"Yes Dad…"

"And uh, don't forget your 'glasses'."

"I'm not suicidal Dad, I always wear them to school, and anyways, aren't you supposed to leave now?"

"Uh, yes, be good and study hard."

"Dad," I said with a smirk on my lips, "just go to work."

"Sure, see you this afternoon!" and with that, he left the house and drove off. I finished my breakfast quickly and tidied the jewelry box. I placed it beside my own, inside the drawer of my vanity. After that, I got dressed in my usual: converse, jeans and long sleeves under a blouse. This time though, I'm wearing the presents the Hale twins and Emmett had gotten me, the necklace, bracelet and earrings.

"Oh, my, gosh, Bella," Jessica gushed the moment I sat down on the lunch table, "those earrings totally go with your shirt."

"What earrings?" asked Angela, her video camera in hand, "oh," she said when she finally saw it, she actually zoomed her camera in to see it. "Those are nice gems Bella, where did you get them?"

"Umm," I blushed, reluctant to answer. How am I supposed to tell them that I got them for my birthday? Heck, how am I supposed to tell them that it was my birthday yesterday? Some friend I am, not bothering to tell three of her close friends that it was her birthday. "Err, well you see…it was, sorta, kinda, my…er," I took a deep breath and said in a rush, "birthday yesterday, and I'm sorry for not telling you guys but I had to be somewhere that night."

I noticed the three perplexed looks, so I blushed in shame and embarrassment. They probably hate me now.

"Bella," Lauren said, "can you repeat the last part? I only got 'night', 'yesterday' and 'sorry'."

"I said: it was my birthday yesterday, but I was busy on that night so I didn't get a chance to tell you." The looks on their faces tore at my heart. I need to make it up to them, show them that I'm sorry. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I let a smile adorn my face; this is going to be great.

"Er, guys?" I asked. All three looked up from their food, "I've got an idea…you know, to make it up to you guys."

"Shoot," Jessica said, "not that you need to make it up or anything. I – we – understand why you didn't tell us. I mean, you've only known us for a few months."

"Yeah," I said, "but that means you all have known me for a few months also, but Angela still invited me for her party slash sleepover, and I slept over at Lauren's….anyway…"

"What?" the three of them, Lauren, Jessica and Angela, said at the same time. I laughed. I mean, it was pretty funny to see them: the expectant eyes, the raised eyebrows and the slightly open mouths.

"Well…I was thinking, maybe we could hang out, you know? Go around the town, shop maybe, and visit places. It's my treat!"

"That sounds like a great idea," muttered Angela. Smiling she said louder, "I'm in. Forget about homework, I can finish it during Art. But, Bella isn't the birthday girl supposed to be the one being treated, not the other way around?"

"I don't care. I'm still treating everyone," I winked at her, telling her that it's alright, before turning towards the other two girls at the table. "How about you two, are you in?"

Lauren and Jessica exchanged a quick glance before the former said, "Jessica and I will go too. I mean, who would stay cooped up in your house on a Monday night?"

I snorted, "I won't…at least, not tonight. I'll be partying with my girlfriends!" We all laughed, and enjoyed the rest of lunch bickering and teasing each other.

That night, I found myself waiting for Jessica, who was going to be our ride for the night, over at Angela's house, which was out meeting place. Lauren's already arrived, and obviously, Angela's already here. I mean, this is her house!

"Hey girls," Mrs. Weber shouted from the foyer, "Jessica's already here. Hurry up and don't keep her waiting. She's your ride, remember?"

"Yes Mom," Angela shouted back, "we're just grabbing our bags."

Lauren, Angela, and I rushed around the living room, trying to locate our bags. I seemed to have misplaced mine...I spun around on the spot, hoping to catch at least a glimpse of my bag. When I could see it, at all, I groaned out loud in frustration.

"Angela!" I screamed, slightly panicking, "I can't find my bag! It's got my planner, and my wallet, and my iPod, my phone, my camera – my everything! It's practically got my whole life in there!"

"Bella," Lauren deadpanned, "calm down. I've got your bag."

I sent her a dirty look. So she's the one who got my bag, making me worry so much, and raising my blood pressure. Grudgingly, I walked over to her and plucked it from her hands.

"Geez Bella," she said, "don't get so worked up about it. It's not like lives will be lost if you don't have your bag with you."

I stilled when she said that. No, lives might not be lost, but I think one might be ruined. Mine, in particular. I mean, my planner was in there, and if I don't have my planner, I don't know what to do, since it's got all my concerts and outings planned there.

"No…" I said cautiously, "but er…" I looked away from Lauren's gaze, "it's got my…" Spotting Angela waving her hand wildly around her face, my eyes lit up with an idea. 'Thanks so much Angela!' I praised her mentally. "My make up…yeah. A girl can't simply live without her make-up."

When Lauren shrugged and walked away, I let myself relax. Whew, crisis averted.

"Thanks Angela," I murmured, linking my free arm with her, "I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you."

"Forget about it, I'm sure you would've thought of something."

The drive to the town center of Forks was short, but filled with chatter. Lauren and Jessica was in a middle of a debate, something about this brand of make up was better than that brand of make up. So much for juniors old enough to have an intelligent discussion, at least they're debating, not arguing.

Angela was busying herself by filming the two, announcing every now and then in a low, funny voice what was happening. I swear, if she isn't so self conscious around people she doesn't know very well, she could make a great TV host, or something of the sort.

"Ooh," she hissed in said low voice, "that was a low shot by Lauren Mallory!" After a pause in which Jessica made her rebuttal, Angela said, "Nice comeback by Jessica Stanley. Now, what will Lauren say to disproof Jessica's rebuttal?"

Lauren, looking quite pissed that Jessica had outsmarted her, turned to Angela and said in a harsh manner, "Angela, please shut up. I need to think of a witty reply."

"Aha!" Jessica shouted, "You're running out of ideas, which means I'm winning."

"No you're not…" Lauren said, her head shaking in denial, "I just…can't… can't think…umm, because of the lack of air! Yeah, that's it…the lack of air. With the lackness of the air in this vehicle, there is not enough to enable blood to pass through my brain. Therefore, it won't work as quick as usual."

Jessica snorted and Angela turned the camera so it faced her. She rolled her eyes. I did the same. Sometimes, the girls can be so immature…and I don't think 'lackness' is actually a word. But hey, they're my friends, and I can't change them, no matter how much I want them to.

"Hey Jess, let's park there. It's an empty spot."

Jessica did as Lauren told her and parked at the spot, right in front of a television store. How there can be a television store in such a small town, I would never know. We all got out of the car, surprisingly, I did not trip. But Angela did. I guess she's too preoccupied with her camcorder.

"Lauren, Jess, Bella," she called. She was standing in front of the huge window of the television store. The televisions piled on top of each other were al playing the same thing, which was an announcement. "Come look at this. It's showbiz news."

"Really?!" Jessica squealed, probably about the new gossip. "What is it? Who's it about? I bet it's about some actress or something getting pregnant. Oh, or maybe Rihanna is getting abused again."

"Don't say that about her," I scolded, "she's a nice lady whose personal life is being invaded by people who knows nothing about it."

"How would you like, know?"

I stiffened. Jessica was right, how would I know? I don't think telling her that I've met her in person, and kinda sorta worked with her for some time, and had gotten to know her in the process, was gonna work well.

"_Oh, I know because I met her personally, you know? I sang with her, along with other various female artists. Remember the song 'Stand Up'? Yeah, that's the song we sang…"_

Sure, not gonna work.

"Bella?" a voice said from a distance.

"Bella…!" another voice, this time more nasally. That must be Jessica.

"Bella, you are going to come back to reality, or I swear I'm going to show Edward Cullen that video I took on my birthday. You know…the one with the fashion shoot? I bet he's gonna love that hoop skirt and bra over shirt ensemble."

I quickly shook my head and returned to reality, just like what Angela said. I will not, I repeat not, let her show him that video. Me singing 'Tomorrow' in a bad off key voice, wearing an ugly polka dot hoop skirt, striped neon green button up blouse, plus a bright purple cone bra on top, was not, and will never be, a pretty picture. Ever.

"Don't you dare show him," I warned her, my finger pointing between her eyes.

"Try me," she smirked, raising her camera higher. "I've got the evidence."

"I think I'm ruing the day I ever bought you that video camera," I muttered, but did not let go of her gaze.

Our stare off was interrupted however, by Jessica, screaming a high pitched scream.

"Ohemgee! The news is about Yasmin!"

"Really?" Lauren, Angela and I, said together. I'm on the news? What ever is this about? If it's one of Agnes' publicity ideas… Well, let's just say she's gonna get a nice dosage of Hurricane Bella tonight. I thought she was supposed to tell me about these crazy ideas of hers before hand?

"Yes," Jessica nodded, pointing at one of the TV screens. "Apparently, she's being looking for a guy to be in her next music video."

"_This music video will be the first teaser release of her new album. Nobody knows the name of this new album. Nobody knows the name of this new song. All everyone knows is that once lucky guy will be shooting it with her._

"_Millions of males around the country have applied to get a chance to spend time with America's most popular teen singer, Yasmin Stone. Sadly though, only the best twenty applicants will be able to go to New York, and be considered as the finalist. The winner will then be able to go to Hollywood, and shoot with the superstar herself._

"_News about the finalists will be announced later this week._

"_This is Olivia Barker in, The Buzz Talk."_

There was silence as the lady reporter disappeared from the screen, only to be replaced by the weather man. I couldn't take the silence any longer, so I sighed and said in a quiet, yet shocked voice, "Wow."

"Yeah," Angela agreed, looking at me with that knowing look of hers, "wow."

I sent her a confused look back. How am I supposed to tell her about this? I didn't know this competition even existed, not until now. What is Agnes up to?

"I wonder if any of the boys from our school have entered…" mused Lauren out loud.

"I bet my new pair of hoop earrings that Mike and Tyler have. They're like, total Yasmin fanatics. I swear, if Yasmin isn't such a great person in the first place, and that I idolize her too, I'd be worried that Mike's been spending his time with that cardboard cutout of her that he does with me."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Mike has a cardboard cutout of me? How obsessive can a guy get? Is it not enough that he used to follow me around the school grounds, though I am grateful that since he started going out with Jessica, he stopped his obvious stalking. That doesn't mean he stopped hovering around me as much as he can.

"Speaking of Mike, how are you both doing?" Lauren asked, hooping her arms with Jessica.

I drifted off from the conversation; my mind half aware that we're going around the town, while the other half was busy thinking about the best was I can berate Agnes over the phone. I mean, how come she did not inform me of this? A simple phone call would be nice, maybe even an email or text message if she did not have a time to actually speak with me.

The only positive thing that I can think of from this predicament is that I know for a fact that no one from this town will be able to get in. Like what the reporter said, _millions _of boys have applied for the spot, and only one is available. I doubt anyone from Forks will be able to win, let alone enter the finals in New York.

'Yeah,' I thought as I entered a small restaurant after the girls, 'it'll be a dry day in Forks before _anyone_ from this town can win that competition.'

**A/N: Images of Renee's wedding set will be in my photobucket album! You know where to find it! Also, just to let you guys know, there will be now baseball scene, meaning James, Laurent and Victoria won't be in the story...unless I change my mind later. *stroked imaginary beard* Hmmm...**

**If anyone questions my choice, read the third chapter, you'll see that Edward explains to Bella how the Chief of Police position becomes vacant. It's kinda my way of telling you guys that James, Laurent and Victoria had already come to Forks and fed...and that the Cullens drove them away for killing the Chief of Police.**

**Whew, now that's over with...please review!**

**=]**

**PS. I have a question to ask you guys, you don't have to answer, but please humour me...who do you think will win the competition?  
**


	31. Theodore, the Competition Winner

**A/N: Well, I was surprised by everyone's guesses on whom the winner will be, that much I can say. A lot of you went for Edward, some went for Tyler and Mike, and I think one even went for Emmett. I could practically see the cogs in your brains turning...lol. But really, since most of you are kinda expecting the unexpected, I'll be doing the something that everyone will expect, so therefore, it is not expected...does that make sense? The winner will be fairly obvious after you read the first paragraph...hopefully.  
**

**Anywho, thanks for all the reviews. I had fun reading them...**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny anything... =[  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter 31

I remember thinking clearly, during the time I spent hanging out around Forks' town center with my girl friends, about how it'll be 'a dry day in Forks before _anyone_ from this town can win that competition'. Well, it isn't a dry day right now in Forks, but _technically_, the winner of said competition isn't from Forks.

Technically, he lives outside of town.

In fact, he lives in forest that surrounds Forks. Not in Forks, but outside of Forks.

Get the difference?

Anyway, it was a total shock to me when I found out that _he_ entered the competition. I was eternally grateful though, for Angela's helping, but not necessarily soothing, words after I explained to her that it was _him_. He had a very clever disguise, seeing as Angela did not recognize him. I mean, she sees him practically everyday at school! How does she not notice those piercing eyes?

Still though, why did he enter? I know it's not his intention to torture me, but it definitely looks like it.

Why, why, why?

It all happened during a cool autumn's afternoon in New York City… I was waiting patiently in a Hilton hotel ballroom turned private conference room, with Angela by my side. The director of the music video was there too, along with the person who was in charge of the cast.

Altogether, it looked like an American Idol thing: three people judging, sitting behind a desk, while the candidates, whom I was not informed the names of, entered one by one, each describing why they should be in the music video. Angela, or should I say Claire, was only officially there for a show if support, but really, she was helping me choose my vote, picking out some of the good and bad things about that guys that I might've missed.

This is what happened when it was _his _turn…

_We were down to our nineteenth contestant, and to be honest, this guy doesn't look like he's going to make the cut. Not only is his taste in cologne horrible (believe me, it stinks), but he can barely form a full sentence around me! How is he supposed to shoot a video with me, if he can't stop staring at me like I'm the long lost city of Atlantis!_

_When I knew he was way out of hearing range, I whispered frantically at Wayne, the director, "Look, I know these are the best out of everyone that sent their application, but aren't there any better ones? I swear, if I smell that rank cologne again, I will storm out of this place. And it did not help that the fan was blowing it at my face."_

"_Yasmin, be rational." I huffed in annoyance. I find it quite hard to be rational at a time like this. "If I were you, I would break something, and then storm out of the place."_

_I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Wayne can be funny at times…if only he could shave off that awful goatee, and then he can be my favorite director._

"_Seriously though, who chose these guys?"_

"_I did, and believe me that they sounded more confident in the video applications they've sent."_

"_Wayne!" I all but shouted at him, "You know how videos go. Unlike a live audition, they can be rehearsed beforehand!"_

"_I'm sorry, Yasmin." He lifted his glass of water and took a small sip, "I should've used my better judgment…"_

"_Better judgment…" I scoffed._

"_And Cole wasn't any help," he said louder, pointing his thumb over at Cole, the person assigned for the cast. "He was too busy choosing the ones who were good looking."_

"_Why are you both looking at me like that?" he shouted indignantly, "You know as well as I that looks are everything. Tell me, do you think any random guy from the street would look good standing next to a babe like Yasmin? She'll clearly outshine the guy. I had to make sure that the candidates were handsome enough. Imagine kissing a guy with no looks at all."_

"_Cole," I screeched, "nobody told me about kissing!" I blushed and huffed, "And don't call me babe."_

"_Chill babe," Cole said, getting on my nerves. Didn't I just tell him to not call me that? "It's just a quick kiss at the end of the video. It's no big deal."_

"_But –"_

"_Stop arguing, Cole, Yasmin. The five minute break is over. We need to call in the last candidate."_

"_Ooh, and can I say candy-date!" giggled Cole, "This guy is a total man candy. If he wasn't so young, I could totally ask him out."_

_I rolled my eyes. Cole can act like a giddy school girl at times. And by the things I've experienced, I doubt anyone can compare to Edward. He's the only – how did Cole put it? – 'man candy' in my life. I rested my chin on my left hand and began doodling on the piece of paper in front of me. How am I supposed to break to him that I have to kiss someone else – another guy – on the lips? Won't that be considered as cheating? Will he ever trust me again after this? I think I'm going to need some advice about this._

_I zoned back from my thoughts, only hearing the last part of the twentieth contestant's background check._

"…_name is Theodore Mason and he's currently living in a small town in the Olympic Peninsula. Alright, that's pretty much about him. Send him in."_

_The door opened, and in walked my own personal Greek god, except, he looked different – completely different. If I didn't know what he looks like as much as I do, I might've shrugged the resemblance off, but no, I do know what he looks like. Believe me; I've memorized his face like my own. The nose is definitely the same, the cheek bones, the eyebrows…I believe the only thing that's changed is the color of his hair, and the fact that he's wearing a completely different style of clothing. He looks…well, he looks like the boy next door, instead of the old fashioned vampire I know and love._

…_and is he wearing make up?! His skin is tanner than normal, and it looks like he's got a flush on his cheeks, which I know is impossible for him to achieve._

_I accidentally dropped my pen when my brain finally noticed that he's in the same room as me, Yasmin Stone, who is also he girlfriend, Bella Swan. I am so screwed. The pen rolled off the table and dropped to the floor. I moved to catch it before it fell, but instead, I knocked over my glass of water, along with Wayne's and Angela's._

_What is Edward doing here? How come I wasn't informed of this?_

"_Er, hi…" I said awkwardly. Everyone's eyes were on me, which was not helping my blush. "I'm sorry, please continue."_

"_Are you sure you're alright Yasmin?" asked Angela as she helped me mop the water with tissues._

"_Yes, I am. Thanks for the help Claire," I smiled at her, and she smiled back in return. "Now to the interview…"_

'_Act professional, Yasmin,' I thought, stressing my name. 'Act professional. You are not Bella. You have left her the moment you've donned your wig. You are Yasmin Stone. You must treat Edward – I mean Theodore – with the same attitude as you've treated the other contestants.'_

_I took a deep breath, smiled a winning smile, and asked, "Tell me, _Theodore_, why did you enter this particular competition?"_

"_I entered because I want to impress a close friend of mine, back where I live."_

_Hmm, so I'm just a close friend now, huh? My nose flared, but other than that, I showed no outward signs that I was annoyed._

"_And what else?" I asked, egging him to tell us more._

"_Well, this friend of mine, she's a big fan of you, and to be honest, I'm not much of a fan, but I want to show her that I would do anything for her."_

_Oh, how sweet of him. He's doing this for me? Well, he's doing this for Bella, but still._

"_And, believe it or not, but my younger sister practically begged me to enter."_

_I laughed, picturing Alice on her knees, begging Edward to enter my competition. I wonder why she wanted him to enter. Is this her way of telling me that I should tell Edward my secret? To be honest, I don't think I'm ready yet. Anyhow, she's getting an earful from me soon. Why didn't she tell me about this? Is she cooperating with Agnes somehow, to try and make my life miserable? _

_I cleared my mind before asking Edward another question, "How do feel about acting? Do you think you can act in front of a camera, particularly with a person you don't seem to like?"_

"_Oh, it's not that I don't like you, no," he said quickly, but not losing his cool. Slower, he said, "It's that I've heard some things that you do that I don't really approve of."_

"_Alright," I said in a clipped voice, conveying to him that I was miffed, but not really caring, "I'm going to save you from embarrassment and not ask what you've heard of me. I know not everyone must not like me, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Just because you don't like something that I do doesn't mean you can immediately assume things about me. Remember Theodore; don't judge a book by its cover."_

"_Yes, that's what my brother told me, too…" he said faintly, looking at me curiously. Uh oh, have I said something wrong? Wait, he said something about his younger brother… I bet it was Jasper. I don't think Emmett, as much as a good brother Edward says he is, has any good advice that might help anyone._

"_Answer my previous question, Theodore," I told him, reminding him that he's in an interview._

"_Oh, I apologize. I'm pretty confident with my acting abilities, and acting in front of a camera seems like an exciting idea. I've definitely not done that before."_

"_Okay, you sound okay to me. Wayne, Cole, do you have any questions?" I handed the mic, so to speak, over to the guys. I let my shoulders relax once Wayne began speaking. Whew, I think my interrogation went pretty well._

"_Mr. Mason, I'm curious about your grades. What kind of student are you?"_

"_I'm an A+ student, sir."_

"_And, do you attend any after school clubs?"_

"_No, I prefer to spend my after school hours with my family and friends."_

"_Well, that pretty much sums up my questions… Cole?"_

"_Theo, may I call you Theo?" asked Cole, his fingers forming an arch that reached his nose._

"_My friends like to call me…" Edward closed his eyes briefly and opened them again, "Eddy. They like to call me Eddy."_

"_Eddy?" Cole repeated, "How did that come about?"_

"_Well, Teddy is a common nickname for Theodore, and over the years, my family shortened it to Eddy."_

"_Interesting… Now, I only have a few questions for you."_

_Edward_ _smirked, probably reading Cole's mind._

"_When were you born?"_

"_June 20__th__ 1992."_

"_How are you with sunsets?"_

"_Pretty comfortable, I think twilight is a better time of day though."_

"_Oh, why is that?"_

"_I've got my personal reasons."_

"_Hmm, how about mustangs, have you got anything against them?"_

"_As long the engine's fine and the coating's well done, I can live with it."_

_I rolled my eyes. That is so typically Edward. Well, it's so typically Cullen. I know how much they loved their vehicles. It's practically on the same pedestal as blood. They need it to survive. I smiled wistfully at that thought. Vampires and their need for speed…I could never understand that about them._

"_I think I'm done. Yasmin, Wayne, got any more questions?"_

_I shook my head no, but Wayne nodded, and asked, "Mr. Mason how does an extended vacation from school sound to you?"_

"_Well, I think I can catch up pretty fast. My close friend and I share all of our classes, and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help me out."_

"_That settles it then. I think I speak for the three of us that you, Theodore Mason, are the leading guy for Yasmin's music video!"_

_As Yasmin, I am so happy for him, but as Bella, I am totally freaking out. Nooo!_

_I stood up abruptly and grabbed Angela with me, out of the room. I did not offer a word of explanation until we reached our suite. The moment I closed the door and made sure no one can eavesdrop on our conversation, I screamed._

"_Bella," Angela shouted in alarm, "calm down! Tell me what's wrong."_

"_Angela," I breathed. My heart rate was so fast, I could barely feel the thud thud thuds; instead I just felt a continuous thud. "Angela," I said again, "that was not Theodore Mason."_

"_The winner?" she asked, "I don't understand, please, explain further." She took my hand and lead me to a chair, "Here, take a seat."_

_I did as I was told and took a seat on the recliner. "That was not Theodore Mason," I said again._

"_Bella, I know, you told me that already. Now, why don't you explain to me _why_ he's not Theodore Mason? Do you know him from somewhere else? Is he a stalker? Have you encountered him before? Because if he is as stalker, we need to call the police, pronto."_

"_Yes, no, yes…" was all I said. My head was filled with many theories as to how I will handle this predicament. Should I play it cool and pretend that he can't smell my scent, and spend time with him for days at end as we act? I could not go to the recording of the music video and make up an excuse as to why, but that'll just prolong the inevitable. Oh gosh, what am I going to do?_

"_You're not making sense," Angela said, her hands on her hips on a stern manner._

"_Yes, I know him from somewhere else, and you know him too. No, he's not a stalker, far from it in fact, and yes, I've – we've – encountered him from before."_

"_So, who is he then?"_

"_Edward –"_

"_Oh, my, gosh…Cullen!? As in Edward Cullen, your boyfriend Edward Cullen?"_

"_Yes, the one and only…" I stood up and began pacing around the room. "Angela, you gotta help me with this. What am I supposed to do? Should I tell him or, or should I not? There are pros and cons to each decision, and honestly, I'm afraid to make a decision at the moment."_

"_Okay, let's start with taking this slowly and rationally," Angela suggested, her arms moving in a circular motion._

"_Angela," I whined, "We are taking this slowly and rationally!"_

"_No, Bella. You are talking a hundred miles a minute, you're breathing is haggard, and you're sweating buckets. I personally think that if you show all of these symptoms, you are not taking things slowly and rationally. Just relax, and let you're heart rate slow down. You're as red as a fire engine."_

Of course, that happened yesterday. I'm currently sitting in a plane, travelling from New York City to Hollywood. Sadly, my dad can't be here with me, seeing as he has, and I quote, 'a busy time trying to organize all the documents at the station'. Personally, I think he's busy hanging out with his new friend – I think his name was Billy Black – and Dad did not want to tell me that he'd rather spend his time fishing than be here with me. Not that I would've minded in the first place.

On a happier note, Angela's with me, but she's currently asleep in the sleeping area. I guess she's tired, seeing as we had to wake up pretty early this morning to catch our plane, and also, we needed to time to put on our disguises. We're sharing the plane ride with Wayne and Edward – I mean Theodore. Man, why do I keep thinking Edward? One of these days, I will say 'Edward' out loud in a conversation, and with my luck, that conversation will be with him.

"Mr. Mason, would you like something to drink?" the air hostess asked, leaning over unnecessarily so that Edward can see her cleavage. She sure is sexy, that much I can say. I've got a perfect view of her…rear end, for a lack of a better word. And she's a brunette too. Blondes hitting on my Edward, I can handle, but brunettes –that's a totally different story. He told me many times that he loves my brown locks.

I sighed and diverted my gaze back to my phone. I mean, why does she even bother? I know he's good looking and all, but I'm sure it's pretty obvious that he's got a girlfriend, if you look closely enough. He's currently texting me, one of the reasons why I'm not sleeping like Angela.

"No thank you," Edward replied, "I've still got my drink from the last time you came up to me."

I let out a quiet giggle at what he said. I doubt he'll be ordering a new drink soon, being a vampire and all. Speaking of drinks, I picked up my bottle of water and took a sip. I moaned as I felt the water go down my throat, effectively quenching my thirst. Looking down at my phone, I noticed that Edward had texted me back. It's a good thing that it's on silent, otherwise, Edward would be curious as to why every time he sends a text, my phone would ring.

_Bella,_

_The air hostess came back to offer me another drink. I tried telling her politely that I was not interested in her, or at her body, but she's relentless. How I wish you're here with me right now. If you were, I could just bury my head under your warm embrace and forget all the erotic things she's thinking about in that head of hers._

_Please hurry and text back soon, the plane ride's killing my ability to stay alert._

_Edward_

Smiling fondly, I flipped my phone open to reply, my fingers going as fast as they can despite the fact that the cabin temperature was very low.

_Edward,_

_I'm texting as fast as I can, so don't you worry about being bored. I think that's what you're trying to tell me. Bored in a plane ride? I would never have thought that you would be bored on a plane ride. I'm sure that there must be __**something **__one that plane that might hold your attention, even if it's just for a few minutes._

_Missing you,_

_Bella_

His reply came quickly, just a few seconds after I sent my own message.

_Bella,_

_But I do have something to occupy my time. I have you. You might not be here physically, but you're here with me, in my heart. Well, that and I'm currently text messaging you._

_How is your stay faring at the high school in Phoenix? It was very lucky to have been able to take part in their one-sided exchange student program. I've heard that Angela went with you, so that someone who hasn't been to Phoenix beforehand can experience it too. Are you having fun there? Are the food and accommodations alright? If they aren't, a complaint from a 'Mr. Cullen' is only a phone call away, not that I can call right here, right now. I'm on a plane._

_Tell me about the teachers there; are they being nice to you?_

_Edward_

_Edward,_

_School's fine, Angela too… Fun's like a motto around here. Our rooms are roomy, and the food's tolerable. No complaints there, so tuck 'Mr. Cullen' away in your pocket before an unnecessary hassle befalls the innocents of Phoenix High School. :-P. Teachers are like in Forks, but quite stricter. I guess handling a much bigger class that twenty can take a toll on your personality._

_Overall, everything's just the same really, except that it's sunny here in Phoenix. To tell you the truth, I'm missing the rain right now. I miss the overcast clouds, the coldness you feel every morning – all the time really. I even miss the wet shoes._

_Sigh,_

_Bella_

I don't really like lying to Edward, and lying through text messages is not helping my guilt the slightest. Sure, he can't see me gnaw at my nails with worry, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm lying to him. One of the rules to have a nice, healthy relationship is to not lie to each other. So much for that rule…

Popping a recently unearthed chocolate bar from my handbag, I pressed the 'Read' button, and read his reply.

_Bella,_

_Sounds like you're having fun over there. You know you can tell me anything, right? You sound quite reluctant with your reply._

Shoot, I'm busted. He knows my secret. He knows I'm not really in Phoenix, but in the same plane as him. Heck, I'm only sitting a few feet from him! I'm on the grey loveseat, while he's lying on the green couch. I've got a perfect view of him, and does of me too, but I guess he's too engrossed with his phone.

_I've seen in movies how students, particularly adolescent girls, act around new meat. And you're new meat, so to speak. I'm positive that your arrival might spur some things, like…jealous, perhaps? You have many qualities these girls might be jealous about._

_Edward_

Aww, how sweet of him to tell me that… He's so kind, and caring, and considerate, and thoughtful, and compassionate, and the rest of the positive things in the dictionary.

Smiling widely, I replied,

_Edward,_

_You watch chick flicks?! How else would you know about how teenage girls act in high school? And don't you dare blame this one on Emmett. I asked Alice about that star Wars movie thing, and she said that it was your choice. But of course, she might've been lying._

_Pray tell though, what qualities do I have that might 'spur jealousy' in other girls? Don't you worry though; I think I can handle myself around them. It's the boys I'm worried about. They just won't leave me alone!_

_Kidding!_

_Bella_

It wasn't long until I got his reply, and it was fun watching the slight changes on his face, like how his eyebrows raised infinitesimally. I think it was in shock, or in disbelief. Either way, I liked watching his face. It's annoying though that I have to watch him behind a curtain of my hair – dry, itchy blonde hair. Oh, I miss the times where I can just stare at him for hours on end…

A flash of light caught my attention. Ooh, he just texted back!

_Bella,_

_I do _not _watch chick flicks, and the Star Wars movie marathon was Emmett's idea, I swear. Alice was just lying to you because I destroyed a pair of her Chimmy Joo shoes or whatever they're called._

_There are a lot of things girls might find envious about you. Trust me, I'm the mind reader._

_You're beautiful, greatly so. Your eyes are the richest brown I've seen (and I've seen many, considering my age). Your smile lights up a whole room, your hair is luscious, soft and smooth, and your blush the most delectable in the whole world._

_You're also smart and talented. Don't tell anyone this, but I think you're more musically inclined than I am._

_Does that satisfy you? I do aim to please, especially you, Isabella Swan._

_Edward_

_PS. I can't reply, seeing as the plane is about to land…in about…ten minutes. The captain will request all devices to be turned off, and that means my phone too. Sorry, but I'll make sure to turn it back on the minute I land._

The moment he pressed send, the captain's croaky voice filled the cabin. I welcomed the break. I'm not sure how I can reply to Edward's words, other than to kiss him passionately. But seeing as I'm Yasmin, and kissing him right now might be considered as random and weird…well, I'm going to forgo that action and just wait until it is deemed alright to reply. All devices must be turned off, so that means mine too.

**A/N:****Whew, it feels like it's been _weeks_ since I updated...which is quite probable. Lots of things have been happening to me lately, and I'm getting some kind of writer's block. I'll still try to update as soon as possible, but just to let you guys know, I'll be going to a summer camp for a week, so I won't be updating soon. I'm leaving tomorrow!! I'm so excited...  
**

**A/N2: Does Bella's, or should I say Yasmin's, speech sound familiar?**

_**I know not everyone must not like me, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Just because you don't like something that I do doesn't mean you can immediately assume things about me. Remember Theodore; don't judge a book by its cover.**_

**Let me give you all a clue… Go look at chapter 19, aka 'Mission Impossible'. If you real it **_**very**_** carefully, you might see the resemblance with something Bella said.**

**Few things that I would like to clarify, point out, or just say:**

**Edward, Bella, Angela and Wayne are travelling on a private jet. I know, cool. But, it isn't Bella's, so don't get too excited about it. The plane belongs to Wayne.**

**I'm not sure if you're really allowed to text on a plane, seeing as I haven't tried that yet, nor am I planning to, but in this case, it's allowed.**

**The chocolate that Bella is eating, unknowingly, is the same brand of chocolate that she had offered Edward during their session of detention together.**

**I didn't mean for the flashback to be that long, but there you go.**

**=]  
**


	32. Angela's Stack of Needles

**A/N: Yay, I'm back from my summer camp! I had so much fun, and made so many new friends!! Well, anyway, when I got back, I immediately rushed to the computer to check up on how the latest chapter was received. I was very happy to note that everyone seemed to not mind my decision of making Edward the winner. Huzzah!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, your opinions are greatly appreciated. Well, I hope y'all like this chapter too...**

**Disclaimer: Twilight? Nope, I don't own such a beautiful creation...sigh.**

Bella Montana – Chapter 32

"I believe you received my email last week?" asked Adam, the person in charge of the music for the video. He was a short fellow with a bald head and rimless glasses.

We were both walking swiftly through the hallway, trying to reach the recording station in time. I'm glad though that he's not blaming me for the slight delay, but I just can't help feeling guilty about it. I slept in this morning…unknowingly, of course. Without my dad here to remind me of things I need to be reminded of, I seem to forget them. I had to leave Angela at the hotel so that I can get here in time because she was still getting ready.

"Yes Adam," I sighed after taking a sip of my coffee. "I've memorized the lyrics too, so don't go bothering me about that either."

"Good, good."

"I tried playing the music on my guitar, but I never seem to have the time to complete the song fully. I couldn't play it on my computer because the file couldn't be accepted." 'Oh, and the fact that it's pretty hard to keep a secret form your vampire boyfriend,' I thought.

"Oh, sorry about that," Adam apologized, "I just upgraded my software and I didn't realize that the music file might not have been compatible with yours."

"Ya think?" I stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry, but you know the song right?" He grabbed my elbows and dragged me forward, effectively hurrying up our walk. "We don't have enough time to be delayed today. You've only three weeks to make this music video, and the first week is dedicated to the recording. Now, since this is the only day that we can work on it, we don't have much time to waste."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, my brain half a step behind me from Adam's fast speech, "You're saying that this is the only day we can work on recording the song?"

"Yes."

"But," I spluttered, "It's only the twenty first today! My schedule says that we have this thing until the twenty sixth!"

"Oh, you haven't heard? Oh yeah, Agnes told me to tell you the news, seeing as she was busy last night and today attending to another client." He pushed the doors open and we both entered the reception area of the recording studio.

I smiled at everyone, silently thanking them for working so hard. I hope they're having fun, because despite the early time, I am. I mean, I'm currently in a recording studio, preparing to record one of my new songs. I'm in my element.

"Mr. Banks –_the_ Mr. Banks, head of the Banks Bank branches of banks across the country, the Banks Automobile Companies around the world, and Banks TV Channel News Network, Banks Music Channel and Banks Children's Channel – is asking for your presence for the whole day tomorrow. Rumor is that he wants to discuss with you a proposition – something about a role in a TV show. The day after tomorrow, you'll be spending the day preparing for a publicity dinner, and the night having said dinner."

I silently congratulated myself of that fact that I did not scoff out loud at what Adam just said. I mean, who spends _all day_ getting ready for one dinner?

"The day after _that,_" he continued, "which I believe is a Thursday, you'll be shooting for a cameo appearance for High School Musical 3. On Friday, you'll be spending the day out with the movie cast, mainly the leading girls, and on Saturday, you'll be spending time with your contest winner, aren't you excited?"

I nodded along, trying my hardest to implant everything he was saying into my head. At the mention of Edward, I exclaimed, "Wait, what did you just say?!"

Adam paused in his step, while I stared at him in shock. Unintentionally, I kept on walking, and slammed into a wall. I didn't mind the pain because I, Isabella Swan, was assigned to spend time with the contest winner, Theodore, who is secretly Edward Cullen. I'll be spending time with him…as in more so than I anticipated.

Oh, my gosh, this is not happening to me.

"Don't worry about it Yasmin," Adam said, grabbing my arm again and led me through the double glass doors. "I'm sure you'll think up of a nice place to take him – you're not going to spend it lounging around in your house? After all, this is Hollywood. Now, get inside that room and start singing. The band will cue you in."

I did as Adam said and entered the room, hanging my jacket on the hook as I passed it. I want to feel as relaxed and calm as possible while I sang, and I did not want my voice to waver with the nervousness I was obviously feeling right now.

Checking through the huge glass window that occupied one wall to see if everyone's ready, I saw Adam giving me a thumbs up. Okay, so they're ready. All I need to do now was to sit on the stool, put the headphones on and begin singing. Easy as pie…

…if only Edward was not watching through the glass. Why does he have to be here? Is his presence even needed right now? We're not even shooting the video yet!

I heard the beginning of the song playing so I calmed my thoughts, and I waited for roughly fifteen beats before taking a deep breath. Then, I started singing.

"_Uh oh_

_There you go again talking cinematic_

_Yeah you_

_You're charming_

_Got everybody star struck."_

"_I know_

_How you always seem to go_

_For the obvious_

_Instead of me_

_Well get a ticket then you'll see…"_

When the chorus came along, I made the mistake of stealing a glance at Edward. When I saw his face – his handsome, handsome face – my breath hitched and I totally forgot the words of the song. Of course, everyone noticed, and their gazes, varying from worry to annoyance, made me blush, which was a first for Yasmin. It was a known fact that Yasmin _never_ blushes, no matter the predicament. I just can't seem to reel in my Bella traits, such as blushing, and store them and let my Yasmin traits surface whenever Edward's around.

"Yasmin," Adam's voice echoed through the speakers stationed around the room, "what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost, except your face is red."

Blushing deeper and lowering my gaze to not meet anyone's, I replied, "I'm sorry. I think I need a quick break." I stood up and motioned with my index finger for Adam to come in, "Adam, can I talk to you for a second? I need to discuss something with you."

"Sure" was what he said before deserting his seat and rushing to get to me. When he was in the room with me, he asked, "Yasmin, are you okay? You look shaken."

"I'm fine," I managed to reply. "Can everyone please give us some privacy?" I asked to the general direction of the others. The guy controlling the panel nodded and moved to turn off the microphone. Once I was happy that no one can eavesdrop on the following conversation, may it be a human or a vampire, I sat down on the stool and looked at Adam.

"Yasmin, something's wrong," he stated, "I've known you long enough to know that something is going on in that pretty head of yours."

"Adam," I sighed and began wringing my hands, something I'm sure Yasmin haven't done since she was thirteen, "I know this might sound childish and silly, and I probably might sound like a spoiled brat, but…"

"Yes?"'

"Does Ed-Theodore have to be here? Can't he just…" I consciously chewed my lip as I searched my head for something to say, "…go somewhere else?"

'Great Bella, nice idea,' my brain chastised, ''somewhere else' sounds like a better place to be. Can't you have been more specific?'

"Does his presence bother you?" Adam asked, his eyes brows shooting up to meet his nonexistent hairline. "Yasmin, he's just a kid. I'm positive he won't criticize you or anything of the sort. It's pretty obvious he's a fan, seeing as he entered your competition to meet _you._"

'Yeah,' my brain supplied, 'he's obviously a fan of mine seeing as he entered the competition willingly. Alice was not involved…at all.'

I massaged my forehead. I can't deal with my brain's sarcasm right now.

"Adam, it's not his opinion that I'm worried about."

'It's the fact that he might recognize me as his girlfriend, the one who's supposedly in Phoenix, if I keep on melting every time I catch a glimpse of him.'

"Then what are you worried about?"

"I…" I sighed when I could find a good enough excuse, and whispered, "I can't tell you Adam. It's personal…"

"Aaah," he said, tapping his nose, "I know what this is about." I froze. Does he know? "You have a slight infatuation with Mr. Mason, I see."

"What?" I shrieked, "No! It's not that…"

I shook my head and turned the chair around so that I won't have to face him. This is so embarrassing. How am I supposed to get myself out of this, dignity intact? If I'm lucky, rumors of my liking the contest winner won't reach my ears until tomorrow.

"Yasmin, turn around." I did not move. "I said turn around Yasmin. You know very well that we haven't got time for this. Like I said earlier, this is the only time we get to record your song. If we don't finish this by today, everything will be behind schedule."

What Adam said was true. If I continue acting childish, everything will be behind schedule. I have a responsibility…everyone's counting on me to not mess up, so hesitantly, I swiveled the stool back to face him.

"Now, get ready to sing. Your break's done. Just imagine the guy, his name is Theodore right? Well, just imagine that he's not here."

"Fine…" I muttered. "I'll do what you say but that doesn't mean I have to like it. You know very well that my imagination's not that good."

When the music began playing again, I lowered my eyes and as my cue neared, I decided to close my eyes instead. That way, there's no chance that I'll see Edward, and his handsome face.

"_Uh oh_

_There you go again talking cinematic…"_

I fulfilled everyone's expectations, and surprised myself, by finishing the song with no problems whatsoever. The applause I received was pretty loud, so I humored them by bowing and curtsying, blowing kisses every now and then.

"Thank you, thank you!" I giggled, "I could not have done this without you! I would like to thank Adam, for giving me encouragement, Agnes, for approaching me with her card when I was just thirteen years old, the band, for playing the music, and last but not least, thank you everyone, for clapping. Now I feel like I've won an Oscar or something."

Some people, mainly the band, laughed, while some just smiled.

"Okay everyone," Adam's voice was clearly heard above the applause, "now that that we've finished the main part of the song, I want you all to skedaddle."

I ran from the room, through the door and past the controls, and was only one step away from the exit door when Adam said, "But…" There was always a 'but', isn't there? "I want everyone who needs to record more vocals – that means you too, Yasmin – to come back here after lunch. Got that?! That means 12:15 sharp. Not 12:16, not 12:30 but 12:15 sharp. But I don't mind if you're here at 12:14. What're you all looking at? Didn't I just tell you to skedaddle?"

He didn't need to say it twice before I walked, more like sprinted, as fast as I can, away from the studio, away from Edward. Wow, I thought I would never see the day that I'll be walking away from Edward.

Reaching the entrance of the building, I sat myself on a recliner and waited patiently for Angela to come. She said she'll meet me at the cafeteria if it's near lunchtime, but the time's nowhere near twelve. It's only nine, which means I'll have to wait for her near the entrance.

"I believe this belongs to you Ms. Stone." A voice strikingly similar to Edward's asked from behind me.

As I turned around, I said, "Please, don't call me Ms. Stone. It makes me sound too uptight. My name is –"my breath hitched again when I saw that it was Edward, disguised as Theodore. "Y-Yasmin…yep, that's my name." I reached for my jacket in his hands, "Thank you for bringing this to me. I forgot that I was wearing this earlier."

"You're welcome…Yasmin." He smiled. It wasn't his irresistible crooked smile, which I know was only reserved for Bella, but it was a cute smile nonetheless. I blushed when I realized that that smile was aimed at me.

"So…" I said after a while, fishing for some small talk. He hasn't left yet, making me fidget as I waited for Angela. 'Angela,' I screamed in my head, 'where are you?!' "Are you having fun? With your stay, I mean. Er, are you having fun with your stay here, in Hollywood?"

"Yes, I'm having fun."

There was a pregnant pause after his answer. Man, why do I have to make a fool of myself by babbling? I busied myself by fiddling with the buttons of my jacket and watching people pass us by. When I could not stand the awkward silence between us anymore, I asked, "What kind of fun?"

"Well, it's a first for me to be in a sunny place. I usually live up north, where there's a constant overcast."

"I can see that," I smiled, pointing at his outfit. He was wearing plain grey long sleeves under a black button up shirt, plus black baggy jeans and a black cap. The grey shirt, by the way, hugged his muscles tightly. It's no wonder I couldn't sing when I saw him this morning, he looked gorgeous.

"Did anyone tell you that wearing dark, dreary clothes to a sunny place such as Hollywood, is a fashion crime?"

"I didn't have time to shop in New York, seeing as we had to board the plane in the early morning."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes, "whatever." He laughed quietly, and I laughed too. After a while, I asked, "So, where are you staying? Do you like it there?"

"I'm staying at the –"

His response was cut short when Angela, poor her, ran over to us, her breath ragged and shallow. She was wearing wedges, which kinda explained her current state. I mean, try running as fast as you can in heels. It will leave you breathless.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, "I'm late," she took another breath. "But…the driver…took me to the… wrong building...and, I got lost…sorry, again..." Taking another deep breath, she smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it _Claire,_" I stressed her fake name, hoping that she'll notice our company. Edward was still here, looking slightly worried at Angela. He looks like he's concentrating on something. Oh no, is he reading her mind? Er, I gotta make her think of something else, just in case she's thinking about Bella.

"Claire, umm…" I looked around discreetly, and noticed the clock. It read nine thirty, "have you had your breakfast yet? Because when I left you were still getting ready, and I don't know if you found where the kitchen was. You've got to be hungry, right? Yes? Okay, let's have some brunch. Ooh, let's go to this cute little shop, they serve the best pasta, and –"

"…Yasmin!" Angela clicked her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, flapping her hand away.

"I'm trying to tell you that I already ate breakfast, but you were talking too fast."

"Oh…well, we should still go. How about going around the place?" I suggested, "I don't want to spend the next hour or so in this building. It makes me feel…busy."

"That's fine with me," Angela shrugged. Her purse fell off of her shoulders so she moved to place it back on. "How about you Theodore, want to come with us?"

Edward looked outside and saw the clouds moving rapidly across the sky. Smirking, I mentally told myself that he's going to decline. If I'm wrong, then I'll happily agree to one of Alice's shopping sprees. If I'm right, well, I'll still go shopping with her. It's been a while since I placed a dent in my bank account.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'll be hanging around the studio today. I'll see you Yasmin at 12:15." And with that said, Edward bid adieu and stalked off deeper into the building. Ha, so I was right. He did decline.

"So…" Angela said, a cheeky smile on her face, "what's happening at 12:15? Have you got a date?"

"No!" I all but shouted in my haste to disprove her. I looked back behind us and when I saw no Edward in sight, I whispered, "And besides, Edward will never cheat on me…even if it's going to be with the other me. He's just not that kind of man."

"I agree with you there, Edward's not your typical teenage boy."

I looped my arm with Angela's, and together, we got into my driver's car, which was technically not my car. We talked about light topics, like how my outfit rocked, and how her outfit rocked – the lilac designs on her shirt went well with her wig. Overall, we both decided that our outfits rocked. Man, I sound like a teenage girl. I snorted and took a bite of my cheesecake.

"What's so funny Bella?" Angela asked, taking her eyes away from the magazine she picked up earlier.

"Oh nothing," I said, "and didn't I tell you not to call me Bella while I have this?" I rolled my eyes up, subtly telling her about my wig. "My name's Yasmin, not Bella."

"Fine," she whined, "you know you're so uptight at times, right?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you think I've managed to keep this a secret for five years?"

"Good for you…" she flipped the page and her eyebrows rose at what she was seeing. "Bell-Yasmin, have you ever thought of you know…revealing your secret?"

I eyed her cautiously as I drawled, "To whom…"

"Well, to everyone…I guess. Aren't you worn-out of hiding a part of your life from everyone? It must get tiring, and I don't just mean physically."

"I can't really say that the stress that comes with having a secret identity is welcomed, but I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know the real me. Heck, I don't even know the real me. Either I'm the superstar singer, or I'm the clumsy school girl…either I'm Yasmin, or I'm Bella."

"Bella, the real you can't be defined by what color hair you have, or by how you act." Angela reached over the table and enclosed my hand in hers. "You can't limit yourself like this, it's unhealthy."

"But I have to, Angela," I whispered sadly, "If I reveal that I'm a Plain Jane of a girl to the show business, there's a chance that they'll shun me for lying to them. Before I'll know it, I'll be in those 'where are they now?' shows. Except, I don't want to get away from this…" I swept my free hand over the crowd around us. People were everywhere. Some were just business people, some were celebrities.

"I love singing, and I like performing. I'll be lying if I say that I hate the attention I'm receiving, but it's not what you think. I like seeing my name in newspapers and billboards, but only if they're for the right reasons. If I reveal to them that I'm not really Yasmin… I just don't want to think about it."

"Oh Bella," Angela squeezed my hand comfortingly, "that's not what I meant. I just thought that –"

"Bella," I said. The name somehow tasted foreign on my lips. I know it's my name. It's the same name my dad's been calling me for as long as I can remember. "If I tell everyone at school that I'm Yasmin…well, I'm sure that there'll be a riot. People, particularly the ones obsessed about popularity and fame, will be rushing to become my best friend. They'll be asking for my autograph, my pictures, and free tickets to my concerts…" I sighed, "…life will never be the same if I do that."

"Think about this for a minute though," I opened my mouth to say something, but Angela shoved a breadstick in it. I smiled around the offensive bread and listened for what she has to say, "what if our classmate's reaction was different? What if they won't hound you for autographs? And, what if the media would think that you coming out with the truth is a good thing?

"What you said earlier about being plain…you're not plain, Bella. Plain is definitely not you." At my disbelieving look, she said, "Look at it this way: do you think that a plain girl would ever catch the eye of Edward Cullen? I don't think that would ever happen. From what I can tell, Edward is a sophisticated young man, and very mature. I mean, he declined all of the offers from the other girls in school, even the seniors from the past years before you came…so there must be something special about you to catch his eye."

'Yeah,' I joked, 'my overwhelming scent and unreadable mind. Oh, and my lack of fear of his vampirism. '

I rolled over what Angela just said in my head. I must admit she did make sense, so reluctantly, I chewed my breadstick, swallowed it, and said, "You do have a point, _Claire._"

"A point?" she repeated, "I don't just have a point, _Yasmin._ I have the whole stack of needles."

We both laughed at her twisted sense of logic. Whole stack of needles? Where did that come from? After I paid the tab, Angela and I wandered around the place. We visited beautiful monuments and building where people were shooting for this and that. By the time 11:45 rolled by, we were sad to leave our carefree behavior and we had to make our way back to the recoding studio.

**A/N: Crappy ending, I know. Sigh, I'm just lacking ideas at the moment. I guess I'm procrastinating, 'coz I know the story will be ending soon. Sigh again… Hmm, also I'm not sure of how I made the conversation between Bella and Yasmin. It doesn't sound…deep…enough. I don't know… But hey, I did try my best on it. I'm not much of a deep person, seeing as I'm just a young tween. (And no, I'm not a crazy thirteen year old Twilighter…I'm a crazy fourteen year old Twilighter…see? There's a difference. Lol…)**


	33. Busy Week

**A/N: This chapter is just going to be a condensed version of what happens to Bella for the rest of the week. After this chapter, I'm going to write how Edward will find out about Yasmin..woohoo!! Lol. Umm, thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, some of them got me thinking...**

**Disclaimer:**** I'm too lazy too type right now...  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter 33

**September 22**

Nine forty-five. The time is nine forty-five. I've been waiting in this room for exactly one hour and forty-five minutes. Waiting for what? I don't know. The lady just said to make myself comfortable as I wait.

"Ms. Stone," a voice said, coming roughly from the direction of a painting. Huh, why would a painting of herd of zebra be talking to me? I must be going insane, if I wasn't already, seeing as I spend most of my free time with vampires.

"Ms. Stone, please proceed to take off your shoes, socks and other items on your feet, and make your way to the painting."

I returned the magazine I was holding back to its place on the coffee table and did as I was told. I took off my high heeled shoes and undid my anklet, though I wondered why I had to. After setting them on the seat beside my bag, and making sure that they were safe from thieves or anything of that sort, I walked slowly, hesitantly, to the picture of the zebras.

"Er, hello?" I asked no one in particular. I mean, I am alone in a room with, apparently, zebras to accompany me.

"Good morning Ms. Stone –"

"Call me Yasmin," I interjected, "Ms. Stone is too formal."

"Well then, Yasmin," the voice said, "just press the nose of the lone zebra who's facing the watering hole. Doing so will permit you access to the inner office of Mr. Banks."

"Right…" I searched for the said zebra, and once I found it, I smiled giddily at myself, and pressed it. The painting abruptly faded, and a metal door replaced it. Next, the door opened wide. I held my breath as I stepped into the threshold.

The place was completely different to what I have imagined. It was a known fact that Mr. Banks was an old man with lots of money in his hands, hence the name 'Mr. Banks', but gathering from everyone else, I had imagined Mr. Banks to be strict kind of guy…definitely not a guy to have a mini Jacuzzi, a bar, a pool table, and a flat screen TV in his office.

"Wow" was all I could say. My mouth was hanging loose, and my eyebrows had shot up to meet my blonde hairline.

"Wow, indeed," smiled Mr. Banks from his seat. "My office does make a good first impression. Yasmin, please take a seat," he lifted his hand to a seat, "and make sure you tread carefully on the carpet. It's made of delicate threads from India, and it's incredibly hard to clean."

Blushing faintly, I carefully crossed the room and sat on the seat.

"Mr. Banks, it's nice to meet you. Not many people can say that they've met, let alone spoke, to the man behind the Banks logo."

The man lowered his gaze and pretended to be embarrassed, "I'm flattered. Please, stop," he laughed. He sipped his drink, and asked, "May I offer you anything? I have whiskey, gin, beer, or do you prefer wine? You are legally allowed to drink alcohol, are you? Of course, it's hard to tell from your looks. You don't look older than sixteen."

"It's my now my turn to be flattered Mr. Banks. I just turned eighteen a few weeks ago."

"I don't think I've heard any mention of your birthday party in the news, Yasmin. I would have loved to have come. You know, you're never too old to party, eh?"

I let out a hearty laugh, as I thought, 'I doubt you would've went to this particular birthday party of mine.'

"My birthday wasn't exactly announced to the public," I offered, "I preferred to have a private celebration, with my family and few close friends."

"How humble of you, Yasmin." He finished the last drop from his drink. "Now, onto business… Ms. Stone, do you know anything about what this little meeting is about?"

"No," I shook my head, "other than the fact that you're offering me a role in a TV show, I don't know anything about this."

"It's not just any role, Ms. Stone," he said, leaning back on his seat and steepling his fingers, "I am offering you," he pointed to me, "not just any role, but the leading role, of the next major sitcom for my children's channel. I heard you don't mind working for the children…"

Did I just hear right? He's offering me the leading role for a TV show? Is he serious? Is he delusional or something? Does he know that I'm a singer, not an actor? My acting skills might be satisfactory, only enough so that no one will be able to find out my real identity, but I don't think I'll be able to act good enough for a sitcom.

"Are you sure about this? Have you sure you've got the right person, because I don't think you have. I'm not an actress."

"Ms. Stone, don't question my judgment. From what I've heard, you are responsible and dedicated. I doubt you'll be slacking from your job, if you do accept my offer."

"I…" I sighed, "I'll have to think over this."

"Don't worry, Ms. Stone. You don't have to answer now. I'm giving you one full week to make up your mind about this. Now, have you got any question?"

Have I ever.

"Yes, I do have a few…"

**September 23**

"Ooh, Bella, you're looking absolutely breathtaking tonight. Are you sure you're not trying to impress a special s_omeone _are you?" Angela commented in a sing-song voice, "A certain…Edward Cullen?"

I rolled my eyes but said nothing as I shoved Angela and her teasing words into the limo. Tonight was the night for the publicity dinner, and Angela and I are meeting Edward and Agnes over at the Italian restaurant we have chosen.

"C'mon Yas_min_," Angela whined, a pout on her face, mindful of the driver listening in who was only feet away from us. "It's no fun if you don't react to any of my teasing…please, say something!"

"What do you want me to say, Claire?" I asked, eyebrows raised and eyes batting innocently, "That I'm not dressed to impress? Because I am, not only did I spend my whole day in the salon, instead of relaxing in my house just to get my hair and make up perfect, but I'm also wearing a _strapless _dress to a casual dinner; at least you're covering your shoulders. This," I gestured to the dress that I'm wearing, "is so over the top."

"But you've got that cropped jacket with you, so you're shoulders are covered. Unless you take it off, which is highly unlikely since you told me we'll be eating outside the restaurant, and it's a cold night tonight."

I smiled as I stroked my fluffy black jacket. Angela is right. She might not have said it outright, but I am dressed accordingly. Reaching the restaurant, Angela and I looked for the table Agnes has reserve for us. When we did find them, they were both talking amicably to each other, laughing about something or other.

"Superstar, honey, you're finally here." Agnes stood up and pecked me on both cheeks. I couldn't help but notice though, the way Edward seems to be avoiding my gaze. He replied stiffly to my greeting of "good evening", and I know he was faking that smile that he sent me.

We all ordered for our food after the greetings, and talked about random things, like how Edward liked his stay so far, or how soft my coat apparently was, according to Agnes at least.

"That's a beautiful necklace you're wearing Yasmin," Agnes commented off handedly after desert. "Where did you get it?"

I instinctively clutched the necklace in my hands, effectively hiding it from further scrutiny. Blushing faintly, I muttered, "It's a family heirloom. I got it from my mother, and she got it from hers…"

"How wonderful…an heirloom. So many stories it must hold... It really is beautiful, Yasmin."

I sighed when she turned to Edward and started talking about something I couldn't care less about right now. I was just relieved that she hadn't noticed the matching ring on my right middle finger, and the earrings, despite that fact that I had my hair up.

Watching Edward and Agnes talk like old friends, somehow made me jealous somehow. Perhaps it was the lack of attention I got from Edward when I arrived, or maybe it was the fact that he was sitting only inches away from me – _inches,_ I say – and I could not _at least_ strike up a conversation with him. No, Agnes has to hog all of his attention. If I didn't know better, I would be suspicious that Agnes is flirting…with…him…

…she wouldn't! He's old enough to be her son, at least physically.

The slight annoyance in Edward's face every time Agnes makes an obvious move on him somehow made me feel relieved. That clearly shows that he's not interested. Doesn't Agnes see that?

I sat quietly and played with my food for the rest of the dinner. Angela was now talking to Agnes about how she and I met. It was a very long, not to mention false, story about how we met in one of my public outings and became fast friends.

When the waiter collected our plates, I noticed Edward's was still full with food.

"Theodore, it looks like you've hardly eaten at all."

And it also seems that Agnes had noticed too.

"I'm not much of a fan of Italian food," Edward explained, "I much prefer Chinese food."

"Well, why didn't you say so? We didn't have to come here," I said in the most innocent voice I could muster, hiding the fact that I was amused. "There are many more restaurants around that we could go to."

"Yes," Agnes nodded, "I'm sure no one would've minded. I know that Yasmin her loves Chinese food."

"Oh she does, does she?" Edward asked, but it wasn't much of a question. He was looking at me with those coal black eyes and it somehow reminded me of my first Biology lesson. He was looking at me like that too, only this time it's a lot less violent.

I grabbed my hand bag in order to not have a reason to look at him. He was glaring at me, have I done something wrong? I mean, he did seem to be avoiding me throughout the dinner, only speaking to Angela and Agnes, and not me. Is it because I steadfastly ignored him during the recording session after lunch on Monday? Or maybe, he's figured it out? Does he know that I'm Bella?

When it was time for us to leave, I hurried to reach the limo, but in my haste, I tripped over my heels, something Yasmin has not done in a long time. Luckily though, Edward was there to catch me. I blushed and whispered my shy thanks, and made my way to the limo. The look he gave me was very hard to read.

I'm sure I have a lot of explaining to do soon.

**September 24**

I stood still, my mouth slightly open. I've never been to an actual movie set before, so it was natural for me to look shocked at my first glimpse of it. It wasn't much different than shooting a music video, but it's still different. The set is bigger for one, and there are definitely more people scurrying around, getting ready. And it's outside. I've never been to an outdoor set in my life. All of my music videos were filmed indoors…

"Yasmin Stone?"

I turned around and saw someone behind me. She was a tall woman, wearing a simple shirt and pants, but there were multiple beaded necklaces hanging from her neck. "Yes, that's me," I said, waving my hand in greeting.

"Good, you're right on time," she said, "my name is Bridget, the costume designer. Come with me and I'll show you where your trailer is."

Dumbly, I spluttered, "I have my own trailer? But I'll only need to be on screen for a few seconds right? I don't think I'll need my own trailer…"

"Yes," Bridget said, "but even if it's just for a few seconds, you need to get your hair and make up done –"

"Oh no," I quickly interrupted her. It won't be good for someone to realize that my hair is not my real hair, but a wig. "I like my hair as it is."

"Well then, you still need to change your clothes to better suit the theme of the scene."

I nodded, thus ending our conversation. I followed her around the place, and finally, after a good long walk, we finally made it to my trailer. How do I know it was mine? Well, the huge plaque that said "Yasmin Stone" sure was a dead giveaway.

"Here it is…" Bridget motioned to the huge metal trailer, and smiled, "it's got a rack full of clothes. You can choose your costume from there. Just go inside and get changed, and in about ten minutes time, the make up stylist will work on you. Be sure you're ready within the next hour for shooting."

"Sure," I nodded and entered the trailer. It was pretty cramped, but it was cozy. The first thing I noticed was a big mirror surrounded by various beauty products. There was also a small recliner, a mini fridge, and a miniature television set. "A TV," I wondered out loud, "what's the need for that?"

"Well," someone laughed. I spun around and saw the lead actress standing in the doorway of my trailer, "I'm gonna hazard a guess that it's for entertainment. I'm Vanessa, by the way."

Smiling widely, I offered my hand, "Of course, I've seen the previous High School Musical movies, and let me say that I find them fun to watch. You're a great singer…and Ashley too. Oh, and I'm Yasmin."

Vanessa shook my hand, also smiling widely. "I'm glad you like them, and speaking of Ashley, she's just getting ready. She said she'll be here in a minute. I would've waited for her, but I was too excited to see you. I like your songs, very much."

"You do?" I asked, my eyebrows shooting up. "I'm flattered. Well, why don't you come in? I'm supposed to choose my costume, but I don't mind talking to you while I do."

Vanessa filled me in about the movie, Ashley too, seeing as she joined us about half way through. After I chose my costume, I quickly changed into them. Us three were talking about the planned outing tomorrow when the make up stylist knocked on my door. She laughed heartily when she saw us chattering away like a bunch of adolescent girls, but sadly, she shooed Ashley and Vanessa out, claiming that the director wanted to see them.

After I was deemed ready to leave the trailer by the stylist, I hopped out of said trailer, a huge smile on my face. I liked my hair, which was up in a complicated ponytail, which was styled earlier this morning by Angela. I also liked my make up, despite the fact that I think there's too many eye make up, but nevertheless, I look good. I liked my outfit too – a simple pair of jeans with an embroidered pattern on one of the pant legs, a plain white t-shirt and a purple tank top with lots of holes as designs. So overall, I was wearing nothing too glittery or flashy that is usually Yasmin's signature look.

"Hey, Yasmin," I heard someone call, "Over here!"

Looking around, I saw Ashley waving her hands wildly, trying to catch my attention.

"Yasmin, Kenny wants a word with you!"

Laughing, I jogged over to her, and together, we walked over to Kenny, whom I've been told is the director.

"Kenny," Ashley said, "Here's Yasmin. D'ya mind if I go? I need to run something over with Chucky."

"Sure," Kenny said, "just make sure you're back in time. We're start filming in five." He then turned to me, an infecting smile on his face. I smiled back and offered my hand.

"Good morning Mr. Ortega. I'm a fan of the previous movies myself, and I just want to thank you for offering me a part from this movie. It's nice to be part of this…" I gestured to the busy crowd. Like I mentioned before, making a music video doesn't take up this much people, so this is a new experience for me.

"My, you do have a way with words, Ms. Stone."

"Please, call me Yasmin."

"Well Yasmin, I've got two parts ready for you," my eyebrows knitted in confusion. I've been assigned two roles? Is that even possible? Seeing my confused look, Kenny hastened the rest of his sentence, "and it's up to you to choose one."

I breathed a sigh in relief. Whew, so I don't have two roles, just two choices.

"So, what are these two parts?" I asked.

"They're both minor roles, one is a lead singer in the East High Choir; the other is an electric guitarist in the band. You can play the electric guitar, right?"

"Oh, of course," I nodded to assure him, "not too many people know that I can play the electric guitar. I guess it's just hard to believe that 'sweet, innocent Ms. Stone' is a rocker at heart." I grinned at the least part, letting him know that I was kidding…sorta. It is kind of hard to believe, for some people, to know that I'm not just a singer, but a musician.

"Growing up on screen sure is hard," Kenny noted, and I was only too glad to agree. "I'm guessing that you'll be in the band instead of the choir?"

"You got that right!"

**September 25**

We were all seated in Zac's car, laughing merrily to a joke Corbin just told, something about a bubblegum crossing the road. I know it was a corny joke, but the amount of soda I've consumed so far was making me hyper. When the laughter subsided, Vanessa, Ashley and Olesya began singing loudly with the radio.

"_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies. When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies. When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines. When I grow up fresh and clean, number one chick when I step on the scene!"_

The song ended just in time for Zac to park the car, and as we piled out of it, Monique began asking me questions, mostly about my likes and dislikes.

"What's your favorite gemstone?" she asked. It was such an innocent question, but it still made me blush. It's kind of embarrassing really. My favorite gemstone, for most of my life, has been sapphire, my birthstone. But ever since I've seen Edward's beautiful eyes, my preference has changed to topaz. Like I said, embarrassing. Not even he knows that, partly because he never asked, and partly because it's the kind of information that I don't particularly want to share with him. He might think of it as obsessive, or something along those lines.

"Yasmin, you haven't answered me," I saw a pair of coffee colored hands waving in front of me. Blushing faintly, I told Monique my answer. She might've noticed my embarrassment, but she did not comment on it. She did continue asking me questions though.

Entering the cinema, Corbin and Zac offered to buy the tickets for everyone, while the rest of us bought the snacks. We were watching a new movie, with a classic storyline, titled 'A New Cinderella Story', starring the newcomer, Selena Gomez. Throughout the film, Corbin, Ashley, and Olesya were making funny noises. It was a wonder that no one complained to the staff.

After watching the movie, we went around shopping for a while, much to the guys' consternation. They wanted to go to the arcade, but the girls convinced them not to, which, in other words, Vanessa convinced Zac, who convinced Corbin. It was all funny to watch really, and it seems that the chemistry between Zac and Vanessa was very deep. No wonder they were so great in portraying the relationship between Troy and Gabriella.

Three full hours later found us sitting around a huge round table, eating a late lunch. Glancing around, I saw Ashley and Olesya discussing something, while Monique was talking to someone on the phone. Corbin and Zac were being loud about which video game was better that this video game, leaving Vanessa looking amused at the two.

Smiling slightly, I asked her, "Vanessa, I was wondering…what's your favorite song from the recent HSM movie?"

"Well," she said as she played with her food, "I can't really give you a straight answer, seeing as I like them all. They've all got this certain…spark…in them. But," she sighed, a small smile in her lips, "If I have to choose, I'll have to say 'Can I Have This Dance'. It's a slow, romantic song, and I like how they've incorporated waltz and ballet together in that particular song."

"Really…I haven't seen that yet, seeing as the movie is not out yet, but hearing you describe it…it sounds fantastic."

"Hey, Zac and I could show you some time," she giggled, "I know he won't mind."

"Are you sure its not much trouble? I mean, I don't want to be a burden or anything…"

Vanessa raised her hand, effectively stopping my chatter, "It's perfectly fine Yasmin. Don't worry. Just give me a call when you want to see it. The shooting of the movie is just about over, so I'll have a lot of free time soon…so will everyone else actually."

We exchanged phone numbers, and when Ashley saw us, she decided to give me her number too. The day out turned out to be a big success. Not only have I made friends with everyone, but I've found a soul sister in Vanessa. She's just as soft spoken and shy as I am around new people, and her charisma somehow attracts me towards her friendship. Also, she's a great singer, something I can bond over with her, and she offers great advice on many topics.

Overall, my entirely busy week was very satisfying, in one way or the other. Now, if only I could somehow cancel my supposed plans with Edward tomorrow…

**A/N: I'm not sure if I got any of the celebrity's personalities right, since I don't know any of them personally and all... I particualrly liked writing the publicity dinner...I think someone is getting suspicious...hmm, I wonder who it is.**

**Please review!**

**=]  
**


	34. Watching Oliver Twist

**A/N: I don't know when I last updated, but I'm still sorry for not updating in a long while. My laptop broke, you see, and my family computer just lost its internet connection. Tough luck, I know. I try my best though to type as much as possible, but I have to share the computer with my brother, who likes to spend his time watching DVDs there when he could actually watch it downstairs on the TV, but anyway, at least that explains my absence.**

**I would like to thank all who reviewed. Thanks for all the support guys!**

**Disclaimer: Hmph...me no own anything...  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter 34

'What to do? What to do?' I asked myself as I paced across the tiled floor surrounding the pool. I'm supposed to be planning an outing for Edward and I for later in the afternoon, but since the sun is shining like there's no tomorrow, all the places that I thought of (most of which were outdoors) were all useless. Edward can't just parade in front of everyone under the sun! Not only will it be hard to beat the girls that I know will latch onto him, but the press will have a field day.

I can see it now on tomorrow's paper:

"Vampires are real! Yasmin Stone befriends one!"

"Extra, extra," I mumbled, "read all about it…"

I laughed, despite the lack of real humor in my thoughts. It wouldn't do well with the Cullen family to have their secret out. Didn't I promise not to reveal it? And I'm not sure of the consequences that particular action might bring. Isn't it a danger enough that I know? What was it that Rosalie said?

"If they find out, the whole family will be in strife."

Who are these 'they' that she talked about? Are they the police of the vampire people? I remember Edward telling me that there are more of them, some even in different countries I bet.

I huffed as I settled back on my chaise. All of this hard thinking is giving me a headache, and to think, this break _before_ I meet with Edward is supposed to be relaxing. I mean, the sun is out and I'm outside by the pool! How more relaxed can you get?

Man, if only said sun wasn't out today. That would surely be a load off of my mind.

I laid there on my chaise for a while, trying to calm my thoughts, or at least get a descent tan. Hey, if the sun is out, there's no reason to waste it. I closed my eyes in an attempt to get the sun out of my eyes, and blindly reached for my drink. After about a minute's worth of groping, I gave up and opened my eyes. I was surprised to see Angela in front of me, an eyebrow raised, a smirk on her face…and my drink in her hands!

"Angela," I whined playfully, "that's my drink!"

"Oh," she feigned shock, "well I never! I'm sorry, your majesty…" she knelt on the ground beside me and offered the drink back to me. I sniffed haughtily, playing along.

"Apology not accepted. I am royalty, and royalty does not accept foolish behavior! Off with your head!" I waved my hand in a dismissal manner, and tried my best to not crack up. Angela looked up at me, a mock scared look in her eyes.

"Oh no, please, your majesty," she pleaded, "I did not mean to! I promise I'll be good!"

"Well…" I drawled, but lost it about half way through. I laughed, and was shortly followed by my partner in crime. "Thank Angela… I really needed a good laugh."

Once she was able to form a coherent reply, Angela replied, "I know. I saw you pacing around a while ago. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much…just wondering where to take Edward…" I sat up straight and sipped my drink through the straw. The cold helped sooth my worries somewhat. I don't know how, but it just did. "I'm supposed to entertain him, keep him company, spend time with him, but I don't know where to go. I don't really want to be outside while it's hot," it's a lie, but I can't really tell her the truth, "and I'm sure Edward would _very much _prefer to do something indoors."

"Well, what's the problem then?" Angela asked, shedding her sweats revealing a polka dot one piece swimming costume. "Take him to the cinema, or the mall."

"I don't think he'd want to go to the mall, Angela," I stated, a slight hint of sarcasm in my voice. "And I've just been to the cinema yesterday. I don't want to go again."

"I still can't believe you spent the day with Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor and Kelsi!"

"You know those are just the character in the movie…they do have real names."

"Oh," she flushed, "I knew that."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Sure you do, and I'm a monkey's aunt." That particular comment earned me a rather strong smack on my arm, courtesy of Ms. Weber. "Ouch Angie," I said as I rubbed my arm, "that hurts."

"Well, it's supposed to hurt."

"You know, you're not any help in the 'spending time with Edward' situation. Why are you here anyway? …Other that to annoy me, that is."

"I'm here for the pool silly," she gestured to her costume, "I am allowed, right?"

"Of course," I grinned, "knock yourself out. I'll just be here, thinking…and acquiring a tan in the process…"

Again, I settled back on the chaise, but this time though, I considered Angela's suggestion. I might not want to go to the cinema, but I can take him to something similar as the cinema. Perhaps he might enjoy the theater? I think I remember seeing some classical books scattered around his room. There might actually be a play about one of those stories. Hmmm, I think I need to check the schedules for tonight's plays…I think the nearest theater is just a few minutes away…

"Excuse me," I said politely a loud, clear voice, yet still trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. I don't want anyone to realize that the lady wearing the huge hat was Yasmin. "Can you please direct me to the room Mr. Mason is staying?"

"Why'd'ya like ta know?" the girl behind the counter asked, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. "You his skank or something?"

I stared at her over my sunglasses, shocked for a full five seconds, and not knowing how to answer. Not only was she rude to me, but also she just insulted me. Is this normal behavior for the staff in this hotel? If it is, then they better have some kind of change soon, or else they'll start losing their guests.

"I beg your pardon, miss," I finally let out. I was incensed at the way she spoke to me, and I'm not trying to hide it. "I am a client, and I'm sure the manager of this hotel told you to treat clients, and possible future guests, with courtesy. Why am I treated differently?"

"'Coz you're a whore," she answered without hesitation. "I call 'em when I see 'em."

As I searched my head for some kind of witty response, I felt my nose flare and my eyes narrow. I took in the girl's appearance, and saw the top three buttons of her shirt is undone, enabling a very generous view of her cleavage.

"You know," I read her name tag, "Shannon, it takes one to know one."

"What're you trying to say?" she asked huffily, raising her chin a couple of inches higher. "You saying that I'm a whore?"

My hands on my hips, I said, "What do you think?"

"Bitch!" she exclaimed, earning the attention of a few passers by. "You take that back, or I swear Imma claw your face 'til it is butt ugly!"

What is wrong with this girl? I looked around and saw that we were causing some kind of scene. I took a deep breath, only letting it out a few seconds later. I don't want any unneeded attention on me today. In fact, I don't want any attention today – period. Isn't it enough that I have to spend the rest of the afternoon with Edward (while trying to keep my secret), but now this girl is verbally assaulting me, and claiming to cause physical harm on my body?

I looked around and guy in a pinstripe suit approaching us. As he passed some lights, I saw his badge light up. It read: MANAGER. Good, maybe he can sort this out.

"What bitch?" Shannon asked when I did not reply immediately. Apparently, she's not seeing the manager walking over to us. "Got nothing more to say?"

"Oh believe me," I hissed, "I have a lot to say."

Only a mere second later, the manager appeared beside me. He looked around the age of my dad, with a receding hairline and bushy eyebrows.

"What is the problem here ladies?" he asked, a deep frown on his face. His eyes were dancing between Shannon and me, probably trying to figure out what's happening. When he realized that I'm not one of the current guests, he inquired as to who I was. I did not answer him immediately, but instead ploughed on to the current matter.

"Shannon here," I explained in a forced calm voice, "is not only refusing to serve me, but she just insulted me and commented on how she would like to, and I quote 'claw my face 'til it is butt ugly'. If memory serves me right, she also called me a skank, whore, and a bitch."

"Is this true, Shannon?" the man asked.

"It ain't true," she answered forcefully, "she's the one who called me a whore."

"I don't remember having such foul words leave my lips," I said, a sweet smile on my face. My smile might be sweet, but my eyes were blazing with fury.

Shannon moved to claw my face, but the manager moved in front of me, successfully putting me out of her reach. I took a step back in shock. Did she really just attack me? I thought she was just bluffing about that? And in front of the manager too…

"That's enough Shannon!" the manager scolded, "We do not treat the guests like that." To me, he said in a much softer voice, "I'm sorry for the trouble Ms…"

"Oh," I realized that I hadn't told him my name yet. "Ms. Stone, sir…Yasmin Stone."

Shannon stopped fighting against the man, and began talking a hundred miles an hour. I only caught a few words, but I definitely heard that she was sorry about insulting me, and that she did not know that I was Yasmin. Apparently, my big hat had stopped her from recognizing me. Not that who I was mattered anyway, she still should not have treated me like that. For all I know, she could be treating the other guests like that too.

Once Shannon was out of my hair, so to speak, the manager turned to me and apologized.

"I'm sorry for her behavior, Ms. Stone. Would you like a complimentary dinner for the trouble she's caused to you?"

"No thank you," I politely declined, "I'm actually quite busy tonight. If you can just tell me which suite Mr. Mason is staying, then I'll be right along."

"Of course," The man moved around the counter and typed a few things on the computer. "Mr. Mason you say?" At my firm nod, he said, "He's staying in room 189, second floor."

"Great, thank you for your help."

I hurried across the lobby and into an elevator, reaching the front of the door where Edward is staying in record time. Taking a deep, ragged breath to calm my nerves, I knocked. Nervously, I waited, bouncing every now and then on the balls of my feet. 'How long does it take a vampire to get the door?' I asked myself.

"Oh, good afternoon," Edward greeted, after finally opening the door. I swear, those are the worst five seconds of my life so far. "What brings you here, Yasmin?" He somehow stumbled over my name, and I couldn't help but bite my lips in worry. Has he really figured it out?

"Erm, hi…c-can I come in?"

He stepped to the side, and after he nodded, I stepped slowly into his room. Well, suite if one wants to be more specific. It wasn't very roomy, but not too shabby either.

"Um, I don't know if anyone told you, but I'm supposed to 'hang out'," I raised my hands half-heartedly to make air quotes, "with you. Is that all right? Only, if you're not doing anything, I'm sure I can just –"

"No, that's okay," Edward quickly interrupted me, "I was bored, and your timing couldn't be more perfect. Let me just grab my coat, and I'll be right with you." He smiled a smile that sent shivers up and down my spine, and I don't mean in a good way. It wasn't the same smile he had given Yasmin at the studio, nor was it the same smile that was specially reserved for Bella. No, it was a different smile, a smile that says, "I just found out something and I'm not sure how to handle it."

'Oh no,' I thought, 'I have a bad feeling about this…' My breath caught and I stared hyperventilating. Trying to at least calm my breathing, I sat down on the floor and rested my head on the cool surface of the coffee table. 'Bella,' I told myself, 'you've got to keep it together!'

"So where are we –" Edward emerged from what I guessed was his bedroom, wearing a coat that made him look like one of those mad scientist that I saw on TV once. If it weren't for the color of the coat, which was black, I would presume that he was one. His brown locks were also hidden underneath his baseball cap. "Are you okay?" he asked, bewildered as to why I was on the floor.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," I hastily assured him, standing up and straightening my clothes. "Let's just go." I headed to the door and pulled it open a little too hard. I felt sorry for the door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again as the elevator door closed. "You didn't look too good just moments ago, and if you're not feeling too good, then you should lie down and rest, because I don't mind staying in my suite while you rest at home."

"It's okay Theodore, I'm fine." I sent him a winning smile, but I doubt I managed to convince him. The elevator doors opened with a ding, and I stepped out as soon as possible. I'm not sure if being alone with Edward in such a small space is helpful right now. Won't he be able to smell me?

The ride to the theater was quiet. I rolled all the windows open, clutching to that small sliver of hope that my vampire boyfriend won't recognize my scent.

"Well," I sighed as I stepped out of the limo, "this is our stop, Theodore. I hope you like the theater, and I hope you like Oliver Twist, because it was very hard to book good seats at the last minute."

"Worry not, then," he said, offering his arm for me to take. I blushed faintly, but took it nonetheless. I would want to be rude now, wouldn't I? "I like going to the theater every once in a while. The cinemas are sometimes too modern for my tastes, and, it's been a long time since I've seen Oliver Twist."

Was is just me or was there a hidden meaning in his words? I wondered though, as I presented our tickets to the ticket guy, when has he last seen Oliver Twist?

I sat down on my seat the moment I entered the small balcony. I distinctly felt Edward take the seat beside me, so I busied myself by watching the other people down below find their seats. And speaking of seats, I must say, as the curtains opened and the first scene started, I got a pretty good place for something I booked at the last minute.

The show was really good, and the little boy who was playing Oliver is a very talented singer and actor. About halfway through the show, the light brightened and everyone stood up. What's going on? The show's not over yet, is it? I thought –

"It's the intermission," Edward whispered from beside me. I jumped at how close he was, but I still managed an awkward reply.

"R-really? I didn't notice…I guess I was just enthralled by the story."

"Oh?" Edward cocked his head to the side ever so slightly. "You haven't read the book?"

I looked away from his gaze, and stared out to the people below. They were buzzing around like small ants. Well, I might be exaggerating a little bit, but they see small down there, like they're from a different dimension or something.

"I wanted to…" I told him after a while, "but I never had the time. Being a superstar is busy work…it kinda has some down sides, like not being able to read as much as one would like. It's not as glamorous as some people might think. So, yeah…" I smiled, "I haven't read the book, but I'm planning to as soon as I can."

"You should read the book, it's very good," was all he said in reply. I didn't dare chance a look at his face, afraid of what I might see. Instead, I stood up and took a deep, shaky breath.

"I think I'll go get something to drink…" I muttered. I grabbed my handbag and was just about to step out through the curtains, when Edward's voice stopped me. I could've just ignored him, but that might be too impolite of me.

"Are you sure you'll be all right? You're looking terribly pale at the moment." Standing up, he dragged me away from the curtains and sat me back on my chair, saying, "You know what, I should go and get your drink for you."

"No, it's okay, I –"

"Water, right? You already paid for the tickets, how about I pay for this?"

"No, I'll my drink myself. It's just a silly bottle of water, it won't cost very much."

"But like I said earlier, you're looking very pale. In fact," he pressed a cold hand on my forehead, "it seems that you might be running a fever. Have you been stressed out lately, or anything of the sort?"

Heck yeah I'm stressed out, but I'm not telling him that.

"Look," I reluctantly pushed his hand away, "I'm feeling fine. Actually, more than fine, I'm feeling great." Okay, a lie, I'm not feeling great, but I'm definitely not running a fever. What is wrong with him? Why doesn't he want me to go out? Is he trying to rile me up, or something? Because if he is, well, he's doing a pretty good job of it so far.

"I know I'm not running a fever," I stated heatedly, "your hand's just cold."

"Still, I think you should rest and –"

My patience, worn out by the recent happenings, especially with that Shannon girl incident, completely dissipated. "No, I don't want to rest. I feel perfectly fine! I am eighteen years old, and I don't need to be told when to rest. I'll rest when I feel like it, and seeing as I'm feeling fine, I won't."

"Please, just listen to me, I think –"

"I won't listen to you, you're not my mother, Ed –" I stopped speaking immediately, and quickly backtracked. "Ed_dy_. I – I won't listen to you…" I said pathetically. I looked up at his face and saw a triumphant smile. Oh, this is not good.

I hid my face in my hands, and whispered the longest string of swear words I've ever said in my life. And believe me, it's not an everyday occasion for me to swear.

I am so busted.

**A/N: A slip up, finally! She calls him Ed(ward)!! Lol, I hope y'all like it. Well, anyway, please review. Umm, I'll try and update the photo album in photobucket with some more pics...  
**

**=]  
**


	35. Breaking and Entering

**A/N: Oh my gosh, more than thirty reviews for just one chapter! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I mean, the moment I looked at the reviews column, my jaw just dropped open. Thank you all... :D**

**Here's chapter thirty five. I hope everyone likes it. It's not one of my best chapters, but I like it. To those who doesn't know, Edward figured it all out some time during and after the publicity dinner. I think that's more than enough time to read Angela's mind, and notice that he can't read Yasmin's, right? Plus, there are more things that he connected with Bella. Umm, anyway, here you are:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do't own anything, but a copy of breaking dawn. What kind of a Twilighter am I? Only owning one copy out of all the books...shame.  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter 35

It has been a while since I slipped up, and the second part of the show had already started. Of course, I was too busy cursing under my breath to notice. How could I say something like that? After all my hard work I've put into hiding my secret… I just can't believe it. Edward will definitely hate me now. He doesn't like Yasmin very much, and now that he knows that Bella is Yasmin, and Yasmin is Bella…

"I guess you'll be wanting an explanation then," I whispered as I slid into the limo. It was pretty cold, and I regretted not bringing some kind of insulation, a shawl, jacket or anything, with me tonight. Who knew that a musical could last three hours? Where did all the time go? It just…went by so fast I guess.

Too fast in my opinion, now I have to talk to Edward.

"Yes," answered Edward, though I didn't really ask a question. "I think you do."

I sighed. Well, it's now or never then.

"Well, it all started –"

"Wait," he pressed a finger on my lips, hindering me from speaking. "Let's not talk about it here. You don't want any…" he tilted his head slightly to the front of the car, where the driver was eyeing us warily in the rearview mirror, "…stray ears listening in," he whispered, sending shivers up and down my spine, and it's good shivers this time.

I nodded my head in understanding. Right, there are always snoops wherever I go. "Sure, where should we talk then?" I asked, whispering back.

"How about where you're staying. You're staying at a hotel or something, right?"

"Not exactly…"

"Bella, what are you saying?" he asked slowly, a crease forming on his forehead. I smiled mysteriously before settling comfortably in my seat. "Bella, tell me what you are thinking. It's frustrating, having a talent like mine, and yet, I can't use it against you."

"I know," I giggled, "isn't it great?" Edward rolled his eyes, but I chose to ignore him. "Hey Joe," I called, directing my voice to the front.

"Yes, Ms. Stone," was the driver's curt reply.

"Can you please drive us back to the den instead of back to the hotel?"

"Yes, Ms. Stone," he said again.

I became nervous when Joe made a U-turn. My house was only a few minutes away, and that meant only a few minutes before I have to spill everything to Edward. Oh, I just hope he forgives me. He told me his secret a long time ago, but I haven't found the courage to tell him mine.

"Hey," Edward, seeing my discomfort, took my hand and began rubbing circles with his thumb. "Don't be afraid, Isabella," he whispered ever so softly in my ear. "Everything will turn out just fine."

That eased my nervousness slightly. At least he's willing to listen. I internally smacked myself; of course he's willing to listen. Why else would he be here, in the limo? He could've run away and never talked to me again, but he didn't. He's still here, holding my hand, whispering soft encouragements in my ear.

"You could stop here, Joe," I told the driver as we neared my house. "You don't have to go inside. Go back to your family, I'm sure little Jason will be happy to see you home early."

"Thank you, Ms. Stone," the old man said. I could see a small smile hiding behind his beard. "I'll be here tomorrow morning to pick you up."

I nodded my head, and picked up my things, before exiting the car.

"Whose house is this?" asked Edward. The wind picked up, blowing his already unruly hair around. I felt my heart rate pick up, so I forced myself to look away. He is so not making this easy for me.

I did not say anything in response. Instead, I punched the combination to open the gate. The gates slowly opened, revealing a cobbled road. I smiled wistfully, remembering an argument with my dad about this particular road. He had wanted a cemented one, and I wanted a cobbled one. It's pretty clear who won. Anyway, he was able to turn the patio into an entertainment room, so I won pretty easily.

"Bella, please say something."

"Just hold on a minute, Edward," I said, rummaging into my handbag. Where did I put my house keys? I distinctly remember grabbing them from my bedside table, so why aren't they in my bag? All of a sudden, I groaned in frustration, I left them on the kitchen counter. "Stupid…"

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, his worry very clear. "Did you forget something at the theater? The limo?"

"No, no…I just…" I checked my pockets, though my dress only had one. I can't believe it. I locked myself out of the house. Unbelievable. Smiling despairingly, I looked up at Edward and sighed, "Follow me. The door's locked, so there's no way in. If we're lucky, the pool house will be open. We can crash there for the night."

"We don't have to swim, do we?" he chuckled. At least he's having a good time. He doesn't have to worry about breaking into his own house. He probably wouldn't. He could just break a random window or something. I doubt Esme will be that mad at him for breaking a window.

Wait a minute…window…! I could break a window! I own this house, I could break any part of it if I want to, and no one can stop me. I could sleep in a warm bed tonight. Well, if push came to shove, I could've just rented a suite in a hotel, but hey.

I stopped walking, and Edward, seeing me stop, stopped too.

"What's wrong now? You know, this talk is seriously overdue." He raised his eyebrows, as if wanting me to contradict him.

"I know, I know," I handed him my handbag, which I guess was a surprise for him, judging from his surprised look. "Just hold this for a moment, I need to do something." I turned around and picked up a rock around the size of my fist. "This'll do…"

I chose my window, one of the formal dining room's windows, stepped back, aimed, and I was just about to throw the rock, when Edward stopped me. "What're you doing, Bella?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"What does it looked like I'm doing?" I snapped, quite disgruntled that he ruined a completely good throw. I was sure I had perfect aim that time. "I'm throwing a rock to that window. How else are we supposed to get in?" I blinked innocently.

"Wouldn't that be considered as breaking and entering?"

Breaking and entering? How did he get to that conclusion? This is my house. I can break anything I want. It's in the deed, or whatever it was that my dad signed three years ago. And now, since I'm a legal adult, this house officially belongs to me.

"Er, no?" he sent me an unsure look. "Just trust me on this, okay?" I aimed again, and this time, with my aim true and Edward not stopping me, it hit the window. "Yes!" I jumped up and down in delight. It's not everyday something I throw actually hits the intended target.

I picked up another rock, and began making a bigger hole to climb through. When it was big enough for Edward to come through, I motioned for him to come over. "Give me a boost!" I whisper-shouted to him.

Edward sighed and ran his free hand, the one not holding my handbag, through his brown locks. "Look, vandalizing someone's house to get inside can't be one of those things that can be forgiven easily, celebrity or not." Nevertheless though, he positioned himself to give me a boost.

After I was securely inside, I asked him, "Edward, what are you talking about?"

"You can't damage a random person's house," he said, smoothly entering through the window. I envied him slightly. I wish I were that graceful.

"But," I looked at him oddly, "this is my house. I thought it was obvious."

"You mean," he looked at me, then outside, the broken window, the glass shards, and then back at me, "you own this house?" I nodded, straightening my dress and brushing a few pieces of glass. I mentally thanked my lucky stars that I did not get pricked, or anything of the sort. I don't know how Edward will react to my blood. "What about your house in Forks?"

"Well, that's my house too, but," I shrugged. I began walking around, trying to navigate myself, and find the light switch. "Oof!" I let out a puff of air as I collided with a plant. "Edward, can you help me out here? I need the lights on, but I can't move around without acquiring an injury."

The lights were one a second later, with Edward standing near the switch, an amused gleam in his eye. "What're you laughing at?" I asked him, trying to stand back up and gather my pride, but the stupid plant won't let me. "This is no laughing matter."

"I'm not laughing, Bella," he said, offering his hand for me to take. I took it, thankful for the help. "I was merely…" he looked away, trying to hide his smile, "…amused, at you predicament."

"Yeah, yeah," I told him, brushing dirt off of my dress, again. "Anyway, the house in Forks is mine, yes, but technically it's my dad's. He was moping about not being able to own things anymore, since as I own this house too, so I gave him that house. He got to design everything, do anything he can with it. I don't mind much though," I said as I led the way to the living room, "he even insisted on paying the bills with his own money, now that he's got the job as the Chief of Police."

"So you're pretty much the adult in the family," Edward commented, sitting down on the white sofa, if you could call it that. The sofa's one of those 'modern' sofas, which was impossible to relax on. Not only were they stiff, but also, it made you feel bad for ruining the picturesque look. Edward though, seems to not disturb the look, not like me when I sat down.

"I wouldn't say that," I smiled, "I'd say that my dad and I, we're a team. There's not adult or child in our family. He keeps me levelheaded, so that I won't get stuck up or anything. Fame does kinda get to you…" I blushed.

"Well, I, on the other hand, I remind him of the good things in life. Ever since my mom died," I looked down, suddenly finding my twiddling thumbs interesting, "he became depressed, feeling like he could not go on with life. I reminded him that Mom would not like him thinking like that, and every now and then, especially around their wedding anniversary, or Mom's death day, I'm the shoulder he cries on, and he mine.

"We're like cogs in a clock," I locked eyes with Edward, and saw the sadness in them, "we help each other and support each other."

"You never were a child, were you, Bella?" he stated more than asked. I nodded reluctantly. Yes, I was never a child. I might've had fun when I was younger, especially when my mom was still alive, but the responsibility that was thrust upon me put an abrupt stop to my childhood.

I had to take care of my dad for a long while until he was able to function by himself. I had to cook all the meals, or maybe order take-out, because he was always too depressed to cook, or even eat, really. And then, when I became Yasmin, I was responsible for performing as brilliant as possible, and all those outings…whoo. Looking back, I had a busy life.

"Bella," he said, and I hummed, showing him that I'm listening, "why didn't you tell me about this?" He gestured at me, looking pointedly at my wig. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and I hesitantly took off the wig, followed by the wig cap. My real hair cascaded down my shoulders.

"I was afraid that you'll hate me," I whispered, so quietly that I was half afraid that he wouldn't hear, the other half hoping that he did not. Sadly though, or maybe not, he heard it. I guess vampire hearing is a good thing to have for times such as this.

"Hate you?" he asked, "why would I ever hate you?" He sat up from where he was sitting, and sat down beside me. He untangled the wig from my fingers and took my hands in his. "Bella, you're the kindest, most caring, and definitely the least hateable person I know. I'm very lucky to have met you…"

Yes, but he's talking about Bella, not Yasmin. He's only talking about one half of me.

"You're only talking about Bella…" I sniffed, ducking my head down so that I won't have to see his face. I don't want to see the pity, or the disappointment. I don't want it. "You only know Bella, not Yasmin."

"But you're the same person," he lifted my chin up using his cold finger, "Bella or Yasmin, you're still the same person."

"No, we're not," I did not meet his eyes. I don't want to meet his eyes. I will not meet his eyes. "Bella is just a simple girl, who goes to school, and has fun with her friends. Yasmin is an international superstar, who can't go out in public without having the paparazzi hound her for pictures. They're –"

"Listen to me," he lifted my chin higher, so I closed my eyes. "Bella, open your eyes." I kept them closed. "Open your eyes, Bella, please." How could I refuse that voice? I slowly opened my eyes, meeting his topaz ones.

"I don't hate you, I don't think that's even possible. Whether you're at school as Bella, or on stage as Yasmin, you're still the same girl that caught my heart, and refused to let go of it. Yes, you might have different color hair, but so do Theodore and I, and in truth, we're still vampires – I'm still a vampire…and you're still you."

I sniffed again. What he said made sense. It doesn't matter who I am, for deep inside, I'm still me, and no amount of wigs or other disguises can ever change that.

"So, you don't hate me then?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

"Didn't I just say that I don't hate you?" he chuckled, "What gave you the idea that I do?"

I glanced fleetingly at my wig, which was behind Edward on the sofa. Unfortunately, Edward saw me.

"You know, I was just being immature about not liking Yasmin. I was jumping to conclusions when I found out that she sold her clothes, and when you told me about the money going to charity, I was too stubborn to admit to anyone, not even myself, that it was for a good cause…that Yasmin might not be that bad."

I let myself sigh in relief. He doesn't hate me, Bella or Yasmin. He does not hate me. He does not hate me! I smiled hugely, my brain doing a funky dance at the revelation. He doesn't hate me!

"What're you smiling at?" he asked, though I think he knows why. I did not answer, but instead planted a kiss on his lips. "What was that for?"

"For accepting me…" I whispered to his chest, in which my face was buried, encased in his cold, strong arms. "For everything you've done for me." He chuckled, his laughter rumbling across his chest, and I felt the vibrations underneath me.

"I couldn't have done any less, Bella," he said, "you've accepted me, and it's only good for me to accept you too. Though, I still would've done the same otherwise."

"Thank you," I whispered again, wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned back so we were both lying on the sofa, and I began drifting off to sleep. "Thank you, Edward…"

And so I slept, not really caring that Angela will wake up tomorrow, and see the both of us in here, not really caring that I might have to tell the rest of the Cullens about my secret too, and definitely not caring about the stiff neck that I'll get come tomorrow morning, because even if I have to start shooting for the video, I'm in the arms of the man I love, and nothing, I mean nothing, can ever make me as happy as I am now.

**A/N: I was wondering if anyone has any idea for a title for this story? Because frankly, the title kinda you have an idea, just tell me in a review, or something...I'm not good with titles. :D**

**Well, tell me what you think? Good? Bad? Could be better?**

**=]**


	36. Sunsets

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in _ages_, but the internet connection's been stubborn. And, not only is the connection bsted, but I had to move houses...I had to settle with a neighbor's dial up connection so that I can use the internet (not just for , but for my homework research and stuff). So please, don't kill me.**

**I've worked hard with this chapter, but it doesn't seem to come out the way I want it. I proomise though, that I'll revise the whole story when it's done, and after that, I can work on the sequel. (Yes, there will be a sequel. For all four books, I hope.)**

**Without further ado, here it is...  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter 36

Wonderful colors. Very pretty colors. Ooh, look at that. Swirls. Wonderful colors. I wonder where they came from.

"…Mind, then?" a voice, a girl's voice, said. I racked my brains for the owner of the voice, but I can't get a clear picture. My brain is slow on early mornings, and judging from my groggy disposition, it's very early in the morning.

I tried to open my eyes, but they were so heavy. Besides, I like the colors. They are so pretty.

"…I don't mind…happy about it…should've known, really…absences…" another voice, this time a deeper one, was talking. I tried to match this voice with a picture, and luckily, I came up with bronze hair. Now, who do I know has bronze hair? Well, Lindsay had bronze hair, but it's more reddish, and didn't she recently dye her hair? No, it can't be Lindsay; this voice is deeper than a girl's anyway.

"I'm so…for her…worrying about it," said the first voice.

The second voice was very quick in replying, "She was? Silly, girl…I'll never…"

I pictured the person with that voice again, and I saw topaz colored eyes, or was it black? I don't really know…perhaps he's wearing contacts. Does he have an eye problem? I don't think so.

'Argh,' I groaned, 'I really shouldn't be thinking this hard. I'm not even fully awake yet. I don't even know my name.'

"Bella…" I heard the deep voice say. Yes, Bella's my name! And that voice! That's Edward's voice, yes… I fell asleep last night, after I told him…I told him…oh no. I told him my secret. He hates me now. He's probably only here to gloat, or worse, break up with me. No, no, please.

"Bella, wake up. It's just a dream."

"H-huh?" I opened my eyes, finally, and a burst of sunlight overwhelmed my vision. Edward though, thankfully, was quick to shadow it. The brief thought of Edward being an angel flashed through my mind. He sure looked it, what with his tussled brown hair and the sunlight around his head. Wait, why is his hair brown and not bronze?

"Good morning, Isabella," he smiled and kissed me on the forehead. The coldness of his lips rushed through my body and I instantly felt fully awake. "Brunch is waiting," he smiled, "I cooked."

"Good morning to you, too, Edward," I yawned, and I hastily moved my hand to cover it. Blushing, I looked around the room, feeling a bit lost. "Umm," I blushed even deeper, "where am I? This isn't the living room…" 'Obviously,' my brain said, and did the equivalent of rolling its eyes. "…Nor is it my bedroom."

"You're in the room next to where Angela is staying," he explained, "she came down at around midnight and told me to transfer you. I decided on that, the moment you fell asleep, but I didn't want to snoop around your house."

I couldn't contain the smile that was threatening to burst out. Edward is so sweet.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm not in my bedroom," I said, sitting up and running a hand through my hair. I looked down at myself and noticed that I'm not wearing the dress I wore last night, but a pair of light blue pajamas. I don't recollect ever putting these on. "And whose pajamas are these? I don't think –"

"I found it under the pillows, I hope you don't mind." He planted a kiss on my forehead again, and I leaned in to his touch. It's been a long time since I've woken up like this, a week at most. I sighed in content.

But then, my smile dropped, and a trickle of something akin to dread seeped into my mind. Did he change me? Because of he did, then that means… Seeing the look on my face, Edward, being as smart as he was, immediately explained. Oh, how I love the guy.

"Don't worry, Bella. Angela changed you while I waited outside."

I sighed in relief. Of course Edward wouldn't take advantage of me. He's too much a gentleman for that, and, I trust him not to. He does spend most of his nights watching me sleep back in Forks. "Thanks," I muttered, and in a louder voice, I said, "but that still doesn't explain why I'm in not in my room."

I'm in the Guest House, which was situated a couple of yards away from the main house. Why would Edward carry me all the way into the Guest House, when my bedroom was just beside the living room? I'm sure Angela would've told him that. The door might not have been obvious, but it was still there.

Oh, and that reminds me. I have to thank Angela for telling Edward to move me. Thanks to her, I don't have a stiff neck, or stiff anything, really. Hmm, you gotta love her and her midnight snacks. Now I feel bad for not stocking up the Guest House pantry.

"Bella," he grinned crookedly, "You could have slept in your room, but since it was locked, and we couldn't find the keys, we have to make do with this." He cocked his head and I swept my eyes around the room. It was a nice room, and I wonder why I've never been in here before. The Guest House might not be part of the immediate house, but it's still in the property. How could I have missed this?

"Well," I stretched and threw open the covers, "I'm –" Suddenly, my stomach growled. I shared an embarrassed glance with Edward, knowing that he heard me.

"Hungry?" he asked, that gorgeous crooked smile on his face.

"Yes," I nodded, standing up and looking for some slippers, anything really, so that I don't have to walk around barefoot. "But I think I'll have a shower first," I grabbed the bathrobe and towel from the hook behind the door. "I didn't have one last night, and I stink," I grimaced.

"But in a good way," Edward said, walking out of the door and leaning on the frame. "I'll be waiting in the kitchen, and so will your food."

Shower and breakfast flew past in blur, with Angela and I filling Edward in with as much as we can. It is imperative that he does not slip up, but I doubt that he will. He has, after all, kept his vampirism a secret for goodness knows how long.

Joe picked the three of us at around eleven, and drove us to the studio. I'm quite nervous about today, seeing as, not only is it the official start of shooting the video, but also, this is the first time Edward can see me work, knowing that Yasmin is Bella.

"Yasmin!" Adam shouted in greeting as he ran across the room to hug me. I hugged him back hesitantly, not sure why he was hugging me. I'm known him for a long time, and I'm sure as sure that Adam's not the hugging type. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Safe?" I stammered out, "what do you mean safe? I was never in danger." What is Adam talking about?

"Didn't you know?" Adam gasped. He dropped a newspaper in my hands, "The theater you went to last night was held up for robbery." I felt my eyes widen in shock. A robbery? At the theater? "It was just a bunch of rowdy kids, but one of them had a gun."

I read over the article. It didn't look too bad, but my face was plastered on the front page. 'Yasmin Stone,' the headline read, 'held hostage in robbery.' I scoffed, I was never held hostage. I glanced at Edward, and saw a sheepish glint in his eyes. He knew about this, and never told me! I think I deserve to know when my life is in danger.

"Anything to say," I raised an eyebrow at him, "_Theodore_?"

He just shrugged, and I wanted to ask him more about this, but Adam snatched the paper from my hands, and then ushered us into the set. He then began babbling about the crime rate here, in Hollywood, but thankfully, Angela shut him up, countering about the good police force. I left the two of them to argue, as I entered my dressing room and changed into the costume that was picked out for me.

"Ah," Wayne gasped the moment he laid eyes on me, "there you are Yasmin. I've been looking everywhere for you. C'mere girl," he beckoned for me to come closer. "Now, this is what I want you to do…"

Five excruciating hours, and a lot of "Cut!"s and changes of clothes later, I was on the last scene for the day, which included Edward, or shall I say Theodore. We were on the hood of some convertible car, and in front of a green screen. It was kind of bright, but I can live with it.

What I can't live with is the fact that I have to kiss Edward on said car.

And not just a simple peck on the lips that I had agreen on with Cole and Wayne, but a full make out.

On a car.

Because _Wayne_ said so.

"It'll be so romantic if you guys," he pointed at Edward and I, "would make out instead of just kiss in front of a sunset," he had said. My reaction to that was spitting out the water I was currently drinking. Me? Make out with Edward? It wasn't a half bad idea, but in front of a camera and as Yasmin? You have to be kidding me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Edward as he placed his arms around me. I leaned on his shoulders out of instinct, and didn't notice Wayne shout "Action!" from afar. I was too worried about what Edward was thinking about. At times like this, I wish _I _were the one who can read minds.

"I'm completely fine with the idea, if that's what you're asking," he answered, leaning closer. I leaned closer too, hypnotized by his burning eyes. They were full of passion and love, and I knew my eyes were the same as well. That's when I forgot about the cameras, and the other people. I didn't care that a billion and one people will see this video either; all I cared about was that Edward was with me, and I'm with him.

I closed my eyes in anticipation.

Finally, his lips touched mine. It was cold and smooth, and my first reaction was to tangle my fingers in his brown locks, locking his head in front of so that he can't pull away. He's not getting away this time, not like the other times. His hands traveled up and down my back, sending pleasant shivers throughout my body, and it has nothing to do with his extremely cold hands.

"Bella…" he groaned quietly, trying to pull away. I moaned out a no, and tightened my hold of his shirt, tugging him closer to my body. He can't stop now; this feels way too good. Unfortunately, my tug on him was too hard, and his body weight adding to the force of my pull, ended up making me fall out of the car.

And it hurt. I groaned, more at the abrupt stop of the kiss than in pain. I can't believe I just fell off a car. A car! You don't just _fall off _a_ car_! It just doesn't happen! Man, I sure have one big rain cloud hovering above me.

I heard laughter around me, and I groaned again, this time, from embarrassment. I can't believe everyone saw that, and it was caught on tape, no less. I bet I'm the deepest shade of red there is right now. Not only was I enjoying the kiss, but also, I fell off a car because of it.

I am so not going to live this down.

"Are you all right?" Edward's soothing voice asked. His face hovered worriedly above mine, and I noticed an amused smirk plastered on it. I huffed and crossed my arms, not wanting to answer him. So he finds this hilarious, does he?

"Y-Yasmin!" Angela shouted over her laughter, "A-are you oh-okay? That was – was a n-nasty fall!"

"Seriously Bella," Edward whispered, his smile slipping off his face, "Are you okay? You hit the ground pretty hard." He held out his hand for me to take, and I grudgingly took it.

"I'm fine," I grumbled, sitting up, "no broken bones and no cuts. The only thing bruised is my pride," I flinched as I stood up, "and my bum."

"I'm glad your okay," Edward whispered, holding my hand longer than what was necessary between two acquaintances. We were still keeping up a façade, after all. Yasmin and Theodore, not Bella and Edward. "I'm sorry."

"What're you apologizing for?" I said, smacking his chest playfully, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was," he argued, "I should've caught you!"

"No, it wasn't," I said firmly, "it was mine. I was too…" I searched for the right word. I don't want to sound dirty, especially with so many people around. You can never know when there are stray ears or not.

"I understand," Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair. I sent him a small smile, before I turned around and approached Wayne. When he saw me coming, he immediately stopped laughing, but I can tell he was laughing on the inside. Beside him was Angela, who was clutching her sides from the pain. Serves her right for laughing.

"Wayne, Claire," I said in a clipped voice, my good mood from my short talk with Edward immediately dropping.

"Yes, Yasmin?" they said innocently; too innocently, in my opinion.

"Not a word about this. This never happened, and if the media, gets even a whiff of this," I said to Wayne, "then I'm personally going to make your life a living hell." I glared at both of them for effect. They both nodded, but I knew they didn't mean it, especially in Wayne's case. I glared at him more fully, and this time, he relented. Angela, however, would have to make do with a private talk later.

"Good," I said. When he didn't do anything, I sighed, and ordered, "So spread the word!"

"Yes, Yasmin…" he managed to say before he ran over to Adam. I watched them closely, and by the way the two were hanging off each other laughing, I'm guessing they're not taking me too seriously. I can't blame them, really. Yasmin rarely gets angry.

"I mean it!" I said through gritted teeth. The two men flinched. "I've got plenty of dirt on both of you."

Adam immediately stopped laughing, his face taking on seriousness. Good, one down, one to go. Wayne, on the other hand, was half apprehensive, half amused. I glared at him meaningfully. Just because he's a private man, doesn't mean I don't have any blackmail material on him. I've spent enough time with his daughter to know all of his dirty little secrets…

"Oh?" he asked, "like what?"

"Like…" I placed a hand on my hip and blew on my nails, taking on the stance of detachment. "…The time in China…with your ex-wife. December 2003."

"You wouldn't," he let out. His eyes were narrowed, like I just said something that was not supposed to be spoken of again…oops. I think I just did. "How did you know about that? Only inside my family…" His eyes widened in realization, and said only one word to explain everything. "Meagan," he hissed.

Nodding, I flashed him a wide smile.

"You wouldn't," he said again. The expression on his face was so pitiable, he looked like a young kid whose puppy just got ran over by a truck – on Christmas. It was that bad. I mean, nothing much happened in China, only that he had insulted this guy, who happened to be very powerful in terms of status. Anyway, he and his wife had to spend some time in prison, leaving Meagan alone in the hotel room to party some.

That girl is a rebel if I ever see one.

"I wouldn't if you take me seriously."

"Wayne," Adam stage whispered, "You should. Take her seriously, I mean. You know women." He rolled his eyes as if that explained everything, which it doesn't. "You don't want to get in their wrong side. They're…" he looked at me with mock apprehension, "…evil."

"Sure, Adam," I rolled my eyes heavenwards. "I'm evil, so again, spread the word."

"That you're evil?"

"No," I groaned. "Tell everyone what I told you, Wayne," I said to Wayne, who nodded and saluted – "Ma'am, yes, ma'am," he shouted, sending spittle on my face - "And make sure the press doesn't hear of this, _at all_."

I heaved a weary sigh when I was out of hearing range. Them two can be so annoying at times. I am so glad I don't have to spend so much time with them anymore. Ever since I decided to take a 'sort of' break when I started at Forks High, all my 'superstar' duties have been halved. No more annoying directors and other staff, and full to the brim schedules, thank goodness.

"Bella," Angela called from behind me. I turned around, and saw her standing next to Edward, her arms flailing everywhere. Her face was red, clashing terribly with her wig. "Finally, I get your attention!" she exclaimed. "You were so out of it."

"Sorry," I apologized, taking on a guilty look. I didn't mean to ignore her.

"It's okay," she said, "I just wanted to ask you if we could leave now. This place is making me claustrophobic."

"Yes," Edward agreed, though his exact reason surely differed from Angela's. His eyes were a dark topaz, making it look cloudy, telling me that he was slightly hungry. Not enough to have to hunt, but hungry enough. "The people rushing around are making me feel out of place."

Understanding, I rushed to grab my stuff from my dressing room. As I was donning on my coat, I bid goodbye to everyone. I eyed Wayne on the way out, reminding him to do his job. He mock saluted me again, but nonetheless mouthed to me that the "mission was accomplished".

"I was surprised to find that you can be that bossy," commented Edward on the ride back to my house. Angela was busy watching the television, meaning that there's a ninety-nine percent chance that she couldn't hear this particular conversation.

"You have to be bossy to survive in show business," I explained, sipping my drink. I skipped lunch, meaning I'm quite hungry, so I can't wait until I get home. I'm sure I can cook up some pasta, or shove a pizza in the oven. Maybe, I can order take out. Will Angela mind if we have Chinese tonight?

"But not all the time though," I laughed, focusing my attention back to Edward. "You have to have the perfect balance. You need to gain their respect, and still treat them like equals…" I looked at Edward, and saw a slight look of awe and shock behind his eyes. "I just sounded like an egotistical jerk, didn't I?"

"No, of course not," he shook his head. After a while, he said, "You have some much experience about this, it's fairly frightening."

"What do you expect," I giggled, "I've been in the business since I was thirteen, I can't just let people walk over me." I sent him a winning smile before joining Angela in watching her TV show.

**A/N: I'm sorry, again, and I know a review might be too much to ask, but please? Anyway, soon, I think I'll let the rest of the Cullens know, now that Edward knows...what do you guys think?**

**=]**


	37. Dark Chocolate Love

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you!! For all the reviews! They mean so much to me, so, thanks. Sigh, sometimes, I wonder if I do actually write a book, that it might have the same response as you guys to this fanfic. That's my dream, y'know? To be a writer…maybe not as successful as Stephanie, but a renowned author… anyway, that's enough of my ramblings!**

**Again, thanks **_**so, so, so**_** much for the reviews. I don't think I thanked y'all in the last chapter, so I hope this'll make do. I see that I've got some new readers, so yay! for you guys. I hope you keep on reading. I know, if I look it in your guys' POV, I can see it's a bit childish. But hey, I'm just a child meself...lol  
**

**BAnyway, read this chapter. Like, now!  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Sometimes, my love for Twilight is what keeps me from breaking down. I want to be Stephanie so bad!!  
**

Bella Montana – Chapter 37

My week spent at Hollywood shooting for the video flew past in a blur (no pun intended, considering I'm on a plane right now). With Angela to keep me company, and Edward visiting as often as he could without arousing suspicion, my week was as enjoyable as it could've gotten.

We finished the video shoot on Wednesday, and all day on Thursday was spent doing a photo shoot. Despite all my urging on not to come, Edward still did, which meant he was there when I tried on all of the outrageous looking clothes the costume advisor told me to wear. Edward seemed to have found amusement in my embarrassment, and as for punishment, I started calling him 'Eddy'. The good thing about that was that he couldn't complain. 'Theodore's' nickname was 'Eddy', so he can't really tell me off for using it.

As for Angela, she had fun in the whole 'Hollywood experience'. I gave her a tour on Friday and Saturday, and on Sunday night, Edward, Angela and I settled in the beanbags of my Mini Amphitheater, and watched _all_ of the Harry Potter movies nonstop. Angela clearly had a blast, and Edward did too, but he was disconcerted while watching the fourth film. I couldn't blame him. One of the characters looked too much like him, and that character died.

Today, I'm on my ride home, back to Forks, with Angela fast asleep beside me. We couldn't ride on Wayne's jet again, so instead we had to book a flight. Not that I mind, we're on first class. Obviously, I had to take my wig off, seeing as first class or not, this plane is still public transport. I don't want to think about the crowd that would gather around me if they found out that Yasmin's on the plane. I wouldn't get a single moment of peace.

My phone vibrated, notifying me of an incoming text message. I knew it was Edward, but it didn't stop me from grabbing the phone to see who it was.

_Bella,_

_It pains me to know that your presence is only a mere cabin away. We're on the same plane, -_unfortunately, the plane tickets that Edward won from the competition wasn't a First Class ticket. I guess the company who founded the competition was a cheapskate – _but I can't see your beautiful face, or hear your beautiful voice. Sometimes, I wonder why Fate teases me so._

_Edward_

His message was sweet, but I couldn't help but roll my eyes in annoyance. I'm not annoyed at him, but at the stewardess in his cabin. She won't let him upgrade, saying that it's not allowed. Not allowed…pfft! I know very well that it is allowed, and I'm sure they could spare Edward a seat. There's plenty to spare.

"Excuse me," I raised my hand, calling a random flight attendant. A pretty redhead approached me, her face coated in make up. I can tell by her expression that she feels uncomfortable wearing so much.

"Yes ma'am," she said, her voice business like but it held a tone of kindness, unlike some other flight attendant in this plane. "What can I do for you? Would you like another glass of water?" she asked, spotting my empty glass.

"No, thank you," I declined her offer. "I was just wondering if I could have a pen and paper to umm, write with."

"We don't usually have a stack of stationery for the passengers, ma'am," she said slowly. I felt myself blush faintly, and then I began frowning. What am I supposed to do then? My frown deepened further. "But," I looked up at her, "I'm sure I can find something for you to use."

I muttered a thank you as the girl walked past me. A couple of minutes later, she came back with pen and paper in hand. Smiling gratefully, I took the items from her. The paper was scented, smelling faintly like coconut, or perhaps vanilla, I could not tell.

"The paper smells lovely," I said, stopping the woman from leaving. "Where did you get this from?" I asked, not being able to contain my curiosity. She blushed, ducking her head before murmuring an answer, an answer, unfortunately, that I couldn't hear. "Forgive me, I couldn't quite catch that."

"It came from my personal journal, ma'am," she said in a louder voice. I felt shocked. She went all the way to satisfy a favor that I asked of her? Wow, she's so selfless.

"What's your name?" I asked, wanting to know her name, obviously. Why else would I ask for her name?

"It's Martha, ma'am," she answered promptly.

Waving my hand, I scoffed. "No need for this 'ma'am' nonsense," I grinned, "It makes me feel older than I really am." I took off the lid of the pen and scribbled a quick note. "Here," I folded the letter and placed it in Martha's palm. "Take this to a friend of mine. His name is Theodore Mason. I don't know which class he's in, only that he's not in this Class."

"I'll be happy to do so," she said, ducking her head before leaving.

Martha had been gone for ten minutes. I guess she couldn't fine Edward. The excitement I was feeling from earlier was diminishing, and I felt myself slump in my seat. Grabbing my phone, I deliberated if I should text Edward, or just wait some more. Maybe Martha just got lost, or had another errand – a more important errand – to attend to.

"A delivery for Ms. Swan," a deep voice with a distinct British accent said. A small package dropped in front of me, and I didn't hesitate to unwrap it. I knew it was from Edward. Who else could it be? Angela's still asleep, and I doubt anyone else knows me from this flight.

I opened the lid, and inside the small golden box, was a piece of dark chocolate. I ate the chocolate, and it was heaven in my mouth. I studied the box, wondering what kind of chocolate I'm eating, but it held no label. It was completely blank.

"Excuse me," I said to the person who delivered the chocolate, "but I was wondering if you knew –" I stopped in my tracks. A flight attendant didn't deliver the chocolate. Edward did.

"Is the chocolate to your liking?" My head nodded up and down without my permission, as if it had a mind of its own. "Then perhaps, you'll enjoy the rest." He pecked me on the lips, before handing me a wide, rectangular brown box, with a red bow design. I opened it, and saw rows and rows of dark chocolate.

It looked positively scrumptious.

"Where did you get all of this?" I managed to ask after a moment of stuttering. Edward only grinned, settling himself on the chair beside me. I was in the middle, with Angela on my left, and Edward on my right. "Last time I checked, this plane has no gift shop…."

"No," Edward laughed, "it doesn't."

"So?" I asked, wanting him to explain. Where did he get the chocolates?

"So, what?"

"You know what I mean, Edward," I rolled my eyes. I popped a piece of chocolate in my mouth, sucking on the bitterness. Normally, I go for the milk chocolate, but dark chocolate is okay. In fact, it's more than okay. It's wonderful, even more so because Edward gave these particular ones to me.

"What _do_ you mean, Bella?"

I sighed and shook my head. Instead of pestering him, I decided on concentrating on munching on the chocolates. I couldn't get enough of them! I know I'll regret eating them all later, but I can't seem to bring myself to think of the consequences. What are a few pounds and rotten teeth worth anyway?

"Again, thank you so much, Bella," Angela said as she hugged me goodbye. We were at the front of her house, with Edward's Volvo driving us all the way from the Seattle airport. Apparently, Alice 'saw' us waiting for someone to pick us up, so she left the car in the parking lot when she went shopping a couple of days ago.

"Don't think about it," I said to Angela, squeezing her tightly. "I had fun, you had fun, Edward had fun – everyone had fun! Even Scooby had fun!" Angela shook her head when I brought up Scooby. We passed by a large billboard of Scooby Doo and his gang on the way up here, and I was quite hyper with the quick snack we had. Soda and I don't make a great mix.

"I'm not even going to complain," Angela sighed, "just keep the SD obsession on the DL." She looked behind her shoulders, and leaned closer to whisper conspiratorially, "They might think you're a tad," she crossed her eyes and did the cuckoo sign, "empty up in the attic."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Go inside Angela, and remember, we went on a one-sided exchange program with a high school in Phoenix."

"Yes, yes," Angela groaned. I giggled at her annoyance, but hey, you can't be too careful about these things. My, well, Yasmin's 'life' depends on it – her social life, I mean. "Phoenix, high school…nothing about Hollywood or seeing Paris Hilton in person, got it."

"You know," said Edward as I slid back inside the passenger's seat, "we didn't actually see Paris, only her feet."

"Meh," I shrugged, "doesn't really matter to people who aren't that accustomed to stardom life." I don't mean to put Angela down, but it's true. Her behavior, if not downright embarrassing, was a tad bit…not normal. I reach out to her though. I remember the feeling when I first entered the business. At thirteen years of age, I was full of mood swings and hormones, the regular for a budding teen.

"Do you want to be dropped off at your house or do you want to visit my family?" asked Edward as we neared a specific crossing. If we keep going and follow the highway, we'll reach the school, and further on, my house. If we turn the corner, then the road will lead to a dirt road towards Edward's house.

"I'd like to go home," I said, massaging my neck muscles, "if you don't mind. I'm quite tired and need some rest." I stretched my arms and savored the relief that I felt by doing so. We reached my home quickly, owing to Edward's preferred driving speed. Even after I threatened him that he will be endangering the life of a human (me), he still won't budge on the speed, claiming that it's slow enough already. If by some chance that the car would crash, Edward had promised he'll wrap his body around me so that I won't get hurt. The way he worded that particular sentence sent pleasant shivers throughout my body.

Stupid vampires and their need for speed…

"Here we are," Edward whispered softly. "I can see Charlie's not in. He says," he stared deeply into the distance, and I followed his gaze. There was something blue on the door, which I guessed was a note from Charlie. "…He's staying at the La Push reservation with his friend Billy until this Wednesday. He also says to drop him a line when you get back."

I opened the car door and, careful of the mud, approached the door and grabbed the note. It wasn't Charlie's handwriting, but more widely spaced and sharper…and is that a paw for the dot on the 'i's?

"Huh," I said out loud, "this isn't Charlie's handwriting."

"It's because Charlie didn't write it," Edward said, wrapping an arm around me. He nestled his head at the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. "Someone else did it for him, but I suggest you call him to make sure."

I noticed that Edward's nose was twitching, despite the lack of distance between us. He always said that I smelt delicious, flowery, but why does his facial expression say that he smells something horrible. I did take a shower this morning and before we left for the airport.

"Edward," I said, turning around in his arms to face him, "what's wrong?" I eased the wrinkles on his forehead with my fingers. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing," he said, shaking his head, "the place smells horrible, though. Like…" he sniffed and immediately, his nose scrunched up in disgust, "like wet dog."

"Okay one, Charlie and I don't own a dog, and two, I thought vampire drink animals."

"Yes, but this isn't canine dog that I'm smelling," he explained. "It's a different kind – the werewolf kind." His eyes bore into mine, trying to calculate my reaction. I was shocked to hear what he said. Werewolves? They were real? As in the ones that turn into half man half wolf beings during full moons?

I felt my mouth twitching to ask a question, but when I looked up and saw the little droplets of rain falling from the bright gray sky, I stopped. It's an odd feeling, watching them fall. It didn't rain at all in Hollywood, not once. All day during the week, and well into the night, the skies were as clear as glass. The stars were beautiful, I must admit, but I slightly missed the cloudy skies that Forks offer.

I laughed, feeling foolish. I can't believe I missed Forks, cold wet, dreary Forks.

"Bella," I focused back on Edward, and saw the concern in his eyes. "Bella, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Edward," I assured him. I stepped out of his embrace and hopped out the porch, feeling the raindrops fall on me right away. I spun around, my arms outstretched and mouth open in delight. "Oh," I gasped, stopping to ease myself from the dizziness. "I haven't done this for a long, long time!" In fact, the last time I did this was when I was twelve.

"Come inside, Bella!" Edward shouted over the rain. It had increased steadily, and the faint droplets had turned into pebble-sized bombshells. It hurt as it hit my skin, but the cold had numbed my body.

"Why?" I shouted back, giggling as I did so. I'm not sure if I'm just plain hyper, or it's the soda's doing. My drinking of soda can have long-term effects when given the right amount and time to settle. "It's fun out here! Join me, Edward! You're missing out!"

"You'll get sick!" he warned.

"I don't care!"

"You'll get a cold!"

"I said, I don't care," I huffed, crossing my arms. My hair bounced and some tendrils covered my eyes, but I still saw through them.

Smirking triumphantly, Edward said, "That means your singing voice won't be as good if you catch a cold."

A cold? Man, I haven't thought of that. If I get a cold, then my voice will be thick and stuffy, not to mention my nose will be running and I won't be able to breathe proper air. But is it worth it? The rain feels wonderful, and, I feel free. I haven't dance outside in the rain for the longest of times. I might not have a chance like this ever again. If I were in my right state of mind, I wouldn't be even considering doing this at all.

Dancing in the rain, who would be stupid enough to do that?

…Hyper me, of course, who else?

Seeing me falter for a reply, Edward beckoned me to come in. "Hurry up, Bella. The longer you're out there, the more likely you'll catch a cold."

I stared at him for a while, before reinforcing my crossed arms, and said in a strong, firm voice, "No." I ran to him and clutched his hands, not caring that I was splashing water everywhere and I was getting him wet. Vampires can't get sick anyway. "Edward Cullen, you are going to stay out in the rain with me and keep me company. And no, I don't care if I get sick. This is worth it."

"Bella…"

"C'mon, please?" I pouted and blinked slowly, trying to imitate Alice when she wanted something done her way. Her puppy dog pout it fool proof. No one could get passed it…and live. "It'll make my whole day…"

"I thought you wanted to rest," he eyed me suspiciously. I know he was all in for it, because I was dragging him out of the porch and into the yard. If he wasn't, then he could just use his vampire strength to stay put. Even better, he could've used his super speed to scoop me up and lock me inside my house. I wonder why he didn't think of that…or maybe he did, but didn't want to take away my freedom of choice. I sighed; he really is sweet that way.

"I can rest later, but this is now, and right now it's raining."

"I'm not sure…"

"Edward, feel the rain as it touches your skin! As a vampire, it must feel a hundred times more than what I'm feeling now, and yet, I feel great, and you're missing out on it!" I took a deep breath in, "Isn't it amazing?" I held out my hand in front of me and shaped it into a makeshift bowl. Water filled it immediately, and I splashed my face with it. "The feeling's wonderful, and no one else but you, can feel it."

Edward laughed, and spun me around in circles. It's pretty obvious he's given up. "Bella, Bella, Bella," he whispered to my ear. "You keep me on my toes…that's one of the things that attract me to you."

"Oh?" I asked, pressing myself closer to his body. I'd straddled him a long time ago. "One of the things? What else have you got, Mr. Cullen?" I dared myself to whisper seductively on his ear. I've never done that to him before, never done that to anyone, really, and this is my first time of outright flirting. It's usually Edward who's sending shivers throughout my body, not the other way around. But, by the way he's stiffened under me, I'm guessing it's a completely different story.

"For one," he said quietly, "your mind is blocked, meaning I can't read what you're planning on doing next. I like spontaneity in my so-called life. "

"Hmm, and what else…?" I boldly kissed his jaw.

"You're outstandingly brave, being in the presence of vampires for hours on end. Humans habitually run away when they're mere meters away from us."

"And…?" I nuzzled his neck, and breathed in his scent. I loved the way he smells. It reminds me of honey, polished wood, and maybe a slight hint of lavender… I couldn't tell.

"And your life is unpredictable, and I mean that in a good way. Now that I know you're a successful singer/songwriter, and a beloved icon to the masses, I can't help but think that you can do anything you want. You might be singing songs now, but in the future, you might own record labels, direct movies, star in them even," – does he know about Mr. Banks' proposition? – "Or maybe…" he took a deep breath, and lowered me gently back to the ground. He still held me around the waist, his dirty butterscotch eyes boring into mine. I didn't let go of him, only wrapping my soaking arms around his neck.

"Maybe what?" I asked, urging him to say whatever it is he's trying to say.

"Maybe in the future, you'll be happy with your own family…" he looked away, staring sightlessly behind me. It's like he's seeing something in his head, a possible future that I can't seem to see. "Your own children, and a loving husband by your side."

"Is that an offer?" I hesitantly asked, my fingers hand frozen, not from the cold, but from the shock. Is he asking me to marry him? Should I say yes? Am I ready for this? Am I old enough to get tied up? Before I even managed to straighten out my thoughts, Edward growled.

"No," he said through gritted teeth. It was such a violent noise, that I nearly jumped away in fright. Thankfully, Edward is still holding me around the waist. "Children aren't in my near future, not ever," he stated, "vampires simply can't bear children. But you," he looked at me, and I saw the pain in his eyes, "_you _can. Humans _can_ bear children. If you think about it, you can have a happy future…you don't need me."

What did he just say? How dare he say that? Me…not needing him? Preposterous! Like what he said at the forest when I confronted him: I am his personal brand of heroine. And guess what, Edward? You're mine too. I'm addicted to you.

"You deserve someone who can give you choices in life, not restrictions, like what I'm giving to you. I –"

"Shut up," I barked out. Edward stopped speaking, looking quite affronted. I did interrupt him after all, and with such a force behind my voice. "You are going to listen to me, and you are going to listen good. My future, whatever it might be, _will_ have an Edward Cullen in it. I don't care if I have children or not; bearing children haven't crossed my mind at all. What matters to me, is that you," I poked him lightly on the chest, "are my future, and a future without you," I poked him again, "is like the night sky without the calming light of the moon."

"But please, Bella," he begged, "reconsider this choice. Think about what you're giving up if you choose to be with me. It might not be obvious now, but in the long shot…" he sighed, "You won't know what you're missing."

"Hey," I smiled up at him gently, "let me make my own decisions. I'll do what you say and think about it, but I'm warning you, it won't do any good."

"That's all I ask." He hugged me closer to him, and together, we danced in the rain.

After a while, I raised my head from his chest and asked curiously, "Do you hear that?" I strained my ears to listen harder, "It sounds like guitars…"

"Bella, I can't hear anything," he was looking around, trying to spot anyone around the vicinity. "Are you sure it's not in your head."

I locked eyes with him, and then suddenly it hit me. It's all in my head. The guitars are in my head, and they are playing a fantastic melody. Rapidly, words from our earlier conversation began blending with the tune. I can feel a new song being created, and it's happening inside my head.

"Edward," I said seriously, "I need a guitar. Quick."

**A/N: Can anyone guess what song she's thinking about? I'll give ya'll three clues: it's not on of Miley's songs, that's for sure. It's kind of old, a couple years tops, and if you guys are avid television watchers, there's a huge chance that you've encountered this song before. Got it yet? Because I have…lol.**

**=]**

**PS. And did anyone know that Robert Pattinson was modeling when he was 12? I mean, he looked fit! Can anyone say, "Swoon!" Hmm, at least I think he was hott.**


	38. Edward, as Tarzan?

**A/N: Yay! Another new chapter! Okay, to those who don't know what the song I was talking about in the previous chapter, it''s going to be revealed somewhere in this chapter. A huge thumbs up to those who figured it out! I also want to give a thimbs up for those who took their time in reviewing. They really do make me feel better. I'm quite sick right now, a flu like thing (but thankfully not A(H1N1)!). I look forward to the reviews nearly everyday! Lol...**

**To answer some particular reviews:**

**edwardcullenismyrockstar: You know what? I sometimes wish the same thing. I feel like my imagination's not good enough for the author's story, and I just want everyone who hasn't read it to see it on TV...**

**-xX-Blonde ambitionxXx-: I think I'm too young to actually publish a book, but I hope it's in my near future. Fingers crossed!!**

**IssaWorldOfCrazyQueen: Wow, I did not understand your review, but thanks anyway! Tell all your friends about this story! Lol.**

**Lady Lily of Darkness: I totally agree with you. Edward cannot just disappear for the most of the film! =D**

**Schay: I don't know how I'm going to keep my head from getting bigger with reviews like this, but THANK YOU so, so, so much!!**

**Sidetrackted Shay: Any relation to 'Schay'? Anyway, thanks for what you said. I like maintaining the surprise, and sometimes, I don't even know there's a surprise because it's in my head. Lol.**

Bella Montana – Chapter 38

"Bella!" Jessica screamed when she caught sight of me, "So? How was it! Angela's been tight lipped about it! It's like she's hiding some sort of secret…" Her eyes bugged out in realization. "Ehmigosh," she squeaked, "there is a secret! Oh, what is it about? Was there a _fling_? Were there any cute guys? I mean, it's sunny in Phoenix, right? There must be tan guys in that school…"

"Jessica," I sighed, "can you please wait until I'm out of the car?" She nodded, and stepped back. I looked behind her and saw the apologetic expression on Angela's face, and the amused one in Lauren's. I can tell that she's excited, but she's reeling it in. If only Jessica's a bit more like her.

I rolled the window back up, successfully blocking my view of everyone in the parking lot, and vice versa.

"Wish me luck," I said to Edward, who in turn smiled encouragingly at me. His hair was back to its normal bronze color, and his face was pale again. No makeup. "I'm sure I'm going to need a lot of it."

"Good luck," he said, and kissed me on my temple. "I'll see you in our first class."

"Which is History," I supplied, "yikes." As much as I love learning about American History, I don't think I can stand another lecture about the bloody wars the country's been through. Isn't it enough that I've sat through WWI, but WWII too? Anne Franks was good and all, but I've had enough with the brutality of the Nazis.

I climbed out of the car and approached my friends. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, so I paused and took it out. I got a message…from Angela? I sent her a confused look, which she replied to by rolling her hands to urge me on.

What are you trying to say, Angela?

I clicked the open message button, and the text read: _I tried to be vague about the 'exchange program' but I think I slipped when I said something about a tour around the town and Yasmin…I'm sorry!_

Sighing to myself, I pocketed the phone. How am I going to cover this up? Plastering a smile on my face, I approached my girl friends.

"Hey guys," I greeted the girls, "long time, no see. How's your week been?" I hugged Lauren first, and then Jessica, who seems to be buzzing at the prospect of new gossip. I swear, she's going to give Alice a run for her money on over activeness.

"Oh, same old, same old," Lauren said offhandedly, "and from what I've heard, yours was more exciting."

"Yes!" Jessica squealed, "What's this about Yasmin and a tour? Did you meet her? Did you get her autograph? Is her hair really silky, like what Mike said? Ooh! Is she really going out with Jesse McCartney?"

"What?" I chocked out in chock. Where did that come from? I barely know Jesse in passing, and now he's my boyfriend? I'm sorry, but that's just…unexpected. He's good looking and all, but compared to Edward, who'd want to chose him?

"Ignore that last part," Lauren instructed, "Jess just heard this article in the 'net that Jesse's got a crush on Yasmin. Whatever," she flipped her hand, "he's not good enough for her. Anyway, did you see her?"

"Erm, no," I shook my head, my face acquiring a look that's more appropriate for a funeral. "I'm sorry, but it's just a big misunderstanding. You see, there was a school tour/field trip to the Grand Canyon, and Angela here," I nudged said girl on the side, who smiled awkwardly, "thought she saw Yasmin, but it turned out it was just a look-alike."

"Y-yeah," Angela said, stammering slightly, "She had the blonde hair and the stylish clothing, but when I – when I approached her for her autograph, I saw that the nose was all wrong. It definitely wasn't her."

"Oh," both Jessica and Lauren said. They bowed their heads together, as if mourning their pet cat. Do they even have a pet cat?

"Well, anyway…" After some time, Jessica bounced back to her bubbly self. "Did you hear…?" Here's to a busy Wednesday school day. I'm not sure if I'm going crazy, but I think I've missed Jessica's chatter. I exchanged a look with Alice from across the parking lot. She had the look of sympathy on her face.

Right, I've gone crazy.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ I packed all my stiff back inside my bag, thankful that it's time for lunch already. A girl can learn about Algebra so much until she spontaneously combusts. Mr. Kindling was very enthusiastic in his teaching, smiling widely whenever someone got an answer right.

"I see you've enjoyed Mr. Kindling's class," Edward commented quietly as we both exited the small classroom.

"Yeah, sure," I answered sarcastically. "Finding the area of a circle…so fascinating." I heaved my bag higher up my shoulder, for it was teetering closely off. "Gah," I groaned, "all these books are torture to carry around – oh," I paused my rant as Edward carried my bag for me. Blushing, I muttered a quick thank you.

"No problem, Bella," he grinned crookedly, "it's my pleasure to assist you."

"Yes, but you wouldn't have to do that if this place had lockers." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Forks High School is such a great school with great teachers, students, and lessons. What it lacks is money to buy renovations. I guess the small population doesn't help at all.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Edward. I blinked out of my thoughts, and realized that we were already at the cafeteria, in line for my lunch. Edward was carrying two trays on each hand, one for me and on for him. I like to call his tray his 'prop'. It's not like he eats the food that he puts on it.

"Oh, nothing much," I answered him. I took my tray out of his hands, grabbing a salad, sandwich and a bottle of water. I don't feel like eating much right now. "I was just thinking about how the school needs a few changes, is all."

"What kind are you talking about?" he asked, "Because I'm thinking about a change in students." I looked up at him quizzically, but once I saw his eyes glued on Mike, all questioning thoughts left my mind.

"Just let him be," I said, tugging on his arm so that he'll move. I don't think the students behind us are appreciating the blockade that is Edward. "He not doing any harm."

"Says the human who can't read minds," came Edward's jab. He draped his free arm over my shoulders protectively, growling as we neared the table.

"Hey," I warned. "Stop growling. You're attracting unwanted attention." I kissed him briefly on the cheek as a brief goodbye, before I sent him to sit with his siblings. He was already sitting at his table when I noticed that he was still carrying my bag. 'Meh,' I thought, 'I'll get it back from him after lunch.'

"Bella!" Angela greeted, patting the seat beside her, "nice of you to join us."

I sat down and began eating my lunch. The table talk for today was about an upcoming dance, which I'm not that sure about. Wasn't the Founders' Dance just over a month ago? For a school that looks like it is lacking in budget, it sure does host a lot of socials. I won't be surprised if there's going to be a Christmas Formal, or something of the sort.

"So Bella," Lauren gushed, "are going to the dance or are you squirming out of this one, too?" Jessica, hearing the question, turned away from her conversation with Eric and scoffed derisively.

"No," she practically screamed, "you are going to this dance, and that's final!"

Before I even had a chance of getting a word in, Angela said, "Please come. It's the Halloween Dance, meaning you can dress up and stuff. It'll be F-U-N, fun!"

"And," added Lauren, "you already have a date…" She looked behind her to look at _my boyfriend_ in a way that I didn't want her to do, ever. I bit my response back, thankful that no one, not even Angela, had noticed. "He looks like he'll make a good Tarzan."

I raised my eyebrows at that comment. Tarzan? Does that mean she wants to see him dressed in a… I kicked Lauren swiftly under the table.

"Say that again," I threatened in a low voice, "and I swear," I glared at her, "a kick in the shin's not all your getting." I can't believe she just said that about Edward! My Edward! I mean, I can't control her thoughts, but that doesn't me she has to verbalize them.

"Gosh, Bella," Lauren whined, "Take a chill pill; I was just joking." At the blazing look in my eyes, she flinched and quickly averted her eyes, muttering lowly, unknowingly that I could hear her. "Wow, they must be going serious…never thought that would happen."

"Jess," Angela quickly picked up the remnants of the conversation and started up a new one. "What're you going to be? I hope you're now going as Marilyn Monroe again."

"Nu-uh," Jessica shook her head with extra attitude, "I'm going to be someone else this year."

"What?" the three girls, Jessica, Lauren and I, leaned in closer to find out.

"Well, you know that Scooby Doo billboard thing on the road to Seattle?" Angela exchanged gleeful looks, but kept our mirth in, trying to look serious. "I'm going to be Daphne, y'know…the redhead?"

"Ohemgee," Lauren said, "you're kidding. That's so juvenile." Lauren flipped her hair over her shoulders. Jessica, looking quite hurt, pretended to hide it by nudging the girl back.

"Hey, you're the one who wants to be a mermaid."

"Yes, but not the Disney mermaid, Aurel, Aurora, or whatever her name is." – "Her name is Ariel," I wanted to say, but I tactfully kept my mouth shut. I'm still angry with Lauren. – "I'm going as a plain mermaid, and besides, red hair doesn't go with my complexion."

"How about you, Angela?" I asked the girl quietly. She was picking at her food, not really eating any of the mystery meat. Can't say I feel different. What _is_ inside that mystery meat? I hope it's not dead cats (or dogs) that you find on the road, squished to death by lumbering trucks.

"I-I'm not sure yet," she mumbled, "I'm not even sure if I'm going."

"Why?" I asked. My head was slowly filling with thoughts as to why Angela's could – or would – not go. Is it because of Eric? I see he's grown quite fond of Jessica over the course of our absence.

"For one thing," she glanced at Eric and Jessica, who were conversing deeply. I nodded my head in understanding. My guess was right. "And second," she sighed and pushed her plate away, "if I did have a costume in mind, I won't be able to afford to buy the things to make it. My brother's birthday is next week, and my parent's budget's kinda tight."

My face lit up with an idea. "Well…" I drawled, but Angela talked over me before I could even say another word.

"No!"

"What?!" I asked, "I didn't even say anything!"

"It doesn't matter if you say what you're going to say or not," Angela rolled her eyes, "because I know what it is and I don't like it. You've done enough for me." She smiled sheepishly at me.

After a while, I said, "I won't mind, you know."

"No," she said, still firm in her decision. I tried to dissuade her, but she's too stubborn to admit defeat. Either that, or _I'm _too stubborn to admit defeat.

"Fine." I jutted my chin out. I finished the last of my food and grabbed my water bottle. "This conversation isn't over yet, Webber," I mock warned and winked at her. I approached the Cullen table quickly, only having a couple of minutes left until lunch ended, and I want to tell Edward something. Something that Lauren said had spurred my imagination.

Sitting at the empty seat beside Edward, I reached over and snatched a carrot stick. I said hi to everyone, and they all said hi back, except for Rosalie, who just tentatively smiled back and nodded in acknowledgement.

"That's not yours," Alice commented, staring at the half eaten carrot stick in my hand. I shrugged, saying that it's not like anyone's going to eat it. "Whatever, Bella. What brings you here?"

I winked at her before turning to Edward.

"You are not wearing a loincloth on this Halloween Dance," I stated firmly, but my face betrayed the confidence I felt. Why, oh why, do I have to blush now? Looking steadily into Edward's unblinking gaze, and trying as hard as I can to not look at any of his family members, I continued what I was going to say. "So I suggest you get yourself something appropriate for that dress Alice had mentioned on my birthday, or I swear I will hire the CIA, the FBI, Scotland Yard, the Men in Black _and_ the Ghost Busters to ward away the swarm of teenage girls full of hormones."

"How, pray tell, will you be able to get on hold of all of them?" asked Edward curiously. I could see the twinkle in his eye that he's trying to hide, so I decided to humor him. Glancing warily around, I reached into my bag and took out a pen and paper, and wrote in miniscule writing: I know the President of the United States.

"If that's the case," he fought the corners of his mouth to stay down, "then explain to me how you're going to contact the Ghost Busters. I'm not sure they exist."

Rolling my eyes, I stuffed the pen and paper back inside my bag, and said, "Y'know Eddy," I was too into my words that I missed the sharp intake of breath from everyone around us, "for someone who has the brilliant memory of a vampire, you can be pretty clueless. New York, duh! You find freaks in there all the time!"

Edward smirked his signature crooked smile, and proceeded to wrapping his arms around my waist, successfully pulling me closer to him. "I think that's the closest to an invitation I can receive from you, Bella. So…" my heart stopped beating, awaiting Edward's answer, "…yes, I'll go to the dance with you." My heart started beating again. "You'll have to like me in a tuxedo. That's all that Alice has got planned for me."

"Oh, Eddy, Eddy, Eddy," I shook my head mockingly, as if telling off a three year old kid, or maybe Emmett. "How long will it take for you to process that I like you in anything?" I leaned in closer, and whispered, "I'll have to draw the line on the loincloth, though." Giggling, I pulled back and said, "It's way too George of the Jungle for me."

I glanced at Alice, who was seated right in front of me, and saw that shocked look on her face. I looked beside her, and saw that Jasper was in the same condition, and by the looks of it, Emmett, and even Rosalie, are too.

"What's happening," I whispered out. This seemed to snap everyone out of their trances, because they all jumped and began talking over each other.

"The Ghost Busters?!" shrieked Alice. "The Men in Black – CIA! FBI! And Scotland Yard's in Europe! How the –"

"How come you're allowed to call him 'Eddie'!" whined Emmett.

"The apocalypse has started. Edward finally gains a nickname…" muttered Jasper.

"Bella, you're my new hero."

Of all the comments Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice gave, I was shocked by Rosalie's the most. I'm her new hero? What did I exactly do? It's not like I got her a new car (anything she might consider as better than her ostentatious red convertible), or gave her an all expense paid shopping spree. Although, the latter part of the sentence before is more suitable for Alice – shopping and her are inseparable.

"Umm," I eloquently said, after realizing that I haven't said a word in five straight minutes. "Thanks? But why am I your new hero, exactly?" I flinched as four intense gazes of four intensely glaring vampires met my weak human eyes.

"Eddy!" I yelped, "help!" And I hid inside Edward's arms, with him laughing at my immature behavior. I scowled, let's see him try and not be scared as four vampires glare at you. Of course, he's a vampire himself, so my point's kind of moot.

The bell rang somewhere in the distance.

"Bella," he laughed, "it's time for our next lesson."

Computer class…yippee. I'd rather face the four vampires right now than the endless technical terms that will probably try and kill me. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett might probably kill me with mercy, the technical terms on the other hand…not so much.

**A/N: I was a bit...hyper...when I wrote the stuff near the end. It was late at night, and I had a can of pop... Hehehe... Just a note about the two spelling if Eddy (Eddie): this will be explained soon, if not in the sequel. If you can't figure out why it's spelled like that already, of course. I have some sad news, everyone! I'm only going until chapter forty, so this story will end soon! Waaah!**

**But! Oh yes, the big but!**

**That means the sequels coming! Yay! Something to look forward too!**

**Please review!**

**=]  
**


	39. Jasper's Realization

**A/N: Oh, my, gosh...she's back! Hi! I'm here, and no, I'm not dead. At least, I hope so...hehehe. This is the second to last chapter *sob* and currently, I'm halfway through the last one. Thank you for all the reviews, people. You have my love! I'm sorry that I couldn't update immediately, school's been getting in the way, like it always does. This time, I mean it in a good way. I won the election for a Student Council Officer...yay me! Anyway, here's the story:**

**Disclaimer: Too lazy, please read previous disclaimers.**

Bella Montana – Chapter 39

I heard my phone buzz gently on my desk, and I hurried to pick it up. It's nearly eleven, the normal time for Edward to be here, inside my room, but sadly, he's still MIA. I just hope nothing's happened to him. He said he'll try to get off hunting early, but he's over an hour late.

"Hello?" I asked excitedly, only to be replied by an overeager voice. Great, it's the wrong Cullen, not to mention the wrong gender. "Alice," I groaned, "what now?" I want to be with Edward so bad, and it's making me cranky. I want to hear his voice, see that comforting crooked smile of his. Why is life being cruel to me?

"Oh, nothing," Alice said offhandedly, "I was just wondering when you'll come over to our house tomorrow to get ready for the dance. Jasper needs some time to hunt before that, and it is imperative I schedule the times right."

"You don't have to worry, Alice," I said as I jumped on my bed, "I'll just get ready here, at home." I breathed in the roomy smell of my bedroom. I love my room. I've grown quite attached to it over the months. "And besides, my dad wants to me to be here so that he can 'talk'," I did air quotes in the air, even though Alice can't see them through the phone, "to Edward. This is my first high-school dance for the year – first high school dance ever. He's quite excited."

"Who?" Alice giggled, "Edward or Charlie?"

"Charlie, of course!" I giggled with her. "He wants to be the father who glares at his daughter's date as he reminds said date to treat his daughter like a princess."

"As if Edward needs reminding," scoffed Alice, "he treats you like a princess all the time."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I said, rolling off my bed. "Speaking of princesses, I need that beautiful dress here tomorrow morning, so drop it off before you go hunting, please?" I tried to picture myself wearing a beautiful dress, my hand on Edward's propped up elbow, but I can't seem to be able to. Alice had kept the dress away from me, ever since my birthday, so I don't know what it looks like.

"Sure thing, Bella," Alice said, "and I'll bring a picture for you to copy the make up. Your costume is not exactly modern."

"How so?" I asked, curious. Am I going to be dressed like a cavewoman? I hope not. "It's not ridiculously old, right? No loincloths?"

"You're still on about that?" I could _hear_ her roll her eyes. "It's not that old a dress and I promise you'll love it. It goes amazingly with your skin tone. For your shoes, I want you to wear that silver pair –"

"Which one?" I asked, "I've got quite a few, if you know what I mean." I glanced at the door that leads to Yasmin's closet and smiled wistfully to myself. I've got a couple of silver shoes, and reds, blue, greens, maybe a few other colors of the rainbow, too.

"The _silver_ pair, not gray or silvery, but the _silver pair,_" Alice insisted, and I felt my eyebrows knit with confusion.

"Sure, I'll go looking for it tonight." I fought off a yawn, but unfortunately, Alice heard me. She ordered me to go back to bed, despite my protests of wanting to see Edward before I do.

"_Wait!"_ I heard Emmett on the other line, _"I want to ask Bella something! Hold the line!"_

"Emmett?" I asked into the phone. "Er, hi?"

"Oh, hi Bella!" he shouted loudly. I had to keep the phone at arms length, not wanting to be deafened so early in my life. "I want to tell you something!"

"Well, eesh, you don't have to shout, Emmett," I muttered once he lowered his volume. "I mean, I might be meters away but technology these days. It's advanced, if you didn't know that already."

"Great sarcasm, little human," he chuckled, "you learned that from me."

I rolled my eyes. No, I didn't. I was sarcastic before I met him…I think; just not as much.

"If you want to say something," I said, sitting cross legged on my bed, "say something now or forever hold your pee." I laughed at my joke. I can't believe I just said that.

"Bella," Emmett boomed, "I can't believe you just said that…and vampires don't pee! But sure, I'll say whatever I need to say. You know how Edward let's you call him Eddie…?"

I don't like where this is going… I bit my lip.

"Well, I'm planning on starting calling him that soon, so maybe…"

I repeat: I do not like where this is going. Edward doesn't like it when people don't call him by his full name. It just so happens that I've got protection. I'm his _human_ girlfriend, meaning he can't wrestle me. Emmett, on the other hand, he can.

"Nu-uh," I shook my head violently, "no tips. You know he hates it when he's called Eddie. Isn't this the third time you talked to me about this?"

"Yes, but –"

"So when is it going to go through your thick head?" I asked, grinning at the chance to reprimand the man. "Thou shall not call Edward 'Eddie'. It's the eleventh commandment."

"There are only Ten Commandments, Bella."

"I know that…but I didn't think you would."

"Still," he whined. It was an awful sound. Emmett whining…I'm going to have nightmares. "How come you can call him Eddie?! I want to call him Eddie! I hate you, you know! You stole my Eddie!"

"Tell Emmett I was never his," a deep, cold voice said, making me jump ten feet in the air. I began saying his name, but Edward placed a cold finger on my lips, hindering me from uttering even a small 'hi'. I can't see his face yet, since it's hidden by the shadows, but I can feel his eyes on me.

"Em-Emmett…" I faltered over my words, "Ed-Edward was n-never y-yours."

"Good," Edward said, "now tell him that his plan is going to fail."

"Y-your plan is going to f-fail…" I mumbled to the phone.

"And his jeep is going to take a beating if he dares try to take the plan into action."

"Jeep…death…try…plan…" I said, but I don't think I made much sense. On the other line, Emmett was trying to talk to me. I can't hear him. No words were entering my ears, except for Edward's. Man, I'm in so deep. I threw the phone on the floor, effectively ending the call, and said, "Edward…"

Edward stepped forward, letting my dim lamp light up his ethereally handsome face. He placed a welcoming kiss on my forehead and lifted me up. He placed me on my bed, tucking the covers around me. "It's time for the human to sleep," he whispered. "You've got a busy day tomorrow."

Gosh, he doesn't know what he does to me.

"Hey, it's your day too…"

"Yes, but unlike you, I don't need to sleep."

He climbed on top of the covers, lying beside me, and soon, I fell fast asleep.

I woke up to the grey of the clouds and the loud pitter patter of the rain against the house, and I groaned out in disapproval. I don't want to wake up. I was having a wonderful dream of Edward and me walking along a beach in the Bahamas, and he, being a vampire, was sparkling like diamonds. Why do I have to wake up now? I looked to my left and saw no Edward. I propped myself up with my elbow, and saw a note on the pillow where his head should be.

"'I'm sorry to leave early, my Bella'," I read the letter out loud, "'but Carlisle wanted to speak to me in person about a trying matter. Alice will be there some time in the afternoon to drop off your dress. I would do it myself but she doesn't want me to see the dress either, complaining how much trouble she had spent trying to hide the image from her mind so I wouldn't be able to read it. The only clue I have if its description is its color, and no, I am not telling you what it is.'" I felt a frown on my face, which was quickly replaced by a smile.

'I'd see the dress sooner or later,' I assured myself, 'I _am_ the one who's supposed to wear it.'

As I showered under the hot steamy water, I found myself humming to a new tune. It wasn't any of my songs, but it sounded like it's one of mine. While I changed, images of a piano and a guitar kept popping up in my mind's eye. My subconscious, I think, is trying to tell me something.

I took my guitar from its stand and began strumming the tune I was humming in the shower. Surprisingly, it flew from my fingers gracefully, as if it was alive, and it was just begging to be played, to be heard. The tune slowly became two tunes, and two tunes slowly became a song, and as the song progressed, words were incorporated to it.

Finally, after – I checked the clock, and saw that it was ten o'clock – two hours of continuous work, I have finished a song, and a brilliant song, if I do say so myself. It's like the song epiphany, as I dubbed it, that I had at the beginning of the month with 'Unwritten'. A tune just pops into my head, and by some miracle, it's on paper, with words along with it.

Edward would've loved to watch me make this song. He said he found it 'captivating' as I do my work.

'Edward!' my brain screamed. 'He'd love to hear the new song!'

I hurriedly changed into something presentable and stuffed my phone into the back pocket of my jeans, snatching my guitar and strapping it around my body before exiting my room. I ran down the stairs, miraculously not tripping as I did so, and grabbed my scooter keys from the kitchen counter. I drove quickly to Edward's house, not as quickly as a speedaholic vampire, but quickly that I managed to do it in record time despite the pouring rain.

"Edward!" I shouted, "Edward! Open the door! I want to show you something!" I tried to not squeal in delight as I waited for the door to open. "Oh!" I screamed as Edward appeared in the doorway, his hair tousled as always. I hugged him in excitement, squeezing as hard as I could.

"Whoa there, Bella," he laughed, spinning me into the house. "What's got you excited? And you are soaking wet; didn't you use a raincoat? It's pouring out."

I stepped back and fished the papers from my jacket pocket. "This," I shoved the papers into his hands. He read through them, a smile on his face as he hummed some of the notes out loud. "I wrote a piano part – though I'm not sure if they are correctly done – because I felt like it should be a duet between the piano and the guitar. The words," I breathed in, having run out of breath, "the words might not pertain to us as much, but it's also for the young girls out there who found their other half. It's kind of universal, so I hope you don't mind. I'm planning on it being part of my new album, along with Unwritten."

I looked up at him, and saw him looking back down at me. "So…" I said after some time. "Do you like?"

"I sounds promising, Bella," he smiled, "Do you mind if I play it?" I nodded, and he walked me over to his piano, situated in the living room. I noticed that the room was empty, and I briefly wondered where everyone was, until of course, I heard Edward begin playing scales. "If you're wondering where everyone was," he said, "they're over at the large field, playing a quick game of baseball before joining Jasper in hunting. I wanted to join, but Alice said it will be more beneficial if I stay at home." He laughed, as if finally understanding a joke after a long time of thinking.

I felt myself blush. Was my face so obvious that I was wondering where the rest of his family was? And I hope that it wasn't because of me that Edward had to stay behind. He had told me many times that he enjoyed playing sports with his family.

"So they won't be here to listen to this song of yours," he continued, and my heart fluttered faster. That thought haven't crossed my mind. Dread coursed through my body. If everyone was here, and I just burst through the door, babbling about the song, I might've revealed my secret. I bit my lip, uncomfortable with my stupidity.

"Th-thank you for reminding me," I said, settling on top of the piano and trying to get comfy with my guitar on my lap. "It slipped my mind through all the excitement. I wonder though," I strummed the string idly, "what would've happened if your family was here to hear me babble fast like Jessica."

"They'd either think you've gone crazy," he grinned playfully, "or they'd grill you for your words. You used 'album' so they'll wonder how on earth you got an album." He arranged the various papers on the ledge carefully, ready for him to read them.

"Hmmm…" I strummed a random chord. "You ready?" At Edward's nod, I began playing the appropriate chords. Edward too, began playing, and I must say, we sounded great together. The intro came and went, and so I started singing, _"How did I get here? I turned around, and there you were. I didn't think twice, or rationalize. 'Coz somehow I knew…"_

Edward blended his voice with mine, singing along at random, yet suitable times. I've never heard him sing before. He only talked, or hummed to me, never sang. His voice was even better than what talking has allowed me to hear. Heavenly seems like an inadequate word to describe his voice right now. I don't even think my own is even good enough to sing with him, and still, he allows me to.

When the song ended, and the last sound vibrated away and dissipated into the air, I smiled hugely and asked quietly, "Do you like it?"

"You asked that question already," he said, brushing the stray tendrils of hair off of my face. I felt myself starting to blush.

Shrugging, I said, "I want to hear your opinion again. It's the one that matters the most at the moment." I grinned sheepishly, because soon, I would have to hear the opinions of Agnes, and the other people that I need to gain the approval of for this song.

"In that case," he brought his face closer, and my own face also seems to be moving closer to his. "That song sounds fantastic. 'One in a Million' is going to be a hit."

"Thanks," I said, leaning closer further. Our lips met, and they danced around each other, as if they were dancing to the tune Edward and I was just playing moments before.

"A-hem," four collected coughs ended our intimate moment. It came as a shock to me, so I jumped and unluckily, I fell off the piano. I would've been nursing a sore bum for the Halloween Dance if it weren't for Edward's quick speed and quick thinking. He caught me, just moments before I reached the hard floor.

Moaning, I mumbled to his chest, "I can't believe it happened _again_…" He only laughed, saying that this time, he at least caught me. I thanked him profusely for that. Falling on my bum would be total embarrassment for me.

"So this falling while kissing thing happened before?" a loud, booming voice that could only belong to Emmett, resounded around the room. Oh, I forgot they were here. I peeked over Edward's shoulder, and saw Alice (who was grinning like a Cheshire cat), Rosalie, impassive as always, Jasper, who looks like he's having an epiphany, and Emmett, who was laughing his socks off. "Wow, Edward," I noted how he didn't use 'Eddie', "your girlfriend is hilarious."

That particular comment earned him a hard smack on the upside of the head from none other than Rosalie. She's on my good book right now. Serves Emmett right…making fun of me.

"Anyone care to explain?" Rosalie said, her voice casual, yet there's an underline tone of 'you better answer my question or you're dead meat'. She walked gracefully to the piano and read over Edward's shoulder. I quickly stuffed the papers away from sight and kept my gaze low. I don't want to meet anyone's eyes right now.

"Edward was entertaining me," – Emmett made a suggestive comment, which would've earned him another smack on the head if it weren't for the fact that Rosalie was so far away – "by playing his piano. That's all." My voice was back to its deep tone, and a steady blush adorned my face as I told the lie. I don't like it when I have to lie to the Cullens. I know their secret, and still, they don't know mine.

"She's lying," Jasper said out loud. "She's uncomfortable about lying, but she's lying nonetheless." I felt his eyes on me, and I cringed inwardly to myself. It was like he was scrutinizing me, trying to find something out of the ordinary. Not able to take it anymore, I met with his eyes, only to find that they jumped from me to Edward. Edward nodded from beside me, and it became apparent that they were having a mental conversation.

"What are you agreeing to?" I asked him quietly, though it was quite useless. Vampires were in the room.

"Jasper has realized it," he told me, and I felt my heart did a little jiggle. It sank first, for Jasper now knows of my secret; but, it jumped as I thought of how he knowing was making me happy. Maybe I'd feel the same if the other Cullens knew about my secret too.

"H-how did you find out? And, umm, are you all right, with…it?" I asked Jasper curiously, cocking my head to the side. Alice was still grinning by his side, and Emmett – poor thing – was looking at everyone with a confused look in his eyes. Rosalie, on the other hand, was staring hard at the papers behind my back. I don't doubt that she knows my secret now too.

"When Edward came back from his trip to Hollywood a few weeks ago, he seemed…" he blinked, trying to search for the right word to use, "changed. I noticed that every time Alice listens to Yasmin's songs, instead of sensing negative feelings about the singer, he felt the exact opposite."

I felt my eyebrows rise at this. I knew Edward didn't like Yasmin at all, but it's still unnerving to know. He might not have hated Yasmin, but he had disliked her…and all because I sell her clothes of eBay. I smiled fondly at that. It all sounds so silly now that I word it like that.

"He actually began listening to the songs himself, and even spent time watching the music videos when it's being played on MTV. The change was too hard to ignore, so I confronted him one night," I sent a fleeting look at Edward. How come I wasn't informed of this? "And Edward said that his opinion of the celebrity has changed as he got to know her. I –" Jasper paused and looked at Edward. "I thought he was cheating on you, but actually," he laughed, which was deep and rumbling, "he never was. You were the same person!"

"So now that everyone knows," I sighed resignedly, "there's no point really, in trying to speak like this." I cleared my throat and began speaking in my normal voice again. "No use for this thing, too," I said as I took my faux glasses of and pocketed them.

"How do you explain the hair?" Rosalie asked, "You can't have dyed it every time you need the color changed."

Before I got the chance to open my mouth to answer, Alice had yelled, "It's a wig! Yasmin's hair is just a wig, and Bella's natural color is brown. It's clever, really, and not that easy to spot unless you're looking for it!"

I couldn't help but let out a small chortle at her cheeriness. I guess she's happy that she can talk about my secret freely, at least to her family only. It must've been hard on her, knowing something that no one else does, keeping a secret for such a long time.

We all talked about my double life throughout the rest of the morning, and when lunchtime came, Alice gave me a delicious bowl of spaghetti and sauce. Emmett had finally caught on after a while, doing a happy jig in the middle of the room when he did so. It was a funny sight, but I didn't dare laugh out loud.

My happy day, however, was ruined when Alice announced that it was time for me to start getting ready. I checked the clock, and saw that it was only two in the afternoon: four whole hours until the start of the dance. Seriously, getting ready won't take that long.

"C'mon, Bella," she urged. "If we get ready now, we can spend more time on your make up!" I let her pull me up the stairs, away from the hearty chatter of her family. I feel like a weight has been lifted of my shoulders, a weight that I didn't know I was carrying. If revealing my secret to the Cullens would make me feel this way, I can't help but wonder what I would feel if I reveal my secret to the whole world.

**A/N: So, you like? Noh? Please tell me in a review... I pretty like the Jasper part in the end, but hey, that's just my opinion...**

**=]**


	40. Cinderella Story Scene

**A/N: OMG, it has been a terribly loooong time since I updated. I am sorry, but life's been knocking on my door. School, tests and student council…and plus, a writer's block! To be honest, I'm not sure if this chapter is my best work. I hope it's to everyone's liking, I mean, this is the end for the whole story…until the sequel, at least. ;].**

**Disclaimer:**** Obviously, Twilight isn't mine…**

Bella Montana – Chapter 40

Alice was very serious in dressing me up, making me look as authentic as possible. It was good for her, because she likes dressing people up, but not for me. It's not that I don't like people dressing me up, the make up artists do that all the time to Yasmin, but never in my life, have I been forced into a tight as tight corset as the one I'm wearing now.

I could kill Alice for this, except, I'm just a weak human and she's this ultra strong vampire.

"Alice," I called, "when am I going to put on the actual dress?" I checked my reflection in the large mirror. I was wearing this white cotton shirt, pants and corset number, which was very lacy and itchy, by the way. "I'm wearing bloomers, or whatever you call these things."

"Ah, patience, Bella," Alice tutted, she was carrying various bottles and jars in her arms, and a pair of silver heels were hanging from her pinky.

"What are those?" I asked, eyeing the items warily. She dumped them on the table and motioned me to sit back down on the chair beside it.

"Make up, silly, what else?"

We both stopped talking as she slowly and steadily applied make up on my face. It wasn't the kind I was acquainted with. I studied the lipstick, or in this case, the rouge more closely. Yep, not the kind I'm acquainted with. This seems to be like the old kind of make up, maybe the ones my great, great, great grandmother might use.

"There," Alice exclaimed in delight, "we are done!"

"Finally," I breathed, "I was beginning to cramp." Alice rolled her eyes at my exaggeration. We were, after all, only been working for fifteen, twenty minutes tops.

"You complain too much, Bella," said Alice as she flitted out of the room, only to come back with a breathtakingly beautiful sapphire blue dress. I felt my hand cover my mouth in shock. This is the dress I'm supposed to wear? "I would think," she approached me slowly and offered me the dress. I took it hesitantly, and felt the downy material under my fingertips. "I would think you'd appreciate dressing like the Edwardians. Edward, after all, lived in that era."

I nearly dropped the dress at this pronouncement. "He did?" I spluttered out. "Wow, I mean, that's amazing! Well, not amazing since there was this flu thing going on, plus the war, but still, wow!"

"You seem surprised," Alice noted, "you honestly didn't know?" I shook my head no, but I was smiling widely. Edward was from the Edwardian times? I definitely did not know that. I suspected he lived around those times, by the way he talks and the way he acts, but to actually know… wow. I'm speechless,

"Well anyway," Alice took the dress from my hands and helped me put it on. It fit perfectly and snugly to the corset and my body. "You live up to your name, Bella, and you look like a real 1900s lady," Alice commented. I looked down at myself, and seeing the glitter of the skirt material, I felt beautiful. How could I not? This dress could make anyone feel like royalty.

I walked slowly towards the mirror and curtsied at my reflection. I tried to do it with as much grace and poise as possible, but I still stumbled, and to think, I'm not wearing the heels yet. It's a good thing this is the twenty-first century, not the 1900s, where a firm handshake is enough.

Alice, who was watching me intently, handed me the shoes. It went accentuated the dress wonderfully, and matched the silver hairpin on my hair.

"Thank you," I gushed, hugging Alice closely. "Thank you so much. I look great."

"I know," she giggled, "now, you should go down and not let your date wait." I felt confusion envelop me. The dance doesn't start for another hour, so how come we have to go now? "You need to stop by at your house first, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Charlie wanted to see me before I leave for the dance. It wasn't my intention to actually stay here long, but I guess I got sidetracked. I grabbed my fake glasses and phone off the table, stuffed them in the silver clutch handbag that came with the dress and checked my reflection in the mirror, again. I can't get enough of myself in this dress. I cringed at the vanity of my thoughts.

I hugged Alice goodbye, leaving her to get ready herself, and climbed down the stairs as fast as I can without tripping. The dress, beautiful as it was, is not very practical. Of course, ladies during those times usually do not run down stairs in a hurry…I think. I really do need to research more on that period.

As I neared the doorway to the living room, the room I know Edward was waiting in, I stopped despite my excitement to meet him. He'd be wearing something that's from the Edwardian times as well, I think, and to see him dressed like that... I need to compose myself. I don't want to faint.

'Breathe in,' my brain told me, 'breathe out.'

I took a small step through the doorway, and peeked into the room. Only Edward and Esme were inside. At the sight of the man I love, I felt my heart skip not just one beat, but quite a few. He was wearing a simple black suit, but it varied so much compared to the modern suit. His hair, funnily enough, was gelled into place, and the way he was standing just shouted 'grandeur!' to the whole world.

"You look amazing," I whispered out softly, unable to make my voice any louder.

"I believe I should be the one saying that, Isabella," Edward said, grinning crookedly at me. He came over to me, took my hand, and kissed it tenderly. My heart fluttered with delight. I feel like I stepped back in time, but a bright flash of light zoned me back to reality.

"I'm sorry," Esme quickly apologized, having just ruined out moment, "it was picture perfect so I…" she trailed off, raising her camera up in explanation.

"That's all right, Esme," I said, clutching Edward's hand firmly in mine. "I can tell you're excited about this."

"Oh yes," she smiled. Her smile, somehow, reminded me of Julia Roberts' smile, wide and bright. "This is Edward's first high school dance, after all these years," she clicked her tongue disapprovingly at Edward, who in turn ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Well, I guess we'll help each other then." Seeing her mystified look, I explained, "This is my first high school dance, too. I was home schooled before I came here, didn't I tell you?"

Esme shook her head no, but we both shrugged the topic off, with Esme wanting to take more pictures. If she's like this during a simple dance, then I wonder what she's like during prom. Only of course, if Edward takes me to the prom. We left her shortly after, needing to see my dad before the Halloween Dance officially starts.

"Did I tell you how lovely you look tonight?" asked Edward as he opened the door for me, and taking my hand, helped me out of his car.

"You told me I looked amazing," I said, flushing slightly, "I think that's enough."

"You're too modest for your own good, Bella," Edward said. He offered me his elbow, and I gladly took it. I forced myself to keep my breathing steady. My heart was pumping loudly, and I knew Edward can feel my nervousness, for he was massaging my hands comfortingly.

Despite my nervousness, I can't help but think about what Alice said during that phone conversation weeks ago. She said Edward treats me like a princess; I had reasons to doubt her then, but now, those doubts seem to have evaporated into thin air. I have a prince charming on my arm and I'm wearing a beautiful dress. What more do you need to become a princess? All there's missing is a crown, or a tiara, but it'll probably fall due to me tripping over my own feet.

"I don't see that as a bad thing," I managed to reply to Edward's comment. I didn't catch Edward's grin, since I was too busy searching for my keys in my small clutch bag. Finally, I found them in an invisible pocket. I quickly opened the door and entered, and the overwhelming smell of pizza and beer swarmed around me like flies.

"Dad, Dad, Dad…" I whispered under my breath, "What have you been doing while I was away?" I threw five empty box of pizza in the trash can. "Dad!" I called, setting my bag on the kitchen counter, and gesturing Edward to come in. He was still standing by the door, waiting to be let in. If I'm too modest for my own good, then he's too polite for his own good.

"Ah, Bella!" my dad gasped in shock the moment he laid eyes on me. He came from the direction of the living room, and I inconspicuously tried to crane my neck behind his shoulder to see if he had any visitors. He simply couldn't finish five whole pizzas by himself. "You look beautiful," he took my arm and twirled me around, making me giggle like I used to when I was just a little girl. "Like a real 1900s lady."

"So I've been told," I said, pecking my dad on the cheek. "Hey, umm," I beckoned Edward to come closer, and when he was close enough, I took his hand in mine. "Dad, this is Edward, my boyfriend and date to the dance."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Charlie had this inquisitive look on his face. Didn't he already know of Edward? He's the one I've been have dates with, Dad! Don't you remember? I wanted to open my mouth so bad, but I restrained myself. "So you're going serious…" My thoughts stopped at this comment. Heh, he knew about Edward; Charlie was just shocked about the seriousness of our relationship.

Well, this is awkward.

Nodding, I muttered, "Erm, I'll just nip upstairs to get…" I trailed off, feeling the unease that was rolling off Charlie. I didn't need Jasper to confirm it. I climbed the stairs as quick as I can without showing I was in a hurry. I'm sure I'll be drilled about this by my dad later.

Closing my bedroom door behind me, I let out a deep breath. I felt bad for abandoning Edward, leaving him in the mercy of my father (a policeman – he has a _gun_). But I hope Edward won't mind.

Scanning the room, I saw my mother jewelry box resting on my vanity mirror. I opened it carefully using my locket. I was met with various gems, shining like the stars in the night sky. "Maybe…" I muttered, the diamond necklace catching my eye. I lifted it up and held it against my neck. Checking my reflection in the mirror, I noted how perfect the necklace goes with the dress.

I returned downstairs, and instead of my locket, I was wearing the diamond necklace and the matching earrings. The first thing I noticed when I saw the kitchen, was that Charlie and Edward were seated on opposite ends of the table, staring intently at different directions. I couldn't hold my snort when I saw the bottle of beer nestled in Edward's hands. I was thankful that it wasn't loud enough for my dad to hear.

"Hey," I said, announcing my presence.

"Bella," Charlie said, his eyes were zeroing on my neck. "Is that…?"

I nodded, knowing what he was talking about. I hurriedly changed the subject, not wanting this night to be filled with somber emotions.

"Edward, you are driving, so," I took the bottle from his hands, relieving him of actually having to drink it, "none of this. And we are going now," I hugged my dad goodbye, "so see you when I see you, Dad."

"Have fun, princess." I cringed at the pet name – does he have to say that in front of Edward? Is he trying to embarrass me? – but I refrained from saying anything.

"Edward," I called my vampire of a boyfriend's name out in the silence. His reply was a soft, inquisitive hum. "I'm sorry, you know, for leaving you with my dad earlier." I said. I don't know why, but my hands are sweating.

"It's no problem," Edward smiled cheekily, "your father wasn't too afraid of being in the same room as me."

I couldn't help but rolled my eyes what he said. "And here I was," I said mock condescendingly, "thinking that that the father was supposed to be the one scaring the boyfriend."

"Yes," Edward said, "but that doesn't apply if the boyfriend is a vampire."

"Ack," I scrunched my nose in annoyance, keeping up with the playful mood. "Excuses, excuses."

We arrived at Forks High soon enough, thus ending our conversation. I spotted Alice making her way to the gym. It wasn't hard, seeing as she's wearing a bright fuchsia number. Jasper was trailing beside her, holding the small of her back as if guiding her. He was wearing an army costume, which I thought strangely suited him. Does he have a past with the army?

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked Edward. He helped me out of the car, lifting the hem of the dress so that it won't be dirtied by the wet ground. I thanked him absentmindedly, still curious as to where his siblings are. I've given Rosalie and Emmett the idea for their costumes, so I wanted to see how authentic they've managed to do them.

I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I crave to have Rosalie's approval. She the only one out of the Cullen family who still keeps a distance, even Jasper had hugged me. It was after a hunt, so the bloodlust, I guess, wasn't that strong, but at least he's making an effort. Rosalie, however, was still distant, even after I revealed to her my secret. She wasn't outright glaring at me anymore, but she still doesn't talk to me unless forced.

"They're probably inside already," answered Edward, breaking me out of my reverie. We made our way inside the gym, where the dance was being held. We passed by many students, some dressed halfheartedly, like Mike who was wearing his basketball uniform, while some clearly put an effort. At the edge of the parking lot, I spotted Lauren struggling with her mermaid dress.

"Oh, you look wonderful, Bella," I heard someone breath out a compliment. I turned around and saw Angela, dressed in white dress with a pair of wings. Those wings were painstakingly made out of cardboard and feathers, Angela and I having sacrificed a full weekend to make them.

"Thanks," I said, blushing slightly, "you don't look too bad yourself."

Angela nodded, smiling shyly. "So you planned your costumes together?" she asked after a couple second's of silence. "You never told me that, Bella." I sent her an obvious glare that she didn't catch. She knew I didn't know what costume I was going to wear.

"Yes," Edward answered shortly. Angela looked surprised that Edward answered instead of me; I was shocked as well, though it's a good kind of shock. "We're the main characters from a movie."

"Care to guess who…" I added teasingly, sharing a knowing look with Edward. He had informed me of who we were when we left his house. I think it suited us perfectly.

"Umm," Angela puckered her lips in thought, "Cinderella and her Prince Charming?"

"Nope," I laughed, "though I have a fairy godmother." I pointed at Alice, who waved her glittery wand at us. I have no doubts that she's been listening in. "It's Rose and Jack from Titanic. You know, during the dinner scene, when Rose was wearing this red dress and Jack wears this suit."

Angela nodded, telling us again how great we look, and then quickly left us soon after. I saw her greet Jessica, who was wearing a purple number – I couldn't guess what she was dressed as – and Eric, who was dressed as Einstein. Tyler was close by, talking with Lauren, and by the look on her face, she didn't like his carrot costume. Personally, I think it was original of him. I can't see anyone here dressed as a vegetable.

The soft strings of a slow song were heard from the speakers, and the DJ, a student, I think, by the name of Thomas, announced the title. "This is for the lovers –" he glanced jokingly over to his friends who were gathered around a girl, "–or would-be lovers out there: Because of You by Keith Martin."

Only one question was swirling my mind, 'Would Edward ask me to dance?'

I felt my heart beat faster when I heard Edward shuffle beside me. Before I knew it, he was bowing down before me, a hand stretched out in question. "Isabella," he caressed my name with so much emotion that I found myself overwhelmed, "would you please do me the honor of this dance?"

I was torn between shouting yes, overjoyed by his request, and letting out a no, dreadful of my clumsiness. I wouldn't want to step over his feet, because vampire or not, it would hurt. I mean, I'm wearing _heels_. In the end though, the side that wanted me to dance with Edward won. Who could resist that crooked smile, those deep topaz eyes of his?

Edward led me towards the center of the gym, where a large disco ball was slowly rotating, hypnotizing everyone in the room to slow dance. I saw Jessica and Mike dancing quite stiffly, while Angela was discreetly glancing every now and then at Eric and Lauren, who were dancing as well. Not wanting to think about the drama I know was brewing, I shook my head and focused on the person dancing with me. I'm sure it's impolite to ignore the person you are dancing with.

"Edward…" I breathed in slowly, loving the way his name just flew from my lips. He held me closer to him, his arms circling around my waist, not leaving any room for my arms other than to be on his chest. As if I mind… I leaned my head on his chest, listening to the silence that should've been his heartbeat.

"Isabella," he whispered, his chest rumbling beneath my hands. "Is it – is it too…selfish of me, to say you – that you are mine, and only mine forever? I'm not saying you are a thing to be possessed, but I – I don't want anyone – _anyone­_ – to be with you, other than myself."

Stunned, I lifted my head and locked eyes with him. I haven't heard him stumble over his words before; it's so human of him. His eyes were conflicted. I could see worry, nervousness, anticipation, fear (of what I am not certain), and most importantly _love._

"Bella?" he asked my name. The song was ending, and people were leaving the dance floor.

"I'm yours," the words just rushed out of my mouth, "I'm yours to keep…if you want me." The smile that threatened to overtake my face was hard to contain, so I let it free. My face ached with the strain.

"Of course I want you," he tucked a tray curl behind my ear and slowly traced a cold finger across my cheek, resting on my chin. "I _need_ you."

At this very moment, I was sure as my name is Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Renée and Charles Swan, that this was the happiest that I have ever felt. The emotion I was feeling was even greater than when I perform during my concerts, greater even, than when my mother hugged me close to her the night she ha died. I doubt any other moment can top this.

Seeing a flash of white in my peripheral vision, I remember what Angela said earlier.

'I guess my birthday wish came true,' I thought. 'This is my Cinderella story scene, and I hope my happy ending will follow suit.'

The fervor behind Edward's eyes was overpowering, and I couldn't control myself. I kissed him, ignoring my friends around the room, his family, and everyone else. This is my Cinderella story scene, and no one can ever ruin this for me.

**A/N: THE END. Officially. Oh, my gosh. I can't believe it. It's done! I mean, it's been practically the whole year! I've never been this dedicated for a long time, and I feel sooo happy!! I hope you guys are all too! This has been a wonderful journey...so if you're all still willing, you can join me in the next great adventure! (Wow, I feel like I'm channeling Dumbledore and his talks about death...weird.) I'm working on the first chapter of Bella Montana 2, so it'll be up soon. As for the title, I've been thinking hard about it. I already said earlier on that I'll be chnaging it, so don't be surprised. I've chosen magicaltear's idea for 'Two Worlds'. Thank you for everyone who told me their ideas, I'm not sure if I thanked them yet...*sheepish smile*.**

**=]**


	41. An Extra Chapter

**A/N: This is my second take of the 35th chapter of Two Worlds. I read over the whole story again, and out of the rest, this chapter is the one I didn't like the most. This won't replace the chapter, but you guys can read over it and just tell me what you think. I won't replace it, no, but this chapter can be considered as a revised version. You don't have to like it. I'm, mainly, just doing this for me. =D.**

Chapter 35

Five minutes have passed since I slipped up, and the play, Oliver Twist, had started its second part. Of course, I was too busy cursing under my breath to notice. How could I let something slip like that? After all my hard work I've put into hiding my secret… I just can't believe it. Edward will definitely hate me now. He doesn't like Yasmin very much, and now that he knows that Bella is Yasmin, and Yasmin is Bella…

I hope he won't make such a big deal when he breaks up with me. A simple "It's over" would suffice.

"I guess you'd want an explanation then," I said as I slid into our ride home, which happened to be a rented car. I don't own a car, since I can't drive one. Perhaps it's time I should learn. I should talk to Charlie about that.

The inside of the car was freezing cold, and I regretted not bringing some kind of insulation, a shawl, jacket or anything, with me tonight. Who knew that a musical could last three hours? Where did all the time go? It just…went by so fast I guess.

Too fast in my opinion, now I have to talk to Edward.

"It depends on what you think," he said, a thoughtful crease on his brow. "I already managed to figure things out, though I'm currently reprimanding myself for not noticing all the signs before. I doubt you would want any more confusion, but it's not my decision to make."

I sighed before saying, "So in lesser words, you're just saying that I _should_ explain everything – as in from the very beginning?"

"Like I said," he shrugged ever so lightly, "it's your decision."

"It might be my decision to explain or not, but you still want me to do so. Just answer me, Edward."

"Yes" was his simple reply. I don't know how to respond to him right now. Either he speaks in long sentences that I can barely understand, or he speaks so simply that I feel he's not giving me enough information.

"Fine…" I muttered. Closing my eyes, I leaned back on the seat and took a deep breath. When I got my thoughts ready, I opened them and said, "It all started when I was just thir–"

"Wait," he pressed a finger on my lips, hindering me from speaking. "Let's not talk about it here. You don't want any…" he tilted his head slightly to the front of the car, where the driver was eyeing us warily in the rearview mirror, "…stray ears listening in," he whispered, sending shivers up and down my spine.

I nodded my head in understanding. Right, there are always snoops wherever I go. For all I'd know, if I explain everything to Edward in this car, then it might be in TMZ the next day, maybe even in the next hour or so. "Sure, where should we talk then?" I asked, whispering back.

"How about where you are staying; you're staying at a hotel or something, right?"

"Not exactly…" The image of my house popped into my mind's eye. I wonder how Edward will react to the fact that I own a house.

"Bella, what are you saying?" he asked slowly, his frown deepening. I smiled mysteriously before settling comfortably in my seat. "Bella, tell me what you are thinking. It's frustrating, having a talent like mine, and yet, I can't use it against you."

"I know," I giggled, "isn't it a great. A girl like me can never have enough privacy."

"You mean a celebrity like you?"

"No," I shook my head. "It's nothing to do with that." I couldn't help but think: is Edward stereotyping me? Just because I'm a celebrity doesn't necessarily mean I have a hard time getting enough privacy. Although it is true, because of the paparazzi I can't be alone anywhere, I don't think being famous is the only reason for my lack of privacy. Having an overprotective Police Chief father is one, and having a vampire for a boyfriend is another. It's disconcerting when I know Edward can hear everything I do, even if I was in another room.

I signaled for the driver, his name was Joe and he's been my driver for over a year and a half, to go to my house instead of the hotel where Edward was staying in. My house was only a few minute's drive from the theater, so that meant in a few minute's time, I'll be spilling my guts to Edward. I just hope he forgives me. He told me his secret a long time ago, but I haven't found the courage to tell him mine.

"Hey," Edward, seeing my discomfort, took my hand and began rubbing circles with his thumb. "Don't be afraid, Isabella," he whispered ever so softly in my ear. "Everything will turn out just fine."

That eased my nervousness slightly. At least he's willing to listen. I internally smacked myself; of course he's willing to listen. Why else would he be here, in the car? He could've run away and never talked to me again, but he didn't. He's still here, holding my hand, whispering soft encouragements in my ear.

"Thank you, Ms. Stone," the old man said. I could see a small smile hiding behind his beard. "I'll be here tomorrow morning to pick you up. Your Ms. Agnes Peterson told me this morning about your schedule for tomorrow."

I nodded my head and picked up my things, before exiting the car.

"Where are we?" asked Edward. The wind picked up, blowing his already unruly hair around and I felt my heart rate pick up. I forced myself to look away. He is so not making this easy for me.

I did not say anything in response. Instead, I punched the combination to open the gate. The gates slowly opened, revealing a cobbled road. I smiled wistfully, remembering an argument with my dad about this particular road. He had wanted a cemented one, and I wanted a cobbled one. It's pretty clear who won. Anyway, he was able to turn the patio into an entertainment room, so it was a win-win situation: he got his entertainment room, and I got my cobbled road.

"Bella, please say something."

"Just hold on a minute, Edward," I said, rummaging into my handbag. Where did I put my house keys? I distinctly remember grabbing them from my bedside table, so why aren't they in my bag? All of a sudden, I groaned in frustration, I left them on the kitchen counter. I was eating that piece of cake… "Silly," I told myself. How could I have forgotten my keys?

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, his worry very clear. "Did you forget something at the theater? The car?

"No, no…I just…" I checked my pockets, though my dress only had one. I can't believe it. I locked myself out of the house. Unbelievable. Smiling despairingly, I looked up at Edward and sighed, "Follow me. The door's locked, so there's no way in. If we're lucky, the pool house will be open. We can crash there for the night."

"We don't have to swim, do we?" he chuckled. At least he's having a good time. He doesn't have to worry about being locked out of his own house. He probably wouldn't. He could just break a random window or something. I doubt Esme will be that mad at him for breaking a window.

The pool house came into view moments later. It wasn't much, only containing a small room with a sofa set inside, and a bathroom. It had no use other than to store deckchairs, plastic beach balls and towels. I immediately reached for the lone flower pot on the window pane and lifted it up, revealing a rusty metal key.

"That's typical," Edward stated.

Raising my eyebrows, I replied, "Yes, well, it's so typical that no one would think that the key's there in the first place. It's reverse psychology." I opened the small wooden door, which happened to be the back door, the front being on the inside of the house, and stepped inside, careful to wipe my shoes on the mat.

"Make yourself comfortable," I said, indicating to the wooden couch set. The designs were carved so intricately, when I was younger, I was afraid to sit on these chairs in fear of destroying them. Of course, Dad always told me that they won't break, and he was right.

Edward seated himself on a chair, the moonlight from the window casting half his face in shadow. I turned on the light, not wanting to talk to only half of Edward's face. That would be creepy, talking to just half a face, and besides, all this lack of lightness is making me sleepy. I don't want to fall asleep yet. I've got explaining to do.

Grabbing a pillow and hugging it, I settled myself on a different chair from Edward, so that we were face to face. I looked deep into his eyes before I said anything, and it was comforting to know that Edward didn't complain when I didn't speak for quite some time.

"I'm sorry," I finally whispered out. The naked curiosity and understanding in his eyes made me feel guilty. I felt guilty for hiding this from him, and I felt guilty that he understands me. I really, really, don't deserve him. I've tricked him, downright lied to his face and kept the most important part of my life away from him. "How could you stand to look me in the eyes?" I asked, "I've lied to you."

"Not necessarily," he said. "The topic of you, Bella, being Yasmin never came up into our conversations, so technically, you haven't lied. You wanted a normal life in Forks, and in order to do that, you couldn't have been a world-famous singer."

"But-"

"What I want to know though, is which is the real you." He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "What I mean is: is Isabella Swan really your name, or is it Yasmin Stone?"

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charles Swan, the current Chief of Police of Forks, Washington," I said. My voice was wavering slightly in nervousness, but I chose to ignore it. I can't be nervous now. I need all the confidence I could muster to be able to tell Edward everything. I can't chicken out. "Yasmin Stone is just an alias – a stage name for the celebrity me. Bella is the clumsy brunette, while Yasmin is the graceful blonde."

I tugged on my wig and it fell off instantly. I was still wearing the wig cap, so I took it off also, letting my brown hair – my _real_ hair – stumble over my shoulders. I placed the wig and the wig cap on the small table in front of us. It laid there, limp and lifeless, like some sort of dead animal. My eyebrows shot up; I never thought of my wig as a dead animal.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Edward picked up the wig and studied it closely, fingering each strand as if he was making sure they were real in his hands.

"I was afraid that you'll hate me," I whispered, so quietly that I was half afraid that he wouldn't hear, while the other half hoping that he did not. Sadly though, or maybe not, he heard it. I guess vampire hearing is a good thing to have for times such as this.

"Hate you?" he asked, "Why would I ever hate you?" He sat up from where he was sitting and knelt down beside me. He untangled the wig from his fingers and took my hands in his. "Bella, you're the kindest, most caring, and definitely the least hateable person I know, and I am very lucky to have met you…"

Yes, but he's talking about Bella, not Yasmin. He's only talking about one half of me.

"But you're the same person," he lifted my chin up using his cold finger, "Bella or Yasmin, you're still the same person."

"No, we're not," I did not meet his eyes. I don't want to meet his eyes. I will not meet his eyes. "Bella is just a simple girl, who goes to school, and has fun with her friends. Yasmin is an international superstar, who can't go out in public without having the paparazzi hound her for pictures. They're –"

"Listen to me," he lifted my chin higher, so I closed my eyes. "Bella, open your eyes." I kept them closed. "Open your eyes, Bella, please." How could I refuse that voice? I slowly opened my eyes, meeting his topaz ones.

"I don't hate you; I don't think that's even possible. In fact, I feel the exact opposite. Whether you're at school as Bella, or on stage as Yasmin, you're still the same girl that caught my heart, and refused to let go of it. Yes, you might have different color hair, but so do Theodore and I, and in truth, we're still vampires – I'm still a vampire…and you're still you."

I sniffed again. What he said made sense. It doesn't matter who I am, for deep inside, I'm still me, and no amount of wigs or other disguises can ever change that.

"So, you don't hate me then?" I asked in a small voice, an equally small smile on my face.

"Didn't I just say that I don't hate you?" he chuckled, "What ever gave you the idea that I do?"

I glanced fleetingly at my wig, which was behind Edward on the sofa. Unfortunately, Edward saw me.

"You know, I was just being immature about not liking Yasmin. I was jumping to conclusions when I found out that she sold her clothes, and when you told me about the money going to charity, I was too stubborn to admit to anyone, not even myself, that it was for a good cause…that Yasmin might not be that bad. To be honest, I've been tolerant of Alice liking her long since before you moved to Forks, and I've grown fond of her music."

I let myself sigh in relief. He doesn't hate me, Bella or Yasmin. He does not hate me. He does not hate me! I smiled hugely, my miniaturized version of myself doing a funky dance at the revelation. He doesn't hate me! Edward doesn't hate me!

Feeling confident, I daringly asked, "I'm curious, though…how did you figure out that Yasmin was Bella?" Thinking back to the publicity dinner, I said, "I know you somehow figured stuff out in the publicity dinner. I mean, Agnes' mind was like a book for you." I frowned at the memory of Agnes flirting with Edward, or in that case, Theodore. "I guess that explains why you were glaring at me…"

"Glaring?" he asked, flabbergasted, "I wasn't glaring."

"Yes you were," I insisted. "I remember you glaring at me, umm, after Agnes mentioned Chinese food. I was sure then you knew Yasmin was – that Yasmin was me."

"Actually, I didn't figure things out until you tripped and I fell. I remember thinking then, how Yasmin's face looked the same as yours every time I catch you when you fall. When I was 'glaring'," he grinned as he quoted me, "I was frustrated at how there's another person whose mind I can read. Of course, that's not true, since those two persons are just one person."

I blinked at his explanation.

"I understand…" I said faintly. "But, wouldn't you have noticed that you couldn't read my – Yasmin's – mind when you first met her – me – at the audition? Or what about at the recording studio?" He had plenty of opportunities to have read my mind then.

Edward ducked his head awkwardly in embarrassment, "I," he cleared his throat, "I was too preoccupied with the place. I've never been to Hollywood before. Never had the chance, really, and also, the minds of everyone else were brimming with last minute preparations. As for the audition, I was afraid that I won't be picked. Alice wouldn't tell me the outcome."

"Okay…how about during the plane ride?"

He smirked before answering smoothly, "I can't think straight when you're distracting me. Then, I believed you were in Phoenix with Angela on a field trip, and I was missing you terribly. Our constant exchange of messages kept my mind occupied and away from everyone else in the plane. Angela's mind was screaming loudly for cotton candy, though. I couldn't help but overhear her.

"One thing I found odd though, was that you – as in Bella – liked the same chocolate as Yasmin. She, I mean, you, was eating some, and it reminded me of the detention session Bella-you and I attended."

I barely kept my face straight as Edward tried to say what he was trying to say. I liked it when his blinks every time he stumbles over his words. "It is quite hard," I sniggered, "when you're trying to convey to someone what their other half of their life was doing, especially since it's just one person altogether." I blinked several times, trying to comprehend what I just said. It made such perfect sense in my head, but now, I doubt it really does. I smiled wistfully to myself as I buried deeper into my thoughts.

"What're you smiling at?" Edward asked, though I think he knows why. I did not answer, but instead planted a kiss on his lips. "What was that for?"

"For accepting me…" I whispered to his chest, in which my face was buried, encased in his cold, strong arms. "For everything you've done for me." He chuckled, his laughter rumbling across his chest, and I felt the vibrations underneath me.

"I couldn't have done any less, Bella," he said, "you've accepted me, and it's only good for me to accept you too. Though, I still would've done the same otherwise."

"So this means you're not breaking up with me?" I asked quietly. Edward stiffened as he growled out a fierce no. "Thank you," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. He scooped me up and sat down on my chair. He leaned back so that we were both lying down, his head resting on the pillow I was hugging earlier on, and I began drifting off to sleep. "Thank you, for everything, Edward…"

"Sleep," Edward kissed me softly on my forehead, "my Bella. Rest peacefully…"

And so I slept, not really caring that Angela will wake up tomorrow, and see the both of us in here, not really caring that I might have to tell the rest of the Cullens about my secret too, and definitely not caring about the stiff neck that I'll get come tomorrow morning, because even if I have to start shooting for the music video tomorrow, I'm in the arms of the man I love, and I have not, in such a long time, felt this happy – this blissful, perfect, glad, joyful – in my entire life.

**A/N: Well, here you are. You guys can review if you want. I don't really mind. I would like to know though, if this is better than the other one, or maybe it's not. I won't really know until someone tells me.**

**=]**


End file.
